False Pretenses
by EchoMedic
Summary: DBZ A/U. Ch.29 up! The Saiyan Prince arrives on Earth searching for a young Saiyan girl that was sent away as an infant, but may hold the key to the survival of their race. Will she learn to trust him? And can he open enough to give her reasons to trust him? Time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's been a very VERY long time since I've written anything, and I decided to try my hand at it again. This is an A/U DBZ with some character names/traits used from Final Fantasy.

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own DBZ or any of it's associated characters. I also do not own any of the characters from Final Fantasy VIII. However, Starr Reku and Charm are my own creations and I shall do as I please with them.

ENJOY!

CHAPTER 1

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Thoughts raced through the young girl's confused mind. Long black hair swirled around her face, floating in a clear blue liquid. She tried to come up with answers, but all she could see in my mind was fuzziness. Try as she might, she simply couldn't answer her own questions. She was aware of the soreness throughout her body, as well as a sense of heaviness. She felt herself slipping into darkness, unable to pull herself back. Soon her mind went blank as she gave in to the sweet quiet of a blank mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood on the balcony of his room staring out into the night. The bright moonlight cast his long shadow on to the ground, his hair sitting like a flame atop his head. The silence filled both the room and the world outside almost as if it was afraid to disrupt his thoughts. "How long is it going to take her to wake up? Maybe I over did it a little..." He continued to stare at the night sky, almost completely oblivious to another presence entering his space. With a wave of his hand and without a word he dismissed the newcomer, and continued to become lost in his thoughts.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr moaned and slowly began to open her eyes. The tiny amount of light was almost blinding and she immediately closed her eyes again. She allowed he other senses to search the room in place of her eyes. She felt that she was laying on something soft, a bed, with satin sheets. A sweet, soothing fragrance filled the air and she breathed it in deeply. She was acutely away that she was wearing minimal clothing, and the knowledge confused her. Slowly, Starr attempted to open her eyes again. This time, however, the sun coming into the room wasn't as blinding. It provided a sense of warmth that the young girl was unaware that she was missing. Eyes fully open now, Starr sat herself up and looked around the room that she was in. It was an extravagent bedroom. Deep blue painted the walls with golden accents. A set of double glass doors were set opposite the bed, and the bright light of day shone on the out side. Starr moved to the edge of the bed and put he feet down on the plush carpeting. She stood up and looked around again with confusion showing on her face.

"Where am I?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta breathed heavily as the sparring bots danced around him. He watched them closely as they circled seemingly unaffected by the intense gravity of the room he was in. The room he had the earthling woman build him that could increase gravity exponetianlly, making training much more effective. Vegeta could already feel the benefits of training in the room and it had only been a week. He dodged away from an energy blast sent at him by one of the bots, and sent his own blast back at it. He smirked as it blew up. Two other bots surged at him in a unison attack. Vegeta brought his leg up to the first one and sent the now broken machine to the wall. He immediately then threw his fist and the second one, completely destroying it. He prepared for another attack when the sound of knocking pulled his attention. He growled as an energy blast was sent towards him, striking him in the arm.

"Computer, power down." The room beeped in acknowledgment and the gravity returned to its normal state. Vegeta approached the door, and opened it. He had a scowl plastered to his face as he stared at the older Saiyan who stood before him.

"You better had a damn good reason for interrupting me, Bardock."

"Sire, you asked to be notified when the girl was removed from the rejuvination chamber. She has been placed in the chambers that you designated for her. I expect that she'll be waking up soon." Vegeta smirked at the news.

"Good. I have a some questions that demand answers from her. Leave." Bardock bowed to the royal Saiyan and turned away. The smirked was still plastered to Vegeta's face and Bardock took to the sky. After a moment Vegeta himself took flight. There was no point in delaying the enevitable and he wanted his answers now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr appoarched a mirror that hung from one of the walls. She checked herself over, looking for any clue as to what happened to her. Her reflection stared back at her, seemingly perfect. No flaws or imperfections, nor any type of injuries were present on her body. Her black hair hung below her shoulders in its normal soft spikey way. Her onyx eyes looked back at her, although she felt like there was a hint of sadness. Starr closed her eyes and searched her memory but to no avail. She still couldnt figure out what happened. She suddenly felt ashamed at her near nakedness as she stood in front of the mirror in only her under garments.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" She said aloud to no one specificly. Starr shifted her eyes to the left of the mirror and saw what looked like a closet door. She cautiously moved towards it and opened it, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the clothes inside of it. There was what looked like armor on one side, and the other side was what she immediately reconized as her own clothing. she grabed a pair of capris and a tank top and quickly dressed. Feeling slightly more comfortable now that she wasn't fully exposed anymore, Starr decided to move to the double doors. She pulled them open and stepped out on to a large balcony. The shock hit her like a ton of bricks. She looked at the scenery and realized she wasn't on Earth anymore.

"Where the hell am I?" Starr moved to the railing, still looking around. A voice from above her startled her and gave her an answer at the same time.

"Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan planet, the planet you were born on. Now that you're finally awake, you're going to anwer my questions." Starr gasped as she looked up in to the eyes of the Saiyan Prince. He smirked as Starr gasped. He landed next to Starr, still smirking as Starr's shocked quickly turned to anger. A low growl came from Starr's throat.

"You bastard... What did you do?" He growl became more fierce as Vegeta said nothing but continued to stare at her.

"Not much, other than save you from the same fate as your friends" Starr gasped again as a few memories came flooding back to her. Without warning brought her fist towards Vegeta's face. Starr was about to make contact when Vegeta brought up his own hand and caught the younger girl's punch. He gripped her fist tightly, and with his other hand he threw her backwards into a wall and wrapped his hand around her throat. He squeezed tightly, ignoring Starr's labored wimper. He stepped closer to her and closed the distance further. He lowered his face towards the girl's, a low growl erupting from his own throat.

"Try that again, and I'll make sure she end up back in the medical wing and your stay there will be much longer. Now, I want to know how the fuck you were able to become a super saiyan." Starr looked directly back into Vegeta's onyx eyes. He loosened his grip slightly to allow Starr to answer.

"What the hell is a super saiyan?"

Questions, Comments, Reviews? Let me know! I'm trying to get back into writing and I hope this first part came out pretty decently. Let me know what you think!

EchoMedic


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty! I'm trying to get chapters up as quick as I can. I'm doing a lot of writing while I'm on vacation because as soon as I go back to work it's going to slow down a bit. This chapter (probably the next one too too) is going to be mostly flashbacks to give a back story. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER:: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters. I also do not own the characters specifically named from Final Fantasy VII. Starr Reku, Charm, and Saruka are however mine. They are created from my own mind.

and now without further adoo...

CHAPTER 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK

"You guys are going to be late! Hurry up!" the blue haired beauty yell up the stairs. She sighed and shook her head as she heard multiple muffled responses come floating back down towards her. She walked into the kitchen and look at the lunches that her mother had made for the squad of teenagers and couldn't help but smile. Yeah, they drove her nuts but she wouldn't have it any other way. She was glad that she had decided to take the kids in when they were younger. It's not like they didn't have the room. Even with the addition of six teenagers there was still entire sections of rooms that remained un occupied. She shook her and head and smiled again as she heard the squad coming downstairs, laughing about something.

"Morning Bulma," Starr said in a sing-song voice as she came in. She began humming a light tune as Charm, the spunky blonde, walked in after her trying not to bust into laughter. She waved at Bulma. Behind her came Rhinoa, the raven hair gentle spirit, closely followed by Squall and Seifer. Starr moved over to seifer and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"He's going to kill you guys," Squall said, grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. He took a bite as Charm and Starr looked at each other. The two girls started laughing, while Rhinoa lightly giggled. Bulma put her hands on her hips and looked at the group.

"What did you guys do to him this time?" Charm put on her best innocent look face and Starr raised her wrist to her face as though she was looking at a watch.

"You'll find out in 3...2...1." As if right on cue, an angry yelled came from upstairs. The two girls covered their mouths to stifle their laughter. Thudding feet could be heard and Zell ran into the kitchen.

"Oh...my...," Bulma said, bringing her own hand up to her mouth. Zell, Charm's younger by a year brother stood in the doorway looking like he was about to strangle someone. Bulma couldn't hold it in anymore and she started laughing. "Zell, why is your hair PINK?" Zell scowled and angerly pointed towards his sister and Starr.

"What the hell did you do to my hair?!" Zell angrily said.

"Language, Zell," Bulma warned.

"Relax little brother, it's only temporary." Charm said, still laughing.

"Payback's a bitch," Starr said, wiping a tear from her eye, earning herself a warning look from Bulma. "Remember when you put food coloring in the soap? Yeah our hands where blue for a week." Zell scowled again.

"That was over summer break, not during the school year where it's guaranteed people are going to see it!" Charm and Starr both shrugged 'oh well' and grabbed their lunches before walking out the door.

END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What the hell is a super Sayian Saiyan?" Confusion clouded the young girl's eyes. Vegeta stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was being deceitful or not. Vegeta relaxed his grip on Starr's neck and he realized she was telling him the truth. He allowed his hand to leave her entirely. Starr subconsciously brought her own hand up to her neck and rubbed it gingerly, waiting for the Saiyan Prince to make his next move. Her back was still up against the wall, and Vegeta, noticing how close he was standing to her, took a step back.

"You really don't remember what happened, do you?" He asked, slight curiosity in his voice. Starr shook her head. She looked to the perfectly blue sky, and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you think that if I could remember what happened I'd being standing her all confused and crap. Obviously I'm having trouble remembering and I definitely don't know what this 'Super Saiyan' thing is," Starr was starting to get angry now. She wanted to know what was going on, and she wanted to know what happened to her friends and family and it made it irritable that the memories were fuzzy. She needed to know. She growled in annoyance as Vegeta grabbed her shoulder and turned her so that she was forced to look at him. His own dangerous growl escaped from his throat.

"You'd better watch your fucking tone with me, girl," Vegeta let go of Starr's shoulder and watched her as her face showed a few different emotions. it went from fear to defiance, from anger to confusion. He watched as she bit her lip and shifted her eyes to look at him.

"What... what happened...?" she asked softly. Vegeta sighed.

"You're no good to me right now if you can't remember. Figure it out and then come find me." Vegeta took one last look at the younger Saiyan before taking to the sky, leaving a confused girl alone on the balcony.

Starr watched as Vegeta took to the skies without any warning. She desperately wanted to remember what it was that she just couldn't seem to. With an exasperated sigh she turned back to the room. She slowly walked back over to the bed and sat back down, taking another look around. The room, she realized, was fit for royalty. Surely if Vegeta had her housed in here then he must mean her no harm, right? But the thought couldn't be a sure thing since she was unsure of what had actually happened. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What if he has me here to throw me off?" she asked aloud. "What if whatever happened was actually because of him, his own doing? Damn it! I need to remember what happened!" She clenched her hands into fists until she felt the sting of pain. She looked down and saw a thin line of blood coming out of her left fist from where he nails dug in. She loosened her fist and gently cupped it to prevent any blood from spilling on to the carpet and walked over to the bathroom door that stood slightly ajar. She washed her hand, and looked at her own reflection in the mirror. She could see the worry that was etched across her deceivingly delicate face. She dried her hand and walked back over to her bed, laying herself and curing her knees up to her chest. She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling worn and tired. A single thought crossed her mind as sleep took her over.

'Please let everyone be ok...'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FLASHBACK

Starr tapped her pencil on her desk, watching the clock at the front of the classroom, impatiently waiting for the final bell of the day to ring. At the front front of the room the instructor was droning on about some scientific fact about mechanics that she found absolutely boring. She did, after all, live with a genius and she knew everything that was being said. Starr was a true beauty, as anyone would attest to should they be asked, but she was also quite intelligent. A truly dangerous combination according the also beautiful and highly intelligent Bulma Briefs. Finally the long awaited bell rang, and Starr stood up gathering her books and bag as the instructor was saying last minute directions about a project that was due at the end of the week, but the young girl paid no attention as she was already done and fully looked over by Bulma.

"Where you listening to anything she was saying?" Charm asked as she fell in step besides her best friend.

"Of course not," Starr said laughing. "It's hard to pay attention when you're not learning anything new." Charm laughed in agreement. The two shared a smiled before setting off towards the front doors of Orange Star High School to meet the rest of their group. Today was the big pep rally and it was supposed to be a big spectacle to get everyone pumped to take on their rival school in football. Starr and Charm were engaged in conversation as they walked outside. Starr took a quick look around, quickly spotting Rhinoa at the base of a tree to the left of the steps. The girls headed over and smiled at the raven haired beauty on approach. Rhinoa smiled back and the three began to talk about the day and the game while they waited for the guys to join them. Starr soon felt an arm wrap around her waist as he boyfriend had joined them, followed by Zell and Squall, who did the same thing to Rhinoa.

"Hey baby," Seifer said, planting a kiss on Starr's lips. "how was your day?" Starr Smiled in response.

"Good, long. But it's over and now the weekend begins. After your game of course." Seifer grunted in response and fist bumped with Squall and Zell while saying something about 'taking those damn tigers down.' Starr started laughing but stopped abruptly and snapped her head to her left. She narrowed as her eyes as she looked around.

"Starr," Charm asked. "what's wrong?" Starr didn't answer right away. She took a moment trying to figure out what it was that she was sensing.

"I just sensed a rather large power level," she responded, still looking around. "and before you say anything, it's not Goku. This feels different, but it's not exactly a small amount of chi." Starr scanned her surroundings before shifting her eyes upwards towards the sky. "What the..." Starr didn't finish her thought, but her friends followed her eyes up.

"Who the heck is that?" Zell asked. No one answered. The figure in the sky was a man with long, black, spikey hair, and strange armor-like clothing. He appeared to be staring directly at the group, but the uneasy feeling in Starr's stomach told her that he was looking directly at her. As if he could hear her thoughts, the stranger pointed at the group, and then gave a 'follow me' motion. The teenagers stood, unmoving, still watching.

"He wants us to follow?" Charm asked, finally looking away from the man. Starr answered her, but not moving the man from her line of sight.

"No, not us. Me. I can't explain it, but I think he's motioning for me specifically." The other six looked at the girl as if she suddenly grew a third eye.

"You can't be seriously considering following him," Seifer said, grabbing ahold of Starr's hand. Rhinoa and Squall stared at her, and Zell stood with his mouth hanging open. Charm fully turned towards her friend.

"No way! Absolutely not!" Charm said. "There is no way we are letting you go with him. We have no idea who he is or what he wants."

"I know that, Charm, but I feel like I need to. Like I said, I can't explain it. And before you even think it, no, you are not coming with me," Starr put her hand up at Charm's attempt at a protest. "Hear me out. I'm stronger than all of you, no offense but you know it's true. If it does turn into a fight, don't you think it would be smarter to have you guys go get Goku? I'll lead him away from here. You guys just go get Goku. Tell him to feel for me. Easy peasy. We'll all be back here before the rally in a hour."

"You have seriously lost it," was all Charm could respond with. But none of her friends tried to argue with Starr. They all knew it would be pointless. Once the feisty girl made a decision, that was it. All they could do was reluctantly agree with her plan. Starr gave them a reassuring smile, but they looked at her with concern and doubt on their faces.

"Oh come on guys, knock it off. I'll be fine. Just go let Goku know what's going on. He said he was going to be waiting at home for us since him and ChiChi were going to bring Gohan to the rally tonight. I'll be fine." Starr gave them her signature smirk and took off into the sky towards the stranger. As she approached he turned and began to fly away, but stood understood that she was meant to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind whipped through her hair as she flew. She closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. To her, it was indescribable. Looking down towards the ground, she saw that they were moving out of the city and towards the nearby forest. Before long, the stranger stopped abruptly and descended down into the trees below. Starr hesitated for a moment before following suit. She landed in front of the man, making sure to keep a distance between them. The man stared at the young girl, almost with a curious look. Starr waited for him to speak, but when he maintained his stony silence she decided to make the first move herself.

"Who are you?" She said. "Why did you come to my school and why did you want me to follow you?" Starr began to feel annoyed when he still did not speak, and she irritably crossed her arms across her chest. "Ok, Seriously? If you have no intention of explaining then I'm going to leave. I have more important things to do than stand around in a forest with someone who apparently doesn't have manners to speak when spoken to." Starr sign and shook her head, uncrossed her arms, and shook her head again. She was about to make her exit when the man finally decided to speak.

"I'm Radditz."

"Like who?" Starr halted her exit now that he was finally speaking. Starr was about to ask another question when she sensed more individuals moving towards her. Two more men and a woman emerged from the trees. Starr quicking looked around and quickly jumped backwards to put more space between herself and the newcomers. She dropped down into her fighting stance and waited. One of the men, she realized with a start looked identical to Goku. Her eyes scanned the other two, sizing up her opponents. The other man was a rather large, bald looking brute. Starr felt uneasy as he looked her up and down, and the emotion turn to disgust when she saw the quick motion of his tongue across his lips. Her eyes shifted over to the woman. She was slightly taller than herself with long black hair that have soft spikes that, Starr noticed, mimic her own hair. The woman was a beauty in her own right, and for some reason Starr felt drawn to her, like she'd know her for a long time. The silent size up continued until the Goku look-alike spoke.

"Enough," he said in a voice slightly deeper than Goku's. He moved to the center of the group and looked at Starr. "Drop your stance. It is not needed here." Starr narrowed her eyes at the older man.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks though. When I'm sure that I'm not about to ambushed then maybe I'll consider relaxing, but until then, nope." Starr engaged in a stare down with him. Suddenly he signed and shook his head.

"It's really not necessary here. My name is Bardock. This is Nappa," he motioned towards the bald man, "and this is Saruka. You've already met my son, Radditz."

"Honestly, Saluna," Saruka said. "if we were goingn to attack you we already would've by now. And besides, there's no honor ganging up on one little girl." Starr raised an eyebrow at her.

"Little girl? Ok, first off, not so little. Second, umm, what? My name is Starr. Starr Reku. I don't know who this Saluna person is, but if that's who you're looking for, sorry. You've got the wrong person here."

"No, I don't think so," Saruka responded. "You are definitely Saluna. You just don't see the family resemblance."

"Family resemblance?" Starr repeated questioningly. Before Saruka had a chance to answer, Starr felt a familiar Ki signature land besides her. She smiled and relaxed slightly, now that her mentor, Son Goku, and arrived. She felt Goku put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. He smilled at her and nodded. Starr waited a moment before relaxing fully and dropping her stance. Goku looked towards the group in from of them.

"So, I heard the names, but I still didn't hear who you are, what you're doing here, or why you sought out Starr," He said. Goku then looked at Bardock, and it finally dawned on him. "And, uh, why do you look like me?" He locked eyes with Bardock. Bardock cocked his head slightly.

"Kakkarot? I didn't realize you were on this planet as well." It was now Goku's turn to cock his head.

"Kakkarot? What's a Kakkort?"

"That's your name..." Bardock responded. Goku looked at him, confused.

"No, my name is Goku."

"Goku," Starr said, "she called me by a different name too. Saluna, was it?" Saruka nodded. "Ok, can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here? Like sometime today, preferably before I develop a massive migraine. And I really want to know why he looks like Goku." Starr motioned towards Bardock, who took a step forward.

"You both really don't know?" he asked. Starr and Goku looked at each other and then back at Bardock and waited for him to continue. Bardock put a hand on his head a sighed. "I was really hoping this would be easy. Ok, try to understand this. Neither one of you is actually from here. Both of you are Saiyans, members of a proud warrior race that resides on Planet Vegeta. We came here searching for Saluna, but imagine my surprise when I see you here as well, Kakkarot. There is a war brewing, and it was decided that it was time to bring Saluna home." Bardock paused to let the rush of information sink in.

"As far as why Kakkarot and I look alike, I thought that would've been obvious. I am his father, Radditz, and Saluna," Bardock motioned towards Saruka, "Saruka is you eldest sister." Starr felt he jaw drop and looked at Goku, who looked really confused. Starr looked back at Bardock, and then at Saruka.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that we're ALIENS?" Starr suddenly felt like her head was about to explode. She put a hand on her head and began to rub her temple. This day was not going the way she expected it to.

Phew... quite a bit longer than the first chapter. Please tell me what you think!

Until next time!

EchoMedic


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I'd be rich. If they don't belong to DBX or FF8 then they are mine.

CHAPTER 3

"Ok, you know what, this is making my head hurt. I'm going home," and with that Starr took flight. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of Goku's voice saying, "let her go. You're not going to get anything out of her right now." Starr silently thanked Goku and found herself flying as fast as she could. She decided that she couldn't go home, not yet. She wanted to come to grips with the information she was handed before being forced to answer the questions she knew were coming. On top of that, she knew Goku would probably be waiting for her back at Capsule Corp, and most likely with the "guests." The scenery below was a blur but she knew she had left the forest region and was speeding over the mountains now. Subconsciously she knew exactly where she was heading. Soon the brown mountains turned into a vast blue and she landed on the soft sandy beach of her secret retreat. Starr walked to the waters edge and breathed in the salty air. It was so calming here. She said down and quietly looked out at the ocean.

'How is this even possible?' she thought to herself. 'It's all gotta be some kind of sick joke, right? I can't actually be from another planet can I?' Starr pulled her knees to her chest. 'What was it that they called me? Saluna? A Saiyan? It sounds like it came from a bad cartoon. Proud warrior race... I mean, I know I'm stronger than, like, everyone else. Except for Goku, of course.' Starr started chewing on her thumb nail. 'But that woman... Saruka? My sister? My oldest sister? I have a sister? Or rather more than one since he said eldest? There was something oddly familiar about her...' Signed sighed loudly and laid back on the sand. She closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her. This was almost too much to take in all at once. Starr decided to try to clear her mind and try to relax and it was working. At least it was until a dark shadow fell over her. She opened her eyes, and yet another strange man was standing over her. The young girl kicked herself to her feet as quick as lightning and turned to face this new stranger.

He stood taller than herself, although shorter than the other Saiyans she met. He stood proud, regal almost, wearing a blue gi with his arms folded across his chest. Dark onyx eyes looked directly into her own with a strange device over his right eye, and Starr couldn't help but notice his gravity defying hair, which looked like a flame, on top of his head. They were caught in a game of stare down. Starr said nothing as she took in his appearance. Even she had to admit that he wasn't unfortunate looking. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

"Oh great, another Saiyan. Can't you guys just leave me alone? It's not exactly a small shoe that was dropped on me." The man raised an eyebrow at her before speaking.

"You're quite the lippy one, aren't you?"

"Yeah, always," Starr shrugged. "It's part of my charm. Who are you? Are you going to tell me that you're apparently another part of a family I didn't know existed?" The man snorted.

"Hardly. My name is Vegeta. I simply wanted to see what all the fuss was about. You don't seem like much to me." Starr narrowed her eyes at Vegeta.

"Well, looks can be deceiving." Vegeta uncrossed his arms.

"I want to know what you're capable of. I'm not going to have this be a wasted trip. If you're a weakling then there's no point in bringing you back with us," he said matter-of-factly.

"So what are you trying to say? That you want to spar?" Starr asked, cocking her head at him. Vegeta nodded.

"Show me what you've got." Starr Smirked.

"It just so happens that a stress reliever is exactly what I need, and a good sparring match should do the trick."

Starr got in to her fighting stance as Vegeta did the same. She looked at him for a moment, sizing him up. Without warning, Starr sprang forward and disappeared right before he raised fist was about to make contact. She reappeared behind him and right as she was about to make contact he caught he fist in his hand. Starr brought her knee up and got him in the side, forcing to Vegeta to release her. As soon as she was free, the young girl sprang forward again. The two Saiyans began exchanging punches and kicks in a blur of speed. The two broke apart, and landed opposite of each other, back in their stances. A smirk was on Vegeta's face.

"You're quick, girl, I'll give you that," Vegeta mused and gave him a smirk of her own. "But how fast are you really?" With that, Vegeta phased out and began a ferocious assault on her. Starr was pushed to the defensive, but handled herself well and kept up with him. Vegeta threw a knee at her, and as she was blocking it, he quickly delivered an uppercut to her stomach. Starr gasped at the force of impact and staggered back a few feet. She paused for a moment to catch her breath and when she looked up a energy ball was hurtling towards her. Starr planted her feet and raised her hands to defend. The energy hit he like a ton of bricks, yet she still held on. With a yell, she raised her power level, and deflected the attack over her ahead, and launched it towards the ocean. Vegeta stood across from her looking amused, and almost pleased. Starr gritted her teeth and brought her hands up in front of her, with the heels touching. With a very deliberate motion, she moved them to her side as a bright blue ball of energy formed. Vegeta raised his eyebrow again as he was glancing into the device on his eye.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." she said, powering up her attack. Vegeta smirked and raised his hand as she was about to unleash the wave.

"I think that's enough... for now," he said. Starr looked at him, trying to decide if it was a trick or not. Vegeta crossed his arms back over his chest, his smirk still plastered to his face. Starr looked at him questioningly, before dispelling her attack.

"But it was just getting good," she said with a pout. Vegeta chuckled.

"I have to admit, you did not disappoint. There aren't very many people that can keep up with me. That fire you felt in your blood during our little match, that's part of what being a Saiyan is. Our race is very proud, with an intense love of battle. That's why you have that need to train and fight. You've noticed it, have you not?" Vegeta and Starr engaged in staring match, and Starr suddenly felt like she understood.

"I think I understand," she said. She gave the older Saiyan a small smile and walked towards him. I'm going to go home, and knowing Goku he probably brought your friends there to wait for me to get back. You're welcome to join me." Vegeta responded with a curt nod. Starr pushed of from the ground and flew in the direction of West City, with Vegeta right behind her. After a few minutes of silence Starr decided to engage him in conversation.

"Can I ask you a question?" Vegeta grunted his consent. "What is that thing you're wearing on your eye?"

"This?" Vegeta asked, pointing to his device. Starr nodded. "It's called a scouter. It allows us to see our opponent's power readings."

"And you saw mine?" Vegeta nodded. "How high was mine?" She asked him.

"High enough that I decided I wasn't wasting my time." Starr smirked, and Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her yet again. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said looking forward. "That... scouter is pretty interesting. But we've learned to sense power levels on our own, without an external device."

"What?" Vegeta asked, eyes narrowing at the girl in front of him. "How is that possible? Can all Earthlings do this?" Starr shook her head.

"No. I can do it, so can Goku. And there's a handful of our friends that can also do it. But a majority of people can't a majority of people aren't very strong either." Before Vegeta could ask any other questions, spoke again. "Ah! We're here! Keep up!" She said laughing. She increased her speed and launched herself towards the largest building in front of her, Capsule Corp. Behind her Vegeta smirked and chuckled again.

'Well, even I have to admit that there's something special about that girl.' He increased her speed also and kept right on her heels.

Goku stood in the front yard of Capsule Corp looking towards the sky. Bardock approached his son and looked up as well.

"The girl's not back yet?" he asked. Goku shook his head.

"Not yet, but she will be soon. Goku looked past his father, towards the other Saiyans standing in a small group.

'Don't they ever relax?' he thought to himself. He smiled as Bulma walked out of the house, uneasily eyeing the warriors. She smiled at Goku as Gohan, his young son, ran out of the house being chased by Charm.

"I'm gonna get you you little runt," Charm yelled playfully at the little boy. Bardock watched in amusement as Gohan ran and hid behind Goku. He poked his head out from behind his father's leg and stuck his tongue out at Charm. Charm laughed in response and stood next to Goku. She gave a small nod to bardock and gave her attention back to Goku.

"So, you and Starr are aliens, huh?" she asked, and Goku half nodded. Charmed giggled. "I knew it! No normal person eats as much as you guys do! I thought she'd be back by not though. But I'm not really that surprised. It seems like a lot to take in. I bet she went to her not-so-secret spot by the ocean." Goku nodded in agreement as he picked up his young son.

"So, this is your son?" Bardock asked Goku. Goku smiled and shifted to give Bardock a better view of Gohan. Bardock lowered his head so he was eye leve with Gohan. "Hello little one." Gohan tilted his head.

"Are you my grandpa?" he asked curiously. Bardock nodded.

"I supposed I am," Bardock chuckled. Gohan laughed.

"Grandpa Bardock," Gohan clapped her hands and Bardock smiled in response. Across the yard, Bulma was watching the exchange. She smiled as ChiChi came out of the house to stand by her. She watched he young son like a hawk.

"I don't trust them," she said matter-of-factly in a hushed whisper. She glanced at the warriors standing to the side, but quickly looked back when the one named Radditz looked at her. Bulma gave her friend a small squeeze and a reassuring smile.

"Relax ChiChi," she whispered back. "They haven't done anything yet, so let's just wait and see how this all plays out. Com'on, let's go finish dinner. If these guys are anything like Goku and Starr, then a lot of food is going to be needed." Chichi gave a small nod and reluctant smile, and turned back to the house. Bulma glanced at Goku and followed her friend back into the house.

"She's back," Goku said suddenly, looking up. "and she's not alone." Bardock looked up as well and pressed a small button on the side of his scouter. The two men watched as Starr landed, closely followed by Vegeta.

Starr gracefully touched the ground with light feet. Behind her she sensed Vegeta land as well. She looked at Goku and Charm, and offered an apologetic smile.

"Sorry if I worried you, Goku-san." Goku smiled back at the girl. He looked behind her at Vegeta.

"Who's this?" he asked. Starr glanced back at Vegeta, and then back at Goku.

"Another Saiyan. He found me in my favorite spot," but before she could say anything else, she looked at Bardock and saw him drop down to one knee with one arm placed across his chest. Behind him, Starr saw the other three Saiyans mimic the same stance. A confused look crossed the young Saiyan's face, and a peek at Goku's face revealed he had no idea either. Starr looked at Vegeta, but before she could say anything, Bardock spoke.

"Sire, I did not realize you'd be joining us here."

"Sire?" Starr asked. Vegeta smirked at Starr's reaction.

"Oh did I forget to mention who I was? I am Vegeta No Ouji, the Saiyan Prince." The smirked remained as Starr narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well if you expect me to curtsey, you can forget it."

"Lippy, and an attitude," Vegeta said, almost as though he thinking out loud.

"Damn straight," she responded. "Another part of my charm." Behind her so heard the unmistakable sound of a growl. "And whoever is growling at me can knock it off."

"Do not think you can disrespect our prince," Saruka growled again, getting to her feet, anger evident on her beautiful face. Starr gave her a pointed look.

"Enough," Vegeta commanded. Immediately Saruka backed down. Starr held her head up and turned her back on the prince, earning her another growl from her sister.

"Come on, Charm. Let's go change. We have a rally to get to." Starr grabbed Charm by the arm and marched her towards the house. She held her head high as she walked right by Saruka, and the other two Saiyans. She distinctly heard yet another growl as she entered the house.

The group of teenagers were laughing loudly as they approached their home. The rally had been great fun, and they were all in high spirits. Charms musical laugh filled the air as Starr giggled at something Zell had said. Starr laid her head on Seifer's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Rhinoa and Squall walked hand in hand as Zell continued talking. Starr had told them everything that happened once her and Charm met back up with them at the football field, and she was thankfully that they didn't care. She didn't realize how worried she was about it until she finished telling her story and was waiting for their reactions. Seifer, her wonderful boyfriend, had reassured her that even if she found out that her skin color was supposed to be rainbow and had snakes coming out of her head, that he would still love her. She smiled to herself as she continued walking. Ahead of her, her friends entered their home.

"You ok, babe?" Seifer asked, giving hera small hug.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm good," She smiled up at him. She reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as they entered Capsule Corp themselves. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Seifer smiled back. He kissed her on the forehead before releasing her. "I'll see you in the morning." Starr smiled at her boyfriend and watched as he climbed the stairs. She sighed and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, turned the sink on, and filled her glass. She took a sip as she turned around and gasped.

"Holy Crap! Don't do that!" Starr growled at Vegeta, who was sitting at the table watching her. Vegeta gave her an amused look.

"Figured you'd know I was here since you claim to be able to sense power levels." Starr took another drink of water and put the empty glass in the sink.

"Ya know, you're an ass," she said looking back at the Saiyan. In a flash Vegeta was in front of her and Starr was backed up against the counter. Vegeta grabbed the younger Saiyan by the chin and forced her to look at him. Starr looked him in the eye in a challenging manner.

"There's that attitude of yours again, little one. Do I need to remind you that I am the Saiyan Prince, and that I am owed a lot more respect than what I'm being shown." Starr narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't even know you, so no, I don't give my respect freely. I thought you were ok when I met you, but now I'm not so sure." She slapped Vegeta's hand off of her face. Vegeta now narrowed his eyes at Starr. When he said nothing she spoke again. "Why are you even here? Don't you guys have a ship or something to stay on?" Vegeta shrugged and took a step back.

"That blue hair women insisted that we stay here, he said simply. Starr rolled her eyes and turned towards the door. Vegeta's voice stopped her. "You are a Saiyan, you belong with us. You'll see that sooner or later." Starr didn't respond but walked out of the kitchen, leaving Vegeta alone in the kitchen. She climbed the stairs and went to her room. She changed into her night gown walked out on to her balcony. She leaned on the railing and looked at the stars. After a few minutes, she left the balcony, exited her room, and walked into her boyfriend's room, closing the door behind her.

Vegeta watched as the younger Saiyan left the kitchen and his presence. He scowled, as he heard someone enter the kitchen behind him.

"Quite the attitude I'd say," Bardock said from behind his prince. Vegeta said nothing in response. "We're running out of time, Sire. I checked the tracker. Zarbon's ship is getting closer." Vegeta signed and crossed his arms.

"We'll take her by force if we have to. Her power is definitely something we could use. But I feel like she's hiding something. And I want to know how Frieza found out about her." Vegeta waited for a response from Bardock.

"I'm really not sure, Sire. Keaton had her sent away at your father's request when she was but an infant because of her power level. Your father didn't want her on Frieza's radar for obvious reasons. But I'm not sure how he found out. Very few people knew about what was done." Vegeta listened, and uncrossed his arms.

"One way or another she will be coming with us. I will not have her used as a weapon against the Saiyans. If she's truly as strong as what was predicted than even I may have trouble if Frieza is able to get into her mind." Bardock said nothing. "Leave." Bardock bowed and exited the kitchen. Leaving Vegeta to his own thoughts.

Several days passed, and Starr found herself doing anything she could to avoid being around the Saiyans. She didn't want to deal with them, and just wanted them to leave. It was like they were always watching her. She went to the mountains to train on her own every day after school in an attempt at a distraction, but it could only work so much. She say on top of a boulder meditating, gathering her energy and focusing it around her. Rocks rose and fell with her concentration, but her concentration was waning as she felt eyes watching her. With an annoyed sigh, she opened her eyes.

"I know you're there. Just come out and stop being a creeper." She looked to her left and saw Vegeta standing on the higher ground above her, watching. "Can I help you with something?" Vegeta jumped down so that he was on the same level as Starr.

"No, I'm just observing," he replied with a shrug.

"Well it's distracting. I came here to get away from all you freaky aliens."

"Do not forget that you are one of us, little one."

"Oh gee, how could I forget?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm only being reminded every time I'm around all of you." Vegeta growled in annoyance and the younger Saiyan tone, when she suddenly stood up on full alert. Her attention was focused towards the east. She closed her eyes and focused her mind. Vegeta, seeing the look on the girl's face, pressed the button on his scouter as he too looked in that direction.

"Shit," he said growling, as the scouter beeped with a high power level reading.

"Goku..." Starr said, her eyes widening as she sensed the influx of her mentors power level. "He's fighting." Before Vegeta could stop her, Starr took off into the skies flying as fast as she could towards the battle she sensed was raging. Vegeta swore and took off after her.

Starr arrived at the battle field and gasped as she saw Goku locked in a brutal fight. He was up against a man with green skin and purple hair. Starr could see him going as hard as he could, but she could also see that he didn't have the upper hand in this fight. She heard Vegeta from behind her utter the name 'Zarbon'. Again, before Vegeta could stop her, she launched herself at Zarbon as he had Goku by the neck and was about to strike. She delivered a kicked to the green man's head, and heard the sickening crack as it made contact. Zarbon was thrown into a near by mountain side, but quickly stood up and looked at the young girl that joined the fray. He phased and reappeared a few feet from the young girl, who was already in her fighting stance. He smirked as realization hit him.

"So, young Saiyan, you decided to make my job easier and you came of your own accord. I supposed I should thank you for not making me have to hunt you down." Behind Starr, Goku got back to his feet and moved to stand beside his pupil. He cracked his neck and got into his own fighting stance. Starr noticed that Vegeta stayed up in the sky, watching the exchange.

"Come with me quietly girl, and I promise no one will have to get hurt, " Zarbon continued, moving a piece of hair away from his face. Starr Growled in response.

"How about, you can go fuck yourself. What the hell is it with everyone wanting me to go with them?" Zarbon raised an eyebrow and glanced up.

"Oh I see," Zarbon said with a slight smirk. "Vegeta is here. With other Saiyans too I see. No matter, you will be coming with me girl, whether you like it or not. Lord Frieza has interest in you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, nor do I care. I'm not going anywhere with anyone."

"Starr," Goku said in a hushed tone. "Do not underestimate him. It seems he is able to control his power level as well." Starr nodded her understanding. Before anything more could be said, Zarbon appeared between them and began a barrage of attacks on both Saiyans at the same time.

Vegeta hovered in the sky, growling at what he was seeing. His companions suddenly joined him, and the prince stopped Saruka as she was about to fly down.

"Not yet," he instructed. His underlings looked at him. "I will interfere when necessary. Let's just see how they do for now." The four Saiyans said nothing as they followed the Saiyan Prince's orders.

'Man, he's fast,' Starr thought as she began blocking Zarbon's assault. He was so fast that Starr could barely keep up with his movements. She was feeling battered and bruised, and knew she was bleeding. Starr could sense that Goku was also having some trouble but she couldn't risk focusing on him. Zarbon swung his leg around and slammed it into Goku's stomach and sent him hurtling, while turning his full attention to the young Saiyan. Zabon threw a leg and took Starr's momentary distraction as an invite to slam his fist into her stomach. The wind was instantly knocked out of her, and without missing a beat his hand closed on her throat and he slammed Starr into the ground.

"Come now, Saiyan," he said, his face inches from hers. "Give up. I wouldn't want to damage that pretty face of yours." He smirked evilly as he traced his finger down the side of her face, causing Starr to growl. She quickly brought her knee to his chest, catching him off guard just enough for her to break the hold on her neck and she slammed her head in to his, sending him off of her. He regained his footing and moved his hand from his nose, blood beginning to flow.

"This pretty face can't stand your ugly one touching it," She growled. She kicked herself back up, and brought her hands in front of herself.

"Ka...ME...Ha...Me...HA!" She unleased the powerful energy wave hurtling towards him. Zarbon brought his hands up in an attempt to block it, but found it wasn't so easy. He began to feel himself beginning to be pushed back. He snarled in disbelief.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me...HA!" Goku's voice rang out, as his own attack joined Starr's. The combined force of the waves seemingly overtook the enemy, and took him into the mountains with a deafening crash. A loud explosion rang out, and as the smoke cleared there was no sign of Zarbon. Goku flew over to Starr to check on her. Starr looked up and goku and smiled. She felt a thin line of blood drip down her face, but she paid it no mind. Starr's sensitive ears caught the soft sound of the other five Saiyans landing on behind them a good fifty yards back. Starr turned to look at them and gave a small smile, but her smile dropped when all of them looked serious. Suddenly, Starr felt a warm liquid splash the side of her face and the looks of the group all changed. It was as if time moved in slow motion. Starr Turned her head to look back at Goku, and what you saw horrified her. Goku's face was contorted to a mix of shock and pain, and in his chest was a gaping hole. Goku glanced down, and then looked back up at Starr.

"Starr-chan..." he sputtered before collapsing to the ground. Starr's eyes widened as he fell and standing fifty yards behind him was Zarbon, his hand raised from firing the energy ball, with a murderous look on his face.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? I told you people would die if you didn't come quietly. Starr was to stunned to say anything. The man who helped raise her was lying on the ground gasping for breath. The only thing the young girl could do was scream.

The cry that escaped from Starr's throat was not one of grief or sadness. It was heavy with pain and rage. Starr had never felt such rage before in all her life. Tears burned her vision, and the ground around her began to shake and tremble. She felt her power level swirl around her. She felt as though something had snapped, but all she could do was scream. Starr felt her muscles tense up, and she felt a warm aura begin to surround her. She barely heard voices come from behind her.

"Whats happening to her?" Saruka's voice.

"Impossible." Vegeta.

All Starr knew was that she wanted to hurt Zarbon, to make him pay. She lifted her head up and stared directly at the man responsible. Confusion, followed but what appeared to fear were not written on his face. With a final cry, Starr lost the world for a moment in a blinding golden light. When the light subsided, she remained focused on Zarbon.

"For what you did," she said in a dangerously hushed voice. "I will never forgive you." And with that she launched herself at Zarbon. Everything was a blur. She had no idea what she was doing, it was almost as if instinct took over. All she knew was that punishment needed to be handed down and she was only too happy to be the one to deliver it. She saw flashes of blood as she continued her assault on Zarbon. She felt as if she was losing herself, but in the moment she didn't care. The monster had taken Goku from her. She stopped her attack for a moment to take in the sight of the severely injured Zarbon. The bloodlust she felt inside of her would not be subdued for very long. She was about to attack again when she felt a strong set of arms grab her from behind and restrain her. Starr growled and threw an elbow at the person responsible. She heard a man grunt, and then a whisper in her ear.

"Control it," it was Vegeta. "Do not let it control you." Starr felt a murderous growl come out of her throat and tried to break out of Vegeta's grip. She faintly became aware that his power level was rising.

"This is for your own good," he hissed in her ear, and then she felt a sharp pain directly to the back of her neck. She felt herself falling forward, unable to catch herself, unable to move at all. As she was falling she heard Vegeta give a final order.

"Kill him. We can't have him running back to Frieza with this." And with that, her world went dark.

END FLASHBACK  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr's eyes snapped open and she sat straight up. Tears stung her eyes as the memories that had been blocked out came flooding back. The fight with Zarbon, Goku... She allowed a sob to escape her throat as she thought of her mentor.

"Oh my God... Goku..." She buried her head in her hands and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I am not rich, therefore I own nothing. Except Starr, her siblings, and the freaky creepy stalker Saiyan that makes an appearance.

Chapter 4

Slowly Starr lifted her head. She didn't know how long she cried, but she knew that she was all cried out. She slowly got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Looking at her reflection she saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She splashed water on her face and exited to go towards her balcony. It was dark now, the sky illuminated twin moons. She suddenly felt the urge to fly away. She leapt into the sky and flew as fast as she could, having no idea of where she was actually going. After a time of speeding past different landscapes, and blue sparkle caught her attention and she landed. She found herself standing on a beach, vast blue extending out in front of her. She flet a sharp pain in her heart as it reminded her of her secret location on Earth. She walked to the water's edge and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Goku..." she said closing her eyes. "I'm so sorry. That guy was coming for me and you suffered for it. And what about all the others? What happened to them? Are they all right? Please be all right..." Starr wanted to cry again, but this time no tears would come. She felt so alone. Her mentor was dead, and she had no idea what happened after that. She now remembered the fight, and she remembered Vegeta knocking her out. If she knew where the others were then it would help her. Starr looked out into the ocean. By now the sun was starting to rise, and she decided that she needed to find Vegeta. She stood up and closed her eyes. She focused her mind on finding the prince's ki signature. It didn't take very long before she found it. She flew back into the sky, following the trail, with Daylight chasing her from behind.

Vegeta stood in the center of his gravity room. He closed his eyes and focused his energy. How long was it going to take the girl to remember. He wanted answers to his questions. He was supposed to be the only Super Saiyan, the Legendary, but somehow the young Saiyan had managed to achieve it. Did it have to do with her high power level at birth? But that didn't make sense to the prince. He had been training for years before he was able to do it, and even then it wasn't easy. He remembered the anger he felt at himself over his continuous failures. She did it after seeing that fool, Kakkarot, take one to the chest. Vegeta's eyes snapped open.

'Maybe that's it,' he thought to himself. He made a mental note that eventually he should tell the girl her mentor was still alive but for now wanted the knowledge kept to himself. He wanted to use it. He needed to see how far he could push her and he had a feeling that if she knew the truth she wouldn't be as motivated to explore this new power of hers. A knock at the door brought him back to reality. He walked over and pressed the button to open it.

"Well," he chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest. "I was beginning to grow impatient waiting for you to show up." Standing before him was none other than the young Saiyan, Saluna. He raised an eyebrow as she spoke,

"I remember everything, and now I have questions of my own."

Starr followed her senses all the way back to the palace. She veered to the left, still following Vegeta's trail, when she saw a large dome shaped building standing on its own. She could clearly see the words 'Capsule Corp' written on the side. She landed in front of the door, confusion etched on her face.

'Capsule Corp?' she thought. 'What?' She shook her head as more questions began to swim in her mind. She looked at the door and approached it. She brought her hand up to knock, but hesitated. She wanted to know what was going on, what happened to her and her friends, but did she really want an answer? What if what she heard wasn't what she wanted. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Man up, Starr," she said out loud to herself. "You have to know either way. You may not like the guy, but right now he's all you got." She pulled her resolve together and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, and the Saiyan Prince was standing before her. He looked her up and down, standing only in a pair shorts and chuckled.

"Well, I was beginning to grow impatient waiting for you to show up.

"I remember everything," she responded, "and now I have questions of my own." Vegeta waved his had to come in as he turned away and Starr obeyed. The door swiftly shut behind her and the prince turned around to face her. The stood that way, a few minutes passed, and neither one spoke. Starr was studying Vegeta as he watched her. Finally, Starr caved in and broke the silence.

"What happened, after you knocked me out I mean. I know it was you, I remember hearing your voice." Vegeta bore into her with his onyx eyes.

"I ordered you to be brought to my ship. I couldn't leave you on the mud ball planet. Frieza's men already found you once, and over my dead body would I allow him to get his hands on you. I won't have another Saiyan used against me."

"First off, who's Frieza? Second, what happened to Goku? And the rest of my friends?" Vegeta considered his answer for a moment, trying to decide how best to answer.

"Frieza is a tyrant. He has vast power, and for the time being thinks that our race is under his control. I am simply buying my time before I kill him and knock his purple ass off his assumed throne. As far as Kakkarot goes, I know not. He wasn't my concern. I left Bardock to deal with his son. As far as I know, he's dead," Vegeta lied, keeping to his plan of hiding the truth. "Same goes for the other Earthlings. I don't know and I don't care to know." Starr lowered her head.

"I thought as much," she said sadly. "But this room says 'Capsule Corp.' Bulma built it, didn't she?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow.

"The blue haired Earth woman? Yes, she's here. I had her brought here for my own uses. She so far has been useful to me." Starr's eyes lit up at the info.

"Bulma-chan is here? Where? I need to see her!" Vegeta put up his hand and cut the girl off.

"You'll do no such thing at the moment," he said. "You are going to answer my questions now and then we have work to do. I didn't bring you here just because. You somehow managed to transform into the Legendary, something that's supposed to be impossible. But since you have, you have a usefulness to me now. I want to know how you did it, and then you're going to learn how to control it. I am going to be training you, and then you're going to fight with me."

"Ok, I'll ask this again," she said. "What in the ever-living hell is a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta put his arms at his sides and stared pointedly at her.

"This," he responded. The prince gave a mighty yell, and Starr felt his ki explode around her. A blinding golden light filled the room, and she had to shield her eyes at the brightness. When the light subsided and she lowered her arm, she gasped. Vegeta's appearance had changed. His black hair was gold, and his onyx eyes were blue. He was surrounded by a powerful golden aura. All Starr could do was stare. It was terrifyingly beautiful, but she couldn't look away.

"That's what happened to me?" she said in a whisper. Vegeta gave a curt nod, and powered down, reverting to his original state." How, how did I do that? The amount of power I just felt from you..."

"That's what I want to know," he said in an annoyed voice. "The Legendary is, was, just that, a legend. There hadn't been one in over a millennia, until me. And then you somehow managed to do it. I want to know how." He narrowed his eyes at her. Starr opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words coming out.

"I... I don't know, " she sputtered. "I remember fighting that ugly green guy, I remember Goku standing next me, and then feeling his blood splash my face. I remember watching him fall, like it was slow motion. And then, I don't know, it's like something snapped inside of me. I just remember feeling blinded by rage. I'd never been so angry before in all my life. It's like it kinda took over me. I remember thinking that I had to kill him. He hurt Goku, and I couldn't let him hurt anyone else. It felt like it wasn't even me at that point. I felt... I don't know if possessed is the right word?" While Starr was speaking, Vegeta said nothing. His suspicions were confirmed. Kakkarot's "death" trigged it.

"What you felt was bloodlust. It was rumored in the legends that Super Saiyans were filled with it, that it couldn't be controlled. I found however that it could be, and I need to make sure you can too. I can't have an uncontrolled Super Saiyan running around my palace. And we begin now. Transform."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" the girl angrily spat out. "I don't even know how it happened the first time. How the fuck as I supposed to repeat something I didn't know I could do in the first place? And for the record, Mr High and Mighty, I don't like being told what to do. You don't know me, I don't know you, so why the hell would I do anything for you? This is all your fault in the first place! Goku would probably still be alive if you hadn't shown up! You probably lead that green freak right to us!" Starr was angry. She stared dangerously at the Saiyan Prince who said nothing. Instead, and without warning, Starr was suddenly thrown into a wall, Vegeta's had wrapped around her throat. He stepped closer to her, make the space between them almost non-existent, and in his own dangerous tone he spoke.

"This is the last time I am going to warn you, Saluna. You had better watch your fucking tone with me. I am not the person to play games with. If I tell you to do something, you'd better fucking do it. I might be interested in training you, but make no mistake that I have no problem killing, but it won't be you. You seem to have quite the attachment to Earthlings, and don't forget that I happen to have one here, one you seem to know very well. So, for her sake, you'd better learn to bite your tongue and watch the fucking attitude around me. Am I clear?" Starr lowered her eyes in defeat, and gave a small nod.

"Good Girl, now do what the fuck I said," he said throwing her to the center on the room. Starr hid with a thud, but rose to her feet, never taking her eyes off the prince. She tried to remember how she felt watching Goku get attacked, the pain written on his face. As she remembered the rage, she felt her energy swirl around her. Her hair felt like it was standing on end, and she felt a powerful yell escape her lungs. She saw the same blinding light, and then it was gone. She could sense the aura surround her, and she suddenly felt the rage take over. Her eyes zeroed in on Vegeta, and you lunged. Vegeta transformed and met her in a grapple. Starr gritted he teeth and lifted he knee into Vegeta's stomach. The prince grunted and threw Starr back. She easily land on her feet and looked at Vegeta with murderous eyes.

"You feel that, Saluna, that's the bloodlust taking over. Control it! If you don't, then it will destroy you." Starr stared hard at Vegeta, and heard his words, but it felt like something said in the distance. The longer she stared the more the word 'control' echoed in her mind, but at the same time 'kill' was also there. She felt like she was losing it. She tightly shut her eyes and tried to focus.

'No! I am not a killer!' she told herself. 'Control, control, control.' She felt the struggle internally. She didn't want to lose herself to this new power. She sensed something snap, and she cried out.

"No!" she screamed out loud, and she dropped to her knees, the gold aura still surrounding her. Starr breathed heavily from the internal battle she waged against herself. She felt herself regaining control. She lifted her eyes to look at Vegeta, who had a smirk on his face.

"Good, now get back to your feet," he commanded. Slowly Starr did as he said and climbed to an upright position. She continued to breath heavily and she kept her eyes on the prince.

"Take control, and power down," he said, as he did it himself. Starr closed her eyes again and sighed, willing her ki to lower, and to her surprise it it. Her aura disappeared, and she was back to normal. "Good, now call it back." Vegeta was watching her like a hawk. Starr called on her ki and found herself transformed. Vegeta made her repeat the process over and over again, until she was exhausted. She realized that each time she called the power forth and then sent it away, it got easier. After the hundredth time of doing this, the young Saiyan dropped to her knees.

"No more," she said, gasping for breath. "I can't do it anymore. My body feels like it's about to break." She heard Vegeta approach her, and she sensed him squat down, but she did not look at him. She felt his hand cup her chin and lift her head up so force her to look at him.

"That's enough for now," he said, his onyx eyes staring into hers. "I think you have the hang of it, but we will continue this. It seems like the bloodlust is gone, but you're focusing too much on the change. It should be like second nature. Now go. My father is interested in meeting you, and you need to look presentable." Vegeta dropped his hand and walked away. Starr struggled to her feet and looked at Vegeta's back. She slowly walked to the door, and was about to open it when Vegeta's voice stopped her.

"Keep your Super Saiyan transformation to yourself. I don't want anyone knowing about it yet." Starr turned her head towards Vegeta and gave a small nod before opening the door.

"Thank you," she said in a barely audible whisper. She jumped out of the gravity room, knowing full well that Vegeta's Saiyan ears heard what she said.

The first thing Starr once she found her way back to her room was shower. She allowed the steaming hot water to flow down her body. At the same time, she was trying to keep her mind clear. She didn't want to think about anything. It was too painful and she couldn't allow herself to feel the pain. She was in a different world and she had to keep her guard up. She didn't fully know what these Saiyans were capable of. She had already seen a couple different sides of Vegeta. There was the threatening, murderous version, but she had also seen that the prince could be understanding as well. She wasn't sure yet which Vegeta was the real one yet. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to begin drying herself off.

'I have to find out if everyone else is ok,' she said to herself as she moved on to drying her hair. 'I guess that means I have to play Vegeta's game for now. But I have to find a way to see Bulma.' Starr headed over to her closet, and once again ignoring the Saiyan clothing, started digging through the clothing that someone brought from home. She decided to look more like a girl, so she carefully selected a green summer dress. She held it up to examine it and smiled. The dress was thin strapped and fell at her knees. She remembered when she bought it on a shopping trip with Charm over the summer. Her smile fell as she thought about her best friend.

'Stop it Starr Reku,' she thought while pulling the dress on. 'Charm's a fighter, and I'm sure I'll find a way to return home again.' The young girl ran her hands through her hair, and her fingers expertly shaped her long hair into a loose braid that she draped over her shoulder. She looked at her reflection and smiled. She almost looked normal, other than being on an alien world without her loved ones of course. She sighed and turned away from the mirror and grabbed a pair of shoes, also brought from Earth, and slipped them on. The knee-high boots complimented the dress perfectly. She moved towards the door and sighed as the door opened.

'Time for the dog and pony show,' she thought as she walked into the hallway. She closed her eyes and searched for Vegeta's energy signature. She couldn't help but giggle when she realized that it was becoming way too easy for her to find him. His chi just jumped out at her, way more that anyone else's. Suddenly deciding she had to know, Starr focus her mind on finding Bulma. It took a little bit longer since her level was much lower, but eventually she found her blue hair friend, and to her surprise she could sense that Bulma was with Vegeta. Figuring she'd find out soon what was going on anyway, Starr began following the energies she was sensing. She walked along the long hallways, admiring the beauty in them. The walls were with, but they were accented in gold, and very faintly there were designs etched in the walls in a lighter gold. Starr stopped suddenly when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and found that she was no longer alone. Behind her about fifteen feet was another Saiyan. He looked to be maybe a few years older than herself. He had short black hair that was held back by a green headband, and he wore the typical Saiyan fighting gear. What creeped Starr out was the look he had on his face. He wasn't even bothering to hide that he was looking her up and down. Starr could feel his eyes going over every inch of her and it was making her skin crawl.

"Can I help you?" she snapped at him. He smirked as his eyes ran up her body to look her in the face, a sickening smirk crossed his face. Starr narrowed her eyes and watched him like a hawk. He took a step towards her, but she held her ground. She clenched her fists, and waited to see what he would do. He took another step towards Starr, and she felt her skin crawl as she saw him like his lips. A voice from behind her snapped her attention.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Milik?" Starr turned and found herself face to face with another male Saiyan who looked none to pleased. Starr studied his face and got the same familiar feeling that she had when she met Saruka. Milik tore his eyes away from Starr and looked at the new Saiyan. He said nothing except lower his head slightly.

"Go," the new Saiyan commanded. Milik took one last look at Starr before turning and quickly leaving in the opposite direction. Starr continued to study the newcomer's face. He shifted his attention to the younger Saiyan, and raised an eyebrow when he saw she was looking at him.

"Why do you look like Saruka?" She asked him. He broke into a smirk as he replied.

"Probably because she's my sister. My twin actually, which makes you Saluna if I'm not mistaken. I'm Kessoro, your only brother." He studied her curiously.

"So, ummm, how many of you are there exactly?" Starr asked. "Siblings I mean, and when can I meet them. If we're family, I might as well, right?" Kessoro's smirked widened.

"Indeed," he responded. "There's five of us, plus you. But there will be time for that later. I came to find you at the Prince's request. Apparently, you're taking too long for his liking and it's not a good idea to keep him waiting. Come." Kessoro turned and began walking off with Starr running to catch up.

Before long the pair arrived at an intricate set of large doors. They were adorned with gold, just like the walls, the the intricate designs were more pronounced. Kessoro motioned to his younger sister to go through the doors, and turned to walk off. Starr's voice stopped him momentarily.

"I may be in a place that I don't want to be, but I really would like to meet the family," she said. Kessoro nodded and continued to walk away. Starr sighed and pushed the heavy doors open. Before her stood a grand table lined with mounds of food. The young Saiyan didn't realize how hungry she had become until the delectable scent reached her nose. Her stomach began rumbling as she approached. Vegeta was standing in front of a grand window and did not acknowledge her as she entered. She was about to say something when a blue haired woman caught her attention.

"Bulma-san!" Starr cried out, running over to meet her friend. The two women met in a warm embrace, before Bulma spoke.

"Uh, Starr-chan, you're squeezing a little too tight," she said with a smile. Starr immediately let go and gave Bulma and big, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Bulma. I'm surprised to see you here. I didn't think I'd get to see you for a while." Before Bulma could respond, Vegeta's voice called over to her.

"Saluna, come here." Starr and Bulma looked at each other, and after a quick look at the prince, Bulma motioned with her head to go over there. She put a hand on the young Saiyan's arm, and moved aside. Starr walked over to Vegeta and stood next to him, staring out the window. Vegeta did not speak or a moment, so Starr took in the beauty of the scene before her. It was a beautifully large garden filled with flowers she'd never seen before. She was getting lost in the moment when Vegeta brought her back to reality.

"The only reason that woman is in the room right now is so that you can see that she's fine," he said in a hushed, harsh whisper. "Just remember how quickly that can change. Do not push me. You will do exactly what I say for her sake." Vegeta shifted his eyes to look at the her. Starr gave him a hard look, and nodded to show her understanding. She didn't like her loved ones being threatened, but she didn't want Bulma to get hurt because of her. Goku had already suffered for it.

"Say it out loud," Vegeta snapped at her.

"I understand," Starr responded meekly. The appearance of another individual prevented Vegeta from saying anything else to her. Vegeta turned away from the window and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Father," he simply said. Starr turned to see an obviously older version of the prince enter the room. King Vegeta looked at the girl and then back at Vegeta, choosing to ignore the Earthling. He motioned to come sit at the table as he took his place at the head. Starr sat across from Bulma as Vegeta sat at the opposite end of his father. The King glanced at the blue haired woman, taking note of her beauty, before his eyes settled on Starr. He studied her for a moment before speaking.

"So, the prodigal daughter has returned to us," he mused. Confused crossed Starr's face and when she didn't reply the King spoke again. "Ah, I see. You don't know. Well, you'll learn all in good time. I must admit I am quite curious as to what type of fighter you have become. I assume that since you're here Vegeta was not disappointed with what he found on Earth. And I heard it was quite the show with Zarbon." Starr looked at the Prince, who shrugged. The King chuckled.

"Yes, I know about your little transformation," he continued. "The same way I know about Vegeta's. No one outside of this room or who was there knows, and it will stay that way for now. Under penalty of death," he added, glancing at Bulma. Bulma swallowed hard and looked down, not understanding what was meant by 'transformation'.

"Forgive me," Starr spoke out, remembering her manners. "but I don't understand what all the secrecy is about. If it's about me then why can't someone just spit it out." The prince smirked at the taken aback look that crossed the king's face. He regarded her carefully for a moment before speaking.

"As I said," King Vegeta said in a warning tone. "you will find out in due time. Perhaps your father would be best suited to answer that question. Assuming, that is, that my son doesn't occupy all your time." The king looked at his son, who raised an eyebrow in response. Silence fell upon the table, and the king, deciding nothing more needed to be said at the moment, began eating. Prince Vegeta followed suit. Starr glanced at Bulma, who gave a small shrug that when unnoticed by father and son, before picking up her own fork to eat. The rest of the meal was completed in silence. King Vegeta stood up, and nodded to his son before turning to leave the room. He stopped short of the door and addressed Starr.

"Saluna, if I were you, I would take training here very seriously. We have no room for weaklings in our midst." Without waiting for a response, he left, leaving the women alone with Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and walked back over to the window.

"Woman, you can leave. Go back to the science wing," he addressed Bulma without turning around. Bulma and Starr looked at each other, no words passing between them.

"Starr and I need to talk," she replied, making Vegeta scowl. Before anything else could be said, Vegeta phased out, and reappeared at Bulma's side. She quickly stood up, but as she did Vegeta's hand came down and delivered a slap clean across Bulma's cheek. He held his power back, but it still sent the blue haired beauty flying to the other side of the room. As soon as Starr saw Vegeta land the hit she was already on her feet and moving to go after the prince. She growled dangerously as Vegeta approached, and in a flash Vegeta disappeared and reappeared behind the younger Saiyan. He twisted her left arm behind her back, while snaking his other arm around her neck in a choke hold. Vegeta spun Starr around so that she was facing Bulma, and Vegeta hissed angerly through gritted teeth.

"You dare to move to attack me? And who the hell do you think you are woman?" He said, now addressing Bulma. Bulma was gently cradling her stinging cheek while trying to fight back tears. Starr struggled against Vegeta's hold, but that only made it tighter.

"Do not think for a moment that I will hesitate to hurt you, either one of you," he growled in an evil and dangerous tone. "I will not tolerate insubordination of any kind from anyone. Do I make myself clear?" He barked at them. Bulma nodded weakly.

"Yes," Starr whispered, defeated. Vegeta smirked.

"Good, now get out!" he demanded at Bulma. Bulma stood up and glanced sadly at Starr before running out of the room. Once she was gone, Vegeta released his grip on Starr and spun her around to face him. He kept the distance closed between them and gave her a hard look. Starr stared back, her eyes defiant. Vegeta, quick as a flash of light, threw Starr against a wall and closed the space between them again.

"If you so much as even think about moving against me again, I will kill her, no hesitation," he said in a dangerously hushed tone. "Anything you do, it will be taken out on her, do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes as he waited for a response. Starr felt the anger rising in her.

"I hate you!" she spat out. "I absolutely hate you! Good job pretending to be a decent guy when I first met you on Earth. You should get an academy award for acting." Vegeta sighed be giving her a slap of her own. Being stronger than Bulma, she didn't go flying but her head did painfully snap to the side. She slowly turned her head back to glare at Vegeta. The prince smirked as he saw the thin line of blood begin to flow from the corner of Starr's mouth.

"You try my patience, girl. I think a lesson in respect is in order. Sooner or later you will give me the respect I'm owed. Now, get out of that pretty little dress and into some training attire, and get your ass to the gravity room." Vegeta moved away from Starr and proceeded to exit the room, leaving her to seethe in her anger. She wiped the blood from her face, and sighed in defeated. She knew there was no winning, not with Bulma being used as a pawn against her. She left the dinning room herself and headed back to her room, deciding that it wasn't safe to make the Saiyan prince wait. Not with Bulma's life on the line.

Ta-Da! Another chapter down! Vegeta's acting like his usual self again. What is in store for our young female Saiyan? Stay tuned to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

''Hello again, here's the next installment in our story. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Does it really need to said at this point? I obviously don't own DBZ. Creepy stalker Saiyan is my own creation, as is Starr and the members of her family/

Now, onward to the story!

Chapter 5

Starr wasn't sure how much time had passed since she arrived on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta kept her busy, constantly training to harness her power. She had grown considerably stronger, that much was obvious, but the continual training had done little to quiet her mind from thinking about Earth and her loved ones. Whenever she was alone in her room she thought about her friends, wondering if they were all right and what were they doing. Where thinking about her? Where they missing her?

'Of course they miss you, you idiot,' she thought to herself as she lay in her bed. She felt a frown form as she thought about Seifer. She missed him dearly and would do anything to be back in his arms, but if she so much as uttered a word about Earth around Vegeta…. Well, let's just say that the Saiyan prince didn't take to kindly to it. He would punish her during training if she even asked about seeing Bulma. She hadn't seen her friend since the dinner with the king, but thanks to her siblings, she knew Bulma was ok, so at least she knew Vegeta was keeping his word. So long as Starr kept her tongue in check around him that is. Starr sighed and rolled over on to her side. She gained so much information about herself that sometimes it felt like her mind was going to explode.

FLASHBACK

Starr sat on her bed, impatiently for waiting for her escort to arrive to take her to meet her family. She played with the hem of her shirt, needing to do something to keep her mind off of how nervous she was to meet them all at once. She'd already met her oldest siblings, but today she was meeting her father and the other three. Starr sighed and flattened out her shirt. A small smile spread across her lips as she looked up at her mirror and at her attire for the day. Being able to wear her clothes and not Saiyan attire was one small luxury she had been granted by Vegeta. It was a small thing, but it was victory non-the less, and she had learned to enjoy the small things. She stood up and began pacing in front of the mirror. She stopped for a moment to admire herself. Starr chose to wear a pair of loose fitting black capris that hung off her hips perfectly, and she paired it with a baby blue razor back tank top that hugged her form in the right places. She was busy admiring her now even longer hair that she had fashioned into a loosely tied braid, when a knock at her door tore her away.

"Finally," she said irritably as she was opening the door. On the other side stood her twin siblings, Kessoro and Saruka. The younger Saiyan gave the twins an impatient look and put her hands on her hips. "I was getting bored waiting for you to show up." Saruka rolled her eyes and her younger sister.

"Patience is a virtue, Saluna. Come on," Saruka said motioning for the girl to follow them. Kessoro smirked as he heard the girl's response under her breath.

"A virtue I obviously don't possess, just like 99% of the Saiyan population." Starr followed her brother and sister down the long hallway and out into the sunlight as they exited through a door. Without speaking, the three of them took to the skies. Starr closed her eyes as she felt the wind blowing through her hair with a smile on her face. Kessoro regarded her in silent amusement. He was always amazed that his young sister could always manage to find joy in the little things, like flying. He smirked as he realized that it must be an Earthling thing, because the blue haired woman he'd become friends with was the same way. Starr opened her eyes, and when she noticed that Kessoro was watching her, she gave her brother a small smile. Both returned their focus on the skies ahead and continued following Saruka.

Before long the trio began to descend. They landed on the ground in front of a modest sized hut. Without bothering to knock, Saruka pushed the door open and walked in, followed by Kessoro and Starr.

"Father?" Saruka called out to the apparently empty house. Starr waited next to her brother, waiting for someone to respond. A tall Saiyan looking much like Kessoro came into view and put a hand on Saruka's shoulder when he approached. He gave a nod to Kessoro before his eyes settle on Starr. He studied her for a moment, not speaking a word. When he finally did speak, the words came out in a hushed whisper easily heard by Saiyan ears.

"Saluna…. You look so much like your mother. The resemblance is truly uncanny. I am Keaton, your father, if you couldn't already figure that out." Starr said nothing as she stood there watching the man, her father, as he studied her. After a few minutes of no one moving, Keaton motioned for the trio to follow him. He led them through the kitchen of the little hut and out a back door. Starr squinted as the bright sun hit her eyes. Her eyes quickly adjusted, and Starr saw that the group of four suddenly became a party of seven. The women stood behind Keaton regarding Starr curiously.

"So," one of them spoke out. "this is our long-lost sister?"

"Certainly seems way," the second one replied. "Otherwise, we may have to have a discussion with the oldest ones about not bringing strays home anymore." Behind he, a third one simply stared at Starr, not saying anything. Starr looked from person to person, taking in each person's face. She could definitely see the resemblance everyone kept talking about.

"Ummm, hi?" Starr said awkwardly to the group in front of her. Starr had always been the social one of her group, but here she didn't know the attitudes and temperaments of the people around here. She'd already learned the hard way from Vegeta how quickly a person could change. Kessoro, sensing his sister's discomfort stepped in.

"This is Astra," he pointed to number one, "Surleena," number two, "and this young one is Saria," he said pointing to the smallest one of the group. Astra and Surleena nodded at Starr, while Saria, being more brazen, walked right up to Starr.

"Are you strong?" Saria asked, looking at her older sister. Starr resisted the urge to laugh at her serious face.

"I'd like to think so," Starr responded.

"Show me! Right now!" Saria said, crouching down, showing that she wanted to spar. This time Starr really did laugh out loud.

"How old are you?"

"I'm six. Stop laughing and let's go!" she commanded. Starr put a hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. Saria cocked at her head and looked at her father.

"Is Saluna broken?" she asked in a curious way that only a six-year-old could.

"That's enough, Saria," Keaton said. "Saluna will not be sparring. Orders from the prince himself." Starr rolled her eyes at the mention of Vegeta, earning herself a dirty look from from Saruka.

"There will be plenty of time to get to know your sister later, but for now I need to speak with Saluna," he continued. "Saluna, come with me. Astra, Surleena, take Saria and go work with her." The middle sister's nodded and took a protesting Saria outside. Once they were gone, Keaton spoke.

There's some things you need to know," he began. "Kessoro and Saruka already know all this, but you need to know and understand why you were sent away." Starr said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"When a Saiyan child is born, their power lever is tested to determine potential fighting class. All Saiyans go through this. Your siblings, myself, and you. Our family has always shown to be a minimum of a first-class warrior, and we've have an exceptional amount of elite, like your brother and sister here. You were tested of course when you were born, but something wasn't right. You were registering far too high. You were tested multiple times. The King himself supervised the last testing regiment you went through. Your power level tested almost as high as the Prince's did at birth. It was unheard of. Prince Vegeta is royalty, and him being born with such a high power was truly a blessing, but here was the infant female testing almost as high as a royal family member. In the past, when a male tests that high they are, taken care of, so to speak, as to protect the royal family. The king decided to spare you this fate however. In his mind, if you were this strong than you would make an excellent addition to the royal family. You were meant to become the No Ouji's mate when you were older." Starr gave her father a disgusted look at the last part, but said nothing as he held his hand up to stop her.

"Let me finish. That was what was decreed, but as you have no doubt figure out, it didn't quite go to plan. Frieza learned about your power, about this tiny infant who showed great promise. He already had Prince Vegeta under his control and he wanted you as well. We caught word that he wanted you brought to him as an infant, to be raised under him. We still to this day have no idea how he found out about you. We suspected a traitor in our midst, but no indication of who it was. Obviously, the King couldn't risk having you sent to Frieza and used against us, so he made the decision to have you sent away. Very few people were allowed to know what was going on, present company included. It was decided that you would go to Earth until the King felt it right to have you brought back. The plan was set in motion before Frieza was due to arrive to collect you. He was told that another Saiyan had attacked and killed you in a rage over your high power level, and the burnt body of a female infant was presented to him as proof. He accepted it and left. We're not sure how he learned that a strong female Saiyan was living on Earth, but as soon as we were alerted to his knowledge, the King told Vegeta everything and sent him with a small royal guard to retrieve you. Once he arrived on Earth, well you already know that part." Keaton took a breath as he finished his tale. Starr was too stunned to speak, so her only response was to plop down on the grass and cover her face with her hands.

"This….this is too much," she finally said, her voice breaking. "How do you expect me to process all this information? Holy shit! I mean, what the fuck!" Starr took a deep breath, and that busted out laughing. "First, I'm supposed to be Vegeta's sex toy, then I'm sent away because of the same power level that made me his future sex toy, then I get taken from my home because of said power level being discovered from psychotic alien freak….." She couldn't control her laughter as this point. It was the only defense mechanism she had left at this point.

"Uh, are you ok?" Kessoro asked, confusion in his voice. Starr finally stopping laughing and slowly pulled her hands from her face and folded them in front of her.

"Do you have any idea how incredibly insane this sounds?" she asked, her voice in a dead serious tone. "That everything that has happened has been because of a power level I supposedly had when I was a fucking baby?" She felt her anger started to take over, her rage beginning to cloud her vision.

"Goku was killed because of a stupid fucking test that was done as soon as I could fucking walk," she added, her voice in a barely audible, dangerous whisper. The ground began to rumble beneath her, and her siblings sensing what was happening quickly acted. Kessoro crouched down in front of the young Saiyan, while Saruka positioned herself in front of their father.

"Saluna," Kessoro said in a calm voice, grabbing her hands. "Look at me." He waited until Starr slowly shifted her eyes upward, the onyx showing a ring of blue around the edges. "Calm yourself, do not do this here. You know perfectly well that your sister and I will not be able to stop you. Think about how Vegeta will react if he finds out that you lost control. How he will react if he learns you let your secret out? Think about what will happen to Bulma," he quickly added in a whisper. Realization hit the young girl like a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The rumbling the ground ceased, and she felt her anger and rage disappearing. She took another deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. Her purely onyx eyes stared directly into her brother's.

"I'm ok," she slowly said. "I'm good. Thank you." She offered her brother a small, gracious smile. He nodded in return and stood up. Starr looked past him and Saruka to look at their father.

"I'm sorry, father. Please forgive me," she lowered her head slightly, and he said nothing, but stared at her with a mix of confusion and shock. She continued. "It's just a lot to comprehend all at once. I'm sorry I lost my head for a minute. Please forgive me," she said again, this bowing to her father. Keaton approached her and put a hand on her shoulder. Starr looked up at the gesture, and saw the small smirk on the older Saiyan's face.

"There is nothing to forgive, Saluna. I did not wish to give you all the information at once for this very reason. It truly is a lot to understand, believe me, I know. But I can now see a hint of your power, and it makes me proud." Starr gave a small smile in response. Saruka cleared her throat, getting the attention of her family.

"I think it's time to return Saluna back to the palace," She said, glancing at Kessoro. Kessoro nodded in agreement and looked at the younger sister.

"I'll take you back," Kessoro said. Saruka stepped forward, and put a hand on her brother's arm.

"No, I'll take her," brother nodded at sister. Saruka looked at her father. "See you soon, father. Saluna, let's be off." Saluna looked at her father and smiled.

"Thanks Dad, see you again soon!" She waved and fly into the sky following Saruka. They flew in silence, until the palace came into view. Starr landed on her balcony and looked back up at her sister, who had already begun to fly away. Starr smiled and retired to her room.

END FLASHBACK

Starr stretched her arms out laced her fingers together behind her head and she plopped down on her bed. The day she met her family had been an interesting one, to say the least. No one said anything to Vegeta about her meltdown, and for that she was thankful. She closed her eyes and sighed. That had been a few weeks ago, but she still hadn't disclosed to Vegeta that she knew the truth about herself, or that she was slated to become his mate. Starr scoffed at the thought. Her with Vegeta? To Starr, that was too gross to even think about. In her heart, she knew that it was going to come up eventually. Starr yawned and rolled over on to her side. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she snuggled up to her pillow. She decided not to worry about it for not, at least not until she had to, and with a final yawn, sleep took its grip.

Vegeta stood in his room clad only in his loose fitting pants, looking out the large window, and into the darkness. He'd been training his younger pupil hard, but it wasn't without reason. Instinct told him that Frieza was going to show up, probably sooner rather than later, and he had to make sure that he and Saluna were ready. He growled in annoyance at the thought of the girl. He was well aware that she was arranged to be his mate. He knew that it was expected that he was to mate with the strongest female to ensure that the royal bloodline continued to grow stronger. But the smaller Saiyan was infuriating. He knew she hated him, he saw it every time he was with her. He didn't have her respect and he most certainly didn't have her trust. It angered him that she held him in such low regard. A low growl rumbled from his throat.

"She should be honored to be arranged to a royal member," he snarled out loud to the emptiness of his room. "Honored to be chosen for a prince. My patience is wearing thin." He growled again and sulked over to his bed. He flung himself down and stared up at the ceiling.

"She will give in to me eventually. I will see to it." Vegeta closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

Starr moaned and gently rolled over on to her back. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. With great reluctance, she sat up and tried to rub the sleep away. Starr yawned again and stretched her arms above her. She stood up and glanced towards her window. The sunlight was beginning to creep up over the horizon, and that was when Starr enjoyed going on her runs. She quietly dressed in a pair of running leggings, a loose-fitting tank top, and a pair of running shoes. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, and walked over to her balcony. She opened the doors and strolled out into the dawn air and took a deep breath. The cool air woke her up as she inhaled. In one fluid motion, Starr jumped over the balcony railing and landed gently on the soft grass below.

She began to run at a comfortable pace along the garden paths she grown to know like the back of her hand. Starr enjoyed her morning runs. It was something that belonged to just her, and she didn't have to worry about someone else taking control and telling her what to do. She continued her steady pace, breathing in the crisp morning air. She had a couple hours before she had to meet Vegeta and she planned to take full advantage of it.

Unknowingly to Starr, she was being carefully watched from the shadows. Milik emerged from his position, and lustily licked his lips as he watched the beautiful young female jog off away from him. He'd become obsessed with her ever since the first day he saw her in passing in the hallway. Her unmistakable beauty had completely enchanted him, making him want to make her his. He was hell bent on marking her as his life mate. He crept back into the shadows as his sensitive ears heard her footfalls come closer. He watched her jog past him in her strange yet perfect form hugging clothing, her hair bouncy freely on top of her head. He breathed in her sweet scent, feeling intoxicated as the scent filled him. He stayed hidden and watched as she finished her morning workout. His eyes traced over her body as she stretched, and followed her as she jumped up and back into her balcony.

Milik waited until he heard the sound of running water and he jumped up on to the private terrace. He stepped into Starr's room, taking in the sweet aroma. He treaded lightly as he walked over to her bed. He ran his hand over her sheets, imagining the way you laid upon them. He licked his lips at the thought, but abruptly heard the water stop. He was safely out of the room and hovering nearby as Starr stepped out of the bathroom patting her face dry. He narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly. Milik turned to fly away, but stole one last glance back. Yes, he would possess the beautiful Saiyan if it was the last thing he ever did.

Starr breathed heavily, keeping her eyes on Vegeta at all times. The two Saiyans had been sparring for the last three hours, and to be honest, Starr welcomed it. It gave her an excuse to punch him in his smug face, and fighting meant they didn't have to talk, save for the antagonizing coming from both sides. Starr's golden aura swirled around her, as did Vegeta's around himself. She gave the prince a hard look before launching herself at him again. The Saiyans clashed and collided, neither one relenting. After a time, the Saiyans broke apart and landed across from each other. Vegeta smirked at the young girl.

"I think that's enough for now," he said. "Take a break." Starr gave him another hard look before closing her eyes and focusing her mind on suppressing her power. The Golden aura disappeared and Starr reopened her eyes just in time to see Vegeta doing the same. She sat down on the ground, and waited for Vegeta to say something as she stretched.

"You're getting stronger," Vegeta said after some time. He regarded her carefully, watching her as she nodded in agreement. He wanted a conversation about what was supposed to go on between them, but he wasn't sure if she even knew about the arrangement. He narrowed his eyes, looking for some sign. As if sensing his thoughts, the younger Saiyan looked up at him. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked none to politely. Starr smirked as she heard a low growl come from Vegeta, the exact reaction she was looking for. She was always going to protect Bulma, but she had learned how far she could push the prince, and it became a favorite past time of hers, since he didn't allow her to do anything else other than training. Vegeta still hadn't responded, so Starr stood up and turned her back on him, stretching as she did so. Starr never say him move. She was suddenly pushed up against a wall, Vegeta's stomach pressing into her back. He wrapped a hand around her ponytail and yanked it back, exposing Starr's neck and giving him full control.

"You just don't learn, do you, girl?" he growled into her ear. Starr said nothing in return. She had become used to his attacks on her, and did not react to them anymore. She was acutely aware, however, that she could Vegeta pressing up against her, and it was a little too close for comfort. Vegeta reached up with his free hand and very slowly, and deliberately, trailed a finger down Starr's exposed neck. He stopped the motion at the base of her collar bone. Starr involuntarily shiver at the feeling, and instantly hated herself for giving that reaction. Vegeta smirked.

"Tell me girl, did your Father ever tell you what you wanted to know?" he whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes."

"And?" Vegeta asked removing his hand from the base of her neck. He wanted a response to his question.

"And you can get you hand off me," she growled as she sent her elbow flying backwards and directly into Vegeta's stomach. The motion caught the Saiyan prince off guard and he released her. Starr spun around to face Vegeta, fury burning in her eyes. A low growl escaped her throat as Vegeta angrily stared at the young girl.

"Just because I know story does not mean I agree to it or consent to it. You don't get the privilege of putting your hands on me like that, and I don't really give a crap who you are, or what your title is." Vegeta growled in response before speaking.

"You'll come around once you realize that you really don't have a choice in it. It was decided when you were born. Now get out, we're done for today." With that Vegeta spun around, not wanting to look at the girl who caused him so much fury. Starr said nothing as she stepped out of the gravity room. Vegeta did not take rejection well, and he was already plotting his revenge.

~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alrighty, another one done. What do you guys think? I was trying to make my creepy stalker Saiyan extra creepy. Please tell me what you guys all think!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next installment! Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Same story different day. I sadly own nothing except my own created characters.

Chapter 6

Vegeta growled in annoyance as he threw his fist straight at Starr's face. The young girl dodged at the last moment, which further irritated Vegeta. It had been a couple weeks since Starr had rejected his advances towards her, and thus far all he'd done was intensify the training sessions. Starr was waiting for the other shoe to drop, but lately she'd been distracted and it did not escape Vegeta's notice. He growled again as he brought his knee up to her chest, catching Starr off guard. Starr grunted as she was thrown backwards, land on her elbow.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Vegeta snarled as she got back to her feet, gingerly rubbing her sore arm. Starr engaged Vegeta in a hard look stare down. Vegeta snarled again, "don't think that I haven't noticed that you aren't concentrating. It's written all over your face that your mind is else where. I swear, if you're thinking about that piece of garbage planet-".

"You'll what?" Starr snarled back, cutting him off. "You'll hit me? Please, that threat is old news. And for the record, no, I wasn't thinking about my HOME! I was actually concerned with something that's happening her." She gave Vegeta am angry look and put her had on her hip.

"And what exactly has you so concerned around here that you can't keep your fucking mind straight?" Vegeta spat at her, crossing his arms.

"You know what, forget it, I can figure it out myself, and I'll handle it myself," the younger Saiyan glared at the prince. "I don't need you," she harshly added, hoping the venom in her head came through her voice. Vegeta sighed and closed the distance between them. Starr kept her guard up. The last thing she wanted was for Vegeta to think this was an invitation for him to try to pull something on her.

"Tell me," he said gruffly. "Clearly I'm not going to be able to get you to properly train until you spit it out, and the longer you withhold it the more time gets cut out of my training, so out with it!" Vegeta and Starr locked eyes for a moment, but before Starr sighed in defeat.

"I think someone's been following me, watching me," she stated, looking away from Vegeta. A low growled came from his throat.

"How can you be sure," the prince asked, narrowing his eyes are he looked at the girl.

"I can sense it," she simply stated. Vegeta growled again.

"How long?"

"Nani?"

"How long have you been feeling this?"

"A while, a couple months, I guess." Vegeta snarled at her response.

"You've suspect it for a couple of months and you're only just now telling me?" he hissed at her. He was furious that the woman who was supposed to be his mate didn't think to tell him this information. On top of that, the knowledge that there was someone watching her made his blood boil. His anger settled back on the Saiyan female in front of him.

"You stupid, fucking girl," he said in a hushed voice. Starr could sense the anger radiating off of the prince. She said nothing, but looked directly at him. "You have been told what is going on, told that Frieza seeks to make you his and add you to his army, yet you don't think this information was important enough to tell me? A couple fucking months!" He growled at Starr. Starr's mouth formed into a mocking smirk as she forced a laugh.

"Oh that's rich," she laughed, her voice devoid of all humor. "You're pissed because I didn't tell you that I think I'm being watched? That's hilarious coming from you, seeing as how you seem to enjoy making my life a living hell! Why would I willingly tell you anything? You don't let me see Bulma, I'm not allowed to talk about Earth, and god forbid if you think that I'm thinking about it! Fuck you, Vegeta!" She said in a venomous voice, her chest heaving from the explosion of bottled up emotions. Vegeta looked taken aback, if only for a moment, but as quick as the emotion was there it was gone. Vegeta walked forward closing this distance between the Saiyans. He grabbed Starr's right wrist and held it up so the light caught a small birthmark located just below her hand. Starr gasped as she looked at the symbol, three intertwining circles with an elaborate V in the center, that had be there since she could remember. She looked at Vegeta, her eye's full of surprise.

"How do you know about that?" She asked softly. Very few people knew about her mark. Vegeta, still hanging on to her wrist, lowered his tone as he spoke.

"This is the crest of the royal family. You were branded with it when my father decided you were to be my mate. This symbol is the reason I have the right to know about anything and everything that involves you. You belong to me, whether you like it or not, and I'll consider it an act of treason if someone is indeed watching you. If anyone is going to set eyes on you in private places it is going to be me!" he growled harshly, suddenly letting go of her wrist. Starr narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She chose not to acknowledge of what she thought was a birth mark really meant. She rubbed her wrist subconsciously and turned away from the prince.

"I'm not asking you to do anything," she said quietly. She sighed. "You asked what was distracting me, and I gave you the answer. I am not yours." Starr kept her back to the prince. She heard his feet moving and tensed at what she knew was coming. She felt an arm snake around her waist and hold her securely in place. She held her breath as Vegeta sniffed her hair and moved is tongue along her next down to the base.

"Whether you like it or not, Saluna, you do belong to me," he breathed huskily into her ear. Saluna refused to say a word as the prince continued. "Sooner or later you will come to me willingly." Vegeta nipped at her ear, and a small moan escaped from Starr's lips. Vegeta smirked and suddenly had a wicked thought.

He turned Starr to force her to be face to face with him, his arm still around her waist as he moved his hand to the small of her back. She smirked as he slowly ran his fingers up the girl's back until he reached her face. He cupped her chin and brought his face down to hers, capturing her mouth with his. Initially he was just testing the waters, but when he felt Starr's body react to his, he deepened the kiss, using his tongue to explore hers. Starr moaned softly, but a suddenly thought of Seifer brought her out of the moment. She abruptly pulled herself away and pushed Vegeta back. Her eyes widened in surprise at what she had just done. Vegeta chuckled while observing the Girl's reaction. The prince watched in amusement as surprise turned to anger, all the while Starr seemed unable to produce words.

"I think we're done for today." Vegeta chuckled again. Starr gave him one last look of anger and horror mixed together, and all but ran out of the gravity room. Vegeta smirked as he sensed his victory inching closer and closer.

Starr ran out of the gravity room as fast as she could, but it didn't seem like it would ever to be fast enough to escape the realization of what had just happened. Vegeta kissed her, and this time she found she couldn't resist answering it back. She felt dirty, and most of all, guilty. Poor Seifer, if he only knew… Starr shook her head to clear the thought. For the first time, she was glad that her boyfriend wasn't with her. She shook her head trying to clear it. She gathered herself and her resolved together, determined to make sure that didn't happen again. She stopped running when she found herself in the nearby jade forest. She made the subconscious decision to come here to avoid another more confrontations. She shook her head and growled as she approached a nearby tree. She leaned on the tree, resting her forehead.

"No," she moaned. "No, no, no, no. Oh God, I feel dirty. Oh, God, Seifer forgive me…" She pushed herself away from the tree, her anger growing. How dare he touch her? How dare she allow him to! She wasn't sure at this point who she was more disgusted with; herself or him? She growled again as she threw her fist into the tree. She wrenched her hand out of the hole and examined it. She watched as blood began to slowly cover her hand, and she made no attempt to wipe it off. She looked up at the stars through the tree covered skyline.

"That will not happen again," she vowed out loud to the forest. She sighed, and began walking, leaving the secluded sanctity of the forest behind her.

Starr yawned and stretched as she sat up in her bed. Her internal alarm clock had awakened her, and one glance outside told her the sun wouldn't be up for at least another hour. She wanted nothing more than to curl back up in bed and fall back asleep, but she knew that his royal pain-in-the-ass wouldn't take too kindly to that. With a groan, she pulled the covers off her body and stood up out of her bed. She stretched again and started prepping for the day. The last thing she wanted to do was see Vegeta, especially after what happened, but she didn't have much of a choice. The last few days went by without incident, but the young girl always felt him watching her. Starr rubbed her eyes as she searched through her closet. She narrowed her eyes when she realized the options were limited.

"Damn," she said. "Looks like I finally ran out of clothes. Well this is just great…" She eyeballed the Saiyan armor and squinted her eyes. She rummaged through her clothes, praying that she had something to get her through today. She really didn't want to wear Saiyan armor. She finally located something that could be used to train, but they weren't the best choice considering the circumstances.

"Yeah, this won't give him the wrong idea at all," she muttered, holding the shorts in her hand. The only thing she had to wear with it was a crop-top sports bra. She was going to be baring a lot more skin than what she wanted, but the alternative is wearing that hideous Saiyan armor, and that she was not willing to do. With another sigh she pulled the clothes on, her shoes, and brushed her hair quickly, deciding to put it up before she started actually training. She pulled a loose zip up jacket on and partial zip it up. Starr was looking in the mirror when a knock at her door caught her attention. She walked over to open in, and smiled when she saw her older brother on the other side.

"Kessoro," she said smiling, "to what do I owe this early morning visit?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister's lack of modesty. Starr shrugged.

"I ran out of training gear. I have to wash my clothes."

"I know you have perfectly good Saiyan armor," he responded.

"And it'll be a cold day in hell before I wear any of that," Starr replied coolly, narrowing her eyes. Sensing the shift in the younger Saiyan's attitude. He cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Well, anyway, your presence is requested in the throne room." Starr rolled her eyes.

"And by requested, you mean demanded," Starr sighed. "Alright, lead the way." Starr motioned for her brother to lead the way. After a walk, they arrived at their destination. Starr raised an eyebrow as Kessoro started to go into the room.

"I was requested as well," he answered Starr's look. "And no, I don't know what this is about." He walked in to the room without any further explanation. Starr followed without another word.

Vegeta stood impatiently next to his father. He was growing agitated waiting for the younger Saiyan to arrive. Saruka and Keaton stood on the opposite side, and near them was the blue-haired Earthling. Vegeta glanced at her. He would be a fool to ignore her beauty as he scrutinized her appearance. Bulma, sensing someone's eyes on her, looked at the prince. He could see the fear in the cerulean depths, but he could also see the fire held there. The two were locked in a staring competition, neither one conceding, until the open of the door drew his attention. Vegeta scowled as Starr entered the throne room behind Kessoro. He narrowed his eyes as he looked her over.

'What the hell is she wearing,' he thought to himself. He found that he was displeased with the little amount of clothing she was wearing. The prince glanced at his father, who was standing in front of the throne chair, and saw the frown cross his face. Kessoro approached the King and Vegeta and offered a bow. Starr gave a small nod to King Vegeta, but pointedly ignored the prince. Vegeta gave a low growl, but the girl refused to look his direction.

"Good morning, Vegeta no Ou," she said addressing the Saiyan King. "I was told you wanted to see me."

"Indeed," he responded, folding his arms behind his back. He gave a gather-round motion to the occupants in the room, and waited until they all approached. He looked around at the faces before speaking.

"We have a problem," he began. "We have received word that Frieza is headed here."

"What?" the prince growled. He hated that purple freak, having spent years suffering by the alien's hand. Starr couldn't help but notice the anger radiating from the prince. She risked a glance, but quickly look away when Vegeta shifted his eyes to look at her. The king chose to ignore the interaction.

"How long until he lands?" Kessoro asked, speaking up.

"By the end of the day," King Vegeta responded. "It seems as though he caught word of Saluna's presence here. I don't know how, but I expect to find out." The king looked directly at Keaton, who nodded his understanding. He now looked at Starr.

"Saluna, under no circumstances are you to show your true power to Frieza. The last thing we need is him to find that out. I don't care what happens, do not reveal your Super Saiyan abilities. The same goes for you, Vegeta. It's too early to show our hand. Who knows what would happen should he find out." Vegeta scowled at his father but gave a curt nod of understanding. Vegeta wanted nothing more than to destroy the lizard, but he knew was father was right for the time being. Starr stood silent, much to Vegeta's surprise. She looked at her father and siblings before giving her attention back to the king.

"He's coming here for me?" she asked quietly. The king nodded.

"That is what we're assuming. He likes to collect strong warriors and force them into his service. Which is where your talent for hiding your power level is going to come in handy. You need to keep your level at no more than a first-class level while he's here. That means no sparring sessions, especially with you, Vegeta." Vegeta and Starr both nodded. Starr was secretly relieved that she was going to get to have a break, even if it was because of some crazy killer alien lizard making a visit.

"Why is she here?" the prince asked, motioning towards Bulma. Bulma looked up at her mention. Her ears perked up, waiting for the answer.

"Ah yes, our Earthling scientist. There is a reason I asked her here. Woman," King Vegeta said, suddenly addressing Bulma. "I have a project for you. I must admit I was impressed with your gravity chamber, and the improvements you have made to our systems. Now I need you to build something else. Think of it as a way to help our Saluna to remain, well, here."

"Y-Yes?" said, surprised by the king's sudden tone changed towards her. "What do you need?"

"Figure out a way to keep her power level suppressed," the king said simply. "and it needs to be completed prior to Frieza arriving here. I've heard about your temper and how it affects your power," he added, shifting his attention towards Starr. Starr narrowed her eyes, but said nothing, deciding now was not the time. Bulma, sensing the same as Starr, merely nodded her understanding. King Vegeta turned his attention towards the twins and Keaton.

"Find out who our traitor is. I want to know who Frieza has eating out of the palm of his scaly hand. And I want an eye kept on Saluna. I don't want any surprises while he's here. One of you is to be with her at all time." Starr's family nodded their understanding. King Vegeta motioned a dismissal of the meeting. Kessoro, Saruka, and Keaton bowed and began to walk out of the room. Saruka stopped short, and turned to wait for her sister. The prince waved his hand to Saruka. Saruka bowed again, and left the room after her father and brother. Bulma hesitated for a moment, and quickly followed suit. Starr watched sadly as her friend left, wishing that she could just talk to her about everything, just like she used to do back on Earth. The king's voice pulled her back to the situation at hand.

"I don't care what you do during the day, but absolutely no training while Frieza is here. And take care of that," he said, motioning towards Starr's ensemble. Vegeta grunted as his father turned to leave the room without another word. Soon it was just Vegeta and Starr left alone in the room. Starr said nothing, and did her best not to look at the prince. Vegeta approached the younger Saiyan. He grew impatient at Starr's refusal to look at him. Growling, he placed a hand under Starr's chin and forced her to look at him. When Starr's eyes met his he smirked.

"While I appreciate the view," he said, earning a low growl from Starr, "that small amount of clothes is unacceptable, and you most certainty will not be wearing THAT when Frieza arrives. You will not be wearing any of your Earthling clothing while he is here. You will be wearing the armor that was provided to you. As bad as you may think I am, Frieza is a thousand times worse, and unless you want to become his whore, I would advise you not to show your… assets. Do you understand?" Starr waited a moment before responding.

"Yes," she said, apparently not in the mood to fight. Vegeta released his hold on Starr and allowed his hand to drop to his side. He stared a moment longer before turning to leave.

"Go to the Earthling. We wouldn't want her to fail my father, now would we?" Vegeta said without looking over his shoulder. Starr couldn't believe her ears. Vegeta was actually giving her permission to see Bulma? In her mind Starr was doing a happy dance. She waited for Vegeta to leave the room completely, and the all but ran out in search of her friend in the science wing.

Starr sat happily on the desk watching Bulma work. They'd been chatting nonstop, happy to just be in each other's company again. Starr smiled as she looked at Bulma. The blue-hair beauty looked up, and smiled at the younger woman.

"What?" Bulma asked, moving a strand away from her face. Her cerulean eyes looked directly into Starr's onyx ones. The two of them shared a silent moment before Starr broke it.

"I was just thinking about how much I've missed this," Starr said. Bulma smiled fondly at the Saiyan.

"Me too. I hate that Vegeta keeps you so busy with training. When do you have any time to relax?"

"I don't think Mr. High-and-mighty knows what the word even means," Starr snorted, causing both women to erupt in a fit of laughter. After a moment, they composed themselves, and Bulma held up a think gold bracelet that was accented by a stunning blue stone.

"Well, here it is," Bulma said, handing the bracelet to Starr. "I figured if you were going to have to wear something, it might well be your style." Starr took it with a smile of appreciation.

"Thanks for not making me wear something ugly, not that it matters much because I was told I have to wear Saiyan armor." Bulma studied the younger girl for a moment as Starr placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"You know you can tell me anything right? If there's something bothering you… anything at all."

"I know," Starr replied, "and I appreciate it." Starr bit her lip, and lost herself in thought. How could she possibly tell Bulma about Vegeta and what was going on, about what he was trying to do. She had disclosed the reason she was sent to Earth, but she couldn't bring herself to tell the whole story. Her heart was with Seifer, but she felt that openly saying what was expected from her was make it real, and it wasn't what Starr wanted. She looked back up at Bulma, who had an understanding look on her face, but said nothing. Starr gave her friend a smile and reached over to grab her hand. Bulma stood up and pulled her friend into a hug, holding her the way a mother would. They two stayed like for a moment, until an agitated voice pulled them back to reality.

"Are you two done with the pathetic display of emotion?"

Vegeta had been observing the women from the shadows. It didn't escape his notice that Starr did not tell Bulma about their interactions. Even though he knew he was expected to mate with the Saiyan girl and produce a strong heir, he couldn't help but steal a detailed glance at the Earthling. He watched the way her forehead crinkled in concentration, and the way her eyes lit up when she laughed, but as quickly as the thoughts crossed his mind he banished them away. He saw the woman hand a bracelet before the two embraced each other. Growling from annoyance at the emotions shown before him. He stepped out of the shadows, surprising the two when he spoke.

"Are you two done with the pathetic display of emotion?" He snapped at the women, earning a dark look from Starr. Bulma lowered her eyes, causing Vegeta to smirk at her obvious fear of him.

"Is that it?" he asked, motioning towards the bracelet. Bulma looked up with her cerulean eyes, and nodded.

"It is, but it needs to be tested." Vegeta grabbed a scouter off a nearby table, and fixed it to his right eye.

"So, test it," he ordered, motioning for Starr to step away from Bulma. After the younger Saiyan complied Vegeta spoke again. "Raise your power level." Starr gave him a brief look, before she focused her mind to power up. After a moment, she looked back up at Vegeta.

"I can't explain it, but I can't. It's almost like I feel a pull when I try to call my power and it gets, like, sucked from me." Bulma smiled at her success. Vegeta, to everyone's surprise, back Bulma a nod of approval.

"Your power level is holding steady at what's expected for a first-class warrior." Starr smirked at Bulma. Vegeta continued to observe them. After a moment, he spoke.

"Frieza is expect to land within the next three hours, so be in the throne room, dressed appropriately, by then. Until then, do as you wish," Vegeta turned to leave the room. As he reached the door he heard Starr's voice come softly from behind him.

"Thank you," She said, understanding his meaning. Vegeta grunted and walked out. Starr turned towards Bulma, with face lit up by a smile.

"Com'on, let me show you my room," she said, grabbing Bulma by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Starr collapsed on her bed, her sides hurting from laughing so hard. Bulma sat on the ground, wiping a tear from her eye as they reminisced about their past lives which seemed like it was a million years ago. Starr sat up and smiled at Bulma.

"I really needed this," she said. "Like, you have no idea. I was starting to feel like I was losing a part of myself, and I hate it."

"You can only lose a part of yourself if you allow it," Bulma said wisely. "You are who you are, and you can't let anyone take that from you." Starr plopped down on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands.

"You know, you're starting to sound like a wise old woman," Starr said with a smirk.

"I'm not old, you little brat!" Bulma threw a pillow at Starr, who easily caught it. They were busy laughing again, when an alarm on the table next to the bed went off, pulling their attention. Starr, with a sigh, reached over and pressed a button to silence it. It told her that she had thirty minutes to be in the throne room.

"I guess that's my cue to get dressed," Starr said with a frown, getting up off the bed. Bulma regarded her friend sadly.

"And my cue to leave and go hide out." Bulma had received word that the King did not want Frieza to learn of her existence, lest he decided to take Bulma as his own. Bulma gave one last hug to her dear friend. She gave Starr a small peck on the forehead before heading towards the door. She looked back at her raven-haired friend.

"Here's to hoping Vegeta will let you see me more often," and with that, Bulma as out the door. Starr sighed, and picked up the armor and spandex suit that had been delivered to her. She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The armor and suit were both sleeveless. The spandex was a royal blue, that even Starr had to admit was a good color on her, and showed no skin on her legs. The boots that adorned her feet her mid-calf and white, as was the armor. The armor cover her entire torso, and was decorated with gold accents, and on the left breast plate was the same symbol as what was branded on her wrist. Starr decided to pull her hair back, and as she studied her reflection she had to admit that she didn't look half bad. A sudden knock on her door told her it was time to go.

When Starr arrived in the throne room with Saruka and Kessoro, she found her father, and the King and Prince already waiting. Her father looked at her with a look of pride, and the King gave a nod of approval. Vegeta smirked as he looked her over.

"Look who finally looks like a Saiyan," the prince mused. Starr couldn't help but smirk at the approval. King Vegeta motioned for her to stand next to his son. Starr did so, as the twins moved to stand next to their father. No one asked about the power suppressor, as there was little doubt in Bulma's success. Vegeta stole one last look at the younger Saiyan before the entrance of Lord Frieza drew his attention to the door of the room. Vegeta held back a scowl, and Starr looked with hidden curiosity. Beside her she heard the Saiyan Prince mutter.

"Here we go."

Alrighty, what do you guys think? Please leave a review to let me know how you're liking it so far.

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Here goes the next chapter!

WARNING: This chapter contains some rather dark material, so you have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: Read it in the other chapters. By now you should already know.

Chapter 7

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Starr arrived in the throne room with Saruka and Kessoro, she found her father, and the King and Prince already waiting. Her father looked at her with a look of pride, and the King gave a nod of approval. Vegeta smirked as he looked her over.

"Look who finally looks like a Saiyan," the prince mused. Starr couldn't help but smirk at the approval. King Vegeta motioned for her to stand next to his son. Starr did so, as the twins moved to stand next to their father. No one asked about the power suppressor, as there was little doubt in Bulma's success. Vegeta stole one last look at the younger Saiyan before the entrance of Lord Frieza drew his attention to the door of the room. Vegeta held back a scowl, and Starr looked with hidden curiosity. Beside her she heard the Saiyan Prince mutter.

"Here we go."

~~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stood with his arms folded across his chest, watching as Frieza approached. He wanted nothing more than to pound that smug smirk off the lizard's face. He scowled as Frieza stopped short of the throne. Vegeta resisted the urge to glance at Starr, sensing her tense up. When Frieza's gage shifted towards the twins for a brief moment, he stole the second to look at her. Her eyes were narrowed, watching every small move Frieza made, but her face gave away nothing of how she was feeling. Vegeta looked back towards his hated enemy.

Frieza's tail swayed back and forth as you observed the Saiyans in front him. The King he knew, the Saiyan twins and their father he had seen more than a few times, and Vegeta. Frieza smirked as his eyes bore into the Saiyan Prince. He saw Vegeta shift uncomfortably, as small as the movement was. His eyes then shifted to a new Saiyan that he was unfamiliar with. She looked every part of the Saiyan race, with the spiky black hair, slight tan, and obvious muscle tone. Her Saiyan armor only added to the appearance, and the symbol of the royal family did not go unnoticed. She may have looked the part, but Frieza could sense something very different within her, almost a gentleness that did not belong within a Saiyan warrior.

"Ah, King, Vegeta," Frieza said. Starr winced slightly at the high-pitched sound of the lizard's voice. Frieza's eyes shifted back to Starr. His tail swayed as he continued.

"Lord Frieza, welcome," King Vegeta said. "To what do we own this visit?" Frieza Smirked as he attention shifted back to the Saiyan King.

"Yes, well, I heard that a particular Saiyan was not quite as dead as previously told," he replied, his eyes once again shifting towards Starr. "I assume this is her." Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Frieza.

"This is Saluna," the prince answered. Frieza looked at Vegeta, pretending to be surprised by him.

"Oh, Prince Vegeta, I didn't see you standing there," he smirked evilly, clapping his hands together. "How is my favorite soldier?"

"Fine."

"Are we forgetting our manners, dear Prince?" Frieza narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta resisted the urge to growl.

"Fine, Lord Frieza," Vegeta repeated, trying very hard to resist the urge to growl. Frieza's smirk grew wider.

"We wouldn't want this dear young one to learn bad habits, now would we?" Frieza's attention shifted fully to Starr now. The other Saiyan's tensed up as he addressed Starr, anxious as to how she would respond at being directly spoken to by the tyrant.

"Tell me child, how old are you?"

"Eighteen, Lord Frieza," She replied.

"And how did you come to be on this planet, especially after I was informed you were dead as an infant?" His eyes narrowed. Starr sensing the challenge in his voice, chose her words very carefully.

"My father tracked me down, learning that I was still alive. I'm told that everyone believed I was dead after a Jealous Saiyan tried unsuccessfully to kill me when I was a baby, and left me for dead. Once my father contacted me, I decided it was time for me to return home and join my people." The Saiyan's held their breath at Starr's calculated response, and Vegeta found himself inwardly impressed by the tact she was using.

"And what exactly are you doing, now that you're here?"

"Training under my father to join the royal guard, Lord Frieza. It seems as though my power level isn't quite as high as what was expected of me," She added quickly. Frieza narrowed his eyes, and pressed a button on the scouter fixed over his left eye. He frowned in displeasure as the reading came up.

"No, it seems not. I can see you power is barely average for a first-class Saiyan," He shifted his attention back to the King. "Seems as though someone greatly miscalculated the girl's power at birth," He said, with obvious annoyance is his voice. He sighed unhappily.

"I guess my trip here has been wasted," Frieza raised his hands slightly and shrugged. "I have no use for an average Saiyan. Perhaps she'll be useful in your harem, King Vegeta. She is certainly beautiful enough to be a Saiyan whore. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Starr frowned at the comment. Frieza laughed cruelly at the reactions, but no one said anything to the dangerous tyrant.

"I'll take my leave, dear King, Prince," Frieza turned around, with a wave of his hand. "Perhaps next time I arrive, I'll be more impressed, but until then…" Frieza was out of the room as fast as he came. When the doors were fully closed, a collective sigh was released.

"I really hate the fucking lizard freak," Vegeta muttered angrily. Starr released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Wow, the power I felt coming from that creep… unbelievable," she said, rubbing her head slightly. The Saiyans all looked at the youngest in their group, a mix of emotions on their faces.

"I must say, Saluna," King Vegeta addressed her, "that was quick thinking on your part, that story you came up with. Quite the sliver tongue you've got." The prince smirked at the younger Saiyan, a hint of approval showing in his eyes. Starr pretended not to notice, and kept her focus on the King.

"It made sense to me. If my power is suppressed, and my family has a history of being in the royal guard, it only makes sense that I do the same, since I'm supposed to appear weaker than I am." King Vegeta nodded his approval.

"Very well. Now go, all of you. And Saluna, do not remove the device until we are certain he is gone. I don't want any mishaps." Starr gave a small bow to the King, a nod to her family, and all but ignored the prince. Starr left the room, her family following closely behind. Once she was out of Saiyan earshot, the King turned towards his son.

"Well, seems like someone doesn't like you very much."

"Give it time, Father. I think she'll come around," Vegeta responded in an annoyed voice. He stepped off the raised ledge his father's throne sat on and left the room, the king watching him intently.

~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts as she laid in her bed. The bracelet was pretty, but Starr was surprised by how much she disliked having to be out in the open and hiding her power. Keeping the Super Saiyan secret was one thing, but physically hiding her strength was another matter entirely. She simply didn't like it, and it was a feeling that she was unfamiliar with. She had never been one to hold her strength in such high regard. Sure, she had always loved training and fighting, but she had always held other things more dear and closer to her heart. She sighed, and once again another knock at her door brought her back to her thoughts.

"Damn it," she growled. "Can't I have five minutes to myself?" Her mood soured as she opened the door, and it was none other than the Saiyan Prince standing in front of her. He raised an eyebrow as Starr scowled at him.

"You going to let me in? Or do I need to let myself in?" Vegeta stated rather than answer. Starr wasn't in the mood to argue so she shrugged and stepped out of the doorway, allowing Vegeta to step through. The door closed behind him, and silence filled the room. Feeling uncomfortable with being so close to the Saiyan Prince, Starr took a few steps back and waited for him to speak.

"You did well today, how you handled being around Frieza," Vegeta stated. "That fiery tongue of yours actually did some good today."

"Hmm," was all the girl offered in response. Vegeta regarded her carefully for a minute. Instead of speaking he moved with lightning speed, and the next thing Starr knew she was laying on her bed, on her back, and Vegeta was hovering over her. Starr growled in warning, and gave Vegeta a death threat. Vegeta smirked in response.

"Do you know how easy it would be to take you like this, with your power level suppressed?" Vegeta smirked widened as Starr's growled grew in intensity. Vegeta leaned down, and nipped at her nose before moving over to her ear.

"You're lucky there's no honor in taking you like this," He whispered huskily in her ear. He smirked again, letting his ear trace the outline of Starr's ear. Starr resisted the urge to moan, and instead released another growl.

"Get the fuck off me," she snarled. To her surprise, Vegeta complied, the smirk still plastered to his face. Starr scowled as she sat up. She crossed her arms in front of her, and gave Vegeta the death stare. The locked eyes for a moment, before Starr stood up and decidedly closed the difference between them. She stared Vegeta hard for a moment, before her hand suddenly connected with Vegeta's face. She smirked in satisfaction as a thin blood line slowly dripped from the corner of Vegeta's mouth. Starr continued to stare at Vegeta, unflinchingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Starr growled. "don't fucking touch me. I don't belong to you. Go ahead, hit me. Do your worst." Starr added, seeing the anger on the Prince's voice. Vegeta, however, did nothing to retaliate. He slowly raised his hand, and wiped the blood from his mouth. He examined it, almost out or curiosity, before he lifted his eyes to look back at the younger Saiyan. He said nothing for a moment.

"You really hold me to such low regards, don't you, girl?" he said, in a dangerously soft tone.

"How could you possibly expect anything else?" Starr replied, in a ton equal to the prince's. "You've given me absolutely no reason to trust you. You've been cruel, and while I understand the need to train, you take things way too far."

"I don't do niceties," Vegeta said in a low growl. "I am a Saiyan Prince."

"Well, you won't be doing -this- either," Starr responded, motioning to herself. "So you can back off, and quit trying. Prince or not, an asshole is still just an asshole. Now, I'm asking to you leave my room." Starr crossed her arms in front of her chest, challenging Vegeta. The Prince scowled, but quickly dropped it. Instead, he, uncharacteristically, cupped Starr's chin. Onyx met onyx, locked in a silent stare, before Vegeta broke it.

"I've told you before, you will learn to trust me eventually," he said softly. Starr lifted her chin out of his grip, and stared at him defiantly.

"And I've told you, my trust is not freely given, and you've done absolutely nothing to even remotely earn even a fraction of my trust. Now leave." Vegeta sighed and, unbelievably, gave in. He turned towards the door and opened it. He made one last comment before fully leaving.

"We shall see, Saluna. We shall see."

~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several days had passed since Frieza's visit, and Starr was relieved to finally take the suppressor bracelet off. She felt a massive sense of relief as she felt her power flowing through her as she flew. She had received word that Vegeta would not be training her for a few days because of some diplomatic mission, so She had taken to sparring with her siblings. Starr snorted at the thought of Vegeta doing anything diplomatically, but him being gone did have its setbacks. While she greatly enjoyed spending time with her family, she knew she couldn't fully test her boundaries without him. He was the only one on this planet who could handle her, much to her dismay. She sighed as she lazily turned on her back on floated through the sky. Yes, the least few days had been rather relaxing, but she was starting to miss the arrogant ass' hardcore training sessions. The glare from the setting sun caught her attention, and she decided to head back to the palace.

The sun had set much lower by the time she arrived at the front of the palace. Starr tended to just enter through her balcony, but today she wanted to enter through the front. She took her time walking through the halls, examining the artwork and the intricate designs that lined the walls. She wasn't paying attention when she nearly ran into one of the servants.

"My apologies, Lady Saluna," the young servant girl bowed deeply. Starr sighed. She thought she'd never get used to being referred to as 'Lady'.

"It's ok, it's my fault," Starr smiled at the young girl. "I wasn't paying attention." The servant girl looked around to make sure no one was near before returning the smile.

"I was actually on my way to see you. Did you want your evening meal delivered to Miss Bulma's room again?"

"No, I'll take it in my room tonight, thank you." Starr offered another smile to the girl, who smiled back and gave another bow before running off.

"Cute kid," Starr muttered, before turning back down the hall and heading back to her room.

~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr wrapped herself in a towel and was about to jump into her shower when a light knock came from her door. Starr walked over to the door and sensing that it was the young girl from earlier, opened the door with a smile. The girl smiled back as she entered the room pushing a cart loaded with food over to the table in Starr's room. The Saiyan helped the servant girl move the trays to the table. They smiled at each other, before the servant scurried out of the room to deliver more food trays. Starr lifted her nose and inhaled the delectable aroma.

'At least the Saiyans have good food,' she thought to herself as she entered her bathroom to take a much needed shower. She closed the door and allowed the steam to fill the room, hell bent on enjoying her alone time.

~~~~~~~~~i~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Milik waited until the object of his obsession closed the bathroom door before landing on her balcony. Seeing her wearing only a towel in ignited the fire of desire deep in his stomach. He licked his lips with anticipation. Soon he would have her, he told himself. He reached inside of his armor and pulled at a small vial of fluid. He waited for a moment to be sure that Starr wasn't coming back out of the bathroom before entering her chambers. He went straight for the table loaded with food, and poured the liquid into the pitcher. He gave it a couple of swirls, and sat it back down. Now, there was nothing to do but wait. He went back out on to the balcony to wait for his perfect opportunity.

~~~~~e~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr emerged from the bathroom feeling fully refreshed, and quite famished. The smell from the food greeted her, and her stomach gave a low rumble. The young girl, deciding on food before clothing, walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of the juice. Starr taking a large gulp and, savoring the taste, licked her lips. The liquid was cool, sweet, and had quickly become one of her favorites since she'd arrived on the Saiyan planet. She plucked a piece of fruit, closely resembling a grape, out of the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She couldn't help but wonder when his royal pain-in-ass would return. She sighed out loud and tried to erase the thought as soon as it came. Why should she care when he would return? Before anymore thoughts could hit her, a strange unfamiliar feeling came over her.

Starr suddenly felt a bout of lightheadedness hit her, and the world began to swirl. Waves of dizziness began hitting her, and legs felt weak and shaky. Starr tried to steady herself, but her legs wouldn't follow her commands. She reached out for the table, but gravity took hold and her legs gave out, and she felt herself begin to fall. Her head hit the table, and Starr felt the blood begin to trickle down the side of her face. She laid on the floor, willing her body to move, but she suddenly didn't have the strength. As darkness began to cloud her vision, a set of Saiyan boots came in to her field of view, and then everything faded into blackness.

~~~~~~~~~1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan girl moan, and with great effort, started to open her eyes. A wave of dizziness hit her, threatening to send her back in to the dark abyss of her mind, but her subconscious began screaming at her to stay awake. Starr moan again, and realized that she was no longer lying on the floor, but was instead resting on her bed. She tried to sit up, and with a panic, realized she couldn't move. She forced her eyes to open more, and when they did, she found that she wasn't alone. Hovering over her was the Saiyan with the green headband that she had run into weeks again. Starr tried to remember the name her brother had called him. He looked at her with a look of terrifying desire, and suddenly Starr wanted to scream, but when she tried no sound would come out. She watched in horror as a grin formed on his face, and Starr felt the sensation of fingertips running up the length of her thigh. She tried to move again, but it was no use. Starr found herself at the mercy of another Saiyan.

Milik licked his lips as he observed the beautiful creature lying underneath him. Perfect skin, perfect figure, and wrapped nicely in a towel like a present only he could open. He couldn't help but smirk as he watched the girl underneath him struggle to move, and try unsuccessfully to buck him off her. He leaned down, breathing in her sweet scent.

"You are absolutely perfect," he said. He leaned closer and nipped at her nose, before moving over to her ear. "I have been waiting for this ever since I first saw you. I am going to enjoy making you mine," he whispered. Starr growled in response, and as Milik looked into her eyes, he saw a mix of fury and fear. He chuckled at the sight before him. The all powerful Saiyan from Earth, now helpless underneath him. He chuckled again, and Starr's eyes narrowed.

'No!' she thought, 'this can't possibly be happening. Move damn it!' She pushed all her mental strength in to a single thought, to will her body to move. She began to feel the familiar heat of a ki blast forming in her hand, that she was thankful went unnoticed by Milik. Force a growl out of her throat, she released the energy ball and hit the other Saiyan directly in the stomach. As he went flying into the opposite wall, Starr summoned her mental strength once again, and by some miracle, threw herself on to the floor. The only thought she had was to get to her balcony, and hopefully she could find her voice to call out for help. She forced her body to crawl, as excruciatingly painful as it was, and after what felt like an eternity, the cool night air hit her face. A sense of urgency began pounding in her head as her Saiyan ears picked up the sound of Milik moaning, indicating that he was coming to. Starr reached up to the railing and began to pull herself up. Her body felt so heavy, and the task was taxing, but the alternative was much worse.

'Come on, just a little more,' she thought to herself as she lifted her body off the ground and on to the railing. 'Almost there!' Suddenly Starr felt pain from behind and felt herself lift up and over the railing, falling to the ground below. She hit with a painful thud and gasp as the wind was knocked out of her lungs. Without warning, she was flipped over on to her stomach, and she found herself staring in to the eyes of a very angry Milik.

"You little bitch!" he spat out. He raised his fist, and punched her hard in the stomach. He began to ferociously assault her back and flanks, and Starr, who was unable to defend herself after her attempt at an escape, felt herself begin to choke on blood. Starr felt tears build up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She wouldn't allow herself to give him the satisfaction of breaking her. As poorly as she had been treated by Vegeta in the past, she suddenly found herself wishing he was here. The thought surprised her, but it didn't matter anymore. She knew what he was after and she was powerless to stop it. She felt him begin to push her legs apart and lower himself on top of her, leaning his face within inches of her own.

"I told you I was going to make you mine," Milik hissed. Starr felt his hot breath against her neck, and the scrape of teeth. She waited for whatever was to come next, but suddenly all she felt was air on her back. She felt herself being pulled up into someone's arms, and with effort, lifted her head to see the face of her brother. Kessoro shifted Starr so that she was being cradled, and she had a better view of what was going on. Starr gasped in shock as she saw the Saiyan Prince now standing between herself and her attacker.

"Vegeta…" she managed to croak out. Vegeta glanced back at the younger Saiyan and Starr saw a nothing but rage written on his face. Starr had never been happier to see him, and forced her voice to come out.

"Vegeta…" The raspy voice that came out was not one Starr recognized, but the Saiyan Prince seemed to get the message. He began his own assault on Milik and soon the scent of blood filled the air. Starr tried to keep her eyes open, to see justice delivered at the hand of Vegeta, but she no longer found the will power. Blackness began creeping in as she saw the figure of Vegeta approach her. She faintly heard the prince giving an order to her brother, as darkness swiftly claimed her once more.

~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, that took me forever to write… I kept erasing and retyping. A lot happened, I know, but what did you guys think? Please leave me a comment and tell me!


	8. Chapter 8

Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. I appreciate it.

WARNING: This chapter is going to contain some slightly graphic material towards the end. If you don't lemons, then the last part of the chapter is not for you.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing has changed. By now we all know which characters I created and which ones I haven't.

Enjoy!

Chapter 8

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Voices…voices murmuring around her. Starr tried to open her eyes, but her body felt heavy, drained of all strength. She wanted to fade out again, but the voices kept drawing her back in. Starr focused on her hearing, trying to figure out who was speaking.

"It looks like he drugged her." That sounded like Keaton.

"Where did he possibly get a drug strong enough to immobilize someone like Saluna?" Saruka.

"Who knows. Perhaps Bulma can figure out what kind it was. We do have a rather extensive data base at her disposal." Kessoro. Then came an angry growl, and Starr instantly knew it was Vegeta.

"I want to kill him, possibly even more than I want to kill Frieza," Vegeta snarled.

"Believe us, we know Vegeta, but we need to get some answers out of him first," Saruka responded.

"She's right. Milik could be the traitor we're looking for. Or he knows who is," Keaton stated. Vegeta growled again.

"I don't fucking care right now," Vegeta growled. "Kessoro, you saw what he almost did to her. What he would've done…" Vegeta trailed off. Starr felt herself stir, some feeling returning to her body. She felt a moan escape her lips, and the slight movements did not go unnoticed. Starr heard the shuffling of feet, but as grateful that no one tried to touch her. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then slowly opened them. The little light that was in the room felt blinding. Starr moaned, and tried to sit up, getting only as far as raising onto her elbows before she flopped ungracefully on her back.

"Foolish girl," Vegeta growled, as he stepped into Starr's line of view. He may have growled at the younger Saiyan, but Starr could've sworn she saw a hint of concern flash across his eyes, but as quick as she saw it, it was gone. Starr shifted her head to the left to avoid having to look at the multiple sets of onyx eyes watching her. She suddenly felt a great surge of shame course through her body and was thankful that someone had the good mind to cover her with the blanket. She didn't think she could handle lying exposed on top of everything that had happened. She faintly heard someone, sound like her father's voice, say something to her, but she said nothing in reply.

"Leave us," Vegeta said, in a voice that to Starr's ears sounded far away. She closed her eyes and tried to block everything out. The weight of the shame seemed like it was crushing her. Here she was, this supposed powerful warrior, lying like a broken mess after nearly being raped and claimed. She didn't feel very strong anymore, but like a helpless child. She felt the bed shift under Vegeta's weight as he sat down next to her.

"Saluna," he said. When Starr refused to answer, he spoke more sternly. "Saluna look at me." Against her wishes, Starr turned her head to look at Vegeta. She couldn't read his blank expression, that made the situation even worse, but Starr didn't have it in her to fight with him.

"What?" she asked hoarsely. She knew Vegeta was searching for some clue as to what she was thinking, but she didn't give anything away since she herself didn't know. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, he spoke again.

"He will be dealt with, severely. I promise you." Starr closed her eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I want him dead," she said, surprising the prince and even herself. She truly meant it. She wanted him to suffer for what he put her through. Starr could feel that something in herself had changed in only a matter of hours, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

"He will be, by my hand," Vegeta murmured as he reached a gloved hand to Starr's cheek. The girl flinched at the motion, and Vegeta halted his hand in the air before lowering it back down to his side. Starr sniffed the air around her, and immediately knew that she wasn't in her own room.

"This is your room, isn't it?" She asked softly.

"Hn," Vegeta confirmed her suspicion. She closed her eyes again and released a slow sigh. Vegeta stood up off his bed and started to move away when Starr's voice, barely a whisper, stopped him.

"Thank you, Vegeta." Vegeta turned back to look at the broken girl and found her looking at him.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she continued in the same small voice, "but can you stay with me? Please?" Vegeta said nothing in return. Instead, he moved without hesitation and climbed into the bed. He lifted Starr up with an unexpected gentleness, and leaned her against his chest, propped up on his lap. Starr closed her eyes, and nuzzled her head into his rock -hard torso, inhaling his scent. She didn't have feelings for him, but at that moment he felt safe. Vegeta pulled her close, in an almost comforting manner, and held her there.

"Sleep, Saluna. Rest easy knowing that he's locked away, and soon he will cease to be in this dimension." Starr mumbled something in coherently, and allowed the darkness to send her away again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Milik sat huddled on the floor, against the wall, staring blanking at the cell bars but not actually seeing anything. Vegeta stood in the shadows, watching the traitor. He motioned for the guards to leave, and soon was completely alone. He approached the door waiting for a reaction from Milik, but he received none. Vegeta studied him over, taken note of the injuries he had inflicted the previous night. He was healing quickly, as Saiyan's normally do, but the evidence was still there. Vegeta scowled as the younger Saiyan continued to ignore him.

"Look at your Prince when he stands before you!" Vegeta snarled. Milik continued to stare into nothing. Vegeta's scowl deepened as his patience began wearing thin.

"Prince," Milik snorted softly. "Don't make me laugh." Vegeta's ears perked up at the sound of the voice. Vegeta growled and hit the button to open the door. He stepped in and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What did you say?" Vegeta dangerously said. Milik slowly shifted his eyes and glared at Vegeta.

"You dared to put your hands on my Saluna," Milik growled. "She's mine!" Milik suddenly lunged at the Prince. Vegeta snarled, easily dodging the attack, and delivered a swift uppercut to the boy's stomach. Milik hit the wall with bone shattering force, and he slid down to the floor, and coughed up blood.

"Get up!" Vegeta snarled. When Milik didn't obey, Vegeta purposely walked over to his slumped form, and grabbed him by throat. An angry growl came out of Vegeta as he lifted Milik up and slammed him against the wall. The younger Saiyan raised his eyes and glared at the Prince, his full of hate and malice.

" . ," Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Milik released his own growl and dared to look the prince in the eye.

"She belongs to me."

"You are a fool," the Prince hiss. Still holding Milik by the neck, Vegeta used his other hand to release a barrage of punches to his torso. Each impact forced more blood from his mouth. Anger began to cloud Vegeta's senses. The Prince withdrew his hand and a small a ki blast formed in his hand. He held it up to Milik's face and spoke in a dangerous tone.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now," Vegeta growled. Milik didn't respond, but another voice.

"Vegeta no Ouji," Saruka's voice came from the still open doorway. Vegeta growled at annoyance, but took a slow deep breath in and released it. With another growl, Vegeta hurled Milik at the opposite and smirked in satisfaction as he fell to the floor, unconscious. He turned towards Saruka.

"What?"

"I've taken the Earthling to Saluna at your request." Vegeta nodded.

"Good. I'm going to go train. Keep her away from the gravity room until I say otherwise." Saruka bowed in acknowledgement of Vegeta's request. Vegeta left the cell without a single look back, leaving Saruka to seal the door.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma hummed to herself as she turned the page in her book. She was glad that she was smart enough to bring her own form of entertainment to this surprisingly dull planet. She sighed at and looked at the sleeping form of her friend. She looked so peaceful, so young. Saruka had briefly filled her in, and the thoughts of what happened to Starr made her sick to her stomach. She sighed again, and closed her book, and watched as Starr stirred back into consciousness.

"Welcome back," Bulma said softly, a small smile crossed her lips. Starr returned the smile, and groaned as she sat up.

"Starr," Bulma started, but Starr cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said simply. Starr shifted he eyes to look at the ceiling, but Bulma could still see the haunted look in the girl's eyes. Bulma stood up and walked over to the bed. She sat down, and gently grabbed Starr's hand. She gave a small squeeze to pull Starr's attention. Bulma waited until Starr looked her.

"Starr," Bulma said gently, "you don't have to say anything. Just know that I'm here for you, always." Bulma squeezed her hand again. Starr returned the gesture, making Bulma wince slightly. Starr let go and sat all the way up. Her feet found the soft carpeting and she looked around.

"This isn't my room," Starr said thoughtfully, observing her surroundings.

"No, it's not," Bulma said, standing up. "It's Vegeta's." Starr snapped her head towards Bulma. "Relax, Starr. Your room was trashed after what… happened, so Vegeta had you put in here for the time being, until your room gets clean up. Last I heard, it was being worked on. I did manage to get some of your clothes from your room though. I figured you wouldn't want to walk around naked." Starr glanced down and realized she was indeed naked, wearing only the comforter wrapped around her. Starr sighed.

"Thanks, Bulma," she said. "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here? I thought Vegeta was help bent on keeping us separated." Bulma sat down next to her friend.

"I guess he figured that it would be better for you to be near someone you're close with. Either way, I'm glad I get to spend some time with you." Starr nodded and stood up, wrapping the blanket around her.

"I need to shower," Starr stated. Bulma nodded her understanding as Starr walked in to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr dropped the blanket on the floor and stood in front of the mirror. Her body held little evidence of the assault on her, save for a couple light bruises on her side. Starr gingerly rubbed her side and turned to turn the shower on. The hot steam quickly filled the large room, and the young Saiyan stepped into the shower. She gasped as the hot water hit her body, and Starr put her hands on the wall and leaned in to the stream. She closed her eyes as the she felt the warmth, let the water take away all the dirtiness she felt. She leaned her head up, enjoying the feeling of the droplets on her face. It was almost enough to take away the shame of what she felt, what had nearly happened to her. After what seemed like an eternity, she turned the shower off and stepped out. She glanced at the counter and saw that Bulma had snuck in and placed some clothes for Starr. Starr gave a small smile to herself before raising her ki to insta-dry. She dressed in the black capris and tank top that she was left, and left the bathroom.

Starr looked around, and saw Bulma sitting in a chair on the balcony, her nose in a book. Starr grabbed a second chair, dragged it out next to Bulma, and plopped down. Bulma glanced up and smiled, closing the book.

"Uh oh," Bulma said, "you have that look."

"Look? What look? I don't have a look."

"Yes you do, Starr-chan. The same look you've always had when there's something you want to talk about, but you're not sure how to say it, so spill." Bulma studied Starr's expression as the younger woman narrowed her eyes.

"Damn you for knowing me so well," Starr muttered under her breath, making Bulma laugh.

"Of course I know you! You've lived with me since you were six!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah," Starr said in her normal voice, rolling her eyes. "I just wondering… How do you think everyone is doing back home?"

"I'm sure they're all doing ok. Probably missing us like crazy though."

"Yeah… Well I miss them too, so much, but it's been so long since we've been gone," Starr said sadly.

"Eleven months, and eighteen days, to be exact," Bulma said softly, reaching over and holding Starr's hand. Starr smiled gratefully at the small movement.

"Almost a year. I really miss them, but part of me is hoping they've started moving on." Bulma looked at Starr questioningly, and waited for her to continue. "I mean, since we've been here, I feel like I've changed. I know I'm not the same girl I used to be. Even if we go back, I… I don't know if I would fit in anymore. After Goku… I just… I don't know. Something snapped in me, and it did more than just make me stronger." Bulma opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Starr-"

"I'm going to go train," Starr cut her off, abruptly standing up. Bulma stood as well and took a step towards Starr, who took a step back, keeping the distance between them

"Starr, you need to rest."

"No, what I need is to punch something," Starr retorted. "I told you, I feel like I'm not the same anymore more, like I have no control over anything, but the one thing I can control is what I do, and I'm choosing to go train." Before Bulma could say anything else, Starr jumped off the balcony and landed in the garden below. She took off running without so much as a glance back.

"Oh, Starr…" Bulma sadly said, shaking her head, before she sat back down.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr slowed her pace as she moved away from the palace. She came to a stop as she sensed another presence in front of her. She stood her ground as a familiar Saiyan stepped out in front of her. Starr's breath caught in her chest, as it always did, whenever she saw the man that looked like Goku.

"Bardock," Starr said.

"Saluna, where are you going?" he asked, cocking his head in an eerily similar fashion as her mentor. "Vegeta ordered for you to stay in the palace and rest."

"I don't want or need to rest," Starr responded flatly. To her surprise, Bardock nodded.

"I understand. Vegeta's in the gravity chamber. Go," Bardock turned and walked away before anything else could be said, leaving Starr to her own. Starr took off into the sky, with the gravity room as her destination.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta breathed heavily, finding himself struggling against the increased level of gravity he was training in, even in his Super Saiyan form. He was about to power up again, when he heard a tapping at the door. He growled in annoyance and hit the button to open the door.

"Who the fuck dares to interrupt my training. I said do not distur-," he was cut off when he saw Starr standing at the door. She said nothing as she let herself in, the door closing behind her. Vegeta finally found his voice.

"What are you doing here, girl?" he growled. "I specifically said for you to rest today." Starr shrugged in response.

"And when do I ever listen?" Starr retorted. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I thought that would've been obvious," Starr said, entering the room further. "I'm here to train. I can't lay in bed any longer. It's driving me nuts. The alternative is to spend all day thinking about how weak I was, and I can't bring myself to do that." Vegeta studied her for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, let's go." Vegeta powered up and dropped in to his fighting stance. Starr said nothing as she herself powered up. She got in to her stance, and stared the Prince down for a moment before attacking.

She came at Vegeta, hard, and the prince couldn't put his finger on it, but something was different about the girl. Through all the exchanges of punches and kicks, Vegeta sensed a change in the girl, almost as if part of her innocence was gone. The two sparred for a while longer, before a hit by Vegeta sent Starr hurtling back to the ground. Starr gracefully performed a small flip and landed on her feet. She dropped back down in to her stance and prepared to launch at the Prince again, but Vegeta's voice stopped her.

"Take a break," Vegeta said, landing back on the floor of the room, powering down. Starr looked at Vegeta questioningly before doing the same. Vegeta motioned for Starr to follow him as he walked to the other side of the control panel in the center of the room, and stopped in front on a small fridge that Bulma had recently installed. He pulled out a glass and a pitcher of water, and offered one to the girl. Starr took it hesitantly, and waited a moment before drinking it. Vegeta seeing this, poured a second one and drank it. Starr watched him through narrow eyes as he walked over to the wall and sat down against it, before taking a sip herself.

"You're not weak," Vegeta said suddenly, observing her carefully.

"What?" Starr said, looking up from her glass.

"You're not weak. Milik took advantage of the situation. Had he not drugged you, it never would've happened, and he knew it. Hence why he chose to drug. There is no one on this plant that can best you, save for me. A cowardly act by him does not make you weak." Vegeta waited for a response. Starr sighed, and moved to sit against the wall, a couple of feet from the Prince. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

"What would he have done, if you didn't show up when you did?" Starr said finally. "I could feel him at my neck."

"He was intending to mark you," Vegeta responded almost too quietly for Starr to hear.

"Mark me?" Starr repeated, confused. Vegeta sighed and began to explain.

"I seem to always forget you don't know much about our race. When a Saiyan chooses a mate, they mark them by biting them on the neck, and it must be returned. The mark scars and never fully fades, but it will always be there. It's a way to show they've already been claimed, and another would not be able to take possession. That is what he was about to do when I showed up. If he would've succeeded, there would be nothing I could do."

"I see," was all Starr said.

"I told you before, I would consider it an act of treason if anyone else looked at you or touched you. For this, Milik will die."

"Good," Starr replied softly, catching the Saiyan Prince off guard.

"Something's different about you," he said thoughtfully, glancing sideways at the younger Saiyan. "I can't quite put my finger on it, but you've changed somehow." Starr shifted her eyes to the floor.

"I've realized some things, that's all."

"Oh?" Vegeta prompted her.

"I just… I've resigned myself to the fact that this is where I am now, and I should probably accept that and move on, the same way I expect the people I care about on Earth to move on. There's no point in trying to fight my heritage anymore." Starr finished, still looking at the floor.

"I see," Vegeta said, still watching Starr. Starr sighed and stood up.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going back to the palace. I want to see if my room has been fixed yet." Starr waited for a response as Vegeta stood up, and walked over to Starr.

"Very well," the Prince answered, raising a had to cup the side of Starr's face. Starr flinched slightly at the movement, and Vegeta, seeing the motion, dropped his hand. "You may go." Starr nodded and quickly turned from the Prince. She stopped just short of the door, and raised her hand to push the button to let herself out. She stopped just short, and slightly turned her head back to Vegeta.

"Thank you," she said softly, "for everything." Vegeta caught her meaning loud and clear, and without saying anything else, Starr was out of the room and disappeared into the night.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Starr returned to the palace, she discovered that her room was back in proper order. She was laying on her bed trying to relax and keep her mind clear, but her sensitive nose could still pick up the scent of Milik in the room, and that scent was enough to make the memories surge to the forefront of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block them out, but to no avail. Sighing, Starr sat up and leaned forward on her knees. In the back of her mind, she had already decided who she needed to go to. She didn't understand, but being around him made her focus on the here and now. She stood up and walked over to her closet in search of a change of clothes. She stripped out of her training clothes, and slipped on a simple, low cut silky blue dress, and let her hair down. She made up her mind, and decided there was no going back. She had, after all, resolved herself to move on. She had no interest in becoming someone's mate for life, but for tonight she needed a distraction. She glanced at herself in the mirror before determinedly walking out of her room, and headed towards her destination.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta laid on his bed, arms behind his head, wearing only his loose-fitting pants, and thinking about the events of the last couple days. He was lost in maze of his mind, when a soft knock at the door brought him back to reality. Scowling he walked over to the door and opened it with the intention of blowing the intruder in to the next dimension, but his breath caught in his throat when he saw who the uninvited guest was. Standing before him was the young Starr Reku, looking royal in her own right in a simple blue dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. He looked her over before finding his voice.

"Saluna," the Prince breathed out, mesmerized by the beauty of the Saiyan before him. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Starr asked softly, looking Vegeta in his onyx eyes. Vegeta stepped aside to allow the girl access. Starr entered without another word and waited for Vegeta to close the door. Vegeta did so, and then stepped in front of the girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Let me make myself clear," Starr said, still in a soft voice. "I'm not interested in becoming a lifelong anything. I just need a distraction for tonight. That's it." Vegeta searched Starr's face for any sign of emotion, but her face gave away nothing, save for her eyes. In her onyx orbs, Vegeta saw small traces of fear mixed with desire. He nodded his understanding.

"Rest assured," he said gently, raising his hand to her cheek. "I will not mark you. It would be pointless to do so unless you have the intention to return in." Starr lifted her face up towards Vegeta, who wasted no time in bringing his mouth to hers, capturing her in a kiss that Starr instantly returned. The kiss deepened, and Starr threw her arms around Vegeta's neck. The Saiyan Prince lifted the girl up, who wrapped her legs around his waist in response, and carried her over to his bed. He broke the kiss long enough to lay her down and lower himself on top of her.

Starr looked into Vegeta's eyes, and saw the desire he held there. For a brief moment, thoughts of Seifer crept in to her mind, but Starr banished them away, resigning herself to committing to the act before her. She lifted her head up to capture Vegeta again. Vegeta trailed his hand up Starr's leg, resting it on her outer thigh. He broke away from her lips and moved over to her neck. Starr gasped and froze up for a moment.

"Relax," Vegeta murmured into her ear. "I'm not going to bite." He used his tongue to trace Starr's ear and began tracing the line of her neck alternating between licking and light kisses. Starr moaned and Vegeta smirked as he felt her squirm beneath him. In a move, almost too quick to see, Vegeta pinned Starr's arms about her head and lowered his face to hers.

"I told you you would come to me," he purred, nipping her nose. "I'm going to take my time, punish you for making me wait so long." Starr responded with a feral growl escaping her throat. The Saiyan Prince smirked again, and once again captured her mouth, his tongue exploring hers. Starr moaned against him. He released her hands slightly, and it was enough for Starr to take control of them. In an equally fast motion, Starr had Vegeta on his back with herself straddling him. The Prince smirked, appreciating the view above him. It was Starr's turn to lean down, giving Vegeta more of a view. He ran his hand up her back, gathering the material of the dress as he did. In a fluid motion, the dress was gone, and the Saiyan girl was on top of him allowing him a full unobstructed view. Vegeta purred in appreciation and Starr leaned down further to give her own assault on his neck. A moan escaped Vegeta's throat as Starr's tongue expertly ran up and down the Prince's neck, while her hands explored his bare chest. Vegeta growled again, and flipped Starr so that he was once again on top of her. He discarded his bottoms and lowered himself back down. He ran his hands up her body, enjoying her silky-smooth skin. He nipped her nose again as he caressed her breasts.

"This is your last chance to stop this," he said softly. Starr shook her head, desire shining brightly in her eyes.

"No," she said, breathlessly. "If you stop, I swear I will break you in half." Vegeta chuckled, as he pushed her legs apart.

"Oh rest assured, Saluna. I have no intention of stopping any time soon." Starr moaned in anticipation, as Vegeta pushed himself on her further. She dug her nails in to his back as he entered her, another moan escaping her. Starr allowed herself to let go and become caught in the moment. This was exactly the type of distraction she was looking for.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leave a comment, tell me what you think.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took so long, but I finally have the new chapter. I made it a nice long one to hopefully make up for the delay. I've been working on another story, so I'm trying to alternate between the stories so they both get updated regularly. Please check it out. It's called Darker Tides.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the character's I've made up.**

 **Now then, on to the story!**

Chapter 9

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr moaned softly as she began to awake. She slowly sat up, the blanket gently falling from her body. She stretched as she tried to stifle a yawn, and looked around the still dark room. She glanced over to her left when she heard the soft breathing of Vegeta. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her, and she studied his sleeping figure. He looked peaceful, and almost innocent in a way. Starr couldn't help but smirk at the thought. Vegeta innocent? The young woman covered in mouth to muffle her giggles. She cut her laughter short when she saw Vegeta begin to stir. When he settled back in, Starr pulled the blanket fully off, and stood up. She searched the room for her dress, and, when she found it, she dressed quickly and silently crept to the door. She looked back at the sleeping prince before quietly leaving the room.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr walked quickly down the hall, using her sixth sense to make sure she was alone. The last thing she wanted was to have to answer unasked questions in the form of looks and glances. She made it back to her room without having encounters, and for that Starr was grateful. Starr stripped out of her dress and made a beeline for her closet. She had barely done any training the last few days, and Starr decided to get some done. After pulling on a pair of black shorts, green long-sleeved shirt, and favorite running shoes, Starr looked herself over in the mirror. Her cheeks began to flush as she thought about the night before.

"One time deal," the Saiyan said to herself. "One night, that's it." Starr gathered her resolve and walked on to her balcony. She took in a deep breath of the cool air and leapt. Starr landed gracefully on the ground, and couldn't help but look towards the spot where she laid helplessly, pinned on the ground only a couple nights before. Her beautiful face was darkened by a scowl that Starr quickly shook off, and she started jogging in the opposite direction. Before long she found herself standing in front of the gravity chamber. She was about to press the button to gain access when an amused voice came from behind her.

"I didn't wear you out last night? I must be losing my touch," Vegeta chuckled. Starr turned to face him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you've been with women who are too easy," she retorted. "or maybe you're not as good as you think you are." Vegeta walked up to Starr, until he was shoulder to shoulder with her. Starr felt her heart quicken slightly as she felt his warm breath on the side of her face.

"That's not the indication you gave me when you were in my bed," he whispered huskily. Vegeta smirked as Starr was unable to find her voice for a reply. "That's what I thought. Now come, we have training to do." Vegeta entered the gravity room, and Starr, still unable to respond, scowled and followed him inside. Starr closed the door behind her, and faced the Prince and his still present smirk.

"One time deal," Starr finally choked out. "Don't get used to it." Vegeta's smirk widened into a grin.

"Oh, we'll see about that. Now let's go!" Vegeta powered up into his Super Saiyan form and looked expectantly at the younger Saiyan. Starr smirked, and gave a yell as she transformed into her Golden Warrior self. The two Saiyans squared off, before leaping at each other in a furious display. The smirk stayed on her face as she met Vegeta blow for blow. As great as the sex had been, in Starr's mind, nothing was better than a good sparring session.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr leaned up against the cool metal of the room, sweat dripping off her body.  
She took a long sip of the cool water and sighed. She stole a glance at Vegeta, who was drinking from his own bottle. The prince offered a smirk, which the girl returned. Starr closed her eyes, and pulled herself away from the wall. She reopened them to find Vegeta was watching her.

"What?" she asked, taking another sip of water.

"I think it's time we upped the gravity level," Vegeta said after a moment. Starr glanced over at the controls, which currently read '150G' and smirked.

"It is a bit too easy now," she said thoughtfully, and the Prince nodded in agreement. A silence filled the room, but before either one of them could break it, and rapping came from the door. Starr, being closer to the door, pressed the button to see who was there. She smirked when she saw her sister standing on the other side.

"Hey Surleena," she greeted the older Saiyan.

"Saluna," she responded. She looked towards the Prince and gave a bow. "Vegeta no Ouji." Vegeta gave a curt nod of acknowledgement. "Forgive the intrusion, but the King is requesting your presence for the evening meal. Both of you."

"Very well," Vegeta replied in a bored voice, and waved his hand in dismissal. Surleena bowed once more, gave a smirk to her sister, and disappeared in to the sky. Starr turned to looked towards Vegeta.

"You heard her. Go do what you need to, and head to the King's dining hall," Vegeta said, giving Starr her own dismissal. The young Saiyan surprised the Prince by giving him a small bow before turning and leaving the chamber. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and watched the girl's exit. A smirk found its way on to his face.

'That girl… She's always coming up with ways to keep me on my toes.'

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr Reku quietly made her way to the King's Hall, dressed in a pair of simple black pants and a baby blue tank top. She had pulled her hair in to a simple long braid, that was hanging gently over her left shoulder. Her knee-high boots slapped the ground gently as she took her time moving down the elegant hallway. The sun was beginning to set, and the soft pink hues were filing the hallway. Starr had to admit that Planet Vegeta really was a beautiful planet, but she missed Earth.

'Stop it!' she scolded herself. 'This is where you are now. You decided to move on, remember?' Starr shook her head a sighed. She stopped walking and turned towards a window on her left. She slowly approached it, and gently rested her hands on the window sill. She stared out into the scenery of the setting sun. She sighed again, and turned back towards the hallway. She continued on her way, her mind going a million different directions all at once. She missed Earth terribly, and as much as she had been telling herself lately, she couldn't get the planet off her mind. She missed her planet, her friends, and Seifer. Starr Sighed again.

'Knock it off you idiot,' she thought to herself. 'This is the way it is. It's time to start think of Planet Vegeta as your home. I just hope everyone is okay and happy back on Earth.' Starr finished her thought just as she made it to the door of the grand dining hall. She was about to push the door open, when she felt a tail wrap around her waist, followed by an arm. Starr tensed up as she was pulled backwards in to a rock-hard chest. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was Vegeta.

"One time occurrence," she reminded the Saiyan Prince. She heard Vegeta chuckle from behind her.

"And again, you say that now," Vegeta replied, his breath warm against her ear. Vegeta released her and stepped beside the young woman, wrapping his tail back around his waist. He smirked at Starr before pushing the door open. The two Saiyans were greeted by the sight of the King laughing with Bulma, who had obviously been in the middle of telling a story when the door opened.

"Ah, Vegeta, Saluna, about time you arrived," the King laughed and waved them over. "Come, sit. Let's eat before this food gets cold. Bulma here was just telling me a few stories about you from when you were a child, Saluna." Starr rolled her eyes as she sat down. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at his father as he took his place. The Prince was not used to this mood that the King was in. His father was usually focused and serious, not laughing and joking around. The atmosphere felt contagious, and Starr couldn't help but allow a smile to creep onto her face.

"And what story would that be, Bulma-san?" Starr asked, grabbing some food from in front of her. Bulma smirked evilly, taking even the Prince by surprise.

"Oh, nothing major. Just the one about the time that you destroyed half the buildings in West City when you were a kid because you wanted a sundae, but all the ice cream was melted because of a power outage." Vegeta looked from Bulma to Starr, and smirked.

"Sounds like you clearly had the correct attitude for a Saiyan as a kid," the Prince smirked. Bulma turned her head to Vegeta, taken aback by his rare, light hearted tone. Vegeta shifted his eyes when he sensed the blunette look at him, and smirked again when she blushed and quickly turned her head away. Starr laughed, distracting them from the awkward moment.

"Gimme a break, I was like 4."

"Actually, you were five." The woman laughed, and the Prince retreated to his own thoughts as his father joined in the conversation. Starr smirked at the display in front of her.

'It's almost like have a regular, nice dinner,' she thought to herself, clearly amused by the thought, as the Saiyans and Earthling continued with the unusual meal.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were the same as most days the young girl had come to expect. Her training with Vegeta had been stepped up and becoming fiercer every day. The two Saiyans were sparring in one hundred and seventy-five times normal gravity, and they were quickly becoming accustomed to it. Starr was surprised at how far she had come. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't acknowledge the pride she felt in herself, or the joy she experienced from her power. She smiled to herself as she landed on the grass in front of the gravity room. Before she had a chance to walk up to the down, she felt a ki land behind her that she had become very familiar with.

"Morning Vegeta," she said as she turned around. She was greeted by the sight of Vegeta, scowling and looking more sour than normal. "What's your problem?" she asked questioningly.

"Watch it," Vegeta warned the girl. Starr raised her eyebrow and the Saiyan Prince.

'What's crawled up his butt this morning?' she thought to herself. 'His asshole self hasn't made an appearance in a while.'

"We won't be training in the gravity chamber today," he said, bringing the teenager out of her thoughts. "My father has insisted on seeing you fight today. Come." Vegeta turned and flew off, Starr following behind him. The came to an area that she recognized as being the training arena. The Saiyans touched down on the edge of the track that surrounded it, and Starr looked around. She noticed the large gathering of Saiyans, many of them in the stands that were on the side of the arena.

"What's all this?" Starr asked. Vegeta growled in annoyance.

"Seems he decided to make a spectacle of it," the Prince grumbled. "Come on." Vegeta began walking towards the stands, Starr matching his pace. Before long, the approached a small gathering in front of the bleachers. Starr immediately saw her family in the mix, along with Bardock, Radditz, Nappa, and even Bulma. As Starr and Vegeta approached, the group turned and bowed to the Prince, as did the Saiyans in the stand. Vegeta stopped walking just short of the group, and folded her arms across his chest. He turned his head to the left, just in time to see his father approach. The group turned and bowed to their King. King Vegeta walked past the group and stopped in front of his son and Starr.

"King Vegeta," Starr said, giving the King a small bow. Vegeta nodded towards his father, as the King smirked.

"Well, well," the King said, looking around. "it's a good day to have a sparring match."

"Can we get this thing going already?" Vegeta said, in a bored voice, to his father. "It's bad enough that this cutting in to my training." The King tsked the Prince.

"Patience, Son. All in good time." He turned back to Starr. "Now, my dear, I think it's high time you showed me what you can do. You've been here almost a year, Vegeta's had you all to himself, and I want to see your power." Starr cocked her head and raised her eyebrow at the King.

"All of it?" she questioned. The Prince scowled at his father, waiting the answer.

"I know what you're referring to, and the answer is no. Do not go that far, but I do expect a good showing. And furthermore, I'm sure you don't want to embarrass yourself, or Vegeta for that matter, in front of all these Saiyans," the King smirked as Starr looked around, and the Prince's scowl deepened.

"So, basically you just want me to spar while having an audience?"

"Yes, but I've hand selected your opponent, and you may not be too thrilled about it."

"What did you do, Father?" Vegeta growled, none too pleased by the cryptic statement. Before the King could respond, Vegeta heard a low, growl come from his right. He turned his head to look at the Saiyan girl, and he was shocked to see a murderous look plastered to her face. Starr's growl rose to a dangerous tone, and Vegeta followed her gaze. What he saw caused his face to mirror hers, and an equally dangerous growl erupted from him. Milik was approaching, flanked by two guards. He spun angrily towards his father.

"What the fuck is the meaning of this?" he spat out. The king raised his hand.

"Calm yourself, Vegeta. I thought this would be a good opportunity for Saluna to let out some rage. Before he was arrested for treason, he was ranked among our top elite, and can therefore will be an adequate opponent." The Prince again growled, but the King had already made his decision. Without saying another word, the King walked away from the group to stand on the sidelines, leaving a fuming Prince and a livid Starr. Starr's family looked at the girl, said nothing, and quickly moving next to the king, closely followed by Nappa and Radditz. Bulma waited a moment, and contemplated saying something, but the look on her friend's face kept her quiet, and a glance at Vegeta made her move briskly to the side with the others.

Starr kept her focus on the Saiyan that had tried to assault her almost a week earlier. She glared at him, and felt like throwing up when she saw his eyes look her up and down, and a smirk appeared on his face. She felt another growl force its way from her throat, and she felt the foreign desire to kill him. Starr balled her hands tightly into fists, to the point of drawing blood. She sensed Vegeta step closer her, and felt his breath in her ear as he leaned down to her.

"Do not go easy on him at all," he said softly to her.

"I don't plan to," Starr growled back, never taking her eyes off Milik.

"Make him suffer for what he did to you." Starr said nothing in response as Vegeta walked off and took his place next the King. The guards moved Milik towards the center of the arena, right past Starr. As soon as he passed, the girl turned and moved to the center herself, standing opposite Milik. The guards moved away as Starr firmly planted her feet shoulder-width apart. The smirk on Milik's face widened as he stared at the Saiyan in front of him.

"Saluna." Starr fought the urge to throw up at the sound of desire that she heard in his voice. She scowled deeply as she dropped into her fighting stance. She cleared her mind of everything except for her hatred of the Saiyan in front of her. Normally she would feel shocked and ashamed at the depth of her anger and hatred, but right now she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her was getting revenge and punishing the man that tried to rape her. Across the way the King's voice clearly rang out.

"Begin!" Starr wasted no time, and lunged at the smirking man that evoked such dark feelings from within herself.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stood next to his father, arms crossed, with a scowl plastered to his face. He was downright pissed off about this stunt that his father decided to pull. A low growl emerged from his throat, and as his father heard it, the King crossed his arms, mimicking his son.

"Don't scowl, Vegeta. There's a reason I did this," the King said in a low tone.

"And what could that reason possibly be for pulling this?" Vegeta asked in an equally low and dangerously tone.

"Don't you think she deserves to have some revenge for what happened to her, delivered at her own hand? I was planning to see her fight eventually anyway, so this was a good way to kill two birds at one time."

"I agree she should have revenge, but you don't understand the depth of her rage at the situation. With this match, there is going to come a point where she will not be able to keep that rage in check, and if she loses control then she will transform, and the Super Saiyan secret with be blown. Do you really think that's smart when we already know there's a traitor in our midst?"

"Then I supposed you'll need to watch her like a hawk, and if you see her control slipping then you'll need to reign her in," the King said simply. Vegeta watched as Starr's face darkened further and she dropped into her fighting stance. Besides him, his father's voice rang out.

"Begin!"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr lunged at Milik, solely focused on making him pay for what he had done to what, and what he had almost succeeded in doing. Milik dropped to his stance, and Starr phased out and reappeared behind him. She threw her leg at him, and he threw his arm up to block. Starr countered with a punch and soon the two were exchanging blows at a blazing speed, but it wasn't fast enough to Starr. She was used to sparring with Vegeta, and the Prince was a much tougher opponent. Starr threw a barrage of attacks, leaving little open, but the split second she was undefended Milik attacked and landed a blow to Starr's stomach. He followed it up with a kick to the side of her head, and the Saiyan was flung to the ground. She hit with a sickening thud on to her back, and slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows. Milik land and straddled her, hovering above her with a wicked grin on his face. Starr heard Vegeta growl angrily, clear as day, from the sidelines.

"Oh, now this looks familiar," Milik mused, his grin growling larger. Starr narrowed her eyes, and a murderous growl rose from her throat. She phased out and reappeared on her feet a short distance away, and she attacked immediately.

"Shut the fuck up!" She roared, her rage beginning to build and take over, as she flew towards Milik with incredibly speed. She attacked him head on, and easily broke through his defense, landing a punch directly to his face. While he was still dazed, she began to ferociously assault his torso and stomach. Starr refused to slow her attack, and seeing the blood begin to come from his mouth only fueled her rage. She kneed him in the stomach, and a second kick flung him up into the sky. She pushed off the ground and flew above him and brought both her fisted hands down on top of his head, causing him to hurtle back towards the ground at break neck speed. As soon as he hit, Starr was already on top of him, pounding him in the face and chest. She stopped her assault momentarily to study his face. Blood was smeared over his face, the result of numerous open wounds delivered by the girl's hands. She felt her rage boil over more, but she found she was unable to stop, nor did she want to. She floated up into the sky and concentrated her ki. She brought the heels of her hands together in front of her, for a moment, before bringing them to her side. A bright blue energy ball appeared between her hands, a manifestation of her internal anger brought outward.

"KA…..ME….HA….ME…." she snarled as she powered up her attack. She began to see black spots in her vision, her rage physically beginning to affect her body. She felt as though her rage was going to consume her, much like it had when she watched Goku fall before her. She felt the familiar warmth of her Super Saiyan powers begin to swell, but in that moment, she didn't care. She wanted to hurt the Saiyan that had hurt her, wanted to kill him. She felt like she was at her breaking point, about to snap, but Vegeta's voice suddenly cut in to her.

"Saluna!" Starr's eyes shifted towards the Prince, the energy ball still encompassed in her hands. She growled angrily, and shifted her eyes back towards the broken Milik, who was struggling to prop himself up on his elbows. She sensed Vegeta begin to approach, but the motion only made Starr's fury grow.

'How dare he try to interfere! This is my battle, and I will finish it! Fuck him and fuck Milik!' Starr growled again, and prepared to unleash the powerful energy wave, but Vegeta's voice once again cut in to her.

"Saluna, that's enough!" His voice held the unmistakable command heard in his voice was what was expected of the Saiyan Prince, but it was the warning undertone that forced Starr to fully look at him. He stood with his feet spread apart, fists balled up at his side, and starred hard at the girl, daring her to challenge him. The way he looked at her made something snap in her, forcing her back in to the here and now. Starr blinked a couple of times, and regained her control over the blinding rage. She powered down her attack landed back on the ground facing Vegeta. He approached her, glancing over at the pitiful form of Milik.

"Why the hell did you stop me?"

"You were dangerously close," he said in a hushed tone. "You lost control, and your full power was about to emerge." Before Starr could respond, laughter began to come from where Milik laid on the ground. Starr and Vegeta turned to his direction.

"You are both fools," he laughed and coughed, emitting more blood from his mouth. "No matter what you do now, I win. I only wish I could see your faces when you realize it."

"What the hell are you carrying on about over there?"

"Oh nothing," Milik coughed up more blood. "Just imaging the joy of how I'll feel when Lord Frieza kills everyone you care about."

"What?" Starr asked, shocked.

"You won't feel anything, because you'll be dead!" Vegeta snapped, as Milik's increased. Vegeta snarled, and formed an energy blast in his hand. He hurled it at Milik, and his laughter abruptly stopped as he was enveloped in a blinding light. A Pained scream sounded briefly, but was gone as quick as it came. When the smoke cleared, the only evidence of Milik's existence was the blackened earth that surrounded where his body had been. Vegeta growled again, and turned his attention back towards Starr. He noticed immediately that her fists were clenched and her eyes were narrowed.

"Saluna," he said softly.

"Tell your father to forgive me, but I need to get out of here," Starr cut him off. Before waiting to hear his response, Starr took off in to the sky. Vegeta watched her fly away as the King approached.

"Well, she certainly does not disappoint," the King said.

"No, she does not. Your foolish plan caused her to nearly lose complete control."

"But she didn't. You reeled her in, just like I thought you would. Where did she go?"

"I have an idea."

"Then go retrieve her. We can't very well have our young Super Saiyan running amok on the planet," the King directed. Vegeta gave a short nod, and took off in the direction that Starr flew. The King watched as his son disappeared from view, smirking to himself.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr headed away from the palace, not wanting to be around anyone else right now. She looked ahead of her and saw the jade forest. Starr increased her speed and headed directly towards, deciding it would be a sufficient hideaway for the time being. She descended on the trees, and landed softly on the path below. She sighed and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the lingering rage she still felt. She walked up to a large tree in front of her, and leaned against it, closing her eyes to try to focus. She was trying to clear her mind, when she sensed an all too familiar ki land in front of her.

"Why can't I have five minutes to myself," she muttered, her eyes still closed. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest and scowled.

"You really think I'd let you go off on your own with a traitor still among us, and your rage obviously still present?" Starr opened her eyes and starred at Vegeta. She sighed and leaned her head against the tree.

"I can't seem to shake the anger I feel," she said softly. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and closed the distance between the two of them. He placed his hands on either side of Starr's head and leaned in.

"You wanted him dead, and so he is by my own hand, just as I said he would be."

"I know, but I still feel so angry."

"Close your eyes," Vegeta said. Starr eyed him suspiciously and Vegeta frowned. "Will you just trust me, for once. Close your eyes." Starr sighed, but did as Vegeta said.

"Clear your mind," the Prince directed. "Focus on your surroundings, what you hear and what you smell." Starr took a deep breath and focused her mind. She heard the soft sound of wind blowing, and the scent of the forest entered her nose. A second scent reached her sensitive nose, the subtle scent of the Saiyan Prince himself. She focused her mind further, and she began to feel her anger and rage melt away. The Saiyan girl took another breath and opened her eyes. Vegeta was inches from her, and his eyes studied her closely.

"Feel better?"

"Much," she responded. Vegeta leaned in a little more, and Starr lifted her head slightly. The Prince took the motion as an invite, and he brought his face down to Starr's, capturing her mouth. Starr returned the kiss with no hesitation. After a few moments, Starr broke away and starred Vegeta in the eye.

"I want to go to Earth," she said suddenly.

"What?" Vegeta asked, taken by surprise at the sudden request. He leaned away from Starr slightly. "What did you say?" Starr sighed, knowing full well she was about to piss off the Saiyan Prince.

"I want to go to Earth. I need to. You heard Milik. He said that Frieza was going to kill everyone I care about. I have to make sure they're all ok. Please, Vegeta," Starr pleaded. Vegeta closed his eyes, taking control over his own anger. He let out a slow breath and opened his eyes to see Starr nervously watching him.

"If I agree to this, will you agree to let me claim you?" It was now Starr's turn to be taken by surprise. She took a deep breath, and chose her words carefully.

"If you let me go, then can you wait until we return here?"

"We?"

"Yes we. I'm assuming you aren't going to let me go alone. Will you let me make sure everyone's ok so I can be reassured first?" Starr asked, trying to read a reaction from Vegeta's face. The Prince sighed again.

"Very well then," he finally answered after a moment, and a smile crept onto Starr's face.

"Then my answer is yes." Vegeta smirked and leaned in to Starr again.

"I told you, one way or another you were going to be mine," he said huskily in her ear. Starr smirked and met his lips, allowing him to take her in the forest. She was going home, but now she felt like thanking the Saiyan Prince in a way that she knew he would appreciate.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alright! There you go. Please tell me what you thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya! I've got a nice long one for you guys!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nothing's change.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr flopped down on the oversized bed in her room on the ship. She couldn't believe she was finally headed back to Earth! It had been almost a year, and she missed everyone terrible. She smiled to herself, memories of the green planet flooding to the front of her mind.

'I wonder what's changed?' she thought to herself. She was busy daydreaming when a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she called, already sensing who was on the other side. The door opened, and Bulma came strolling in. She smiled at Starr as she plopped down on the bed beside her.

"I can't believe were going home!" Bulma exclaimed. Starr looked over at her blunette friend and smiled.

"Neither can I," Starr replied. "It's so weird to think, but as much as I want to stay, I made a deal with Vegeta that I can't break. I just hope he lets us stay for a while." Bulma propped herself on her elbows and looked at the younger woman.

"What deal?" she asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly. Starr bit her lip and sighed.

"There's some things that I need to tell you," she began slowly, sitting up as she took a deep breath. Bulma raised her eyebrow more, and waited for Starr to spill her secrets.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stood in front of the control panel, watching the radar closely. The would arrive on Earth in two weeks' time, but he didn't know if they would be arriving on the planet alone. The traitor had said that Frieza was also heading to Earth, and although there had been no sign of him, Vegeta was on edge.

"I have a bad feeling about this," he muttered to himself, forgetting that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Then why did you agree to this?" Saruka asked from his right, reminding him that she was in the room. Vegeta sighed and raised a hand to his temple, deciding not to answer. Saruka knew the Prince well enough to know not to press him on the matter, do she smartly turned her attention back to the screens in front of her.

"We'll arrive in just under two weeks if we continue at our current speed," she stated. Vegeta nodded.

"Very well, but when we get there, I want Saluna watched like a hawk. I don't want any mishaps, and I don't want her disappearing on me."

"And what are you going to do when she finds out that Kakarot is alive?" Saruka asked, earning a death glare from Vegeta.

"Bring that up again and see what happens," Vegeta growled threateningly.

"Yes, Sire," Saruka bowed her head respectfully to her Prince, and Vegeta turned his attention back to the numerous screens in front of him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Please say something," Starr pleaded to Bulma. She had just finished telling her bluenette friend everything, but she offered nothing in return. Bulma placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm not judging you," she said finally. "It's just a bit shocking, that's all. I mean, you hated the guy, then he saves you so you're kinda ok with him, then you sleep with him, and now you've agreed to be his lifelong partner. It's a lot to take in, but I'm not judging you. How could I? Have you seen my dysfunctional relationship with Yamcha?" Bulma gave Starr a smile, and squeezed her had reassuringly.

"I know it seems really weird," Starr agreed. "but we've been gone almost a year, and I really want to believe that everyone's moved on." Bulma squeezed the girls hand again.

"It has been a long time, and you did what you felt like you needed to. You're a survivor, Starr. No one could fault you for doing just that." Starr gave Bulma a small smile in response, and allowed her body to fall backwards on to the bed. "You need to do what you feel is right, and what you feel you need to do. I just want you to be happy with whatever decisions you make," Bulma added. The girl stretched out as a long yawn escaped her.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Bulma said, starting to rise from the bed.

"Screw that," Starr responded, shifting her eyes to her friend.

"Oh? You aren't expecting a visitor any time soon?" Bulma said, teasing her friend.

"Shut up," Starr laughed, giving Bulma a light shove. The women started laughing, and soon Starr drifted off into sleep. Bulma smiled as she watched the Saiyan peacefully sleeping. There were times that she still thought of her as the little six-year-old that looked up to Bulma, but the truth was that Starr was a beautiful, powerful, strong willed young woman, and Bulma couldn't help but feel proud of her. Once she was certain that Starr was fast asleep, Bulma carefully picked herself up off the bed, and tiptoed out of the room.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr sighed as she wandered the halls of the ship. By her count, six days had passed since they left the Saiyan planet, and boredom had fully set in. She hadn't seen Vegeta much, and that surprised her. She knew perfectly well that there was a training area on this ship, but she hadn't been summoned there even once since they set off for Earth. Starr's shoes lightly slapping the ground as her feet carried her to that exact part of the ship. She was getting restless, and some training was what she felt she needed to let some excess energy off. As she passed a window, she couldn't help but glance at her reflection. Her long black hair was pulled into a high pony tail, her salmon colored tank top completed her lightly tanned skin tone perfectly, and her face looked care-free and young; the complete opposite of how her reflection looked a year before.

"It's amazing how time can change things," she murmured to herself. She sighed as she thought about what her life used to be like, and what it could've been like if she hadn't been taken from Earth. She missed Seifer dearly, but she had to keep telling herself that everyone moved on. She had to make herself believe it, or else she wasn't sure how to cope with everything that she had been doing. She didn't want to think about what would happen if her boyfriend didn't move on and he found out about Starr's indiscretions, or, even worse, about how she had agreed be bind herself to the Saiyan Prince. If Seifer had moved on it would make things so much easier. Starr shook her head and continued down the hallway.

Before long, Starr arrived at her destination, and it was what she didn't hear that surprised her. There were no sounds of training, which was unusual on a ship full of Saiyans. Shrugging, Starr opened the door and stepped inside, and found that what she didn't see matched what she didn't hear. The room was completely empty. Deciding not to worry about it, Starr started her own training regime. She worked her whole body with various exercises, paying special attention to her abs and core. After a several hours, the young Saiyan finally felt muscle failure. She stretched out her sore muscles as she reached for a towel to wipe the sweat off her body. She was wiping off her face while walking out the door when she collided with Vegeta.

"Watch it," the Saiyan Prince snapped as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "What are you doing?" Starr glared at Vegeta before responding.

"Training, obviously. I mean what else do you do in a training room?" Starr snapped back. Vegeta scowled at the younger Saiyan.

"You'd best watch your tone," Vegeta growled, and Starr stood her ground.

"Or else what?" Starr asked flatly. Without warning, Vegeta shoved Starr, hard, back into the training area, halfway across the room. If it wasn't for her quick reflexes, the girl would've fallen flat on her back, but she recovered only to have Vegeta on top of her, pushing her the rest of length of the room and into the wall. Starr gasped as she hit with force, and felt Vegeta's hand go to her throat. Starr narrowed her eyes as Vegeta leaned in close.

"So, I guess the asshole does still exist," Starr hissed through gritted teeth. Vegeta scowled and felt his hand start to twitch. Starr waited for the blow to come, but it never did. Instead, she felt Vegeta loosen his grip, and Starr took the opportunity to slap his hand away from her.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem Vegeta?" Starr demanded. Vegeta closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened them.

"Regardless of what is going on between us, or what arrangement we have, but I am still the Saiyan Prince, and you are getting too comfortable with your tone and attitude."

"What you actually mean," Starr said, putting her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrow, "is that you don't want other Saiyans seeing how I interact with you and take it as an invite to do the same. Guess what? There's no one around here! It's just us! I've already agreed to bond with you, so you can drop the tough guy attitude with me, and don't think that I can't tell that there's something else going on with you." Starr locked eyes with Vegeta, waiting for him to speak. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and responded slowly.

"And what makes you think you know me so well, Saluna?"

"Well, for starters, you have literally had me attached to your hip ever since you brought me to Planet Vegeta. Secondly, we've been on this ship for like six days, and you haven't once summoned me to come train. Kinda hard to ignore that," Starr added, almost sounding like she was whining. Vegeta sighed and motioned his hand towards the door.

"You can go. You already seem to have hit muscle failure today. It wouldn't do me any good to train with you today."

"How do you know I hit muscle failure today?"

"Your movements were slower than normal. Now go," Vegeta said as he turned away from Starr, who stuck her tongue out at his back before moving towards the exit. Vegeta's voice caught her as her hand was about to turn the handle on the door.

"Go enjoy your time with the Earthling, and I may be paying you a visit to your chambers tonight." Starr offered no response as she left the room, shutting the door behind her. She started heading back to her room when a thought suddenly hit her.

'That's why he hadn't called me to come train! He was allowing me to spend time with Bulma!' she thought to herself, a small smile creeping on to her face. Vegeta did have some semblance of a good side to him, and, as much as he tried to hid it, Starr had already seen it.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next five days were interesting, to say the least. Vegeta kept his word and had indeed visited the younger Saiyan's room a few times, but he also kept his distance during normal daylight hours, allowing Starr to do as she pleased. She took full advantage of the newfound freedom she had been given and spent a great deal of time with Bulma, but she also used it to spar with her siblings, something Vegeta had never allowed previously because of her Super Saiyan power. Starr was happy to learn that so long as she didn't transform, they provided her with a good work out, and the twins, Surleena, and Astra seem eager to have a new sparring partner. Starr could get used to this, but in her heart, she knew that it wouldn't last.

The sixth day began, and Starr reluctantly stirred in her bed, slowly opening her eyes. She yawned and slowly sat up, stretching her arms and back as she became upright. Grudgingly, the Saiyan pull the blankets off her naked body, and dragged her feet to the bathroom to shower. Vegeta had visited her the previous night, and there was no doubt that she was feeling a little sore. She wasn't surprised to see that Vegeta had already gone by the time she woke up, but as her eyes lost the sleep blurriness, she saw something that took her completely by surprise as she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror.

"Why the fuck do I have a tail!" she screeched, suddenly fully awake. There was no mistaking it, her reflection clearly showed a furry, brown, appendage coming out from her back side at her tail bone. Starr's jaw dropped. She wanted answers, but she knew she couldn't barge in on Vegeta while his scent was still on her, just in case the others were around. Neither one of them had openly admitted they had been fornicating to the other Saiyans, so Starr jumping into the shower. She quickly scrubbed herself down, although her new tail kept getting in the way by knocking things over. As she as she was clean, she dressed, and all but ran in the direction of Vegeta's Ki, wanting to demand answers and find out what he had done to her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was bored as he listened to the updated report from Bardock. Internally, he was pleased that they were going to arrive earlier than expected, but on the outside, his usual scowl was plastered to his face. They were expecting to arrive within the next couple days, which pleased the Prince because in his mind the sooner they arrived and Saluna's worries were calmed, the sooner they'd be able to return to the Saiyan world and he could claim the girl.

"Sire?" Bardock asked, seeing the faraway look on his Prince's face.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, and focusing on the older Saiyan. Bardock raised his eyebrow, causing the Prince's scowl to deepen. "Yes, fine, good, whatever," Vegeta said, clearly annoyed. Bardock was about to speak again, but the sudden appearance of an unhappy Saluna drew everyone's attention. Vegeta turned towards the girl, and cocked his head slightly when he saw the unmistakable tail flickering irritably behind the younger Saiyan.

"What's this?" he asked, almost curiously. Starr frowned, and was about to respond when Kessoro and Saruka moving behind her distracted her. Starr turned her body to watch the twins as they studied her.

"Well this is new," Kessoro said, placing his hand on his chin.

"Indeed, I've never heard of a Saiyan's tail growing back after it had been removed," Saruka mused, curiosity obvious in her voice.

"Back off!" Starr growled in warning to her brother and sister. She snapped her head back to Vegeta. "What the hell is this? This thing was removed when I was a kid! What the hell did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," Vegeta chuckled. As much as he was irritated by Starr's tone with him, he couldn't help but find amusement in her frustration. "Like Saruka said, this has never happened before. Even I have to admit that it's interesting." Starr narrowed her eyes at the Prince.

"So you're telling me that it just magically grew back after fourteen years?" Starr asked irritated, and Vegeta simply shrugged.

"I'll tell you this though, you should probably learn to wrap it around your waist," Vegeta stated, amusement clear in his voice.

"What is that supposed to- AHHH!" Starr was cut off as a sharp pain radiated through her body and she dropped to her knee, unable to move. She turned her head, with effort, to look behind her, and saw that her tail was held in Saruka's firm grasp. Starr growled in agitation, looked back at Vegeta, her scowling deepening as she saw the Prince smirk. He gave a small nod to Saruka, and Starr felt her strength return. She rose back to her feet and folded her arms across her chest.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, and her father answered this time.

"A Saiyan's tail is a weakness," Keaton said. "That's why you see all of with our tails wrapped. If a tail is grabbed, the Saiyan becomes paralyzed, as you just experienced. As Prince Vegeta said, it would be in your best interest to learn to keep your tail wrapped around your waist." Starr eyed her father carefully, and focused her thoughts on her tail, and carefully wrapped it around herself.

"While you're here,we might as well get this out of the way," Vegeta spoke, directing Starr's attention back to himself. "We will be arriving in less than two days." Starr squealed in delight, but Vegeta's voice once again cut in. "While we're on Earth, you are not to go galivanting off on your own, do I make myself clear?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Starr stated flatly, her elation at arriving in a couple days all but gone. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and Starr saw the warning flash through them. She sighed in defeat, not wanting to cause a scene in front of the others.

"Fine, whatever you say," She said softly. Vegeta grunted in satisfaction, and moved past her towards the door. He stopped short and turned his head towards the younger Saiyan.

"Come, we have training to do." Starr gave him a questioning look. "You were just complaining the other day about the lack of training, weren't you? So, let's go." Vegeta turned back towards the door and walked away. A wicked grin spread across Starr's face as she scrambled out of the room after him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr was breathing heavily as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Across for her, Vegeta was also beginning to show signs of fatigue. She had no idea how long they'd been going at it, but her body told her it had been awhile. Starr smirked in satisfaction as she looked at the Prince. Vegeta returned the smirk as he began taking his gloves off.

"It feels a lot harder sparring in our regular state," Starr mused.

"Well, what do you expect? These ships aren't designed to handle the power of a Super Saiyan, much less two."

"Maybe Bulma can figure out a way to improve this room so that it can," Starr said thoughtfully. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Perhaps."

"Well, I'm going to go shower. I feel gross now," Starr turned towards the door, but only got a few steps away before she felt Vegeta behind her. He snaked his arm around her waist, and Starr felt his warm breath against her ear.

"You know, our tails serve another purpose," he whispered into her ear. Before Starr could respond, she felt a shiver run through her body as Vegeta stroked her tail with his free hand.

"No fair," she purred, as her body melted into the Prince's on its own accord. Starr felt Vegeta smirk against her ear.

"I'm a Prince, I don't have to play fair," he chuckled. In an instant, he released Starr, and spun her towards him, replacing his arm around her waist. Vegeta captured the girl's mouth, to which she eagerly returned. The Prince backed Starr up against a wall, allowing his free hand to slide up her body. A moan escaped Starr's throat, which only served to encourage Vegeta further. He smirked against her lips, and slowly peeled himself away. He moved his hand up to Starr's chin, while pulling her closer with his other arm. When he saw that he had Starr's full attention, flushed cheeks and all, he spoke.

"I have a very good reason for demanding you have, how did you phrase it, a babysitter? Yes, that's what you said. You do remember that Frieza is supposedly going to be heading towards Earth as well, don't you?"

"Yes," Starr said as she squirmed against Vegeta, more irritated that he had stopped.

"The last thing I need is that purple freak showing up and finding you alone. Now, do you understand?" he lifted Starr's chin further, forcing her to really look at him. He saw the desire swimming clear as day, as well as the frustration. The thought of this woman desiring him made him smirk. He waited for that for nearly a year, and now he had her, and was close to completely having her. He looked at Starr expectantly.

"Yes," she finally said in a small voice. "I understand." Vegeta smirked in satisfaction, and fully released Starr, letting a low chuckle escape at the pout that formed on the girl's face.

"What? Is something wrong?" Vegeta cocked his head to the side, knowing full well what Starr's problem was.

"You're an ass," Starr scowled, feeling frustrated. Vegeta's smirk turned into a grin as he turned away, waving his hand slightly towards the door, effectively ending the conversation. Starr scowled again and turned towards the door to leave.

"Jerk," she muttered, before leaving the Prince to himself.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr plopped down in her seat, the joy radiating from her body, much to the Prince's annoyance. He scowled as he took he's seat next to her, and Bulma sat on Starr's other side. Bulma gave the girl a dazzling smile, her own excitement obvious to see. They had received word that they would be entering Earth's atmosphere in ten minutes, and neither woman could wait as all on board moved to the control room.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Starr said happily, as Bardock, Keaton, Radditz, Nappa, and Starr's siblings all sat down.

"I know, right? They are going to be so surprised to see us," Bulma said, echoing Starr's happiness. Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"Remember the deal," he growled warningly. Starr turned her face towards the Prince.

"Yes, I know," she smiled, not even letting Vegeta's sour mood affect her. She turned back towards the front, taking in the beauty of Earth before her. She smiled again, and started humming to herself. In no time at all, the ship began to violently shake, indicating that ship was entering the planet's gravitational pull. Starr's smile widened the closer to the ground they got. The ship leveled out, and hit the ground with a loud and bumpy thud. Before anyone could say anything, or stop the girl, Starr unbuckled her seat and sped out of the room.

"Damnit," Vegeta scowled, hot on her heels. He caught up to Starr just as she was opening the door, and jumping out. Her feet landed on the soft grass, and she took a deep breath in, smiling as she saw Capsule Corp looming in front of her, the sun shining brightly behind. She was about to take step forward when she felt Vegeta roughly grab her arm and yank her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled angrily, forcing Starr to look at him.

"You're hurting my arm, Vegeta," she said, looking unflinchingly into the Prince's eyes. Vegeta relaxed his grip slightly, but did not fully let go.

"Do not think that being on this planet gives you room to disrespect me, or disobey what I say."

"I know, Vegeta. Can't you let me be a little excited? I haven't been here in a year, and besides, I don't sense Frieza. If he was here, there's no way I'd miss his power level." Vegeta stared at the girl hard, releasing his grip entirely just as the others joined them. Bulma jumped down from the ship and stood next to Starr, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. Starr followed Bulma's gaze, her smiling returning once more. An older purple haired man and chipper blonde woman emerged from the back of the house to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mom! Dad!" Bulma couldn't contain herself any longer, and she ran as fast as she could towards her parents. Starr remained where she was, watching Bulma embrace her parents. As she stood still, she heard a familiar, but long missed voice reach her Saiyan ears.

"Dr. Briefs, what's going on out here?" Starr gasped as she watched her best friend step out of the house and stand next to the Briefs. Starr heard Charm shriek as she noticed Bulma, and the two women grabbed on to each other. Bulma said something to Charm, and the blonde girl stepped to the side to see around the blunette. Starr could see her eyes widen immensely from shock, and Charm began to race towards her long-lost friend. Starr shifted her head slightly towards Vegeta, and soon as he gave the slightest indication of a nod, the Saiyan took off to meet her friend. The two girls collided and hung on to each other for dear life. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled apart, tears freely flowing from Charm's eyes.

"I can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Charm, more than you know! Are the others here too? I've missed everyone so much!" Charm shook her head.

"Everyone's out right now, but they are going to die when they see you! We were starting to wonder if we were ever going to see you again," the two girls started walking over to the Briefs family, Vegeta scowling behind, and the other Saiyans watching what they thought was a pathetic display of emotion. Starr gave Mrs. And Dr. Briefs each a hug, smiling broadly.

"Starr dear, it's so good to see you and looking more beautiful than ever!" Bunny said, making the Saiyan blush.

"Uh, thanks Mrs. Briefs," Starr muttered, lowering her head slightly, earning a laugh from Bulma and Charm.

"Oh?" Bulma said, her head turning to the side as the Saiyans approached. "Mom, Dad, you remember Vegeta and the others, right?" Bunny squealed, causing all the Saiyans to wince.

"Yes! Of course! Thank you for taking such good care of my little girl and Starr. Are you hungry? Let me go make something to eat, and we need to get you all in to rooms!" Mrs. Briefs said breathlessly.

"You better make a lot of food then, Mom. Saiyans tend to eat a lot, remember?" Bulma said laughing. Bunny clapped her hands together and ran back in to the house, wanting to get started on making a feast for the guests. Starr giggled at the display, and turned her head towards Charm.

"Hey, um, I don't still have any clothes here, do I?" Starr asked uncertainly.

"Of course you do! We refused to touch your room. We always hoped you'd come back someday," Charm smiled. Starr didn't have the heart to tell her the stay wouldn't be permanent. Instead, she smiled gratefully and allowed herself to be pulled in to the house. She heard Bulma's voice come from behind her.

"Come on, let's get you guys set up into some rooms, shall we?"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr stood in front of the full-length mirror of her old room, admiring the way she looked in one of her old dresses. She couldn't help but notice how she had filled out a little bit since they last time she wore the red and white summer dress. It had a V-cut neck that showed her assets but was still classy, and it fell above her knees. Starr was surprised by how good it still looked on her.

'I guess training constantly and putting on muscles will do that,' she thought to herself. A whistle from the doorway interrupted her thoughts, and she looked to her left to see Charm leaning against the door frame.

"Well, damn, look at you. How the hell did you manage to get even hotter since you've been gone?" Starr laughed in response.

"Literally all I've been doing is training."

"Well, it's working, that's for damn sure," Charm smiled, stepping in to the room. Charm's smile was infectious, and Starr found herself smiling back at her.

"How's everyone been? What's changed?" Starr asked. Charm reached over and grabbed Starr's hand.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream first, then we can talk," Charm responded, pulling Starr out of the room.

"Oh my god, ice cream. I don't even know if I remember how it tastes!" Starr said licking her lips. The two girls arrived in the kitchen to a rather awkward scene. Nine Saiyans were sitting and standing all around the kitchen, while Bulma and her mother were busy chatting over cooking food. Vegeta looked up, a scowl plastered to his face. He looked Starr up and down, his scowl deepening. While he admired the view, he disapproved of the amount of skin showing.

"Hi guys," Starr said, choosing to ignore Vegeta's scowl.

"Going somewhere?" Vegeta growled, the disapproval evident on his face.

"Why yes, actually," Starr smiled sweetly at him. "Charm and I are going to get some ice cream. Who's going to be my handler today?" Starr added, looking around the room expectantly, before Vegeta could say anything. Vegeta growled again as Kessoro stood up.

"I'll go with Saluna, Prince Vegeta," Kessoro said, bowing to Vegeta. Vegeta waved his hand, and turned his head away, pretending as if the display was beneath him. Charm looked at Starr with a confused look.

"Handler?" Charm questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Starr said hurriedly. "Let's go, see you guys later!" Starr crossed the kitchen with her head held high, and straight out the door, leaving Charm and Kessoro to follow. Once they were outside, Starr slowed her pace.

"I forgot how beautiful it was here," Starr mused, looking up to the sky.

"What's the Saiyan planet like?" Charm asked, catching up to her friend. Starr sensed Kessoro fall in step behind them, and she cocked her head to her friend.

"It's got its own beauty. It's got lakes and forests, just like here. I think you would like it," Starr smiled.

"Sounds nice. I'm glad you're doing ok."

"I really am, I promise."

"Thanks for taking such good care of my girl," Charm said, looking back and smiling at Kessoro.

"Of course, she's my sister."

"All the same, thank you," Charm turned back to Starr, and the two returned to merrily chatting away as they walked down the street.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, the threesome was walking out of the little shop, ice cream in hand. Charm had insisted that Kessoro partake in the treat, and the Saiyan happily obliged.

"This sweet treat is surprisingly good," Kessoro said. "What's it called again?"

"Ice cream," Starr laughed at her brother, before taking another lick of her own. The three sat down at a table, and began making small talk. Even Kessoro was in a good enough room to chat a bit. Starr was in the middle of laughing, when a familiar face from across the street caught her attention. Charm noticed Starr's distraction, and turned her head to see where she was looking.

"Oh…" Charm said slowly.

"Seifer…" Starr said softly, looking at the handsome blonde man. Seifer suddenly noticed Starr from across road, his mouth hanging open in shock. He looked like he was about to head across the street, when a gorgeous brunette appeared at his side, snaking her arm through his. He looked at the girl, and then back at Starr. Starr smiled sadly, and shook her head, telling him not to come over. Seifer frowned slightly, before gently pulling his date to start walking again. Starr turned her head back towards her ice cream and stared at it without saying a word.

"Starr, I'm sorry," Charm said sadly. "I should've told you, but I just wanted to spend time with you before ruining your day. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me."

"No, it's ok," Starr said, looking up at her friend. "Really, it's ok. This actually makes things a little easier for me, in all honesty." Seeing Charm's confused look, Starr continued. "There's actually some things I need to tell you. I know I've been gone a year, and I was hoping that everyone would find a way to move on. As much as I love Seifer, it's for the best that he's with someone else, especially because I guess I'm kinda with someone else too. Although that won't be official until we get back."

"Get back? You mean you're not staying here? But this is your home!" Charm said, shock clearly written on her face. Kessoro stayed silent, choosing only to observe the exchange, knowing full well were this was going.

"Yeah… That's one of the things I needed to talk to you about. Part of the deal to let me come here was I had to agree to return with no arguments, and I also had to agree to bind myself to Vegeta."

"To Vegeta? As in the jerk of a Prince that currently sitting in our kitchen?" Charm asked, raising her eyebrow. Kessoro growled at the insult towards the Saiyan Prince, earning himself a look from his sister.

"Don't growl, it's rude," Starr snapped. "Yes, that Vegeta. Basically…." Starr began recounting the story of when she was born, about how the arrangement had been made for her to eventually wind up with Vegeta. By the time she finished, the group had finished their ice cream and Charm was listening intently.

"Is that what you really want?" She asked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Yeah he can be an ass and I want to punch him in his smug face, but it's not the worst thing that could happen," Starr answered. Charm leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms out behind her head.

"Well, if you're happy then I'm happy for you, but you know you're going to have to explain all this to Seifer. You owe him that much."

"I know," Starr nodded in agreement. "Come on, we should be getting back before I get into trouble." All three stood up, and began walking back to Capsule Corp. Starr felt a little bit lighter, as if a weight had been lifted, but she knew was going to have to have this conversation again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr and Charm were giggling as they walked back on to Capsule Corp property, Kessoro in tow. Charm was in the process of telling a story about an infamous Zell freak out, when Starr noticed Vegeta sitting on the wall looking as sour as ever. The Prince looked up at the group's arrival and scowled.

"It's about damn time you showed back up here," Vegeta growled. Starr smiled apologetically as she approached the Prince.

"Sorry about that, we lost track of time. At least we came back before the sun started to set," Starr's response only made Vegeta scowl more. "Why are you sitting out here? Where is everyone?"

"The blue haired woman decided to summon all your annoying friends here, and they were aggravating me."

"The gang's all here?" Starr said excitedly. "Yippee!" Starr sprinted away from the group and towards the back of the house. Vegeta followed closely behind, with Charm and Kessoro not too far after. Vegeta watched with mild curiosity, well-hidden of course, as the younger Saiyan happily greeted every single one of them. He shifted his eyes slightly as Bulma came to stand next to him.

"What do you want, woman?" Vegeta said. Bulma smiled next to him.

"It's nice to see her so happy again," she simply stated. "I haven't seen her smile this much in a while." Vegeta said nothing as he shifted his eyes back to the scene in front of him. Even he had to admit that he hadn't seen Starr smile this much.

"Come on," Bulma said, stepping away from Vegeta. "My mom's finished cooking. It's time to eat." Bulma began walking away from the Prince and rejoined the group. Vegeta paused a moment before doing the same. The group began taking their seats at the extremely large table, Vegeta sitting next to Starr. He watched as she looked over to her former lover and gave a small smile, before she began an animated conversation with Krillin from across the table. Yamcha was busy giving his full attention to Bulma, and various other conversations were taking place. The other Saiyans, like Vegeta, remained silent while consuming their food, finding little interest in the ongoing conversations. Starr was in the middle of laughing at something Zell was saying, when her laughter was suddenly cut short. She suddenly sensed something that couldn't possibly be real. She stood up, knocking her chair out from underneath her. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her sudden change in posture.

"What…? It can't be…" she whispered. The rest of the table fell silent, and Starr gasped in shock as a new group joined them. She took a step back, away from the table, complete disbelief all over her face. Goku released his wife, and put his son on the ground and looked back up at Starr.

"Hiya, Starr! It's been awhile."

"How… how is this possible? Did the Dragon Balls bring you back?"

"The Dragon Balls? What? Why would I need them?" Goku scratched his head, confusion on his face. Shock quickly turned to anger as the young Saiyan turned her attention to Vegeta. The Prince, sensing her rising anger and energy level, stood up and stepped away from the table. He stood directly across from Starr and narrowed his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest, and gave a look of warning to the girl.

"Saluna," he growled, only serving to further fuel her anger. Starr clenched her hands into fists, the pressure drawing blood as a low growl erupted from her throat.

"Whoa, Starr, take it easy," Goku said putting his hands up in an attempt to calm the situation. Bardock suddenly stood up and spoke to his son, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Kakarot, if I were you, I'd back away." Goku looked over at his father, and then back to Starr. His eyes widened as he saw a golden aura start to surround the girl. Starr continued to glare at the Prince, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's face. Her growl intensified the longer she glared. The other Saiyans stood up, slowly backing away. The rest of the table followed suit, sensing no good about to come from the exchange. Vegeta unfolded his arms and returned the girl's intense glare. After a moment, Starr finally spoke again.

"You fucking lied to me," she whispered in a voice dripping with dangerous venom. "You told me he was dead. How fucking dare you, Vegeta!" And with that, the younger Saiyan launched herself at the Saiyan Prince, her golden aura surrounding her completely.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Wow, that took a while to write. Long chapter, longest I've written so far. I know it seems like a lot to happen in one chapter, but I'm going to update my other story with a couple of chapter's before I come back to this one, so I wanted to leave on a nice cliff hanger and this is where I envisioned leaving off.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So, I lied. I said it was going to be a little bit before I updated again, but I'm having way too much fun writing this story. I just need to make sure that I don't neglect my other one. Enjoy!**

 **DISLCAIMER: Same as always.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 11

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saluna," Vegeta growled, only serving to further fuel her anger. Starr clenched her hands into fists, the pressure drawing blood as a low growl erupted from her throat.

"Whoa, Starr, take it easy," Goku said putting his hands up in an attempt to calm the situation. Bardock suddenly stood up and spoke to his son, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"Kakarot, if I were you, I'd back away." Goku looked over at his father, and then back to Starr. His eyes widened as he saw a golden aura start to surround the girl. Starr continued to glare at the Prince, her eyes never leaving Vegeta's face. Her growl intensified the longer she glared. The other Saiyans stood up, slowly backing away. The rest of the table followed suit, sensing no good about to come from the exchange. Vegeta unfolded his arms and returned the girl's intense glare. After a moment, Starr finally spoke again.

"You fucking lied to me," she whispered in a voice dripping with dangerous venom. "You told me he was dead. How fucking dare you, Vegeta!" And with that, the younger Saiyan launched herself at the Saiyan Prince, her golden aura surrounding her completely.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr's rage exploded around her as she launched herself at Vegeta, the full extent of her Super Saiyan power's surged forward. As she closed the distance between herself and the Saiyan Prince, she saw Vegeta spread his feet apart, and he gave a yell, powering up into his own Super Saiyan form. Starr gave her own yell, and threw her fist, full force, directly at Vegeta's face. Vegeta put his own hand up, catching Starr's hand. The younger Saiyan snarled as twisted her body and brought her leg up, slamming it into the Prince's head and catching him off guard. He was flung a short distance away, before he caught himself and landed back on his feet. A low growl came from his throat, and his eyes narrowed as a dangerous look crossed his face.

"I'm warning you, Saluna," Vegeta's voice dangerously low as he spoke. Starr snarled again, ignoring the Prince's warning, and charged him again. Vegeta released his own snarl, and met the girl's charge. The two met in a ferocious clash, exchanging blows, neither one backing down. She was bleeding from several different areas due to Vegeta's blows, but the Prince was not unharmed either. Both were showing injuries from the intense battle, and if it were different circumstances, Vegeta would've felt pride in the situation. Starr was truly blinded by her rage and fighting like a true Saiyan warrior, but Vegeta was not going to allow himself to be beaten by the female, especially in front of witnesses. He knew Starr would be pissed when she learned the truth, but this level of anger was unexpected, and Vegeta was secretly worried that the rage would consume her. She was already showing the signs, and the more the fight continued, the more he saw the bloodlust taking over.

'I have to end this soon, before it's too late,' Vegeta thought to himself as Starr suddenly flipped away from him, landing gracefully on her feet. He saw her hands suddenly move to her side, and his eyes narrow further.

'Shit!'

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The on-lookers watched in shock at the scene unfolding in front of them. None of them had ever seen anger like this come from the sweet girl they all knew as Starr Reku. Goku watched in horror as Starr flipped back away from Vegeta, and brought her hands into the signature Wave form.

"She wouldn't!" Charm gasped, instantly recognizing the same form Goku did.

"She's not in her right mind," Goku replied. "I can't say what she would or wouldn't do right now, but this has to stop!" Goku suddenly lunged forward, ignoring his father's voice, and put himself in the middle, directly in front of the girl.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The energy ball glowed dangerously in Starr's hands, and her eyes held a murderous look as she stared down the Prince. The bloodlust filled her thoughts, and all she could think about was how Vegeta had lied to her. For a year, he allowed her to believe that her mentor was dead, and she hated him for it. The young Saiyan snarled as Vegeta widened his stance, preparing for the impending attack. Starr was about to release the Wave, when Goku suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking her view of the Prince.

"Starr, this isn't you!" he urgently tried to reason with her, but the attempt only made her face darken further.

"What the fuck do you know?" she hissed at him, taking him by surprise. Goku stood his ground and tried again.

"You don't want to do this. You will regret this." Starr's only response was a low growl, and her energy ball intensified. Vegeta growled in annoyance from behind Goku, but it went unnoticed. Goku tired one final time, although he changed the tone in his voice.

"Starr, that's enough! You want to be angry at someone, then you be angry at me! I was the one who asked for you not to know that I was ok!" Starr snapped her full attention to Goku, her eyes widened slightly.

"What did you just say?" she growled.

"It was my idea to have you believe that I was dead. I saw the power you showed when I was hit, and I knew I couldn't help you develop it. I wanted you to think I was dead so that you could explore the true extent of your power," Goku stared hard at Starr, waiting for a reaction. The only emotion she could manage at that point was shock. The energy between her hands disappeared, and the girl took a step back, suddenly snapping out of her Super Saiyan mode. Vegeta saw the change and stood fully upright, powering himself down.

"How could you?" Starr whispered, the hurt evident in her voice and eyes. It hurt Goku to see her like this, but the truth was necessary to bring her back.

"I'm so sorry, Starr," Goku said sympathetically, taking a step forward. Starr put her hand up in front of herself, and took a step backwards.

"No, don't come near me," Starr growled. "You just as bad as he is," Starr added, motioning towards Vegeta, causing the Prince to raise his eyebrow. Vegeta would never admit it, but the verbal slapped the younger Saiyan gave delivered quite the sting.

"Starr-," Goku tried again, but the younger Saiyan cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it. Screw all of you! No one follow me!" she snarled as she took off in to the sky, leaving the party guests stunned below.

"What the hell just happened?" Squall said, voicing the same question echoing through many different minds. Vegeta growled and prepared to take off after her, but Goku's voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Goku said without turning around.

"What?" Vegeta demanded, not liking that he was having orders given to him by a lesser Saiyan.

"If you go after her now, you're just going to make her run further away. She'll come back when she's ready to." Vegeta growled at Goku's still turned back, hating that he knew Goku was right even more than being told what to do. Vegeta said nothing, but stared up at the spot in the sky that Starr disappeared from.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr flew as fast as she could away from Capsule Corp, the tears of betrayal stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe what Goku had said. How dare he allow her to think he was dead, how dare he ask others to hide it from her. Her anger kept going back and forth from Goku to Vegeta, not sure of who she should be angrier at. She hadn't admitted it, but she had finally started trusting the Saiyan Prince, but now she felt as if it were wasted. Starr subconsciously landed on the shore of her favorite beach hideaway, and her body sank down in to the sand. Now that she was alone, the tears began to freely roll down her cheeks, tears that she hadn't allowed herself to shed in almost a year. She cried for her loss, she cried for the hurt she suffered at the hands of Vegeta, and she cried in happiness being around her loved ones again, and the knowledge that Goku was still alive. So many emotions that had been bottled up all came flowing out until Starr felt physically drained. Between the fight with Vegeta and all the tears, Starr was exhausted. She laid down on the sand, allowing the calming sound of the waves to lure her into the realm of darkness.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours had passed, and there was still no sign of Starr, and Vegeta was growing more and more agitated the more time passed. He tapped his finger irritably on his folded arms, a scowl crossing his hardened face. The party guests had long since left since the mood soured, and the residents and guests of Capsule Corp had long since retired to their rooms, save for the Saiyan Prince. He leaned against the outer wall in the backyard, waiting for Starr to return. He would've gone after her long ago, but the girl was keeping her energy suppressed and avoiding all detection. Vegeta allowed a low growl to escape him as he sensed another presence come out of the house.

"I don't think she's coming back tonight," Bulma said, looking up in to the night sky. Vegeta said nothing in response, and Bulma turned her head to look at him and continued. "Look, I know about what's been going on between you two, and I'm going to give you some advice, whether you like it or not. You need to give her some space, let her come to you. She's hurt right now, probably feeling betrayed by both you and Goku, but she will get over it in time. Like Goku said, the more you push her, the further you'll push her away. Oh, and because I realize how possessive you are of her, you need to realize that she's going to have to have a conversation with Seifer, and you need to let her. If you don't, she's not going to be able to really be with you." Vegeta grunted in response, and Bulma sighed knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him.

"I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just let me know," Bulma said, turning back towards the house. Without waiting for a response, the blunette retreated in to the house, leaving the Saiyan Prince to his own thoughts.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bright sunlight bored down on to the sleeping form of Saiyan on the beach. Starr moaned and slowly opened her eyes. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, and she certainly hadn't meant to stay out all night, but it happened. She was sure there were going to be several people upset with her and she shuddered to think how Vegeta would react when she finally returned to Capsule Corp. She sighed and sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on her knees. She took a deep breath in, inhaling the salty taste of the ocean. She was busy clearing her mind when another ki landed on the beach beside her.

"Why can't anyone just do what I ask for once?" Starr groaned as Goku sat down on the beach next to her. Goku stared at the ocean not saying anything. The two Saiyans sat in silence for several minutes.

"I understand why you're mad at me," Goku said, breaking the ice. "Believe me, I do, but I hope you can at least understand why I did it." Starr sighed, turning her head to look at Goku, keeping her cheek on her knees.

"I do, but it doesn't make it suck any less. I went through hell thinking you were dead," Starr whispered. Goku put his arm around the girl and Starr leaned over, putting her head against his side.

"I'm sorry about it, I really am, but I think there's something else bothering you more. I think you're more upset about Vegeta lying to you."

"What?" Starr sat straight up, looking at her mentor incredulously. "What makes you say that?"

"I saw the amount of rage that you went after him with. You don't feel that much anger unless there was another emotion underlying. You feel like he betrayed you, but you can't feel betrayal if there wasn't trust there first." Starr lowered her head, unsure of what to say. Goku stood up, and looked down at Starr with a smile.

"I don't know what is going on between you and Vegeta, but you know you owe Seifer a conversation. Now come on, let's get you back to Capsule Corp. I'm sure there are a lot of people worried about you right now, and I'm sure you want to wash that blood off you." Goku reached his hand out to Starr, who reluctantly accepted the help up. Starr brushed the sand off her body, and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I want it noted that it is under protest."

"Consider it noted," Goku replied, the smile still on his face. Starr gave a small smile in return, and the two Saiyans flew in to the sky, heading back towards West City.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta scowled as he sat at the kitchen table, waiting for the blunette's mother to serve him his morning meal. His mood from the previous day had only gotten worse when he woke up and discovered that Starr had still not returned.

"Good morning, Bulma dear," Bunny sang as her daughter entered the kitchen.

"Morning mother," Bulma said stifling a yawn, and reaching for the coffee pot.

"Moring everyone," Charm said walking in, closely followed by Seifer and Rhinoa. Vegeta found himself watching Starr's former lover closely. Seifer, feeling a set of eyes on him, looked over at the Saiyan Prince, and held his gaze, waiting for the other to back down. Seifer found himself looking away as Charm's voice cut in.

"Starr hasn't come back yet?" Bulma shook her head in response, and Charm sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, she'll come back soon. She wouldn't want to miss breakfast," Bunny said cheerfully. "Speaking of which, it's ready." All the occupants of Capsule Corp began digging in. By the time the Saiyans had finished, there was no food left and Starr had still not arrived. Vegeta began to scowl again, when he heard the beep of Saruka's scouter.

"Looks like Saluna's finally back," Saruka informed the group, "and it looks like Kakarot is with her." Vegeta turned his attention to the door as the young female entered, closely followed by Goku. Starr glanced around the kitchen with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said, bowing slightly, "and I'm sorry I took off like that." She looked at her family and friends, hoping they accepted her apology. The last person she looked at was Vegeta. She lowered her eyes when she saw him narrow his eyes at her, but said nothing.

"Don't worry about it, Starr-chan," Charm spoke up. "We've always known you're a bit of a hot head." Starr smiled gratefully at her friend until Seifer's voice drew her attention.

"Hey Starr, can we talk?" he asked, receiving a consenting nod from Starr. In that moment, what Starr wanted to do was wash herself clean, but she knew the longer she put off the needed discussion, the harder it would become. Seifer crossed the kitchen, directly in front of a scowling Vegeta, and out the back door. Starr turned to follow, not bothering to look at Vegeta, for she already knew what look was on his face. She heard Mrs. Briefs call after her that she was going to make same breakfast for the girl, but Starr was focused on the conversation that was about to take place.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teenagers sat on the swinging bench in the back yard in silence. Starr made sure they were far enough away that even Saiyan ears wouldn't overhear, but she was having a hard time finding a way to start the tough conversation. She was wracking her brain trying to come up with the words when Seifer took control of the situation.

"You've changed, you know that?" he asked, turning his head to look at Starr.

"I know. I had to. Planet Vegeta is a completely different world." Starr turned her head to meet Seifer's eye. "There's some things that happened, and as much as it might hurt, I have to tell you." Seifer put his hand up to stop her.

"There's really nothing to say. You were gone a year, and honestly, we didn't know if we would ever see you again. I see the way Vegeta looks at you, and I've seen the way you interact with him. You're with him, aren't you?" Seifer asked, although no anger was present in his voice.

"Not completely, but I agreed to it when we return to Planet Vegeta." Seeing the confused look on his face, Starr began telling him the same story that she told Charm. Seifer listened intently, nodding only here and there. When she finished, she lowered her head, waiting for the man she loved to speak. Seifer said nothing as he digested the information he had just been given. His brow wrinkled in concentration, trying to figure out how to respond. Starr bit her lip nervously, wanting him to say something, anything. Seifer sighed, and finally broke the silence.

"I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to respond to this," he said, sounding somewhat harsh. "I mean, I know I'm dating someone new, but I always assumed that eventually when you came back we'd just pick up where we left off. I really don't know what you want me to say."

"Seifer, I'm sorry," Starr whispered, still looking at the ground. "I know nothing I say will make it any easier, but I'm glad that you found someone else you can be with. That makes it a little bit easier on me, knowing that you were able to move on."

"Well, it wasn't easy. I'm not sure that I completely have, but I guess now I have no choice but to," Seifer responded. Starr felt the sting of tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm so, so sorry, Seifer," she whimpered. Seifer heard the pain in her voice and reached over to grab her hand. He pulled her gently so that she was leaning against him. Starr could imagine Vegeta growling at the motion, but at that moment she simply did not care. Seifer rested his chin on top of Starr's head and closed his eyes.

"No," he said gently, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out so rough. It's just… This whole situation is so fucked up, and it sounds like it's pretty much written in stone, and has been for a while. As much as I hate to say it, it sounds like there was no hope for us from the get go, and that really sucks because I thought we were really good together."

"We were," Starr said, suddenly sitting up, and looking Seifer in the eye, onyx meeting ocean blue. "There's so many things that screwed it all up. Hell, me being born apparently screwed it up. But what's done is done, and I can't go back on my word. I just need to know that you're happy." Seifer responded by pulling the Saiyan close again, wrapping both arms around her.

"I'm happy knowing that you're safe and sound." Starr nodded meekly in response. Seifer planted a light kiss atop her head before she could pull away. He stood up, still holding her hand, and gave her a small smile.

"I guess that's all that needs to be said."

"I guess so," Starr responded. The two remained that way for a moment, before Seifer found his resolve and began to pull away from the Saiyan. Starr's hand gently fell back into her lap, not attempting to stop him. It needed to be done, she knew that, but it didn't make the hurt any less. Starr sighed and looked up at the clear blue sky. Now she desperately wanted to shower, but the last thing she needed was to walk through the kitchen crowded with people who were going to pretend they weren't watching, even though they were.

Starr levitated off the ground and flew towards the balcony of her old room, which overlooked the backyard. She landed softly, pushed the doors open, and walked inside. She went immediately to the bathroom and stripped out of her battle torn dress. She frowned as she inspected it. Casting it to the side, the Saiyan inspected herself. Her face looked worn and tired, caked with blood from a gash in her forehead above her left eyebrow, and a thin line of dried blood from the corner of the right side of her mouth.

'Yeah, I look real attractive right now,' Starr thought bitterly to herself. She inspected the rest of her body and found several more cuts and bruises. She frowned as she looked at her injuries, proof of her attacking Vegeta. She sighed and turned towards the shower. She turned it on and stepped in the hot water to cleanse herself of all the dirt and anger. After a time, she emerged back into her bedroom, and set out to find clothing. She settled on a pair of sweat pants and long-sleeved shirt, wanting to hide the injuries on her body. She frowned again at the cut on her head, but that couldn't be helped. She walked over to her balcony and sat down in one of the chairs, closed her eyes, and became lost in her own thoughts. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, the sun had risen considerably higher in the sky, and Starr sensed another Ki land next to her, causing her to frown.

"I really don't have the mental fortitude to deal with this right now," She said, deliberately keeping her eyes closed.

"Well, that's too bad… for you," Vegeta responded, his voice flat. "Look at me." Starr chose to ignore the command, knowing full well that it would anger the Prince. Starr heard Vegeta growl, but still would not look at him. She knew Goku said not to blame Vegeta, but she couldn't help it. Vegeta grew agitated at the girl's lack of obedience, and, in the blink of an eye, he had Starr in the air, his hand around her throat. He shoved the younger Saiyan against the wall, and a gasp escaped the girl at the impact. Involuntarily, Starr's eyes opened and she found herself starring at a pissed off Saiyan Prince. Starr kept her face devoid of all emotion, which only served to anger the Prince further. Vegeta growled as his grip on the girl tightened. Starr still said nothing, but the more pressure he put on her throat, the harder it became to hide the pain. Finally, the Saiyan winced, which gave Vegeta some semblance of a reaction that he was looking for. He released the younger Saiyan, and folded his arms across his chest.

"If you were anyone else, I would've blasted you in to another dimension for the shit you pulled yesterday," the Prince stated. Starr slowly raised her eyes to meet his. Vegeta took a moment to study her face, his eyes glancing over the wound on her forehead that was delivered by his hand. Subconsciously, Vegeta reached up to brush the gash, almost out of curiosity. Starr flinched away from him at the motion, and Vegeta froze for a moment. Instead of lowering his arm, he continued and ran his gloved thumb over the cut, Starr staring at him hard. Neither one spoke for a moment, until Starr finally did.

"You deserved it, you know," she said softly. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "You knew how badly it tore me up thinking Goku was dead, you saw it, yet you still chose to hide it from me. I was already on Planet Vegeta at that point, there was no place for me to run to. And I'm not gonna lie, it felt pretty good to kick your ass," she added without a hint of humor. Vegeta pulled his hand away from the laceration and stepped closer to her, using his body to pin her against the wall, and lifted her chin upwards with his hand. Starr sucked in a quick breath, and waited for him to speak.

"First, you didn't kick my ass. Second, if you pull something like that again, I'll make sure it takes you a while to heal. Do you understand me?" Vegeta's eyes bore into Starr's, expecting an answer.

"Yes," she whispered, clearly not in the mood to fight. Vegeta held her chin firmly in place.

"I do not answer to you, nor do I have to provide you with any answers. You would do well to remember that. I don't want to damage your pretty face more than it already has been," he added, looking at the gash again. It would probably leave a faint scar that would remain unnoticeably obvious. Starr narrowed her eyes, but chose to remain silent. Vegeta moved his hand to the side of the younger Saiyan's face, and gently cupped her cheek. Starr's body reacted on its own accord, and she closed her eyes as she shuddered at the touch. Before she could reopen them, she felt Vegeta's lips brush up against hers, and she found herself being pushed back in the wall. Without thinking, Starr wrapped her arms around the Prince's neck, which encouraged Vegeta to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Vegeta pulled away, and Starr's arms dropped down to her sides. A sudden sound drew her attention towards the door, and Starr's eyes widened in shock to see Seifer standing in the doorway. The blonde man's eyes narrowed as he looked from Saiyan to Saiyan, and Starr saw a hint of hurt flash through them. She bit her lip and looked down. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Hmm, I guess I forgot to close the door when I came in," he said, almost as an afterthought. Starr snapped her head up towards Vegeta and glared at him. Seifer cleared his throat and Starr turned her head back towards him. She could feel her cheek become flushed as Seifer spoke.

"Bunny's finished making you breakfast," he said, coolly, "whenever you're done." Before Starr could say anything, her now ex was already out of the room. Starr clenched her fists and turned angrily towards Vegeta.

"What the hell!" she fumed. "You knew he was there, didn't you?" Vegeta shrugged, the sly smirk still plastered to his mouth.

"Of course I did," Vegeta said smugly. Starr growled and Vegeta turned his body fully towards her. "What does it matter? You ended things with him, and you are my woman." Starr's growl became louder, and her anger grew.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snarled, the smirk on Vegeta's face faltering slightly. "Seriously, do you have any common sense? It doesn't matter that we ended things, it still hurts. . .ASS!" Starr finished angrily through gritted teeth. Vegeta raised his eyebrow and gave Starr an amused look.

"You better go eat before your food all disappears," Vegeta said, deliberately ignoring Starr's small explosion of anger. He unfolded his arms and began to cross the room. Before crossing the threshold, the Saiyan Prince turned his head back to Starr.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Starr crossed her arms on her chest and scowled.

"As far as I'm concerned, this conversation is already over."

"That's what you think, Saluna. There's still the little matter of my marking you." Vegeta turned his face back and held his head high as he walked out of the room, leaving a scowling Starr to glare at his back.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: From here on out, when you see *blahblahblah* it's telepathically Vegeta speaking, and ~blahblahblah~ is Starr. It'll make sense by the end of the chapter.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 12

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was beginning to set over West City, and a gorgeous pinkish haze was illuminating the sky. Starr leaned lazily back on her elbows, trying to catch her breath. Vegeta sat a few feet away, sweat glistening down his bare torso. The girl was still mad about the stunt Vegeta pulled with Seifer, but as she calmed down after today's sparring session, she couldn't help but smirk at the Saiyan Prince. The Saiyans had been on Earth for nearly a week, and it was putting Starr in a good enough mood that she was trying not to let it bother her. Vegeta returned the smirk as he stood up. Starr remained on the ground, watching his movements closely. She kept waiting for him to bring up the subject of marking her again, but he hadn't said a word about it since the Seifer incident, but Starr knew it was coming.

Vegeta approached Starr, stopping next to her. He looked her up and down, still displeased at the lack of clothing she chose to wear, but secretly enjoying the view it gave him when they'd finished training. The shorts and crop-top sports bra fit her snugly, and the way the sweat glistened on her skin set his blood on fire. He had, thus far, been able to hold himself back from her since they'd arrived, but the Prince's self-control was starting to weaken. The desire to mark the Saiyan lying before him was becoming stronger, and he wanted to do it soon.

"What?" Starr asked, looking up at Vegeta and seeing the thoughts run through his head. Vegeta shifted his eyes to study the younger Saiyan's face. The gash above her eye had healed, save for a very thin, faint scar line. Her eyes watched him questioningly

"We have a conversation to finish," he replied after a moment. Starr's face fell slightly.

'And there it is,' she thought to herself. Bunny, with her impeccable timing, appeared in the doorway, and smiled at the couple.

"Dinner's ready," she called cheerfully. "Everyone's already inside, just waiting on you two." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the chipper tone. It annoyed him to no end ho bubbly Bulma's mother always was. His sensitive ears picked up the faint sound of Starr's voice.

"Saved by the dinner bell," she muttered, jumping to her feet, and grabbing her zip up jacket that was on the ground next to her. Before Vegeta could say anything else, Starr was already halfway across the yard, pulling her jacket on. Vegeta scowled, and quickly walked in after her. He entered the kitchen just in time to see her plopping down in a chair next to Charm, and begin talked animatedly. He sat in the empty chair between her and Kessoro, and scowled again when she pointedly ignored him. Vegeta scanned the room, and noticed immediately that her former lover was nowhere to be seen. Almost as if reading his thoughts, Bulma spoke as she helped her mother set mounds of food on the table.

"Where's Seifer?" she asked, looking around. Starr looked up and the mention of the name, realizing that he was indeed missing. She frowned slightly, as she thought about the previous meals over the last week. They had barely spoken since Seifer walked in on Vegeta kissing her, and even though she was firm in her resolve that she did the right thing, her heart still broke a little every time she thought about the hurt it caused him.

"He said he was bringing Cassie to dinner tonight," Squall answered. "He's not back yet from picking her up." Almost as if on cue, the sound of a door opening and closing could be heard, and Seifer entered the kitchen, his arm draped around the beautiful blonde Starr before. Her eyes narrowed, and he body stiffened as she observed them. True, she had no reason to be angry, but she had gone out of her way to avoid throwing Vegeta in his face. Yet here was Seifer, purposely doing it to her. Seifer shifted his eyes to look at his ex, while planting a kiss on Cassie's head. The awkward scene did not go unnoticed by the others in the room, try as they might to ignore it. Vegeta shifted his eyes to glace at Starr as a low growl came from her throat. Vegeta was intrigued by the display, yet annoyed that Starr allowed this Earthling to get under her skin. Sensing her power level rising slightly, he nonchalantly slid his hand up her thigh, causing her to shift her eyes towards him. Starr saw the displeasure and warning mixed in together, and she took a deep breath. Seeing the episode was over, Vegeta removed his hand, and began loading his plate. Starr did the same, as Seifer and Cassie sat down next to Squall, and Charm engaged the Saiyan in conversation. Starr ate her food and conversed with Charm, all the while being annoyed that Seifer's new girlfriend was seated directly across from her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner was soon finished, although not soon enough for Starr. The longer she sat at the table, the more annoyed she became with having Cassie in front on her face. She knew Vegeta was annoyed at her annoyance with the situation, and she could tell it without having to even glance at him, but she simply couldn't help it. As Bunny began clearing the plates, Zell jumped out of his chair.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, "Let's do a bonfire! We haven't done one in a while, and it'll be fun having Starr and Bulma back with us." The Saiyans had no idea what a bonfire was, but the teenagers all talked excitedly as the rose from their chairs. The Saiyans, minus Starr and Vegeta, decided to take their leave as well. Charm glanced back at Starr, noticing that she wasn't rushing off to join the group.

"Starr?" She asked, turning to face her friend. Starr looked up at Charm as she stood.

"I'll be out there, but I want to shower first," Starr said, giving Charm a small smile. The blonde woman nodded to her friend, and proceed to leave the room. Starr was about to do the same, but Vegeta stopped her.

"Saluna," the Prince said, standing up. Starr stopped, keeping her back towards him.

"Vegeta, I am going to go shower," Starr stated, keeping her face turned away from the Prince. She sensed Vegeta move before she felt him press up against her. She felt his warm breath against her neck, and the feeling of his tail wrap around her waist.

"Do you have any idea how aggravating it is to watch you pine over some pathetic Earthling when you have a Prince waiting on you," Vegeta whispered huskily into her ear. Starr growled for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Vegeta, please," Starr said in a hushed voice, "let me go."

"You can't avoid this forever," Vegeta said, nipping at her ear.

"Not forever, just for right now," Starr responded flatly. She felt Vegeta frown against her ear, as he withdrew his tail from her waist. "Let me wash up, and then come find me." Before Vegeta could answer, Starr was already out of the room and heading upstairs.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A short time later Starr emerged from her bathroom clad in only a towel, her tail hanging loosely and an annoyed look crossed her face when she saw the shirtless Saiyan Prince sitting on her bed.

"Really?" she said, gripping the front of her towel more tightly.

"You said to come find you when you were done. I don't see what the problem is." Vegeta said shrugging. Starr groaned and rolled her eyes, and when she looked forward again, Vegeta was standing directly in front of her. He grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her towards him, pressing her, hard, into himself.

"Ok, can I get dressed please?" she asked, starting to get aggravated. Vegeta smirked as he brought his face to hers.

"Why bother, when it's just going to come off anyway?"

"Little presumptuous, don't you think?" Starr asked, raising her eyebrow. Vegeta's only response was to use his speed, and in an instant he had the younger Saiyan pinned on her back, on her bed.

"I have people waiting on me," Starr said, in a bored voice.

"Like I care," Vegeta retorted, trailing his hand up Starr's leg, earning a shiver from the girl. Starr closed her eyes as her body betrayed her, giving the Prince exactly the response he wanted. He leaned his head down to the crook of Starr's neck, and using his tongue, traced her skin from her collarbone up to her ear. Starr allowed a moan to escape her lips, and as soon as he heard the sound, Vegeta crushed her mouth with his own. Starr parted her lips to allow Vegeta further access, an invitation the Saiyan Prince gladly accepted. Their tongues clashed, while he continued to run his hand up and down her thigh. Vegeta used his other hand to caress Starr's tail, and soon Starr growled in agitation. Vegeta pulled himself away from Starr's lips, and stared at her triumphantly.

"You know what I want," he stated, moving his hand up to Starr's neck and lightly brushing her skin. Starr shuddered, knowing full well what he wanted.

"You are seriously an ass," Starr growled in response, earning a smirk from Vegeta.

"I ask you again," Vegeta continued, still stroking the skin of her neck. "Why are you pining over some lowly Earthling who isn't worthy of you, when you have the Saiyan Prince wanting to claim you?" Starr looked at Vegeta, her eyes full of desire.

"You've never explained to me what happens, besides physically marking me and me marking you," Starr replied seductively. Vegeta grinned, knowing that he was close to what he wanted.

"We will become one, and we will become stronger," he responded. "Mentally, emotionally, and physically. I'll be able to always sense you, and vice versa, no matter the distance." Starr bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment, causing Vegeta's desire to build up further.

"Will you let go of the leash a little bit then? Since you say you'll be able to know where I am, can you drop the babysitters?"

"If my answer is yes, then what will yours be?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow expectantly. Star closed her eyes for a moment, and when she reopened them, the Prince saw the decision had been made. His smirk returned wider as Starr's sweet voice reached his ears.

"Then my answer is yes." Vegeta, upon hearing the magical word, brought his mouth down to the base of the younger Saiyan's neck, his lips brushing her skin for a moment, a feral growl coming from his throat.

"It's about time. You've made me wait long enough." Without any further hesitation, Vegeta sank his teeth into Starr's skin, earning a gasp in response. Starr felt pain, but only for a moment. Her gasp quickly turned in to a moan, causing Vegeta to sink his teeth in further into her neck. Starr almost cried out, but instead latched on to the Prince's neck, drawing blood, and making him growl against her. As Vegeta's blood dripped down her throat, images began flashing through her mind. Images of him as a young child, being ripped from his father, and the abuse he suffered at the hands of Frieza. There were flashes of all parts of his life, and Starr saw what he saw and what he felt when they first met. With that one bite, Starr learned everything about Vegeta's life, and she could only assume that the Prince was seeing every aspect of her life as well. She traced her tongue alone the bite she had just made, and she felt Vegeta do the same. She laid her head back, closing her eyes as Vegeta released his grip, panting hard at what she had just experienced. She felt Vegeta's tail snake around her waist, and when she opened her eyes, the Prince was staring at her with a satisfied look on his face. A thin line of blood that trailed from his was erased with a quick flip of his tongue. Starr brought her hand to her mouth, and wiped away the blood she felt there.

"That was… wow…" was all Starr could respond with.

"Oh, we're not done yet, Saluna," Vegeta purred, crushing his lips down to hers once again. He ripped the towel from her body, and his hands began to explore her body. Starr moaned, and arched her back in response. She wrapped her own tail around Vegeta, pulling him closer. The Prince brought his hand back to Starr's thigh, and spread her legs. He quickly disposed of his shorts, and lowered himself back down on to the younger Saiyan. As he entered her, another moan escaped Starr, and Vegeta pushed further, hell bent on fully, and finally, claiming his mate.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr looked at her reflection as she pulled her shirt over her head, studying the clearly visible bite mark on her neck. She had washed the blood off, but it was there clear as day.

~I really hope this fades~

*It will*

Starr snapped her head towards Vegeta, who still sat on her bed with an amused look plastered to his face. A confused looked crossed Starr's face, and Vegeta chuckled in response.

"As I told you, we are now bonded, physically, mentally, and emotionally," Vegeta said out loud.

*I can hear your thoughts now, and you can hear mine*

~That's not freaky at all~

Starr turned back towards the mirror, and watched as Vegeta stood up and walked over to stand behind her. He snaked his hand around her waist, and held her in place. A smirk appeared on his face.

"I have a feeling things are about to get interesting," Vegeta mused. Starr grabbed Vegeta's hand and pried it off her waist. She wrapped her tail around her waist, and turned to face the Saiyan Prince.

"You got what you wanted, now I'm going to go meet the people who are waiting for me out back. Come if you want. If not, I guess I'll see you around," Starr turned towards her door, but Vegeta phased in front of her, blocking her way.

"You are now formally my mate, Saluna," Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest. "You belong to me and only me, and you will be seeing me more than just 'around'."

"Ok, fine, whatever," Starr said, stepping towards the Prince. "I'm bound to you; I already know this. Now can you move so I can go out back? You did agree to loosen the reigns a bit, remember?" Vegeta grunted in response, but honored the girl's request and stepped aside. Starr walked past him and out in to the hallway.

~Geeze, loosen up a bit, Mr. Possessive~

"I heard that," Vegeta growled from behind her.

"Yeah, I know. That was kinda the point," Starr responded, throwing her hand up in the air as she walked down the stairs.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's about damn time you got your ass out here!" Charm called to Starr was she walked out of Capsule Corp. Starr smiled as she approached the group. She was surprised to see her siblings sitting around the fire.

"Yeah, sorry," Starr said, smiling at the group. "I got a little… held up."

"A little?" Zell laughed. "We've already put the second set of logs on."

"Shut up, Zell. Hey, Charm, do you remember that time we dyed your brother's hair pink?" Starr said, laughing as she sat with her siblings, next to Kessoro. Her friends all started laughing as Zell started muttering under his breath. Starr stole a glace across the fire at Seifer, but quickly looked away when he turned his head towards her. Starr faintly heard her brother speaking.

"Nani?" she turned her full attention towards Kessoro.

"I said, I think you were more than a little preoccupied," he said, raising his eyebrow and tilting his head towards Starr's neck. Starr felt herself blush, and was grateful that it was dark out, but her sisters' sensitive ears heard what was said.

"I'm surprised it took this long. Vegeta does not like waiting when there's something he wants," Saruka said, smirking. Astra leaned forward to look around her older sister.

"I guess we'll have to start calling you 'your majesty' now," she laughed. Starr found herself growling in annoyance.

"I'll kick every single one of your asses," Starr snapped, causing her siblings to laugh again.

"Looks like Vegeta's attitude is already rubbing off on her," Saruka said. Starr growled again and turned her face back towards the fire, watching her friends laugh and talk around the blaze. Charm motioned for Starr to come over and join in, and Starr was happy to oblige.

A little while later, Starr excused herself to go get a drink from the kitchen. She was walking back out, when she saw a figure approaching her. Seifer stopped just short and looked her over. His eyes narrowed as his eyes landed on her neck.

"What the hell is that?" Seifer asked. Starr glared at him in response.

"It's none of your business," Starr snapped. Seifer sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look," he started, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted before. It wasn't fair to you. I know you didn't ask for any of this. I'm really sorry. Can we try the whole being friends thing?" Starr sighed a took a step towards him.

"I'm ok with that if you are," Starr started to respond, but the abrupt appearance of Cassie at Seifer's side stopped her. The Saiyan narrowed her eyes as the Earthling spoke.

"So, this is your ex huh?" Cassie said, scrutinizing the Saiyan's appearance. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. She doesn't seem like anything special." A low growl formed in Starr's throat, and her siblings stood when they sensed the mounting tension.

~Who the hell does this bitch think she is~

*Saluna…*

~Shut it. This bitch is already pushing me to far~

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Starr growled, while effectively putting up a wall to block off Vegeta. "You do realize that I can literally break you in half, right?" Cassie stepped forward, getting in front of Starr, and putting her hands on her delicate little waist.

"Well lookie here," Cassie said in an attempt to sound tough. "Seifer is my man now, and over my dead body am I going to let some little tramp that broke his heart come in between us." All Starr could do was laugh in response. The group by the fire had all stepped forward, watching the exchange unfold.

"Wow, you are really something, aren't you?" Starr laughed. "It's kinda pathetic." Cassie glared at the insult and brought her hand up to slap Starr. The Saiyan easily caught the Earthling's hand before it made contact, and Starr's laugher turned in to a scowl.

"Don't try to hit someone you have no chance of beating," Starr growled.

"Starr, let her go," Seifer said, looking between the two women. Starr responded by tightening her grip, causing Cassie to wince in pain.

"Let go! You're gonna break my arm," Cassie whined, almost to the point crying. Starr narrowed her eyes, allowing her anger to take over. She was to the point of snapping the Earthling's arm, but the sudden appearance of a gloved hand on Starr's wrist, and she turned her attention towards Vegeta, who was giving her a hard look.

"Saluna," he said warningly. Starr glared in response.

*Release her*

~Why should I?~

*As much as I enjoy seeing this side of you, you don't want to do something you're going to regret*

~Maybe I won't regret it~

*Yes you will, and then I'll have to deal with it. Now let her go*

Starr growled in annoyance, but released Cassie's arm. The Earthling pulled her arm back and cradled it gingerly while shooting a look of death at the Saiyan. If Starr saw it, she chose to ignore it. She continued to look at the Saiyan Prince. Still holding the girl's wrist, Vegeta spoke to Seifer.

"It might be a good idea if you get her out of here," Vegeta said, his voice devoid of emotion. Seifer nodded in agreement, and quickly pulled his girlfriend away. Once they were out of eyeshot, the Prince released his mate.

*Breath*

Starr took a deep, and turned back towards her friends. She glanced back at Vegeta as she headed over to rejoin the group. Charm was quick to pretend nothing happened as drew Starr back in to conversation.

~You might want to stick around in case I get out of control again~

*Fine, but you owe me*

~Later tonight? I am technically your mate now~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun began to peek through the curtains of Starr's bedroom, and the Saiyan moaned in protest.

~Stupid sun go away~

*Look who finally woke up*

~Shut up~

*Quit talking back and get out here. You're late for training*

Starr growled in annoyance but pulled herself out of bed. She pulled on a pair of capris and tank top, and made her way to the back yard. Vegeta was in the process of sparring with Kessoro, but the session stopped when he noticed Starr walking up. He growled in annoyance, and Starr rolled her eyes in response.

"Alright, I'm here," Starr yawned. Vegeta growled and phased out and rephased inches from the younger Saiyan, his fist speeding towards the girl's face. Starr reacted on instinct, and blocked the attack. The Saiyans smirked at each other, and soon their sparring session took over. Starr realized how different it was sparring with the Prince now that they knew each other's thoughts. It became exceedingly more difficult to land blows, and it made Starr smirk more. Training was going to be more interesting from here on out, and the thought excited the young girl exponentially.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was high in the sky by the time Vegeta called for a break, and Starr gratefully accepted it. She was in the middle of drinking some water, when something caught her attention. She snapped her head to the west, and Vegeta followed the motion.

"What is it?" the Prince asked. Starr scrunched her brow in concentration.

"A decent power level just appeared in that direction."

"Is it Frieza?" Kessoro asked suddenly.

"No, it's much smaller," Starr replied. "It… it feels like Saria, but that's impossible. She's back on Planet Vegeta." Vegeta stood up, still looking to the west.

"Let's go," he said to Starr. Starr nodded and stood up. The two Saiyans took over in to the sky, leaving Starr's brother, sisters, and Nappa behind. After a short time, the girl sensed more power levels joining them.

"Starr!" Goku called, as he caught up to the younger Saiyan. Starr glanced backwards and saw that Radditz, Bardock, and her father had joined them. "You sensed it to?"

"Yeah. Vegeta and I were headed to see what's up."

"Glad to see you guys are on good terms again."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Starr muttered, earning herself a look from Vegeta in response. After a time, they arrived where they were headed. The site had a large crater, and in the center sat a small pod that Starr instantly recognized as being one of the Saiyan space pods. The group landed on the ground at the edge of the crater and waited. Before long, the door began to open, and a small Saiyan began to climb out. Starr gasped when she saw who it was.

"Saria?!" She called out. Her little sister looked up at the sound of her name, and Starr was horrified by the condition the six-year-old was in. Even from a distance Starr could see the blood that stained the little Saiyan's armor and face. Without saying another word, Starr jumped off the edge of the crater with Vegeta following closely behind, and landed in front of her baby sister. Starr could now see the extent of the injuries, and she was amazed that Saria was still standing. The little girl looked up and focused on her sister's face.

"Saluna?" she said weakly, before her legs gave out and began to fall to the ground. Starr caught her before she hit, and cradled her close to her body. Vegeta stood next to her, arms crossed, waiting.

"Saria, what the hell happened? Why are you here?" Starr asked softly. Saria raised her eyes up to look at her sister, a mixture of fear and anger shinning in her eyes.

"It's gone," she answered meekly.

"What's gone?"

"Planet Vegeta, it's gone." Vegeta's arms dropped to his side, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean it's gone?!"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Ta-Da! Tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating. There has a lot going on, and I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with my story. And belated Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. So after some delay, here's the next installment!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Saria, what the hell happened? Why are you here?" Starr asked softly. Saria raised her eyes up to look at her sister, a mixture of fear and anger shinning in her eyes.

"It's gone," she answered meekly.

"What's gone?"

"Planet Vegeta, it's gone." Vegeta's arms dropped to his side, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"What the fuck do you mean it's gone?!"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta stared at the young Saiyan, not even bothering to hide his shock. There's no way that he could possibly be hearing her right. Planet Vegeta gone? The thought was impossible. Starr could feel the anger flowing through the bond, and she shot Vegeta warning look. The Saiyan Prince ignored his mate, and clenched his fists tightly at his side. A sharp pain shot up his arms, and small drops his royal blood splattered on the ground as a deep growl erupted from his throat.

"Girl!" he roared, "Explain!" Saria flinched in fear at the rage in Vegeta's voice.

"I..I.." Saria sputtered. Vegeta's face darkened as he took a step towards the girl, cowering in his mate's arms, and raised his fist threateningly. Starr turned angrily towards the Prince, forcing her own emotions through the bond.

"Spit it out!" He snarled.

~Vegeta, back off~

*Not now, Saluna!*

Starr heard the Prince growl through the bond, his attention fully back on Saria.

"Not long after you left, Dodoria and Zarbon showed up."

"What?!" Vegeta and Starr said at the same time. Starr looked from Vegeta to Saria, shock written all over her face. Vegeta's scowl deepened.

"That's impossible, I watched that bastard die!" Vegeta raged.

"Forgive me, Vegeta no Ouji," the child squeaked, "but they both arrived, and they claimed they were there to take Saluna. They couldn't find her, and began to kill, thinking it would get someone talking. They were about to kill me, but Vegeta no Ou stepped in, and began to fight them. He ordered me to a ship with directions of finding you. When my ship was speeding away I saw Frieza…." The child was interrupted by a coughing fit, and when you moved her hand, Starr saw blood on her sister's fingers.

"Frieza destroyed our planet?" Bardock said, not believing what he was hearing. Goku looked around, and saw the mix of emotions the Saiyan's faces, but the only emotion he felt was confusion. He recognized the name 'Zarbon' as the guy that had nearly killed him, the other names he was clueless about, but he could tell that it meant nothing good. He turned to look and Vegeta and then Starr. He could see the anger threatening to coming raging out of the Prince, and Starr didn't look much better, as she held her sister.

"That fucking purple lizard freak!" Vegeta roared, his power level sky rocketing. He hunched over gritting his teeth. Starr snapped her head up, the powerful emotion burning through their bond. She held her sister closer as rocks began to swirl around them. She tried to reach her mate through the bond, but she was being blocked. Vegeta roared in anger, as Starr crouched down.

"Vegeta!" She yelled, failing to get his attention. She looked over to Goku and gave him a look. Goku quickly came forward, and took Saria out of her arms. Starr stood up, and moved in front of Vegeta. The Prince's anger swirled more violently, his aura a dangerous gold. Starr knew what he was feeling, the unimaginable rage that was coursing through him. She had felt it herself barely a week ago. Subconsciously, she knew that she needed to get his focus on her. She gave a mighty yell herself, and powered up into her Super Saiyan form. Her plan worked, and he snapped his eyes up towards Starr, and Starr saw the bloodlust swirling in them. Without warning, Vegeta lunged towards his mate.

Starr raised her arms up to block, and the force she felt course through her body was unreal. She grunted as she was pushed backwards, and with no time to recover, Vegeta was on top of her again. The began exchanging blows, and it soon become apparent to Starr that going head to head with the Prince was not going to end this bout. She was racking her brain trying to come up with a solution, when it finally hit her, around the same time that Vegeta's fist hit her. She was flung backwards, and quickly jumped back to her feet. She powered down out of her golden form, as Vegeta came at her again.

"Starr! What are you doing?" Goku called out, worry etched on his face.

"Kakarot, keep quiet," Radditz growled at his younger brother. Goku turned his face questioning to look at his brother and father.

"If anyone is going to get through to Vegeta right now, it's going to be Saluna," Bardock added in, watching the event like a hawk, but traces of worry clearly on his face.

Starr stood straight up, her face covered in blood from her nose and mouth, and watched Vegeta approach. The Prince wrapped his hand around her throat and lifter her into the air. Starr let her arms hang limply at her side, not even trying to defend herself. Vegeta's grip tightened, cutting off his mate's air supply. Starr looked into his eyes, but all she could see was the bloodlust that had taken over. She knew she had to do whatever it took to snap him out of it.

"Vegeta," she gasped, struggling to breath. "Snap out of it!" Her words fell on deaf ears, as Vegeta's squeezed her neck even harder. Any more pressure and her neck would snap, and Starr knew it. She made one last ditch effort to get through to the Prince. She pulled as much emotion as she could and she threw it full force at their bond.

~Vegeta! You royal pain-in-my-ass! Snap out of it! You're stronger than this, you jerkass! You stubborn ass, self-absorbed, bastard monkey Prince better take control! If you don't you're going to kill me, and I will be beyond fucking pissed off if I die!~

*Saluna?*

She heard the thought faintly in her mind. She shifted her eyes to Vegeta, struggling against the pressure around her neck. She nearly sighed in relief when she saw the Prince blink, recognition appearing in his eyes. Vegeta blinked a few more times before he realized that he was holding his mate by the neck. He loosened his grip, and Starr fell to the ground with a thud. She brought her hand to neck and rubbed it gingerly, as Vegeta looked around. He powered down out of his Super Saiyan form and looked at his blood-soaked mate. Vegeta sighed as he gathered his thoughts.

*You look like hell*

~Yeah, well you're the jackass that did it~

Vegeta scowled, not bothering to offer some apology or thanks, and Starr knew better than to expect one. She climbed to her feet and wiped the blood from her face. She was about to say something when Goku's voice called to her.

"Starr! This little one is bad shape. We need to get her some help and fast," Starr took off at a high speed and landed next to her former mentor. Vegeta landed next to her, scowling as he folded his arms.

"Oh Saria," Starr said, looking at her little sister who was all but unconscious. "Do you have any Senzu beans?" Goku shook his head sadly.

"No, but I'll go get some. Korin should still have a stash of them."

"No," Starr said forcefully. "I'll go. I'm a lot faster than you. Take Saria back Capsule Corp, to my father. They need to know what happened." Goku nodded his understanding, and turned to take off in to the sky. Vegeta nodded to Bardock and Radditz, and Goku's father and brother took off after him. Once they were gone, Starr turned towards Vegeta.

~Coming with me, huh?~

*Obviously. What the hell is a Senzu Bean?*

~You'll find out soon enough. Follow me, and keep up.~

*Just go*

Starr took off in the direction opposite of Goku, flying as fast as she could. Vegeta flew right alongside her, and Starr turned her face slightly when she sensed Vegeta looking at her. He narrowed his eyes as he inspected the cuts and bruises that he had once again inflicted on her. Starr looked forward again and continued on.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice reaching the Prince's ears despite the wind rushing past them. Vegeta only grunted in response and focused his eyes forward.

"Where the hell are we going?" The Prince growled, not liking being kept out of the loop.

"Korin's Tower. He has something there that can heal Saria no problem." Vegeta frowned as he thought about what Starr had said. A short time later, Starr's voice cut into Vegeta's thoughts.

"Finally! We're here!" Vegeta shifted his eyes upward and saw what looked like a giant column shooting up in the sky.

"This is it?" he said, raising his eyebrow at the girl. Starr smirked and shook her head.

"No, not that. Up there," Starr said, pointing upward. Vegeta followed his hand and saw what looked like a giant dome. Starr abruptly changed direction and shot straight upwards, Vegeta close on her heels. Starr arrived at the Tower and quickly landed on the ground, running a few steps forward. Vegeta landed at the edge and folded his arms, scanning the area. He was trying to figure out what kind of place this was, when Starr's voice called out to the empty space.

"Master Korin! Where are you?"

*Master?*

Starr mentally glared at the Prince, but kept her attention forward. Vegeta scowled at the mental image, but the appearance of a short, fur covered, individual made him stop in his tracks. Starr sighed in relief as Korin came up the stairs. He turned and faced the Saiyans, his tail flickering behind him.

*What the hell? It's a cat!*

~Oh shut up, Vegeta. Korin is a lot more than what he looks like.~

*He looks like a damn cat*

~Seriously, Vegeta, shut up!~

"Oh? Starr Reku? What are you doing here? I thought you were on another planet," Korin greeted the girl, curiosity in his voice. Starr smiled at Korin in response.

"It's a long story that I don't have time to tell right now. Do you have any Senzu Beans?"

"Yeah, right over there," Korin answered, pointing to a small pot tucked away in a corner. Starr ran over and pulled a small bag out, and turned to face Korin.

"Thanks a lot, Master Korin. I owe you one!" Starr said, running back over towards Vegeta. She started to levitate off the ground, when the cat's voice called to her.

"I want the story later! And tell Goku to come visit!"

"Sure thing!" Starr called, as she took off. The two Saiyans maxed their speed out as the flew towards West City. The sun was starting to drop a bit as the city came in to view. Starr smiled as she pushed her speed further, forcing Vegeta to do the same. The Prince scowled as he kept up with her. Starr exclaimed with joy when she was finally able to see Capsule Corp, and in a matter of seconds the Saiyan touched down in the back yard. Her childhood friends, Goku, and the other Saiyans were all gathered in the back yard. She ignored all the questioning looks, and ran past all of them, following Saria's fading ki signature. All she cared about in that moment was getting to Saria, and she found her little sister in one of the spare bedrooms. Her father, the twins, and Bulma all stood up in surprise when Starr burst in. She ignored them as well and made straight for the child.

"Saria, eat this," Starr said, pulling a green bean from the pouch she had been carrying. She placed the Senzu in her sister's mouth, and after a moment, the child began to slowly chew. Starr smiled as Saria's eyes snapped wide open and she sat straight up. The Saiyans in the room all made noises of surprise, but Bulma simply smiled.

"Saluna?" Saria said slowly. "Father? What happened? I thought I was going to die." Starr smiled and stroked her sister's hair.

"You're fine now," Starr said. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up, turning around to face her family. The all had looks of confusion on their faces, unsure of what just happened.

"It's called a Senzu Bean," she explained. "A healing bean. You could be on the brink of death, but if you eat one you will be fully healed."

"Well that could certainly be useful," Vegeta mused from the doorway. Starr turned her head to look at her mate. "I think we'll have to take those back with us."

"Yeah, not that easy," Starr said, giving her made a hard look. "Korin is the only one who can grow them, and it takes a long time to do it. I took the last of what he had." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the girl's tone.

*Watch it, Saluna*

~Or else what? You're not going to do anything~

*You're skating on thin ice*

~Whatever~

Starr cut off the mental connection, making Vegeta scowl. She turned back to her family and put a smile on her face.

"Let's let her rest. She may be fully healed, but she's probably exhausted by her journey here. Come on, let's go. I'm sure there's things that need to be discussed." Starr turned and walked over to the door and right past a scowling Prince. She determinedly rejoined the group outside and was surprised to see the rest of Z Warriors were present. Starr held up her hand to halt the sudden onslaught of questions.

"She's fine, just sleeping," Starr said to her siblings that remained outside. Surleena and Astra visibly relaxed at the news.

"What's the garbage about Planet Vegeta being destroyed?" Nappa spat angrily, not wanting to believe the information that was relayed back by Bardock. The answer came from Starr before the girl could answer.

"That's what the child said," Vegeta growled darkly. Starr turned to face her mate, once again feeling his anger come through the bond.

"No way!" Nappa growled. "I don't believe it!" Vegeta took a step forward, his face darkened.

"Do not question me, Nappa," Vegeta said in a low and commanding voice. Nappa lowered his head, not daring to anger his Prince again. A silence fell over the group as they each tried to process the information. The Earthlings remained silent during the exchange of words, not sure of what to make of the situation.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Surleena asked, finally breaking the silence. "Our planet is gone. We are all that's left."

"I'm going to destroy that fucking lizard," Vegeta growled, almost to himself. Starr frowned as she felt the surge of emotions coming from Vegeta. Starr frowned as she racked her brain to try to figure something out. She scanned the group, and her gaze settled on Piccolo. Her eyes widened as an idea hit her brain, and she mentally slapped herself for not thinking of it sooner. Vegeta cocked his head slightly towards his mate when he felt a small surge of excitement coming from the girl.

"Piccolo!" Starr said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her. "When's the last time Shenron was summoned?"

"It has been over a year," he said, gaining the attention of the group. Starr smiled, and instinctively knew what she was going to do.

"The Dragonballs," She said softly. Vegeta folded his arms, and stared at his mate.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Wishing orbs," Charm said, catching on. "You gather all seven, and the Shenron will grant you any wish, so long as it's within his power." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Starr.

*You mentioned those when we got here*

~Yes I did~

*And you didn't think of this sooner… why?*

~I was a little preoccupied, in case you failed to notice~

"Piccolo, do you think it would work?" Starr asked the green man, ignoring Vegeta's mental growl. Piccolo gave her a thoughtful look for a moment before answering.

"In theory, yes, but I'm not sure if it can be done all at once."

"But there's gotta be a possibility, right?" Starr frowned. She wasn't in a rush to go back to the Saiyan planet, but she didn't want to deal with a pissed of Saiyan Prince for the next couple years. Starr placed her under her chin, and thought for a moment.

"I know!" Starr exclaimed suddenly. "I'll go see Kami! If anyone's going to know for sure, it would be him! I mean, he did create the Dragonballs!" Starr began to smile as she began to build plans in her mind. Vegeta watched his mate almost curiously, and he could feel her excitement through the bond.

"If you plan to see Kami," Piccolo said, "it must wait until tomorrow. It is getting late." Starr didn't want to wait, but she nodded her understanding towards the green man. Nothing more needed to be said. Bunny Briefs came out of Capsule Corp, and announced that dinner was going be an outdoor barbecue, and invited everyone. Starr took the sudden eruption of conversations to excuse herself. After the grueling day, the Saiyan wanted nothing more than to shower. Her departure, however, did not go unnoticed by the Prince.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr took her time in the shower, enjoying the warmth, and washing the dirt and blood from her body. She was relishing the feeling of the water dripping down her body. The Saiyan unwrapped her tail from her waist, and moved it in front, letting the water fully encompass it. Starr had grown rather used to her furry appendage, and now could no longer imagine being without it. She closed her eyes, and stepped further into the hot stream, clearing her mind of everything. The feeling of a sudden hand around her waist brought her quickly back to reality.

"How did you get in here without me noticing," she purred, as the Prince stepped forward, pressing his rock-hard chest against her back. Vegeta brought his mouth to Starr's ear, and his hot breath made the younger girl shiver.

"I've learned a few of your tricks," he whispered, snaking his hand up his mate's torso, causing another shiver from the girl. "Like concealing my energy. I find this specific trick comes in quite handy." Starr released a small gasp as the Saiyan Prince's hand brushed against her chest. His hand continued up the girl's body, until it enclosed around her neck. Starr leaned backwards as she allowed herself to melt further into the Prince.

"Why did you not tell me the power of these Dragonballs?" Vegeta whispered, squeezing his mate's neck slightly.

"It never came up really," Starr sighed. Vegeta nipped at her ear.

"Can they do it? Can they really bring back a planet, and our people?"

"Our people?" Starr questioned. The Prince smirked against her ear.

"Yes, our people. You are my mate, and when I become King, you will become Queen." Starr bit her lip, and contemplated saying something, but chose instead to nod in response. Satisfied, Vegeta began trailing a line of kisses down his mate's neck, and Starr allowed herself to be caught in the moment.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laughter filled the air, despite the bad news of the day, at least from the Earthlings. The Saiyans sat amongst themselves, quietly observing the party. Starr, however, had chosen not to brood, and was enjoying herself with her friends. She had a plan and would see it through. She began to grow annoyed at Vegeta's mood that was constantly coming through the bond.

~Can you try to not be so damn moody? It's killing my vibe over here~

*Oh shut up, will you?*

~Seriously, lighten up! I have a plan and it's going to work~

*I'll "lighten up" when that fucking tyrant is dead*

~Ugh, you are such a kill joy~

Starr forced herself to ignore Vegeta's anger, and mental stuck her tongue out at him as he growled through the bond. She turned her attention back towards her friends, and the game of horse shoe that was going on.

"I can't believe you still suck this bad," Starr laughed, as Zell once again missed his target. Charm laughed, as her little brother scowled. Charm put her arm around her Saiyan friend and smiled.

"Yeah, he does seem to suck at a lot of things, doesn't he? I'm almost ashamed to call him my brother."

"From the rumors I've heard, you're pretty good at sucking yourself," Zell snapped. Charm's jaw dropped, and shock quickly turned to anger.

"What the… That's fucking gross, Zell! I'm your sister!" Charm yelled, throwing her half drank can of soda at him. Zell dodged it, and gave his sister a triumphant look.

"Zell-1, Charm-0," he smirked. Charm rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"If we were keeping count then you would still be negative by the thousands," She replied, making her brother mutter something under his breath. The group of friends began laughing, and once again turned to their game. Across the yard, Vegeta watched his mate engaged the strange Earth game, still annoyed by the happiness she was displaying.

"Do you think it'll work?" Kessoro asked, snapping the Prince out of his thoughts. "These Dragonball things, I mean?"

"Saluna certainly seems confident about it," Saruka responded, plucking a grape off her plate.

"I don't think she would have suggested it if it was not a guarantee," Vegeta spoke up, sitting back in his chair. "We will let her do what she needs to, and hope that it does indeed work." The twins nodded to their Prince, and returned to their silence. Vegeta turned his head back towards his mate and observed her in her game as her laughter drifted over to his ears.

Before long, Bulma called everyone to the table, and the teenagers abandoned their game. Starr approached the table, and took her place next to Vegeta. Charm sat on her other side, and Seifer took the seat across from his ex-girlfriend. The Saiyan gave him a passing glance, before turning her attention to Charm. She could sense Vegeta's displeasure through the bond, and a quick peek at her mate confirmed it. The Prince was giving a hard look to Seifer, who met the glare for a moment before turning his attention to Squall. Starr sighed, and began eating, as did everyone else. Once dinner was over and the dishes cleared, Starr excused herself with the intention of getting some rest. She felt exhausted from the long day, not to mention the fight with Vegeta, and everything that happened with her sister.

Starr headed into the house, and went straight to the room Saria was in, wanting to check on the young girl. She entered the room, and sat on the bed next to the tiny sleeping form. Starr gently brushed some hair away from her sister's face, and smiled sadly as she looked at her.

"I'm sorry, little sister," Starr whispered. "I should've been there to protect you. Forgive me." Starr gently rested her hand on Saria's cheek for a moment, before slowly standing up and walking out of the room. In the hallway, the Saiyan leaned her back against the wall, closed her eyes, and a small sigh escaped her lips. She enjoyed a moment of silence, before her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. She opened her eyes as Seifer stopped in front of her.

"Hey," he said softly, looking at the girl he loved for so long. His drank in her beauty, her dark hair fashioned into a long braid draped over her shoulder. His breath caught for a moment when his eyes met hers. He was surprised to see how worn she looked.

"Hey," Starr responded, not bothering to hide the exhaustion in her voice.

"Are you ok?" Seifer asked, taking a step towards her.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. It's been a really long day," Starr said, undoing her braid and running her hands through her hair. Seifer took another step forward, and made a motion to embrace the Saiyan, but Starr quickly put her hand on his chest to stop him.

"I'm sorry, but no," she smiled sadly. "You know Vegeta would break you."

"He's a bit wound up, don't ya think?" Seifer asked, smirking slightly. Starr returned the smile and lowered her hand.

"He's not so bad at times. Yeah, he can be wound a little bit tight, and he pisses me off sometimes, but he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"Well, like I said before, I just want you to be happy," Seifer said, taking a step back, and Starr smiled.

"I am, but like I said, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Starr gave another small smile, and turned away from Seifer, heading towards her own room.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr's internal alarm clock woke her early the next morning. She searched her bond, and saw that Vegeta was still sleeping. She smirked to herself as she quietly climbed out of bed, and quickly dressed in a pair of jean shorts and simple off the shoulder baby blue shirt. She grabbed her sandals, and, with them in hand, quietly crept out of Capsule Corp. Once she was outside, she slipped her shoes on and took off into the sky before anyone realized she was gone.

The cool air felt good against the Saiyan's face as she flew. The sun was starting to rise, and Starr smiled as she saw the pretty colors begin to light up the sky. She was close to her destination, and it was a good thing because she felt Vegeta's mind awaken. She smirked as she felt a sudden surge of anger come through the bond.

*Damnit, Saluna! Where the fuck are you?*

~Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?~

*Don't give me that shit. Where the fuck did you take off to?*

~Relax, I'll be back later.~

*You're really starting to piss me, girl*

~Then you know how I feel on a daily basis. Good bye, Vegeta. I'll see you later.~

Starr cut off the mental link before Vegeta could respond, and laughed out loud to herself. She knew she should avoid issues with him, but she couldn't help it. It was just so damn easy to make him mad.

"I probably should've at least told Bulma where I was going," the Saiyan muttered to herself, "but I couldn't risk Vegeta trailing me. The last thing I need is the pain in the ass making Kami mad." Starr shook her head and continued flying. After a little while, Starr saw the bottom of Korin's tower in the distance. She gave a whoop, and increased her flying speed. She shot straight up, and found herself rising higher that Korin's place. Before long, a free-floating platform appeared above her, and Starr quickly landed on it, a smiled firmly planted on her face. A dark figure approached her, and she happily bounced towards him.

"Starr Reku, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Mr. Popo! How are you? I came to talk to Kami, actually."

"We are well, thank you. Kami knows why you're here. Please, follow me." Popo turned, hands behind his back, and started walking away. Starr quickly followed, and she was led over to a beautiful garden. She smiled softly as she saw a green man stand up from a crouched position, and turn to face her.

"Starr Reku, it's been too long since you've come to visit us," Kami said, walking over to the Saiyan. Starr's smile widened in response.

"Well, I haven't exactly been on this planet, but I'm sure you already knew that."

"Indeed, as well as I know why you have come today. What is your question?"

"Well, I have a hypothetical question," Starr said, and when the Piccolo look-alike gave the wave of his hand, the girl continued. "Could the Dragonballs be used to revive a destroy planet and the lives of everyone who died with it?"

"I supposed, but you would have to phrase it correctly, or else only one of those would be granted at one time."

"Phrase it the right way? Like asking Shenron to revive all the Saiyans on the restored Planet Vegeta?"

"Ah, the Saiyans. I had a feeling that's what this was about. Yes, child, that would be an example of how to do it," Kami responded. Starr smiled, not bothering to deny it. Kami smiled in return. "I know why you want to fix things, and you must do what you feel is right. Now, would you like some breakfast? Mr. Popo is an excellent cook."

"I wish I would, but I can't stay," Starr said, nodding towards Kami. "I should probably get back, before the Saiyan Prince gets mad at me more than he already is. Thank you though, and thank you for the information."

"Of course, Starr," Kami said, nodding back to the girl. "Before you leave, let me give you a small piece of advice. There is something heading towards Earth, and I feel a great evil in its presence. Please be careful."

"I will. Thanks, Kami!" Starr waved at the men and took off away from Kami's Lookout, and headed back towards Capsule Corp. She had a smile plastered to her face, and renewed hope in her heart.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **There you go. Please tell me what you think. Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Over 500 views. Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate you all sticking with my story.**

 **And now….. Here we go!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 14

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr soared happily through the sky back towards Capsule Corp. She wasn't necessarily eager to return to the Saiyan planet, but all the deaths weighed heavily on her consciousness. She felt like it was all her fault, after all Frieza's men had been there for her. Her Earth home soon came in to view, but her joy was short lived as she felt Vegeta's anger flare up as she got closer. She began to descend, and saw an extremely pissed off Saiyan Prince standing in the backyard. Her smile faltered as she landed, seeing the fierce look on her mate's face. Before she could say anything, Vegeta growled.

"Come with me," he snarled, "NOW!" Vegeta turned and began walking towards the Gravity Chamber that he had brought with, and Starr winced at the level of anger being flung at her. Without a word, she followed the Prince inside. As she as the door was closed, she was thrown into a wall with such force that she grunted in pain. Vegeta's hand closed around her throat, and Starr winced at the pressure. Vegeta leaned in, and had a look of sheer rage on his face that the younger Saiyan had not seen in a very long time.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the Prince growled. Starr gasped as his grip became tighter. "You may be my mate, but I will not tolerate this level of disrespect any longer. You dare to leave here without so much as a word as to where you went? Sneaking out like a fucking child? How fucking stupid are you that you see no problem in disappearing after Frieza just destroy our planet?" Vegeta snarled and released his grip to allow Starr to speak. As his hand fell, Starr's own anger began to rise.

"How dare you talk to me like that," she spat back. "You specifically said you would loosen the leash when I agreed to bond with you. I'm not a fucking child. I don't need to ask permission to go anywhere. And you should be thanking me. I went to find out if my plan would work, you asshole!" As soon as the words left her mouth, Vegeta's hand slammed across her cheek. Her head snapped to the right. She slowly turned her head back to look at her mate, and a dark look crossed her face.

"You are the mate of Saiyan royalty. Do not think for a minute that you wouldn't be valuable in enemy hands!" Vegeta growled dangerously. Starr clenched her fists and stood her ground, glaring at her mate. Vegeta sighed, and turned away from the younger Saiyan.

"You are not to go anywhere without specifically telling me where you are going. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta commanded. Starr glared darkened as she growled.

"You are unbelievable. I went to find out if the Dragonballs could bring back Planet Vegeta and the Saiyans, and here you are throwing a temper tantrum because I didn't leave you a note? Guess what? I'm going out somewhere with my friends, since you'll probably rip me from this planet the first chance you get." Starr turned her back on Vegeta as he spun back towards her, and she walked over to the door.

"What did you find out," Vegeta demanded as Starr was about to open the door. She growled, and refused to face him.

"I'll tell you when you decide to quit being a dick," she snapped. Before Vegeta could respond, Starr was already on the grass heading towards the house. Nappa exited the kitchen door and looked between the couple.

"Trouble in paradise?" he stupidly asked as Starr was passing by. Starr growled angrily, and without warning, delivered a hard and swift punch to the older Saiyan's stomach, easily bringing him to his knees. He began coughing from pain as Starr continued walking without so much as a word towards him. She entered the house and went off in search of her blonde friend.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, this feels amazing! I haven't done this is so long," Starr said happily, as she laid out on the sandy beach, the sun shining brightly overhead. Charm smiled in agreement as she stretched out on her towel. She turned her head to look at her Saiyan friend, and the blond started laughing.

"Could you imagine if Vegeta saw you right now?" she giggled. "He'd probably flip if he saw what you were wearing." Charm motioned towards the green bikini her friend was wearing.

"Probably," Starr said, joining Starr's laughter. "He's been getting pissed at some of the stuff I've been wearing since we've been here." The girls started laughing uncontrollably, as a dripping wet Rhinoa, fresh out of the water, plopped down beside them.

"What are we giggling about?"

"Just how Starr's Saiyan Prince is such a prude," Charm laughed.

"Oh, trust me, he's definitely not a prude," Starr smirked. "He just has no fashion sense."

"Gross!" Charm and Rhinoa exclaimed at the same time. Starr's smirk turned into a full smile as she pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked out into the water to where Squall, Zell, and Seifer were occupied surfing the waves, and couldn't help but smile fondly at the boys. Truth be told, she was surprised that Seifer had agreed to come out with the group, but she was glad. She almost felt like things were like the way they used to be, before Starr had been taken. She smiled at the memory and got lost in her thoughts, until she felt Charm flick the side of her head. Starr blinked and turned her head to face her friends.

"Did you hear anything we just said?" Charm asked.

"Nope, not a word."

"Go figure," the blonde smiled. "We were asking how things were going with the arrogant one."

"Oh, yeah," Starr laughed. "Well… He's hot and cold. There's times he's a complete and utter ass and I want nothing more than to clock him. Then there's times that he's almost sweet. He's a pain in my ass." Starr laughed again. Her friends joined in her laughter, and Starr looked back out to the water. The guys were now sitting on their boards looking towards shore, trying to see what was so amusing. Starr found herself watching Seifer, but she hadn't really spoken to him since the confrontation with his little girlfriend. The Saiyan had refused to apologize, and Seifer hadn't asked for one. Instead, he very wisely kept the bimbo away from his ex. Starr sighed and turned away from the boys, and resumed her conversation with the girls.

"So, what else do we have planned for the day?" Starr asked merrily pushing thoughts of Seifer from her mind. Starr could've sworn she her a growl in her mind, but decided it was best to ignore it.

"Well," Rhinoa responded, "we thought we'd go to a party tonight."

"What party?" Starr asked.

"There's gonna be a big party at Trickster tonight. Everyone's going to be there," Charm replied.

"Trickster, huh? That's still the spot?" Starr said, thoughtfully. "I would be nice to see everyone."

"Right?" Charm smiled.

"Ok, I'm in!" Starr said, laying back down on her towel. "But for now, I'm gonna soak up this sun." Charm and Rhinoa nodded in agreement, and laid down to soak up the sun.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group was in high spirits as they walked back on to Capsule Corp property. Starr was in particularly high spirits after her day in the sun, and decided to stick it to Vegeta by walking back in her bikini, wearing only her shorts. Starr couldn't hide her smile, nor did she want to. She glanced over to her right, and realized that Seifer was watching her. She quickly faced forward again, deciding to pretend that she hadn't noticed. The Saiyan felt an arm snake through hers, and she found herself smiling at Charm.

"So, I've been meaning to ask you something," Charm said in a curious tone.

"Oh? What's up?" Starr asked.

"You went to Kami's this morning, right? What'd he say?"

"What I want to do is possible, but I have to phrase it the right way, or else it won't work," Starr answered her friend.

"I'm sure Vegeta was happy to hear that," Charm said, nodding. Starr shrugged, and a devious smile appeared on her face.

"I wouldn't know," Starr giggled. "I'm kinda sorta holding that information hostage.

"Holding it hostage? Why?" Squall piped in, his arm draped around Rhinoa. Starr started giggling again.

"Because he's acting like a dick," Starr stated matter of factly, causing her friends to start laughing. Even Seifer couldn't resist having a grin form on his face. Starr felt at ease for the first time in a while. The group continued in to the back yard, and were greeted by the Saiyans. Vegeta scowled as he looked his mate up and down. Starr, seeing the Prince's look, smirked in satisfaction. She got the reaction she was looking for.

*What the hell are you wearing?*

~It's called a bathing suit~

*You're practically naked!*

~It's what people wear when they go to the beach, Vegeta~

Starr walked through the crowd of Saiyans, ignoring Vegeta's angry growl and the disapproving looks from the others. She held her head high as she walked in to the house, leaving her friends feeling slightly awkward behind her. The Earthlings looked at each other, and quickly followed their Saiyan friend. Each went to their own rooms, except Charm, who made her way to Starr's room. When she stepped in, she saw her friend rummaging through her closet.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Just trying to figure out what I want to wear tonight," Starr said, not looking away from her closet. Charm walked in, and stood next to the Saiyan. Starr had a large collection of dresses and outfits lined up, but she was having a hard time deciding on one. She placed her hand under her chin as her eyes traveled down the rows of assorted colors. Charm gasped suddenly, startling Starr in to looking at her.

"I got it!" Charm exclaimed.

"Don't do that!" Starr snapped, sounding harsher than she meant to.

"Sorry," Charm muttered. "Anyway, I figured it out. I have the perfect dress for you to wear." A dazzling smile spread over Starr's face.

"You do?"

"Yup, and the funny thing is that it was supposed to be yours from the get go."

"Huh?" Starr gave her friend a questioning look.

"MmmHmm," Charm smiled. "I bought it for your birthday before you were taken."

"You're the best, Charm."

"Wait until you actually see it," Charm laughed, clapping her hands together. Starr was about to respond, but an agitated grunt from her doorway drew her attention. Starr craned her head to look around Charm and saw Vegeta leaning against the doorway, a frown on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Charm looked between the Saiyans, and suddenly felt a little uncomfortable.

"I'm… gonna…. go find it…. I'll be back later with it." Charm quickly walked towards the door. The Prince stepped inside the room and allowed the blonde leave to exit. The Saiyans stared at each other without speaking. Vegeta looked his mate up and down, scrutinizing the tiny bit of clothing she was wearing.

"No one should see that much of you, except for me," Vegeta said, breaking the silence. Starr folded her own arms across her chest and gave her mate a hard look.

"Seriously? I told you, it's called a bathing suit," Starr responded, rolling her eyes. She turned back towards her closet, as Vegeta nudged the bedroom door closed with his foot. Almost at the same time that Starr heard the door fully close, she felt the Prince pushed up against her. Starr growled in annoyance when Vegeta snaked his arm around her waist.

"Why do you insist on constantly disobeying and agitating me?" Vegeta whispered into her ear.

"I told you when we met, it's one of my many charms," they younger Saiyan stated simply, refusing to allow her body to betray her for being so close to her mate.

"I want to know what you found out this morning."

"I told you I would tell you when you quit being a dick," Starr said flatly. Vegeta growled, but a thought hit him, and a smirk crossed his face. He could feel the younger Saiyan forcing herself not to react to him being in close proximity to her.

"Well, I guess my being a dick is, how did you phrase it, one of my charms," The Prince purred, nipping at her ear. Starr closed her eyes, and willed her body not to react, but Vegeta had already felt her tense up. He smirked again, and spun her to face him. He placed his hand under her chin and forced her to look up at up. The sudden motion caused Starr's eyes to pop open, and Vegeta leaned his face close to hers. The girl narrowed her eyes, but a sudden gasp escaped her lips as she felt her mate begin to stroke her tail. She closed her eyes again as her body betrayed her.

"No fair," Starr shuddered. A small chuckle escaped Vegeta as he stroked her tail again. He brought his other hand to the small of Starr's back, and pulled her closer, leaving no space as her chest pressed against his. He quickly captured Starr in a kiss before she could offer any more protests. Starr sighed as she found herself giving up, and returned her mates motions. All too soon, Vegeta pulled away, and brought his hand back to Starr's chin. Starr opened her eyes and growled in annoyance.

"Now, what did you find out?"

"You're a real ass," she hissed, feeling frustrated in more than one way. Vegeta chuckled again.

"I believe we've already established that. Tell me."

"It could work," Starr sighed in defeat. "The Dragonballs could work, if it's phrased the right way." Vegeta's smirk widened into a rare, legitimate smile.

"Then let's get going."

"Hold on a second," Starr said. "It's not quite that easy. The Dragonballs can't be used for another two weeks still, so we wouldn't even be able to find them yet."

"Two weeks?" Vegeta growled, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"Yeah, so you're going to have to be patient, you royal pain-in-the-ass." Vegeta growled again, and released his hold on Starr. He took a step away, much to the frustration of his mate. He smirked again as his saw Starr's cheeks flush. She narrowed her eyes, and fold her arms across her chest.

"You're not going to seriously leave me like this after you caused it, are you?"

"Call it pay back," Vegeta shrugged. "As delectable as you look right now in your barely there attire, you made me wait for an answer, so now you can wait until I decide otherwise. It's apparent that my other methods to get you to make you agreeable haven't worked, so let's try an experiment." Vegeta smirked as a loud growl came from Starr's throat.

"I really hate you."

"Your body tells me differently, little one." Vegeta laughed evilly. Starr raised her head high, and turned her back on him.

"Well, if you're not going to finish the job, then you can leave so I can figure out what I want to wear tonight."

"What's tonight?"

"There's a party I'm going to," Starr said, turning back to face the Prince. "Why don't you and the others come with? It'll do you some good to get out of here for a little bit, and you might be able to actually relax for a change. It'll be fun." Vegeta thought for a moment before responding.

"If I consent to this, then I expect you to resume your training. You've been neglecting it since we've been here."

"Deal!" Starr said clapping her hands together. "But you're all going to need different clothes. You absolutely can't show up wearing that!" Starr motioned towards Vegeta's Saiyan armor.

"I'm not about to play dress up," Vegeta growled. "I'm a Saiyan Prince, not a doll."

"Oh relax," Starr sighed. "I'm not going to have you look bad. I may have been gone from here for a while, but I still have a reputation around here to uphold." Starr smiled her dazzling smile, and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Very well."

"Good. Now get out so I can figure out what I'm wearing." Starr crossed the room, and opened the door. She motioned for Vegeta to leave, and, surprisingly, the Prince obliged. As soon as he was out of the room, Starr's smile returned to her face, and happiness filled her as she won this little battle against the formidable Saiyan Prince.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Charm, it's beautiful, and it fits perfectly!" Starr exclaimed, as she examined herself in the mirror. The dress Charm gave her was truly stunning. It was an emerald green with sporadic sparkles. The halter top showed off Starr's toned arms and shoulders, and it hugged her in all the right places. The skirt fanned out, and landed between her knees and thighs. Starr gave a small twirl as she laughed, causing Charm to giggle.

"I was totally right. It looks amazing on you. I doubt even your Prince could find an issue with this one."

"I think I have to agree. Now, here's the real question; What shoes should I wear with it?" The two girls began digging through the Saiyan's endless supply of footwear before finally landing on a pair of gold, strappy high heels. Starr gave her blond friend a hug.

"You're the best."

"I know," Charm smiled, flipping her hair back with her hand, causing Starr to giggle. "We need to finish getting ready." Starr nodded, and Charm left the room to finish getting herself ready. A short time later, Charm came back in to Starr's room dress in a ruby red, strapless dress. Starr smiled at the blonde's reflection in her mirror as she was pulling her hair back in to a half up, half down do.

"I'm so jealous of you," Charm sighed, as she sat down on the Saiyan's bed. "You never have to put any real effort in to looking beautiful, it always just happens."

"Oh, shut up," Starr laughed, inspecting her hair and makeup. "You're a knock out, and you know it." The girls began laughing, as Starr stood up and moved away from her vanity. She offered her arm to Charm, who happily took it, and the two girls made their way downstairs. They were chatting merrily as they entered the living room, and came across a sight they never thought they'd see. The Saiyan's were all dressed nicely in Earthling clothing, and Starr's eyes quickly landed on her mate. She looked him up and down, and smirked appreciatively. Vegeta was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a simple royal blue, button down shirt. While Starr was looking over the Prince, Vegeta was doing the same to her, and his breath caught in his throat.

*Well, don't you look like royalty*

~You don't look to bad yourself. I could get used to this look on you~

*Don't. One time deal*

~Too bad, you look hot~

*Shut up*

Starr looked around the room, seeing if they were missing anyone, and she immediately realized who was missing.

"Where's Seifer?" Charm asked, plucking the question out of the Saiyan's mind. "Is he picking Cassie up?"

"That's what he said," Squall said, coming down the stairs. "He's going to meet us there." Starr only faintly heard the response. She was too busy observing the Saiyans, and thinking about how different they looked. A faint smile played on the young Saiyan's lips as the thought about how normal they looked, with the exception of Radditz's ridiculously long hair, and Nappa just looked odd.

"Well, let's go!" Charm exclaimed. "Let's go have some fun!"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The music was blaring from the club, and people were pouring in in large numbers. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he stood at the entrance. How this was entertainment was beyond him. The Prince would much rather have been training then being coerced in to attending and feeling like he was about to lose his hearing. He growled as his mate's friends all walked around him and disappeared inside the building. He felt an arm find its way around his crossed ones. He looked over and saw Starr standing next to him smiling.

"Can you pretend to enjoy yourself?"

"I don't see how anyone could enjoy this," Vegeta scowled, and Starr sighed. She pulled away from the Prince and started walking away.

"Have it your way, then," she said, walking towards Charm, who was waiting at the entrance. Vegeta scowled again, before making his way in with the rest of the Saiyans. He kept his eyes on his mate as she walked in front of him with her blonde-haired friend.

Starr walked in Trickster, looking around at the place she had set foot in in over a year. Starr couldn't help but notice all her old high school friends stopping at staring at her as she passed them. The Saiyan was starting to feel a little self-conscious, and felt her shoulders drop slightly. Their looks were mixed with disbelief, happiness, and even what appeared to be some disdain. Starr wasn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. The corners of her mouth began to drop slightly.

*What's wrong?*

~Nothing~

*I can tell you're lying to me*

~It's just all the looks I'm getting…~

*Give me the word, and I'll destroy all of them*

~Vegeta, NO!~

"Starr Reku?" The Saiyan heard her name, and she turned to the side. A red-headed girl approached her, and Starr looked at her uncertainly.

"Amy?"

"Oh my God, it's been so long!" Amy rushed up, and grabbed Starr in a hug. The Saiyan hesitated for a moment, before returning the girl's embrace. Amy pulled away, a broad smile on her face.

"Come visit with us!" She pulled Starr towards her group, and soon the Saiyan's uncertainty melted away as her old high school friends all started coming over to say hello and give hugs. Vegeta watched in mild curiosity as Earthlings began to swarm his mate.

"I told you she was pretty popular," a voice came from his side. The Prince looked over and saw Bulma standing next to him, smiling fondly as she watched Starr. "Come on, I'll show you guys where we're sitting." Vegeta took another glance at his mate, before following the bluenette. They walked up a short staircase to a private booth area. Vegeta saw that Kakarot was already there, along with the rest of the Earth fighters. He chose to say nothing, as he sat in a chair close to the railing that overlooked the rest of club. He had a bird's eye view of his mate, and he wanted to keep it that way. Bulma's voice drew his attention for a moment.

"Goku, where's Chi-Chi?"

"She said staying home and making sure Gohan studied was more important than coming out," Goku replied.

"She can be a real slave driver sometimes," Krillin muttered, causing a round of laughter.

"She means well," Goku grinned. Vegeta grew bored and settled back in his chair, a scowl planted firmly on his face. He closed his eyes, and tried to clear his mind. The Prince had almost succeeded when he felt his mate's emotions start to go all over the place. Vegeta turned his head to look over the railing, and saw what looked like the younger Saiyan squaring off with a group of girls. He raised his eyebrow as he watched the exchange.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr was laughing and greeting everyone, and starting to really enjoy herself, until she heard a snide voice come from behind her.

"Guess who's finally decided to show her face around here again." Starr spun around, and a frown immediately crossed her pretty face. A tall blonde stood in front of her, flanked by a group of girls, all equally pretty, and all wearing the same disapproving looks as the leader of the pack.

"Lorelai," Starr said flatly.

"You've got some nerve coming here. You disappeared and put poor Seifer through hell."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Lorelai said in a snarky voice. "What were you doing? Screwing around with other guys? I always knew you were easy." Starr clenched her fists tightly as her side as she felt a swell of shock and anger flow through her. "And what the hell is that around your waist? Is that a tail? God, you really are a freak."

"I think you touched a nerve," a brunette behind Lorelai laughed. Starr's anger spike further, and she was beginning to feel her control slip.

"I think you've spent too much time hanging around that little bitch, Cassie," Starr hissed venomously. "Maybe you should ask her how her arm feels after I almost broke it after she got in my face." The click of girls looked taken aback, uncertain how to react to that. Starr saw a movement in her peripheral vision, and turned her head slightly to see Seifer walk up with Cassie. Seifer looked at the girls, confusion clearly etched on his handsome face. Starr narrowed her eyes back towards Lorelai, and glared at her.

"Oh look, now you can ask her yourself," Starr growled, eyeing the group dangerous.

"What the hell is going on here?" Seifer asked, stepping forward. Charm shook her head in warning.

"Seifer, you might not want to get in the middle of this," Charm muttered. Cassie looked from group to group, and smirked in satisfaction until she saw the look on Seifer's face, followed by the look she saw on Starr. Starr's eyes narrowed further, and she felt her control about to snap, until she felt an arm around her waist. Starr looked to her left, and saw Vegeta standing next to her. His sudden presence caused her nerves to settle down.

~Very rarely do I think this, but I'm glad you're here~

*You're losing control. I can feel it*

~Yeah, well, I really want to beat the shit out of these annoying little shits. Right now, breaking them sounds really good~

*As much as I love the phrasing of that, I'm going to have to tell you no*

"Who the hell are you?" Lorelai snapped at the Prince. "One of the douchebags this skank has been fucking?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Earthling, causing her to gasp in fear.

"I'd watch your fucking tone with me if I were you."

"Ok, that's enough," Seifer snapped, directing his comment towards Lorelai. "What happened between Starr and I is none of your business, and you are being incredibly childish by trying to spread bullshit rumors around. Grow up. And for your information, this is Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, and Starr's fiancée. Her and I are friends, and I fully support her, so back off!" Seifer gave a last warning look to the girl's, and motioned his hand to shoo them away. Feeling highly embarrassed and scared, Lorelai's group scampered off. Seifer turned towards Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince raised his eyebrow. Seifer said nothing as he turned away, pulling Cassie with him, on to the dance floor. Starr closed her eyes, and sighed, regaining control over herself and her emotions.

"What's a fiancée?" Vegeta asked curiously. Starr opened her eyes and looked at her mate.

"It's the name for someone you're going to marry. I guess Seifer figured that would be easier than trying to explain that you're my mate."

"So, he does have a brain," Vegeta muttered under his breath, but Starr still heard him.

"Don't be rude," Starr said flatly. She looked over at Charm and smiled. "Come on, let's dance. Vegeta, do you want to dance?" Starr smiled slyly at her mate.

"Uh, no," Vegeta said simply. "Try to keep yourself under control. I might get bored trying to reign you in, and eventually I might just let you have at it." Vegeta turned and disappeared, presumably to rejoin the other Saiyans. Starr smiled at her friend, and the two girls took to the dance floor.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few hours passed by without any further incident, and Starr happily climbed the stairs with her friends to rejoin the Saiyans and Earth warriors. She plopped down in a booth next to Vegeta, grinning from ear to ear. Starr casually slipped her hand under the table and on to Vegeta's leg, much to his surprise, as she energetically chatted with everyone.

*What do you think you're doing?*

~Me? I'm not doing a thing~

*Yeah right. What do you want?*

~Nothing… Right now~

Vegeta unwrapped his tail as he sat, and wrapped it around his mate's waist, pulling her closer, unnoticed by anyone else in the private area. Starr pretended not to notice as her and Yamcha began a new conversation. The mood was merry, but all good things come to an end. A sudden scream drew the group's attention. Starr stood up, pulling herself from Vegeta, and looked out on to the dance floor. The crowd was pressing themselves to the outside of the dance floor, and the girl that Starr instantly recognized as the brunette with Lorelai was lying in the middle of the floor, her neck obviously broken. Starr's eyes traveled upward, and she saw Lorelai up in the air, being held by her throat.

"He's sent the Ginyu Force," Kessoro growled from behind Starr.

"Who?"

"Frieza's men. That one is Jace," Vegeta hissed. Starr clenched her fists at her sides as the one called Jace spoke.

"Come out, Saiyans," Jace's accented voice called out through the club. "You have something Lord Frieza wants." Vegeta audibly growled next to his mate. A snarl escaped Starr's throat, and before Vegeta could stop her, they younger Saiyan launched herself off the patio and landed on the dance floor, glaring up at Jace.

"Oh, lookie here. Looks like we have a Saiyan."

"Put her down!" Starr growled, her glare increasing.

"Poor choice of words," Jace smirked, as he flung Lorelai towards one of the walls at breakneck speed. Starr used her own speed, and caught the girl before she made contact with the wall. Starr held the unconscious girl in her arms as she landed on her knee back on the ground. She looked up just as Jace was hurtling towards him. Before Starr could react, Vegeta appeared in front of her, and caught Jace's fist in his own. He swiftly brought his knee up and sent the white-haired man flying up to the ceiling. A look of angry crossed the Ginyu members face as he landed on the ground opposite of Vegeta. Starr set Lorelai down and stood next to her mate.

"You dare try to put a hand on my mate?" Vegeta growled dangerously.

"You're mate? Oh, I see. This is Saluna, the Super Saiyan that Frieza is eager to obtain."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Starr hissed venomously.

"Frieza has his ways. You didn't think he bought your little weakling display on back on Planet Vegeta, did you?" Vegeta's growl deepened at the mention of his lost planet, causing Jace to smirk further. "Lucky for you, I have orders not to harm you, young Saiyan. I can't however say the same about the little half-breed Saiyan and the woman." Jace smirked evilly, before phasing out of sight. Starr's eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Goku. Her old teacher shared her shock.

"Oh, God," Starr whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Gohan… Chi-Chi…."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Another one down. Leave a review, and see you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long delay, but I finally have another chapter for you, and I will post another one very shortly. After too long a time, here it is.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 15

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You dare try to put a hand on my mate?" Vegeta growled dangerously.

"You're mate? Oh, I see. This is Saluna, the Super Saiyan that Frieza is eager to obtain."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Starr hissed venomously.

"Frieza has his ways. You didn't think he bought your little weakling display on back on Planet Vegeta, did you?" Vegeta's growl deepened at the mention of his lost planet, causing Jace to smirk further. "Lucky for you, I have orders not to harm you, young Saiyan. I can't however say the same about the little half-breed Saiyan and the woman." Jace smirked evilly, before phasing out of sight. Starr's eyes widened, and she turned her head to look at Goku. Her old teacher shared her shock.

"Oh, God," Starr whispered, covering her mouth with her hand. "Gohan… Chi-Chi…."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What did he say?" Goku said in a low voice, joining Starr and Vegeta on the dance floor. "What did he say about my wife and son?"

"Goku," Starr said warningly. Goku narrowed his eyes, but softened his hard look when he saw the pleading look on the younger Saiyan's face.

"If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it is the spilling of Saiyan blood, or even the threat of it," Vegeta growled in a dangerous tone. Starr watched, slight shock in her eyes, at the fierceness of the tone of Vegeta's voice. She knew that he was deeply affected by Planet Vegeta being destroy, but she underestimated the effect of the loss of the Saiyan's on their Prince. Vegeta glared at the empty space Jace had previously stood, his anger rising.

"I need to go. I have to make sure they're ok," Goku said, worry etched all over his face. He took off before anyone could stop him. Starr stood, frozen in place, shock coursing through her mind. Between being told that Frieza knew about her Super Saiyan secret, and that something had happened to Gohan and Chi-Chi was almost too much.

"Saluna, let's go, now!" Vegeta growled, making his mate flinch at the ferocity in his voice. "I will not allow another Saiyan to die." Starr could feel the fierce resolve resonating through the bond. The younger Saiyan nodded and took off after Goku, sensing Vegeta and the other Saiyans following behind her. She flew through the sky as fast as she could, and she could sense that she was closing in on Goku. Soon, his speeding form can within eyeshot. She easily caught up, and Vegeta caught up with her. The others hung further back, and the three Saiyans flew without speaking. Starr was lost in her own thoughts, watching as the scenery was racing past her. They were entering the mountain region, and the dark feeling in the pit of her stomach grew. Her instincts told her she wasn't going to like what they were going to find. Worry and fear were weighing heavily on Starr.

*You need to clear your mind. You'll be no good to anyone if you're distracted*

~Easier said than done. How the hell did Frieza find the truth out about me?~

*It had to have been the traitor. But the question is how did the traitor scum find out about you being a Super Saiyan. We were careful to keep that secret carefully guarded*

Starr chose not to respond to Vegeta's thought. Instead she focused on what was in front of her. She felt Goku tense up next to her, and she gasped in shock. The Son household was reduced to rubble. A low growl came from Goku, and the three Saiyans stopped mid-air to survey the scene.

"Oh my God," Starr whispered, bringing her hand up, and covering her mouth. Vegeta said nothing as he look around, and the other Saiyans arrived behind them. Goku's growl became louder, and Starr turned her head towards him. Goku's face was contorted in a mix of anger, fear, and shock.

"Chi-Chi! Gohan!" Goku cried out, before launching himself at his destroyed house.

"Goku!" Starr catapulted herself towards the ground after him, ignoring Vegeta's voice calling her name behind him. She landed on the ground, and closed her eyes, searching for life energy within the rubble. Her eyes snapped open as Vegeta landed next to her, and she turned her head to the left. Her mate said nothing as he observed her moving to a pile of rubble. The younger Saiyan began to quickly dig through the mess, and gasped when she saw a tiny hand.

"Gohan," She whispered. She urgently and quickly unburied the young boy. She nearly collapsed from relief when she saw the faint rise and fall of the boy's chest. Starr cradled Gohan as she stood up and looked towards Goku. She was about to speak, but an anguished howl came from him, and Starr watched him drop to his knees. She hugged Gohan's unconscious body closer, as she saw Goku pull the motionless body of his wife on to his lap. Starr watched, a tear rolling down her cheek, as Goku tried desperately to wake Chi-Chi up, but she didn't stir. There was no life energy coming from her. Goku howled again, and Bardock landed next to Starr, the others landing slightly behind.

"Goku," Starr whispered, her eyes widening in shock as she felt her mentor's power lever begin to rapidly rise. She looked over at Vegeta, but the Prince's narrowed eyes were locked on Goku, observing his every move.

"Well, isn't this a pathetic scene," a snarky voice from the sky said. The Saiyans, save for Goku, snapped their heads up to look at who spoke. A fat, pink, blob hovered above then with an evil grin on his face. A growl came from Bardock.

"Dodoria," Goku's father snarled, and Starr clutched Gohan closer to her. Bardock took a step forward, and the others moved directly behind the girl. Starr glanced over at Vegeta, who stood in the same spot, his hands fisted at his sides, glaring up at the pink alien.

"Disgusting Saiyans. Too bad you weren't on your planet when it exploded. It was one hell of a show," Dodoria laughed. "Now, Saluna, be a good girl and come with me. You belong to Frieza now." Vegeta growled, but it was drowned out by her own.

"That's not going to happen," She snarled, clinging to Gohan. "I'm not a piece of property. So you can all go fuck yourselves."

"Foolish girl," Dodoria said, glowering at the Saiyans. "The longer you refuse Lord Frieza, the more blood is going to end up on your hands. All these deaths are on you, little Saiyan. Your race, your planet, and these pathetic lifeforms here. All on you, and Frieza will kill many more just to get his hands on you." Starr's eyes widened in shock, and she was momentarily speechless. Shock soon turned to anger, and she felt her power level rising. She dropped her knee, and laid Gohan on the ground. She stood back up, stepped away from the group. She clenched her hands into fists, and felt her nails digging into the palms on her hands. She was about to release her power, but Goku's voice drew her attention.

"Did you do this?" he said, his voice uncharcastically dark. Dodoria shifted his eyes towards Goku, slight amusement glimmering in his eyes.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Are you the one that attacked my home, injured my son and killed my wife?" Goku growled, his face darkening further.

"Oh, them? Child's play. Not even that much fun," Dodoria started laughing. Starr felt her anger rising further.

"You bastard," Goku whispered, lowering his head. Starr was about to attack, but Goku's rapidly rising power level caught her attention. She looked over, and her eyes widened as she saw a golden aura begin to surround him. She was about go to Goku, but Vegeta suddenly appeared at her side, tightly gripping her arm. The Prince shot his mate a warning look.

"Saluna, don't," Vegeta said in a hushed tone. "This is his fight, and as a Saiyan it's his right to avenge the killing of his mate. Do not interfere." Starr looked at Vegeta questioningly, but she backed down, when she saw the fierceness in Vegeta's eyes. She looked back to her friend. Goku stood up, the aura getting brighter and stronger.

"For what you have done, I will never forgive you!" A powerful roar erupted from Goku, and the aura shifted into a bright, dazzling, blinding light. Goku disappeared, and after what felt like an eternity, he came back in to view. Starr gasped at what she was looking at.

"He became a Super Saiyan?" she whispered, incredulously. Goku's black hair was golden blonde, his onyx eyes blue, and the golden aura she knew all too well completely surrounded him. Starr looked him up and down, and beside her Vegeta scowled.

"It's a Super Saiyan yard sale," Vegeta muttered. He folded his arms across his chest. "Kakarot, you've managed to become a Super Saiyan, so use it," Vegeta called out. Goku shifted his eyes towards the Prince, but said nothing. In the sky, Dodoria stared wide eyed, not sure of what he was seeing. He had no time to figure it out, before Goku was launching himself at him. The Saiyan engaged the alien in a fierce display, but Dodoria was quickly proving himself to be no match. Goku landed blow after blow, leaving no room for a counter attack. Dodoria growled in agitation as he was thrown backwards, feeling utter disbelief that he was losing to a Saiyan. The pink alien screamed in frustration and flew at Goku, throwing a punch as he approached. Goku easily caught Dodoria's fist, and crushed his hand in his own.

"You are nothing more than a stupid monkey!" Dodoria screamed, struggling to release himself form Goku's iron grip. "I am the great Dodoria, elite soldier of Lord Frieza! I will not be defeated by a Saiyan!"

"I don't give a damn who you are," Goku snarled. "You went after my family, and I will not let that go!" The Saiyan threw his free hand, full force, at Dodoria's face, and the pink blob was sent hurtling towards the ground. Goku growled as he watched Dodoria struggle to sit up, and the Saiyan brought his hands to one side, forming a bright blue energy blast.

"Goku, no!" Starr yelled out, instantly recognizing the pose. She took a step forward, just as Vegeta grab her arm again. The younger Saiyan growled at her mate as she looked at him.

"Vegeta, let go. Goku's not in control of himself. That blast from that height could destroy the planet!" Vegeta shifted his head to glance at the warrior in the sky, and reluctantly released his grip on the girl. Without another word, Starr powered up in to her golden form and launched herself at Goku. She stopped in front of him, her arms raised at her side.

"Goku, stop! You're going to destroy the Earth if you release that wave!" Goku growled in response.

"He killed Chi-Chi. Gohan's barely alive. Move."

"No! This is the bloodlust talking! This isn't you, Goku!" Goku growled again, and increased the power of the Kamehameha Wave, and Starr's eyes widened as she realized that he was prepared to hit her with the blast as well. The Saiyan stood her ground. If she could control the bloodlust, then surely her mentor could as well, but Starr's confidence was beginning to waiver as she watched him get ready to release it. Suddenly, a golden blur appeared behind Goku, and forcibly restrained him. Starr gasped as she realized it was Vegeta. Goku released the Wave at the unexpected grip from the Prince, and the energy, knocked off course, hurtled towards the ground in the direction of the other Saiyans. Starr sped off after it, phasing out and reappearing in front of it. She brought her hands up in a defensive pose, and prepared to catch the devastatingly strong blast.

"Damn!" She grunted as her hands made contact, and she quickly felt herself being pushed backwards. The Saiyan gritted her teeth and powered up further. A battle scream erupted from her throat as she pushed back, hellbent on not allowing Goku's attack to touched the ground. After was seemed like an eternity, Starr gave a final yell, and launched the attack away from the ground, and watched as it safely flew up in to the sky, and away from the Earth's atmosphere. She sighed, and looked over as Vegeta, still restraining Goku, landed on the ground. As feet touched ground, Goku threw his head back, directly into the Prince's face, and the force was enough to make Vegeta let go. The Prince snarled, as Goku spun to face him, a snarl plastered to his own face.

"I don't care what your relationship is to my mate is, Kakarot," Vegeta said dangerously. "I will hurt you." Goku spun to face the Prince, his dark face in complete contrast to his normal caring nature. He stared, unflinchingly, at Vegeta, and the Prince felt his mind being pulled in several different directions. He felt anger at the Saiyan opposite of him for daring to attack his mate, but he also could sympathize with the lack of control the bloodlust created. He was going back and forth in his mind trying to decide whether he wanted to pound Goku into a pulp. While Vegeta was momentarily distracted by the thoughts in his head, Goku attacked without warning. His fist connected with the Prince's face, sending the Saiyan backwards. Vegeta's feet touched the ground, and he skidded backwards. He stood up to his full height and glared at the man across from him.

"Well that made the decision easy," Vegeta growled, dropping into his fighting stance. He was about to charge Goku, but the appearance of his mate in between them caused him to hesitated. Starr looked at both Saiyan's with a look of determination upon her face. Goku made a move to charge her, but a well-aimed ki blast sent him backwards. Goku growled as he got back to his feet, pushing his feet shoulder-width apart.

"That's enough," Starr growled, looking at both men. Vegeta scowled in response, earning a glaring look from his mate. "Vegeta, I am asking you, as your mate, to back down. And you Goku," she said turning her head back to her mentor. "I know you're stronger than this. Don't let the bloodlust consume you." Starr turned her back on Vegeta and approached Goku. A look of confusion crossed Goku's face, as Starr's words tried to reach him. Starr reached her hand up to touch his face, but Goku met it with his own, tightly gripping the girl's wrist.

"Saluna," Vegeta growled warningly, approaching her until he was only a few feet behind his mate's back. Starr said nothing in return, and kept her focus on Goku.

"Goku-san, please. Come back. Think about Gohan. He needs his father, more that ever," Starr pleaded. She saw a twinkling of the man she had grown up knowing appear in Goku's eyes. Slowly, Goku released his grip on the girl, and his had fell to his side. Starr moved her hand to the side of Goku's face.

"Fight the bloodlust," she whispered. "We will help you control it, but please, come back to us. We need you… I need you… Gohan needs you." Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the words Starr spoke, not taking to kindly to hearing his mate say she needed someone other than him. He hated to admit it, but it cut into his pride more than he liked. Starr could feel the agitation and discomfort coming through the bond, but chose to ignore it. Her Super Saiyan eyes bore into Goku's. After a moment, Starr saw the recognition return to his eyes. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and slowly released it in a sigh.

"Starr," Goku said softly. "Where's Gohan?" Starr lowered her hand, and motioned towards Bardock, who knelt on the ground beside his grandson. Goku looked past Starr, and at Vegeta. The two held eye contact for moment, before Goku quickly turned away and moved towards his son, losing his Super Saiyan form. He dropped to his knees and scooped up his son, burying his face. Starr sadly watched the display, and sensed Vegeta move next to her.

"We need to help him," Starr said softly, powering down. Vegeta did the same, but said nothing in return. Instead, he powered down, and merely watched. He had already made it up in his mind what he was going to do. He glanced down at his mate, and saw the sadness in her eyes, but he could sense something else coming through the bond. There was a fierce determination coming from her, a strong resolve to fight and get revenge. Vegeta knew the feeling all too well, because he felt it too. As he watching Goku kneeling on the ground clutching his son, Vegeta felt the desire to kill Frieza boiling in the pit of his stomach stronger than ever.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan leaned back on her hands, stretching out on the roof of Capsule Corp. She sighed deeply, and looked up at the stars. Her heart went out to Goku, who had locked himself in the Gravity Room for the past few hours, with Vegeta's blessing. Starr glanced over at the room, and saw the power was running still. The corners of her mouth tilted downward as she thought about her slain friend. Dodoria was right, Chi-Chi's blood was on her hands, and Gohan's almost was too. Guilt was weighing heavily on her, and Starr knew she needed to find a way to fix it. Starr sighed again, and looked back up at the sky.

"Money for what you're thinking?"

"The phrase is 'penny for your thoughts'," Starr said, turning her head sideways to look at her sister. Saruka sat down next to her younger sister. The two sat in silence for a moment, before the elder broke it.

"Stop do that," Saruka said.

"Stop what?"

"Blaming yourself. I don't need a bond to see that's what you're feeling. What happened to Kakarot's mate is not your fault."

"Her blood is on my hands, just like Dodoria said. Seems like there's a lot of it caking on my hands," Starr said, in a whisper, lowing her head slightly. Saruka was about to speak again, but a third voice interrupted.

"That is a false statement." Starr and Saruka suddenly stood up and turned to face the speaker. Saruka gave a low bow, while Starr said nothing.

"Leave us," Vegeta commanded, fold his arms across his chest. Saruka bowed again before jumping off the room. Starr turned her back on her mate, and looked out at West City. She said nothing as she sensed Vegeta walk up right behind her. Starr sighed as she felt Vegeta snake his arm around his mate's waist.

"There is no blood on your hands, Saluna," Vegeta said.

"How can you say that? The Saiyan's were annihilated, Chi-Chi was murdered, and Gohan was almost killed, all because Frieza is looking for me. Their blood is all on me, plain and simple."

"No, it's all Frieza. This is not on you at all. You need to clear that thought from your mind, or it's going to get yourself killed. You're no good to me, or anyone else, if you're dead. You need to find some way to center your anger in to a productive way. I'm angry too, but I've already for a way for me to handle it until we take on Frieza."

"And what would that be?" Starr asked, turning her head to look back at the Prince.

"I am going to focus on helping Kakarot control his new power. I know you've been sensing it since we came back here. He's struggling. Now, what are you going to focus on?" Starr said nothing for a minute, lost carefully in her thoughts.

"I'm going to find the Dragonballs," she said finally, "and I'm going to fix everything."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alright, I know it's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I wanted to get it posted instead of making everyone wait longer. Please let me know what you think. Another chapter will be poster soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As promised, here's the next installment. The next few chapters are probably going to be a bit shorter than what I usually write, but that's all right.**

 **Onward!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 16

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr groaned in annoyance as she sank down on the couch next to Charm. The blonde giggled at the small motion she grew up with. It was her friend's go-to expression when things weren't going her way. Childhood memories flowed through her mind, and she smiled at the thought.

"What has you smiling?" Starr asked, slight irritation in her voice.

"Nothing, just remembering the way you used to always do that when things didn't go the way you wanted them to," Charm giggled again.

"You are so full of it," Starr said, stretching out on the couch, pushing Charm to the edge.

"No, she's right," Bulma said, entering the room, and sitting in an arm chair. "Let me guess, the Dragonballs still aren't showing up on the radar?" Starr rolled her eyes, and groaned again, confirming her thoughts.

"Kami said two weeks. It's been two weeks, and I still can't see them. How the hell am I supposed to fix things if I can't find the stupid things I need to fix them?" Starr growled. For the last two weeks she had been feeling completely useless. Vegeta had been occupying his time by trying to help Goku control his new abilities, and hadn't been spending a lot of time with her. Sparring with her siblings helped a little bit, but it wasn't enough because she couldn't go Super Saiyan against them. She sank deeper into the couch and sighed.

"Starr, breath," Charm said, grabbing her friend's legs, and draping them over her own. "And stop beating yourself up over everything that has happened. None of it is your fault."

"I'm getting really tired of hearing that," Starr muttered.

"Then stop thinking it, and maybe you won't have to hear it," Charm replied. Starr glared at her blonde friend, before abruptly standing up. Charm and Bulma both looked at their Saiyan friend in surprise.

"Thanks for the words of advice," Starr said sarcastically. "I'm going to go make sure the guys ae still alive, seeing as how I haven't seen either one in a little while," she added bitterly. Starr turned, walked out of the living room, and out in to the backyard of Capsule Corp. Kessoro and Radditz sat lazily against a tree, but quickly stood up as the mate of the Saiyan Prince approached.

"Saluna," Kessoro greeted his sister. Starr nodded at her brother as she determinedly strolled past the pair. Radditz realized where she was headed, and headed her off, blocking her path to the door. Starr growled in annoyance.

"My apologies, Saluna, but Vegeta specifically said no interruptions while he's training with Kakarot."

"I don't really give a damn, and if you could sense power levels, then you would know they aren't currently training. Now get out of my way, or I will move you out my way. Do not test me, I'm not in the mood," Starr growled dangerously, daring the older Saiyan to challenge her. Radditz wisely, in Starr's opinion, chose to back down, and stepped aside. Starr approached the door of the Gravity Room, and banged on the door. She heard a few muffled, choice words come from inside, and the door opened, revealing a pissed of Prince in the doorway.

"Why the hell are you interrupting us," Vegeta snarled savagely and his glare was matched by the ferocity of his mate's. Starr felt her anger begin to boil over, and she suddenly didn't trust her words.

~Are you seriously going to talk to me like that?~

*I told you to leave us be until Kakarot can fully control the bloodlust*

~It's been two weeks. Do you seriously expect me to believe that Goku, of all people, can't control it?~

*Right now, I don't really give a damn what you believe. You need to leave here, and leave us be*

~Are you fucking kidding me?~

*I am not going stand here and argue this with you. You being here is going to set progress back! You are nothing more than a constant reminder of what happened, and I need him at his best, not thinking about a distraction!*

Starr audible gasped at the harshness of the words that flowed through her mind. Shock gave way to anger, and a scowl crossed her young face.

"You know what, fuck this, and fuck you!" Starr spat out venomously. "Enjoy your new bromance!" She spun on her heels, and stormed back towards the house. Vegeta stood in the doorway, growling at his mate's outburst, but chose not to pursue her. He was angered by her tone with him, but he had more pressing matters at the moment. He growled again, deciding he would rectify the situation later, slammed the door shut behind him, and returned his focus to the Saiyan in the chamber.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr stormed past her friends all gathered in the living room, and made a beeline for her room. She heard her name being called out, but the anger she was feeling made the words fall of deaf ears. Once she was in her room, she grabbed a bag, and began to angrily throw some clothes in to it. The last thing she grabbed was the Dragon Radar, and she was stuffing it in to her bag when she sensed another presence in her doorway.

"What do you want?" Starr snapped, not bothering to turn around.

"Where are you going?" Charm asked from the doorway.

"I can't stay here right now, not with everything that's going on. I'm feeling completely useless, and I'm not even training. Vegeta's so focused on Goku, and I know it's to help him, but he won't let me help, and that just adds to the uselessness I'm feeling."

"So where are you going to go then?"

"Away from here, for now, and then as soon as I can see the Dragonballs, I'm going to go after them."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not," Starr snapped, turning towards her friend. Charm took a step forward, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I am," Charm replied, determination radiating in her voice. "You're going to have to knock me out to stop me from coming with you." Starr sighed in defeat, and threw her hands up in the air.

"Fine, just be quick. I want to get out of here before anyone realizes what's going on." Charm gave a quick nod, and disappeared from the room. Within five minutes, the blonde returned with a bag slung over her shoulder. The Saiyan gave a small smile to her friend, suddenly grateful that she wasn't going to have to do this alone.

"We can't leave out the back," She said.

"Agreed," Charm nodded, "but if we leave from my balcony, no one will see us."

"Okay, let's do it." The two girls left Starr's room, and, after making sure no one was coming up the hallway, ran over to Charm's down the hall. The blonde threw open the balcony doors, and the two girls jumped off, and flew off in to the sky. They exchanged smiles as they left the sky limits of West City, and disappeared in to the horizon in the East.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had sunk low, darkness filled the sky, and the girls lounged lazily on the sandy beach in front of a blazing fire. She took a deep breath, inhaling the salty scent of the water. Starr sighed, feeling content for the first time in almost two weeks, ever since Chi-Chi was killed. Charm laid backwards, and looked up at the sky.

"Ever since I've known you, you've always been drawn to the ocean, so I can't really say that I'm all that surprised that you chose her for us to camp out here."

"There's just something about it that I love," Starr responded, pulling her knees to her chest. "The water is so calming, but it has the potential to do some real damage."

"Beautiful, yet dangerous," Charm thought aloud. "Just like you." Charm turned her head to look at her friend, and saw the frown cross her face. "It's not an insult, Starr. You are beautiful, we both know that, but there's so much more to you. You're fierce, protective, strong, loyal, and there's nothing you wouldn't do to protect the people you love."

"Yeah, but some of those are the reasons why I'm in the situation I'm in. Frieza is killing people because of my strength, and that kills me."

"And here you are trying to fix everything," Charm argued. "You're not going down without a fight."

"I guess," Starr shrugged. Charm sighed, and rolled over on to her stomach. She reached over, and grabbed the Saiyan's hand.

"Stop beating yourself up. Now, what's the deal with this Frieza guy?"

"He's a real piece of work," Starr sighed, plopping down on her back. "He's as evil as they come, and it radiates off him. When I met him on Planet Vegeta, I really wanted to throw up. Being near him was physically making me sick. He's repulsive, and he is hell bent on adding me to his disgusting army. You've already seen that he's willing to kill to make that happen."

"Sounds like a real class-act," Charm mumbled sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No kidding," Starr scoffed. "Vegeta is determined to kill him, with my help, which is why he had been training me so hard."

"Speaking of, have you heard any thoughts from him?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I will soon. He's gotta come out of the Gravity Room at some point, and I'm sure he'll be pissed that I'm gone."

"Well, let's hope that it doesn't cause him to come hunting for you tonight, but it's probably a good thing we're nowhere near your favorite spot," Charm yawned. "Let's get some sleep." Charm yawned again and turned over. Soon, the Saiyan heard the rhythmic breathing of her blonde friend saying that she was asleep. Starr sighed and looked back out across the waters, she brought her hand up to her temple as she felt a familiar presence in her mind.

*Where the fuck are you?*

~Oh, you remember me? That's cool~

*Don't play fucking games with me*

~Who's playing? You made it quite clear that I was, how did you phrase it? That's right, a distraction. Figured I'd give you more of the space you seem so fond of lately~

*Are you kidding me? This is not the time for you to be acting childish. Get your ass back here*

~I'll come back when I'm good and ready to. Until then, leave me the fuck alone.~

*You are going to be beyond sorry when I find you, Saluna*

~That's going to be hard to do when you can't sense me~

*Saluna-*

~Goodnight, Vegeta. Don't let the mental door hit you on the way out~

Starr slammed a mental block in to place, and rolled over on to her side, and sighed heavily. She couldn't help but think about how much her life had changed over the course of the last year. It was ironic in a way. She went from absolutely hating the Saiyan Prince, to feeling downright angry about the neglect she was feeling from him. She sighed, and closed her eyes, allowing the sound of the waves lure her into the realm of sleep.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta snarled in frustration as he dodged the attacks thrown at him by the training droids. Three days had passed, and he hadn't heard a single thought from his mate. He knew from the Earthlings that the blonde had also gone with her, but the knowledge did little to settle him. The Prince growled as he sent his fist through one of the drones, causing a crippled heap of metal to hit the floor. His mate was angering him beyond words, and the feeling did not sit well with him.

"How can she be so stupid!" Vegeta roared to the empty room. Some of Frieza's men had already made their presence known, proving they knew what planet they Saiyans were on, yet Saluna still decided to go off on her own. It was pure foolishness, and the Saiyan Prince was growing more irritated the longer she was gone. Vegeta sighed, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of all things except his mate. He focused his mind, calling to her, trying to locate her, but he was once again met with the wall she put up. A low growl escaped his throat as the frustration once again began to build up. Vegeta slammed his fist into the wall, leaving behind a large dent. He was inspecting the damage he caused when the sound of the door opening caught his attention. The Prince turned his head as Kakarot stepped into the chamber.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, turning to face him, and folding his arms across himself. "Your son?"

"He's doing okay, I guess," Goku said sadly. "You on the other hand… You look like you're ready to go after someone."

"I would if I knew where she was," Vegeta muttered, causing smirk from Goku, rarely seen in the past two weeks.

"Take it from me, if Starr doesn't want to be found, then she won't be. She's pretty good at concealing her power level when she wants to."

"She's being a fool," Vegeta growled. "She knows who's looking for her, she knows they've been here and seen her, yet she still goes galivanting off on her own. And she's playing these childish games by blocking me through our bond," the Prince added.

"Well, knowing her, she probably been feeling useless. You've been focusing a lot of time helping me, which I appreciate, but she's basically been sitting on her hands," Goku said. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Starr doesn't do well with boredom and not having anything to do."

"Yeah, well, when I find her, boredom is going to be the least of her worries," Vegeta muttered. "Let's train. Your bloodlust is well handled by now. Power up, and let's go!" The Saiyans transformed in to their golden states, and Vegeta smirked at the knowledge that he would now be able to blow off some steam.

*You are in for a world of hurt when I find you, Saluna*

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I found it!" Charm cried, triumphantly holding the orange sphere in her hand. She lightly touched the ground as she landed, and happily held it out to her friend. Starr smiled, and took it from her. The Saiyan turned it over in her hand, and four golden stars shined up at her.

"The four star Dragonball," Starr said. "That makes seven. Was it hard getting it? You were gone for a little bit."

"Nah," Charm shook her head. "I took my time getting it. I love the mountains this time of year." Starr looked up towards the top of the mountain, and silently agreed with her blonde friend. They had been looking for the Dragonballs for a week now, and it had been a week and a half since they snuck out of Capsule Corp, but the young Saiyan felt it was well worth it. She now had the ability to wish back the Saiyans and their planet, and she could give Gohan and Goku the wife and mother that had been unfairly ripped from them. Starr smiled as she examined the ball in her hand.

"Whatcha thinking?" Charm asked.

"Just how I'm glad you came with me. It made things a lot less boring."

"I'm pretty sure it won't be too boring when we get back. Vegeta's probably still pissed at you."

"Still?" Starr laughed. "He's probably a hundred times more pissed now. I haven't said, I mean thought, a single word to him since the first night. I bet he's been seething ever since. He doesn't do very well with people that disobey him."

"Well, he should probably get used to it. I mean, you don't exactly like taking orders from other people," Charm said, in a mocking voice. Both girls erupted in a fit of giggles that took several moments to subside. Starr looked up at the clear blue sky, getting lost in her own head, and barely Charm talking. She felt a light prick on the side of her head, and turned to face Charm who was hold a small rock in her hand.

"Did you seriously just throw a rock at me?"

"You weren't listening and I felt the need to do something," Charm shrugged. "Anyway, do you think we should head back?"

"I don't really want to yet," Starr said. "Why don't we go to ocean? We can go visit my favorite spot."

"You don't think Vegeta is having the area watched, just in case you show up?"

"Probably not. Besides, it's not I really care, and if anyone is there I'll be able to sense them. Come on, I want to have a nice relaxing day before my dear mate rips in to me." Charm nodded her agreement, and the girls took off into the sky heading towards Starr's personal paradise.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr stretched out on the sand, soaking up the sun in her barely-there ensemble. She smirked as she thought about how ticked off Vegeta would be if he saw her right now, wearing just a pair of short-shorts and her sports bra. The Saiyan closed her eyes, and sighed contently as the warmth washed over her. Starr smiled and shifted her head to the right to look at Charm. The blonde laid on her stomach, her head resting on her arms, sleeping peacefully. Starr sat up and pulled herself to her feet, stretching her arms above her. She walked to the water's edge, and shivered as the cool water washed over her skin. She continued deeper in to the water, first to her waist, then her neck, and finally Starr dove down in to the clear blue water.

Starr stayed under for what seemed like hours. When she finally returned to the surface, the Saiyan took a deep breath, and the smell and taste of salt filled her nose and mouth. Starr leaned back, and floated lazily on her back. She closed her eyes as she listened to the sounds of the waves around her, and the birds in the distance. The Saiyan hadn't felt this at ease in a while, and she knew a big part of that feeling was because she was in possession of the complete set of Dragonballs. Soon all the wrongs done because of her would be righted, and that knowledge brought her a sense of peace. Starr relaxed on the water's surface, until a sudden scream snapped her back to reality. She snapped her attention back towards the beach, and gasped at what she saw. Charm was being held at the neck by the one she recognized as Zarbon. The Saiyan growled angrily, and leapt out of the water.

"Saluna," the Saiyan heard Zarbon call to her, "I think it's time to end this pointless resistance against Lord Frieza, or we can see just how easily this pretty Earthling's neck will snap." A low growl escaped the girl's throat, her anger rising. Starr had to save Charm, and she had to do it fast. She launched herself over the water, and directly back towards the beach. The Saiyan knew she had think fast on her feet, or else she risked losing another person she cared about.

~Damn it! I have to save Charm!~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~I've got to think fast! I can't let anyone else die because of me!~

Vegeta snapped his head up as he heard his mate's voice in his mind. He'd been taking a short break from sparring with Goku, and, after not hearing her in over a week, the sudden sound hit him like a ton of bricks. The Prince could hear the urgency in Starr's voice, and he focused his mind to try to locate her.

*Saluna, where are you? What's going on?*

~Vegeta! Zarbon's here! He's found us!~

*Where are you?!*

Instead of hearing a response back, Vegeta's mind was suddenly overcome with pain. The Prince grunted as the force of it dropped him to his knees. He knew the pain he felt came from Starr, and it angered him to know someone dared to put their hands on his mate. With effort, Vegeta pulled himself back to his feet, and the motion did not go unnoticed by Goku.

"What's wrong?"

"Saluna," Vegeta growled. "We need to find her, now!" Goku, sensing the level of urgency, nodded, and followed the Saiyan Prince as he tore out of the Gravity Room. The Kessoro and Saruka stood up is surprise at their Prince's sudden appearance.

"Sire, what is it?" Saruka asked, seeing the look on Vegeta's face.

"We need to go, now!" Vegeta growled. "Gather the others. We're going after Saluna. Zarbon's found her." Saruka nodded, and the twins took off to summon the others. Vegeta tightly clenched his fists at his sides. Over his dead body was he going to all Frieza to get his slimy hands on the Prince's mate.

*I'm coming for you, Saluna*

~Hurry~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **There it is! Please let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Next chapter's up! Enjoy!

*Insert typical disclaimer*

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 17

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We need to go, now!" Vegeta growled. "Gather the others. We're going after Saluna. Zarbon found her." Saruka nodded, and the twins took off to summon the others. Vegeta tightly clenched his fists at his sides. Over his dead body was he going to allow Frieza to get his slimy hands on the Prince's mate.

*I'm coming for you, Saluna*

~Hurry~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr Reku landed on the beach across from Zarbon. She glanced worriedly at Charm, still caught in the alien's grip. The blonde met the Saiyan's eye, and she realized the girls were on the same page. Starr turned her full attention back to Zarbon and growled, a deep scowl crossing her face.

"My, my, my," Zarbon chuckled, seeing the look on the Saiyan's face. "It would seem as though the Saiyan Prince is rubbing off on someone."

"Put her down," Starr snarled.

"Why would I want to do that?" Zarbon asked, laughing again. "Now, unless you want to add her body to those that have already been left in making us search for you, I would highly suggest you come with me. It'll be a lot less painful… for you."

"I'm not going anywhere without a fight, Zarbon," Starr said, shifting her eyes to her friend. Charm caught the underlying meaning in Starr's words, and without warning, she brought her leg up to Zarbon's face, and delivered an unexpected blow. He released his grip just long enough for the blonde to pull herself away from him. She hit the ground, quickly recovered, and jumped over to Starr's left. The two girls dropped in to fighting stances, and prepared to attack.

"What do you know," Zarbon said, rubbing his hand across where Charm's blow landed, "it knows how to kick. Perhaps this will be fun for me after all." The man looked between the girls, and smirked evilly before disappearing. Starr searched her senses, and snapped her head towards her friend. She pushed off the ground, and sprung towards Charm.

"Down!" She commanded. The blonde dropped to her stomach just as Zarbon was reappearing, and he was greeting by the Saiyan's fist. He stumbled backwards holding his nose, scowling as he lifted his head up. Charm launched herself, in unison with Starr, and the girls began an assault. Zarbon was being pushed back, and his scowl deepened. Charm brought her leg up in a round house, nailing the alien in the stomach. While he was bent over from the blow, Starr performed a backflip, hitting him hard in the chin. He was flown backwards into a rocky cliff, and hit the ground with a loud thud. Starr and Charm landed next to each other, waiting for the next round of attacks. Slowly he got back to his feet, anger evident all over his face.

"Okay, playtime's over," he growled, transforming in to his monster self. "Saiyans aren't the only ones who get stronger after near death, and Lord Frieza never said I had to bring you back unharmed." Zarbon momentarily looked between them, before once again disappearing. When he revealed himself again, he was between the Saiyan and Earthling. In the blink of an eye, he sent a ki blast into Starr's stomach, and while she was flying backwards, he began to attack Charm. He assaulted her stomach and torso, and while she was doubled over, he grabbed the blonde by ponytail and hurled her towards the cliff side that he had previously made contact with. Starr stumbled back to her feet in time to see Charm hit the rocks and then the ground, and not move again.

"You're right," Starr growled, as she looked at her crumpled friend, "playtime is definitely over." The Saiyan felt her anger rise, and with a mighty yell, she allowed it flow through body, filling her with the warmth of her Super Saiyan power. With a final yell, her blinding golden aura surrounded her, and as fast as it came it disappeared, and an angry looking Starr, with her golden hair and green eyes, stood before Frieza's henchman. The Super Saiyan glared at Zarbon, and phased out of sight. She reappeared right in front of him, and the two began exchanging blows. She was pushing Zarbon on the defensive, quickly gaining the upper hand. Zarbon's strength and speed had increased dramatically, but he was still slow against the Saiyan. Starr kneed him in the stomach, and then quickly slammed her elbow on top of his head. Zarbon grunted as he hit the ground, and lifted his eyes in time to see Starr forming a Ki blast in her hand. She was about to unleash it when she felt a sharp pain to the back of her neck.

"What the hell!" Starr angrily spun around to see the man she recognized as Jace.

"What are you doing here, Jeice?" Zarbon growled, slowly getting to his feet.

"Lord Frieza decided that you were taking too long, so he sent us to wrap this up," Jeice said in his accented voice. Starr narrowed her eyes, and looked past Jeice to see two more men standing there.

"Humph, I don't need your help," Zarbon scowled.

"Frieza thinks differently, so here we are. Burter, Racoome, let's get this over with."

"Come at me," Starr growled, jumping away from Zarbon, and landing at a safe distance from the warriors. The three Ginyu members dropped into their poses, and launched themselves at the Saiyan. Even as a Super Saiyan, Starr was having a hard time keeping up with all of them together. She knew some quick thinking was needed if she was going to come out of this battle. Starr was quickly put on the defensive, kicking and punching where she saw openings. They were faster than she anticipated, especially the purple one called Burter. She was searching for an opening and never saw Burter sneak in behind her. He wrapped his arms around the Saiyan's neck, and once restrained, Jeice and Racoome took turns assaulting her front. Starr winced in pain with each blow, and began to taste her blood in her mouth.

"I think we should get rid of her friend," Jeice said, pausing the barrage of attacks. "We don't want her running back to Vegeta." At the sound of the spoken threat, Starr's eyes snapped open and she growled menacingly.

~I've gotta figure a way out of this! I have to save Charm!~

Starr pulled her power to her core, and with a yell, released it, sending her enemies flying away from herself. She landed on the ground, panting slightly. She had used more energy that she thought with that attack, but she didn't have a chance to think further about it. The Ginyu members were instantly on top of her, attacking her once again.

"This little Saiyan is pretty strong, huh?" Racoome said.

"Yeah, no wonder Frieza wants her," Jeice agreed. Starr kept her defenses up, not daring to lose her focus for even a second. A knee from Jeice, a kick from Racoome, and a punch from Burter sent Starr flying backwards. She landed, hard, on a rock that jetted out from the cliff to the right, and a sharp piercing pain radiated through her back. Starr landed on her knees, dazed for a moment, and acutely aware of the feeling of blood trickling down her back.

"Enough," Starr growled. She slowly got back to her feet with her hands stretched out at her side, purple and pink energy forming in both of her palms. She powered up her attack, one that not even Vegeta had seen yet. The power flowed through her as she raised her hands in front of her chest, touching the heels lightly. The Ginyus advanced on the Saiyan. Starr waited until moment longer, until all three were in the path of her attack, before she launched its awesome power.

"Celestial Arrow!" Starr screamed. The beam launched itself from her hands, the head of it forming into a razor-sharp arrow. Jeice and Burter managed to dodge to the side, but the larger and slower Racoome wasn't so lucky. The attack pierced his armor directly in the center of his chest. He made a gurgled noise as he fell to the ground, and he did not move again.

"She killed Racoome!" Burter exclaimed.

"Oh, Captain Ginyu's not gonna be happy about this," Jeice said. The remaining Ginyus turned their attention back towards the Saiyan, who was already preparing to launch another attack. The Ginyus were frozen in shock, and Starr was about to unleash her attack again when Zarbon's voice cut through the air.

"I would reconsider that if I were you, Saluna." Starr growled as she shifted her eyes towards him on the other side of the beach. The growl turned in to a gasp when she saw that Charm was once again in the alien's grip. Charm struggled against the grip around her neck, but she was far too weak to break free this time. Starr could see the distinctive flow of blood from her friend's head running down the side of her face, and staining her blonde hair. With another growl, Starr dispersed her Ki attack and dropped her hands to her sides.

"Power down too, or I will not hesitate to snap this girl's neck. I told you, I'm through playing games." Starr narrowed her eyes, but she could see the fear in Charm's eyes clear as day. With a snarl, she dropped out of her Super Saiyan form. The moment it was gone, Jeice and Burter were on top of her. Jeice delivered a hard punch to her stomach that made her double over, and it was immediately followed up by a knee to head by Burter. The Saiyan dropped to all fours, coughing up blood as the Ginyus moved to either side of her. She waited for the attacks to come, but they did not. Starr lifter her eyes, and saw Zarbon approaching from the front. She felt a strong arm wrap around her neck and lift her up. Starr winced in pain at the pressure around her neck. Jeice stepped around to her front, and began to ferociously attack her. The Saiyan coughed up more blood, and gave Jeice a hard look when he paused. Zarbon stepped up to them, Charm still in his grasp.

"Now, now, Jeice. I'm sure Lord Frieza wouldn't be too pleased if you completely broke her before we get her to him," Zarbon said nonchalantly. Charm gasped in pain as she made eye contact with Starr.

"Let her go," the Saiyan snarled. Zarbon smirked and leaned towards the girl.

"I'll tell you what," he said softly. "Agree to come with us without any further resistance, and I won't kill her."

"Starr, no!" Charm choked out.

"What?" Jeice exclaimed. "The Saiyan killed one of ours! It's only fair we kill hers!"

"Enough!" Zarbon commanded. "Frieza only care's about getting his hands on her. Well, what will it be Saluna? I'll sweeten the deal. I'll leave this planet alone, at least for now." Starr growled deeply, before dropping her eyes in defeat.

"Fine, I agree," Starr said softly.

"Starr, don't do it! It's not worth it!" Charm was cut off by the squeezing of Zarbon's hand.

"Lovely! Now, let's wrap this up!" With the flick of his wrist, Zarbon sent Charm flying across the beach. Starr struggled against Burter's grip, and searched for Charm's life force. She nearly sighed in relief when she felt that Charm was still alive, but the relief was short-lived. Zarbon leaned his face mere inches from hers, and smirked evilly.

"Lord Frieza is very anxious to see you," and Zarbon thrusted his fist into Starr's stomach, causing a shockwave of pain to travel through her body. Starr gasped in pain, as blackness clouded her vision. The last thing she saw was Zarbon's evilly handsome face smirking at her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's go now!" Vegeta snarled, taking off in to the sky, Goku hot on his heels, and the others following behind. The Prince felt his mate's pain, anger, and the massive increase of her power indicating that she had transformed in to the Legendary. He allowed his senses to lead him in the direction of his mate. He flew as fast as he could, and was mildly impressed that her Earth mentor was keeping up with him. The city disappeared below them and gave way to the mountainous region. Before long the strong scent of salt filled his nose.

"Of course she's near the ocean," he muttered dryly. Soon the ocean became visible, and the Prince instantly recognized the beach in front of him as the one where he first met his mate. His eyes scanned the scene below, and instantly saw signs of battle. He spotted the Ginyu member he knew as Racoome, lying face down. Vegeta made a beeline for him, and landed at the brute's side. He used the tip of his boot and kicked him, making him flip over on to his back. He saw no signs of life coming from Racoome.

"Did Saluna do this?" Keaton said, touching down behind his Prince. Vegeta's only response was to growl, and his attention was drawn to Goku, who was crouching down over another body. The Prince took off to join his underling, and found him gently picking up the blonde girl.

"Come on, Charm. Eat this, it's a Senzu," Goku said, pushing the green bean into the girl's mouth. After a moment, she began to slowly chew, swallow, and her eyes suddenly snapped open. Charm sat up, and wildly began to look around.

"Starr!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She saw that she was surrounded by Saiyan's, and the realization of what happened hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh my God… They took her…"

"What the hell happened here?" Vegeta snarled, stepping closer to the blonde. Charm looked up at the Prince, her eyes filled with sadness, and brimming with tears.

"We found all the Dragonballs, and Starr wanted to come here to relax before going back to get the tongue lashing she knew she was going to get. Out of nowhere, some guy she called Zarbon should up and attacked us. Starr was winning against him, but then three more guys showed up. One of them was the guy from the club. They started attacking her, and she ended up killing one. She was about to kill the other two, but that Zarbon guy used me to threaten her in to submission. She agreed to go with them to save me." Charm tried to fight back the tears that threatened to surface. "Oh, God, Goku, I'm so sorry, I tried to stop her. I tried, but you know how she is." The blonde buried her head in Goku's shoulder.

"Shhh… Charm, it's not your fault," Goku said sympathetically. "Where would they have taken her?" he asked, looking up at the others.

"If they're smart, they would have taken her off this planet as soon as they had her," Radditz said, looking more sullen than usual.

"She's not on this planet anymore for sure," Vegeta growled, closing his eyes. He cleared his thoughts and tried to reach the younger Saiyan's mind, but found only silence. "I can't sense her!" Vegeta roared, and slammed his hand into the soft, sandy beach. "Nappa, Radditz, Bardock, Keaton- get back to the ship and locate Frieza's ship. I want her found, NOW!" The mentioned Saiyans bowed and took off without another word. They knew better than to question the Prince's orders, especially with the mood he was in.

"The Dragonballs!" Charm said suddenly. "Did they take the bag?" Charm looked around, and sprang from her position when she saw the bag. She emptied them out, counting them as they fell to the ground. Vegeta grew more agitated as he saw the orange spheres roll around.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he demanded.

"I'm going to ask Shenron to teleport her back here," Charm stated determinedly, climbing back to her feet.

"No," Goku spoke out sternly. The blond snapped her head towards Goku, a frown etched on her face.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we're going to need them to fix things once we get her back."

"We can use them to get her back!"

"Think how mad she'll be when we get her back and she can't use the Dragonballs to do what she wanted."

"Damnit!" Charm said, sinking to her knees, and slamming her fist in to the ground. The three fighters stood on the beach, not speaking, silently trying to figure out what to do. The silence seemed to last an eternity, until a pained grunt came from Vegeta. Goku turned his head to look at the Prince, and saw him bent over holding his stomach.

"Fuck!" Vegeta snarled. He could feel his mate regain consciousness, as well as he could feel someone assaulting her again. This was a downside to the bond, but it couldn't be helped. He reached out and tried to connect with his mate mentally, but he was greeted with another shockwave of pain radiating through his body.

"What's happening?" Goku urgently asked.

"They're torturing her. I can feel all the pain she feels."

"Sire!" Nappa's voice came through the Prince's scouter.

"What!"

"Sire, there's a message trying to come through the ship's communications system from Frieza's ship." Vegeta growled angrily, and pressed the button on his scouter. He examined the numbers that popped up, and then turned his head back towards West City.

"I'm heading back to the Earthling's house now, I'll receive the transmission there. Let's go!" he snapped back. The Prince took off back towards Capsule Corp with the twins, Goku, and Charm all racing after him. After a short time of high speed flying, Vegeta landed roughly on the ground, startling a sun-bathing Bulma.

"What the hell?" She said, sitting up and examining the group. "Charm what the hell happened to you, and where's Starr?"

"Woman! I need a communication device, now!" The Prince snarled, making the blunette flinch. Bulma, hearing the ferocity in his voice and not wanting to be on the receiving end of the Prince's rage, jumped to her feet and ran towards her lab with Vegeta hot on her heels. They stopped in front of a large computer, and Saruka stepped in. She began expertly punching in numbers, as another wave of pain rushed through the Prince, and soon the image of her father appeared on the screen.

"Father, send the transmission." Keaton nodded through the screen, and began punching in a code of his own. Vegeta stepped forward, and Saruka stepped back, as the image of the tyrant appeared on the screen before him. Vegeta growled dangerously as the high-pitched voice of Frieza pierced his ears.

"Ah, my dear Prince Vegeta," Frieza chuckled. "How good of you to take my call."

"Where the fuck is Saluna?" the Saiyan Prince snarled, causing the lizard to chuckle again.

"Why, she's right here," Frieza stepped to the side, revealing a hung-up Starr in the background. The female was being suspended from the ceiling, her arms stretched upwards, and her wrists bound. She was covered in numerous cuts all over her body, and her clothes were soaked in blood. Vegeta could see the irregular pattern of her breathing, and his eyes narrowed as he felt his anger start to take over.

"Oh, my God," Bulma whispered from behind.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Now, now, Vegeta," Frieza tsked. "She was already partially in this condition when she came to me. I simply added to it. I have to teach her to obey me somehow, don't I?"

"I am going to fucking kill you!"

"Language, Prince. You of all people should know that I always get what I want. Such a naughty boy for trying to hide this jewel from me. Did you really think I wouldn't find out? I can already tell that she's quite the stubborn one. I'm going to have fun breaking her down in to nothing. There is something I am quite curious about, however. Is it true what they say about Saiyan mates?" Frieza smirked evilly, and without warning, shot a ki beam directly through Starr's shoulder, earning a pained cry in response. At the same time that the bean pierced the girl's skin, Vegeta grunted in pain and grasped his shoulder. The Prince winced, and growled dangerously back at the screen.

"So, it is true!" The tyrant laughed manically. "You feel everything. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. Perhaps I'll even break you at the same time, and you'll come crawling back to me. Wouldn't that be something?" Frieza began laughing again, but movement from behind caught the Prince's attention. Starr began to slowly, and painfully, lifter her head up. Vegeta felt her eyes connect with his through the screen, and the sound of her voice radiated in his mind.

~I'm sorry~

*Saluna, don't. Stay strong, do not give in to him, remember your pride*

~I wasn't strong enough to stop this from happening. My body feels so broken~

*Listen to me, do not give in to your pain. This is just a game to him. He wants to break you. Don't give him the satisfaction. He enjoys causing pain. Fight through it. I'm coming to get you*

Vegeta never heard his mate's response, for in that moment she drifted off into unconsciousness. Vegeta's growl deepened, and he tightly clenched his fists at his sides.

"I am going to find you," The Prince snarled through gritted teeth. "and when I do, I am going to tear you limb from limb." Frieza stopped laughing and stared directly at the Prince. Vegeta could feel the tyrant's eyes boring into his own, and a wicked, amused smirk crept on to Frieza's ugly face.

"You can try, Vegeta, but you will simply end up as dead as the rest of your race. Your Super Saiyan mate is in my possession, and once I break her, I break you. Come and find me if you dare, but it will end in your demise. Perhaps by my hand, or perhaps by your own mate's hand. Until we meet again, dear Saiyan Prince!" Frieza's laughing face disappeared from the screen, leaving a dangerously furious Saiyan standing in front of the blackened screen. Vegeta gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists together tighter, causing his white gloves to become stained with red.

"That bastard," he snarled. "That son-of-a-bitch-fucking-piece-of-shit-lizard… I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Vegeta roared in anger and frustration, barely keeping his immense power under control. The others around him didn't know what to say or how to react, so they simply remained quiet, not sure of what to say.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr felt her hair swirl around her, suspended in thick liquid. Her body felt heavy, but the pain was less than it had been. With the mask covering her nose and mouth, the Saiyan instinctively knew that she was in a rejuvenation tank. She was being healed of all her wounds, but she knew it was only the beginning of her torment. She kept replaying the words Vegeta said over and over in her mind.

"Stay strong, do not give in to him. This is a game to him, don't let him break you. He enjoys causing pain, do not give him the satisfaction, fight!" She would be strong, she would be brave, and she would be stubborn as hell. Starr was a Saiyan, and in the past year she had begun to learn what that truly meant. She gathered her resolve in her mind, and she knew that she would fight with every fiber of her being. No matter what hell was coming for her, she would face it with the pride of her people.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Alrighty, chapter 17 done! From here on out it's going to start getting a bit darker. Please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much to all of you that have been following my story since the beginning. I really appreciate it. That being said, I want to give you fair warning that this chapter is very dark, and has multiple situations that some may find uncomfortable. I apologize, but it is necessary to move my story the next phase.**

 **Without further ado, here's the next installment.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 18

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr winced in pain as her attacker stepped backwards from her. The Saiyan's arms were held numbly above her head by the heavy metal chain. She was certain that both her shoulders were dislocated, but the pain was dulled compared to how the rest of her body felt. Zarbon stood across from her, a smirk plastered on his face, and blood covering his hands.

"I have to give you credit, you are certainly a tough one. I've known great warriors who would have broken a long time ago."

"Maybe you're just not as good at torture as you think you are," Starr growled, as she lifted her heard head to defiantly glare at the man. She held the look as she breathed in, her ragged breaths causing more pain. Her body was bruised and battered, but she would not give him the satisfaction. Zarbon growled as he approached her once again. He grabbed Starr around the throat, cutting off her air supply, and tightly squeezed, delivering multiple blows to her stomach as her body began to scream for oxygen.

"You arrogant little monkey," Zarbon snarled, punching the girl again, and causing blood to spit out from Starr's mouth. "Without your precious Super Saiyan powers you're nothing." Starr growled as she thought about the collar that hung low on her neck. It had been on her when she had regained consciousness after the fight with the Ginyus and Zarbon. When she had tried to power up to escape, she felt her power being pulled from her body, like when Bulma had created the bracelet to conceal her power back on Planet Vegeta. Zarbon smirked, seeing the look cross Starr's face as she remembered, and laughed evilly.

"Zarbon," the shrill voice of Frieza came from the doorway. The henchman released his grip and turned to face his master.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon said bowing.

"Are you finished playing?" Frieza said, stepping into the room, and approaching the strung-up Saiyan. Zarbon stepped to the side, and Starr growled as Frieza reached up and cupped her chin.

"She certainly has a fiery spirit, doesn't she?" Frieza laughed. "I can see why Vegeta sought to claim her. I wonder how much of her pain he's feeling." Frieza swiftly snapped Starr in the stomach, breaking the chains, and hurtling her towards the wall. The Saiyan hit with a bone-crushing thud, and crumpled to the ground. As she lay there, unable to move her broken body and coughing up blood, the cold tyrant laughed.

"That all you got?" Starr growled weakly, in an act of defiance. Frieza snarled, and kicked her hard in the stomach, before reaching down and grabbing her by the hair. He lifted her up to his eye level, and glared.

"Hmmm, fiery spirit in deed, and the fire needs to be put out!" Frieza threw her back against the wall, and as she hit, blackness began to cloud Starr's vision. "But I have a feeling the usual, conventional methods will not be enough. Get her to the medical wing. Remember, my dear Zarbon, the goal is to break her, not kill her."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Zarbon walked over to the fallen Saiyan, and picked her up. He tucked Starr under his arm, gave a bow to Frieza, and walked out of the chamber. He walked down the winding hallways, and entered the medical wing. The attendant turned to face the man, and gave a small bow in response.

"Get her in to a tank. Lord Frieza wants her healed up," Zarbon said, dropping the Saiyan in a heap on the floor. "And notify me once she's fully healed."

"Yes, sir," the attendant said, picking the girl up off the ground. Zarbon turned to leave, and gave a last glance back as the Saiyan was being loaded in to the rejuvenation tank, and the oxygen mask fixed on to her face. The liquid began to fill the tank, and a smirk crept on to the alien's face.

"I look forward to seeing what creative ways Frieza will come up with to break you, little Saiyan," Zarbon laughed, before leaving the room. The attendant was left alone with the girl, and as she floated in the healing liquid, a frown crossed his face.

"Poor child," he muttered to himself. "What have you gotten yourself in to? I hope, for your sake, that you give Frieza what he wants."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beatings, healings, and then it started all over again. The Prince felt it all, and it brought him more anger the more days that passed. A week had gone by, and his underlings had still failed to locate Frieza. Vegeta had taken to locking himself in his gravity room to avoid being forced to succumb to his mate's pain in front of the others, daring only to come out when he felt his mate's mind go blank. He knew Starr was being subjected to intense torture, but he also sensed that she was bottling it up. He would often wake up to the sound of her mentally screaming, and her screams stuck with him all day. He knew the girl was strong, but Frieza was as evil as they came, and the Prince knew that it was only going to get worse for her, and, by default, for himself. Vegeta snarled as he stepped out of the gravity room, and approached the Capsule Compound. Goku and Gohan took a break from sparring as the Prince approached. One look at Vegeta's face told Goku the answer to the unasked question about Starr. Gohan looked from his frowning father to the scowling Vegeta.

"Starr's hurting, isn't she?" Gohan asked his dad. Goku looked down at Gohan, and shifted his frown into a small smile.

"Don't worry, son," Goku said, putting his hand on his small son's head. "Starr's tough, and we'll find her."

"I hope so," Gohan responded, lowering his head towards the ground.

"Saiyan warriors are tough, and can deal with a lot of pain," Vegeta said suddenly, stopping his approach just short of them. "Saluna is stronger than almost every other Saiyan."

"Mr. Vegeta, you'll find her, right?" Gohan looked up at the Prince, hope filling his eyes.

"She looks at you like a little brother, doesn't she?" Vegeta said curiously. "Come hell or high water, I will bring her back. You just focus on your training. You're a Saiyan too, and you need to make her proud." A small smile graced the half-Saiyan's face, and he nodded, determination written all over his face. The Saiyan Prince continued walking without saying another word, and found himself in the kitchen of the home. He glanced at Bulma and her mother while they made dinner, and continued out of the room. He retreated to his own bed chambers, and laid down on the bed. He was exhausted from a mix of his training, and feeling what Starr felt. Vegeta sighed, and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep while he could, because he knew it was only a matter of time before Starr's screams ripped through his mind once again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr didn't bother to keep track of the days anymore. Her days were broken into two parts: pain, and the sweet release of unconsciousness. It was already starting to feel like an endless cycle, but she secretly took pleasure in Frieza's growing frustration at her refusal to break. The tyrant had his henchmen take turns beating her until her body was broken, but she refused to give in. Starr held on to the hope that Vegeta and Goku were coming to rescue her. As she felt the warm liquid swirling around her after the most recent beating, she tried to clear her mind and reach Vegeta.

~Vegeta, can you hear me? Vegeta?~

*Saluna? I hear you. What is going on? Where are you?*

~I don't know. I'm on a ship, but that's all I know. I heard some talk about wanting to keep moving so that our location isn't discovered~

*How are you doing?* Starr heard genuine concern in her mate's voice.

~To be honest, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. The pain is almost unbearable~

*I know. I feel what you feel. Keep being strong. Pain is nothing you can't handle. I'm coming for you*

~Please hurry~ Starr began to drift off, and the mental link was cut off.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You stubborn, stupid girl!" Zarbon growled as he torn yet more skin on the Saiyan's body. The sharp blade pierced down in to bone, and Starr bit her lip to keep from crying out. She could feel her blood run down her arm. Zarbon pulled the knife away, and drove it into Starr's torso, skillfully avoiding any vital organs. A small grunt escaped her lips, but it wasn't the response the man wanted. With his freehand, Zarbon harshly gripped the girl's face.

"This would be so much easier for you if you would just submit your mind to Lord Frieza. It's going to happen eventually anyway. Why do you insist on prolonging it?"

"And avoid our time together? I thought we were bonding, Zarbon," Starr smirked weakly, her voice drippling with sarcasm. Zarbon, in response, released her face and hit her clean across it. The chains creaked as she swung, her feet barely touching the floor that was covered in her blood stains, old and new.

"This stubborn attitude of yours isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Fuck you!" The Saiyan spat out. Zarbon snarled, and ripped her tail away from her waist. Pain rippled through Starr's body as his hand tightly squeezed.

"Well, that's an interesting idea." Starr glared at the doorway that Frieza spoke from.

"Sire," Zarbon bowed, release his hold on the Saiyan's tail.

"I think she has a point, Zarbon. Our little Saluna seems indifferent to the pain she's being handed, so maybe a different method is needed. After all, it's been two weeks, and we aren't making any progress with her."

"My Lord?" Zarbon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You heard her," Frieza explained, motioning towards the strung-up girl. "Go fuck her. She pretty much asked for it." Zarbon smirked mischievously, and Starr's eyes widened in shock when she realized what he was saying. He turned back towards her, and ripped away what barely remained of her clothing, leaving her hanging naked. He walked around and position himself behind the Saiyan, giving Frieza a full view. Starr lifted her head proudly, refusing to show any fear, as Zarbon sprung his member free. He gripped Starr by her hips, and forced himself inside of her, ramming himself all the way in. Starr whimpered slightly as Zarbon picked up his pace, and tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Zarbon slammed himself in and out at a painful pace. Starr glared at Frieza, determined not to show him exactly how much this act was affecting her. After what seemed like an eternity, Zarbon roared and found his release. He ripped himself away from the girl, fixed himself, and walked back towards her front. He smirked in satisfaction as he looked the Saiyan over, and Starr turned her head in disgust.

"Well, Zarbon," Frieza said laughing. "I think we finally found a way to break her down."

"I believe you're right, Lord Frieza. Allowing some of the men to be with the Saiyan Prince's mate would be one way to boost moral around here."

"Have a couple of the men take her back to her room. I think we'll skip the healing this time. I want her to feel her pain, and her shame. If there's one thing Saiyans protect, it's their pride. Oh, I hope Vegeta felt that. That would simply be splendid!" Frieza laughed, soon joined by his right-hand man.

"I can't wait to see you all die," Starr growled, stopping the men mid laughter. Frieza approached her, an amused look on his face. he wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her into him.

"You'll be wishing you were dead by the time this is over. Perhaps I'll even take a go at you myself, and then maybe I'll see another reason Vegeta was so desperate to keep you from me." Frieza leaned his face into Starr's, and let his tongue travel down the length of his cheek. He then reached his hand up to the mark the Prince had left on her, and dug his thump into her sensitive spot. A small cry escaped her, much to the lizard's amusement. He laughed cruelly, and abruptly released her. Without another word, he glided from the room with Zarbon closely behind. Starr hung in that spot until a couple of henchmen came to remove her. They dragged the naked Saiyan through the halls until they reached her so called room. They tossed her in, and Starr, feeling too much pain and shame, curled in to the fetal positon on the floor. Once the door was closed and they were out of earshot, Star allowed tears to flow from her eyes. Frieza did the one thing to her that she didn't think she could handle, and her worst fears were coming true as he said it wouldn't be the last time. Despair began to fill her whole being as the tears continued to flow.

~Vegeta, I'm so sorry~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Prince's eyes snapped open as he heard the agony enter his mind. This felt different from the previous days of pain he'd been feeling. Vegeta could feel legitimate fear coming from his mate, and the shame was almost overwhelming. He tried to reach back to Starr, but he found that he was being blocked. He tried again to force his way in, but his mate was doing one hell of a job keeping him out. Whatever was happening to her, Saluna was hellbent on making sure that Vegeta didn't know the specifics. The Prince frowned as he tried to figure out what it could've been. He had all be but given up with Starr's voice reached his mind.

~Vegeta, I'm so sorry~

*What the fuck is happening?*

~I'm so disgusted, I can't even put words to it~

*Saluna, what the hell did he do to you*

~I don't know how much more I can take~

*Saluna!*

The mental block was slammed back in place, and Vegeta, now wide awake, growled out loud. He wanted to know what the fuck the vile lizard had done to his mate. Almost instantly, a forbidden thought entered his mind.

"That son-of-a-bitch! If he did what my gut says he did, I am going to make him suffer!" Vegeta snarled to his empty room.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day after day Frieza sent his men to Starr's chambers to have a go at her. The Saiyan was beginning to feel nothing but numb on the inside, and she tried desperately to separate herself from the awful encounters, but part of her was always present. The shame kept growing thicker and thicker, and the girl began to really wish that she would die. It would be so much easier than living with the knowledge that she was being repeatedly violated with no way of fighting back. The physical scars she had gained were nothing compared to the hidden ones she felt deep in her soul. She laid on her bed, arms and legs chained, with today's attacker on top of her.

"I always wondered what a Saiyan would feel like," Captain Ginyu grunted. Starr closed her eyes and just wished for it to be over. Her wish was soon granted, and Ginyu left her alone in her bed. The Saiyan's body felt sore and heavy after the repeated raping, and she never had a chance to properly heal after the last torture session with Zarbon. At this point, Starr would rather be tortured for days on end then experience what she was dealing with. Starr closed her eyes, sighed, and then stared up at the ceiling.

"I can't," Starr whispered to the empty room. "I'm sorry, Vegeta, but I can't do this anymore. Pain I can handle, but this… This is more than I can bear. I never thought I'd say this, but I wish Vegeta was here. If it wasn't for the damn Ki suppressor, they'd all be dead by now." Starr closed her eyes again to block the tears she felt surfacing. How long was this going to go on for? Maybe if she held out long enough Frieza would get bored and just kill her. In her mind, the Saiyan could only hope.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta was breathing heavily as he powered down the Gravity Room. Starr had effectively kept the mental block up, so he couldn't even be sure what she was feeling most of the time. There had been a few times, since he had heard from her a few days ago, where bits of emotion peaked through, but not enough to give anything substantial away. The Prince draped a towel around his neck and made his way towards Bulma's lab. Since Starr had been taken, Vegeta had ordered that at least a couple Saiyans remain on the ship at all times to constantly monitor, while the remaining stayed on ground to monitor from there, and the Earthlings were eager to help bring their friend home. The door to the lab slid open, and the blue-haired beauty turned her head to see who entered.

"Hey," Bulma said, seeing that it was Vegeta. The Prince grunted in response, and turned his attention to the screens. Bardock was punching in codes on one side, while Saruka punch codes on another. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest as he glanced over at Goku standing next to his brother and Nappa.

"Well?" he asked expectantly. Bardock glanced at the female Saiyan, who shook her head. Vegeta growled in annoyance. How hard was it to find that damn lizard's ship? Vegeta was about to leave when he felt something scratching at his mind. He opened his mind, and felt his mate desperately trying to get in.

*Saluna?*

~Vegeta, thank God! Please don't watch!~

*Don't watch what?*

~Please, I'm begging you~

*You're not making any sense*

Before Vegeta could hear a response back, one of the monitors beeped. Vegeta turned his focus towards the screen, and Keaton appeared before them.

"Prince Vegeta, there's an incoming message from Frieza's ship." The Prince narrowed his eyes at the screen, but Bulma spoke up before he could.

"I'll trace it to get an exact location." Vegeta nodded his approval, and nodded towards the screen. Keaton pressed a couple of buttons, and his face disappeared from the screen, and was promptly replaced by Frieza. The Prince's automatic reaction was to snarl, and the reaction caused the tyrant to smirk.

"Hello again, my dear Vegeta, it's been too long," Frieza's high pitched voice made the Prince wince slightly. Vegeta merely growled in response. "What? No actual response? And here I was nice enough to let you see Saluna." Frieza stepped aside, and Vegeta snarled when the image of his mate came in to view, and he saw the younger Saiyan hanging from the ceiling, the same way she was when he first saw her a couple of weeks prior. Except this time, her body was barely concealed, and Vegeta could see numerous new scars all across her body, and standing behind her was a Saiyan that Vegeta recognized.

"Broly," Saruka hissed, getting the name out before Vegeta could. The Saiyans all stood in shock, finally seeing who the traitor among them was. "You bastard." Saruka's anger was starting to come through. Vegeta clenched his fists tightly at his side. He'd known of Broly for a long time; he was part of the royal guard. Starr weakly lifted her head, and Vegeta knew she was looking directly at him.

~Vegeta, please. Don't let them see. Please don't watch~

Vegeta was too shocked to form a response, and he instantly knew what was about to happen. A low growl erupted from his throat.

"Get out," he snarled to the room behind him. Nobody moved, which only fueled his anger further. "All of you, get out now!" The Prince roared, snapping the Saiyans and Earthling back to reality. They all quickly scrambled out of the room as Broly freed his member and slammed himself into Starr causing her to cry out in pain, pain that Vegeta felt. Vegeta became increasingly sickened as watched a member of his own race violate his mate, and Starr couldn't hold her feelings in any longer. She cried out in pain and agony with each thrust, amplified by what Vegeta was feeling, and hung her head in shame. Broly grabbed the female by the hair, and yanked her head upwards, forcing her to look at the camera, and to look at Vegeta. Vegeta leaned forward and gripped the counter in front of him, wanting to turn away, but finding himself unable to do so. The Prince bowed his head down for a moment, trying to compose the emotions he was feeling.

Starr felt pain worse then she had felt before as Broly repeatedly rammed her. The moment she saw Vegeta lower his head, her final wall of composure broke apart. Tears sprang into her eyes, and she found herself unable to hold them back. Vegeta lifted his head to look back at her, and she felt the rush of emotions flow through the bond: anger, shame, despair… Starr released another cry of pain, and desperately wished for it to be over. She knew why Frieza had chosen the Saiyan this time. The tyrant knew that using a Saiyan would cut Vegeta deeply, and that he would last longer than the others to delay her pain. The weight of what was happening was crushing her down, and Starr knew Frieza's plan to break her was succeeding.

~Vegeta…~

*Saluna, I…*

~I can't take it anymore. Forgive me~

*This is not on you*

~I just want it to be over~

*Don't you dare give up! That is not who you are*

~I'm sorry~

Broly pushed himself in to the female as hard as he could, eliciting a strangled cry from Starr. His thrusts became faster, until he finally found his release. He released his hold on Starr's hair, and she crumpled as far forward as she could while still being restrained, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. She hung limply, no longer feeling the strong will she had always possessed. Vegeta roared, and threw a table across the lab, not being used to the feeling of total helplessness he felt at being unable to do anything to help his mate. His outburst caused Frieza to starting laughing manically. Broly stepped in to the background as Frieza approached the Saiyan girl. Frieza reached his hand down and lifted the girl's face back towards the camera. Vegeta saw, clear as day, that the light from his mate's eyes were gone. He no longer saw the fire that drew him to her in the first place. Starr's face was devoid of all emotion, and the Prince was unable to reach her mind. Frieza laughed as he examined the Saiyan's face, and then turned towards the camera to look at Vegeta.

"Oops," the tyrant laughed, "I think I broke her. What do you think Vegeta?"

"I want to kill you more than I have ever want to kill you before. I am going to rip your heart out of your chest, and then I am going to remove your head from your body," Vegeta hissed violently.

"Oh, Vegeta, I love it when you talk dirty," Frieza laughed again. He released Starr's chin, and the girl went back into her slumped form. Frieza turned to face the camera full on, and smirked as he saw Vegeta shaking with anger. "They question now becomes what should I do with her? She's completely broken, just as I said she would be. Now what should I do with her?" Vegeta couldn't seem to form the words, and he just stared blankly.

"Remember this, my dear Saiyan Prince; I have won, and you have now officially lost everything. Good bye." The screen went dark, and Vegeta sank down to his knees. For the first time in a long time, the Saiyan Prince felt totally lost, and he had no idea how he was going to find his way again.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Dark, I know, but like I said, it was necessary. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you thought.**

 **Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Again, thank you to everyone following my story. I really appreciate it. For a good portion of this chapter, Starr Reku will only be referred to as Saluna. Any and all feedback is welcome.**

 **Enjoy!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 19

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr felt like there was a war raging in her head. She kept hearing a voice that sounded vaguely like her own exchanging words with a voice she knew to be her own voice. The back and forth was started to give her whiplash.

' _The Saiyans are evil. They are trying to corrupt you.'_

' _No, they aren't! My family isn't evil. Vegeta isn't evil. He's a jackass, maybe, but not evil.'_

' _He's as evil as they come. If it wasn't for Lord Frieza, you would be just as evil and cold hearted.'_

' _Frieza's the reason I'm in this mess. He tore me away from everyone I care about.'_

' _No, he rescued you. He saved you from a life of misery. You can be free with him.'_

' _This is wrong. All of this is wrong.'_

' _Give yourself over to Lord Frieza. You owe him your gratitude. You owe him your loyalty.'_

' _This doesn't seem right.'_

"This one is strong minded. She is physically and mentally broken, yet she still resists."

"Then you're obviously not trying hard enough, Shavon!" Frieza snapped impatiently, standing with his arms crossed watching his light-blue skinned alien performing her magic. Shavon replaced her hands on the Saiyan's head, her fingers spread out along both sides of the girl's face. The pale light from her magic flowed from her hands and into Starr's head as she focused her mind on connecting with the Saiyan's. She projected her thoughts, willing the girl to accept them as her own. Shavon needed to succeed, or else she risked angering the tyrant, and her own life in the process.

' _Lord Frieza can give you everything you've ever wanted. All he asks for in return is you unwavering devotion.'_

' _This seems wrong on so many levels. I belong my family and friends.'_

' _No, they allowed you to be thrown into the fire. Where were they when you needed them? They were nowhere to be found. They only care about your power.'_

' _That… that can't be true… can it?'_

' _It is and you know it. The Saiyan Prince only came to Earth for your power. That's all he cares about. He doesn't care about you, he doesn't want you. He only wants your power.'_

' _No, that's not true.'_

' _Has he ever told you he cares?'_

' _No, but-'_

' _Lord Frieza rescued you because he cares about your well-being. He knows that if you stayed with the Saiyans you would eventually be destroyed. You are a threat to the royal line.'_

' _That's not true at all! I'm his mate! I was chosen because of power. Vegeta tells me that all the time!'_

' _What do you think will happen when he realizes that you're stronger than him, and he can't control you? He will kill you without a second thought.'_

' _Is that really true? Is everything I thought a lie? Is everything I believed in wrong?'_

Shavon nearly sighed in relief as she felt the doubt begin to cloud the Saiyan's mind. After attempting to plant the seeds for days on end, her mental vine was beginning to weave itself through Starr's mind. Shavon glanced up at her master, a small smirk playing on her lips. Frieza gave a light chuckle.

"Finally. You know what I want. Now that you're in, erase her memories, and plant the ones I told you. I want her whole being to be about serving me, and only me," the tyrant said as he turned to leave.

"It shall be done as you desire, my Lord," Shavon gave a bow of her head, and returned her focus back towards the Saiyan laying in front of her. She felt sympathy towards her. She had seen the result of Frieza's torture in the girl's mind, but she dared not to anger Frieza in any way. She valued her life above all others. Shavon knew the only reason she survived her planet's slaughter was because of her powers. She sighed, and focused back on the Saiyan beauty.

"I am truly sorry for doing this to you," she muttered, "but you will soon learn that it's all about survival here." Shavon closed her eyes, and returned to her mental assault on the unconscious girl in front of her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta growled in frustration as he laid in his bed. The sun had not yet risen, but the Saiyan Prince had already been awake for hours. Ever since the last communication with Frieza, the images of his mate had been burned in his mind. Whenever he closed his eyes, Vegeta was forced to relive the terror he saw on his mate's face, the pain in her voice, and the agony in her mind. The events that Frieza put his mate through angered him beyond all reason, but even more than that, Vegeta felt disgusted at himself, and angry at his inability to protect his mate. He snarled into the darkness, and felt his ki begin to rise. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his rage before he did something he knew he would regret. He shifted his attention towards trying to connect with Saluna.

*Saluna?*

*Damnit! Answer me!*

The Prince was only met with nothingness, and the radio silence was different than before. He could still feel his mate's presence even when she had her mental block up, but now he couldn't feel her at all, and it ate away at him. Years of bottling up his emotions made it easy for him to hide what he felt from his subjects, but alone in his room was a different story. He felt genuine concern for Saluna, but he had no idea where she was, or how to find her. The only link he had to her was gone. He racked his brain trying to figure out what was going on, but he was lost. He had always been taught that the only way for a Saiyan bond to be broken was for one of the two to die, but he knew Saluna was still alive.

"What the fuck is going on?" Vegeta growled to his empty room. "Frieza hasn't killed her. I would know if he did. He didn't do all this just to kill her, but how the fuck has he broken the bond. I swear on my royal blood that I am going to kill that son-of-a-bitch. I am going to utterly destroy him, once I get my mate back." Vegeta took a deep breath, and turned his head to the side to stare out the balcony window, and watched the twinkling stars, looking for some sign to help point him in the fight direction.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Saluna broke the grapple, and put distance between herself and her attacker. She glanced over to her left and saw Legace back off as well. Both brother and sister breathing hard as they tried to come up with a plan of attack._

 _"I never thought someone could be this strong," Saluna mumbled. "He's taking both of us on like it's nothing, and I keep waiting for his friends to attack." She glanced behind the villain, towards the black-haired figures observing the fight._

 _"Stay focused, Saluna," Legace said, snapping his sister's attention back to the battle at hand. Without warning, the enemy attacked, going after the boy first and sending him flying. Saluna barely had anytime time to react before she was thrown on the defensive. The girl fought hard just to keep up, but a momentary distraction resulted in an elbow to the face, followed by a knee to the stomach. Saluna grunted in pain, and was suddenly distracted by a bright light in her face. The young girl was thrown backwards, and landed painfully on her back. Before she had any time to recover, she felt a weight on top of her, straddling her. Saluna glared up at the man hovering over her, his hair rising above his head like a black flame._

 _"Give up, Saluna," Vegeta smirked, an evil look showing in his onyx eyes. "You will be coming with me whether you like it or not, and I would prefer to not damage that pretty face of yours."_

 _"Go fuck yourself!" Saluna growled._

 _"That's an interesting idea," Vegeta chuckled, his smirk widening as he tailed a finger down the side of the girl's face._

 _"Don't fucking touch me!" Saluna snarled. She slammed her head in to the Prince's forehead, and as Vegeta reared back, Saluna snuck her legs out from underneath him, and thrusted her feet into his torso. The Saiyan was sent flying backwards. He snarled as he found his footing, and prepare to charge, but Starr was already powering up her attack._

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME-," Saluna formed the blue ball of energy at her side. "HA!" She unleashed the attack. Vegeta grunted at the force, and he was taken by surprise. He knew the girl was strong, but this wasn't what he was expecting._

 _"You'll have to do better than that!" Vegeta yelled, beginning to push through the attack. Saluna narrowed her eyes, and pushed more energy into the attack. She suddenly sensed Legace next to her, his ki flaring up._

 _"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Legace unleashed his own wave, and the attack combined with Saluna's. The two warriors focused, and put everything they had into the attacks. Their determination flowed, and it paid off as the Saiyan Prince was hurtled backwards in to a cliff, disappearing in a thick cloud of smoke. Saluna lowered her hands, sweat dripping from her face, a small smile playing on her lips. Legace stepped towards her, pride showing on his face as he looked at her. Starr was about to speak, but the sudden feeling of warmth splashed on her face. With a shaking hand, she touched her face. When she moved her hand the front of her face, she saw it was covered by a red substance. Wide-eyed, Saluna looked back at her brother, and gasped when she saw shock written on his face._

 _"Legace?" Saluna whispered hoarsely. Legace looked down slightly, and Starr followed his eyes, and released a horrified gasp. There was a gaping hole in the middle of his chest and blood was freely flowing out. Tears welled up in her eyes and Legace looked back up at her._

 _"Saluna," Legace managed to croak out before his lifeless body crumbled to the ground. Saluna sank to her knees, her heart and mind filled with shock and disbelief._

 _"I'm not nearly that easy to kill," Vegeta snarled from mere feet away, lowering his hand. The Prince had a murderous look on his face, and Saluna's denial quickly turned to rage._

 _"You son-of-a-bitch," Saluna whispered through gritted teeth. "I am going to kill you!" Hate like Saluna had never felt before began to take over her senses. The girl felt a foreign warmth surround her, and she began to see red. She screamed out as power began to explode out of her, and she charged the Prince with the intent to kill. Revenge was the only thing on her mind as she moved in for the attack, but her attention was quickly divided when the Prince's comrades suddenly surrounded her…_

Saluna awoke in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. She sat up straight, and quickly looked around at her surroundings trying to regain her bearings. The Saiyan leaned forward, cover her face with her hands, and tried to control her breathing. A knock at the door caught her attention, and the girl looked up. With a sigh, she pulled the heavy blanket off herself, and forced herself out of bed. Her feet hit the plush carpeting as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head. Saluna grudgingly made herself walk to the door, and pressed the button to open it.

"What?" Saluna said with a yawn. She narrowed her eyes at the blue-skinned woman on the other side.

"What kind of greeting is that?" the woman said, placing her hand in her hip.

"Sorry, Shavon," Saluna said with another yawn. "I slept like crap last night."

"Your nightmare again?" Shavon responded, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I wish Frieza would let me go after that bastard already. I'm getting impatient."

"You know he will when he thinks you're ready." Saluna rolled her eyes at her friend's response.

"Yeah, I know," Saluna said in an annoyed tone.

"Anyway," Shavon said, "I came over because I didn't see you at breakfast. It's not like you to oversleep."

"Oh, crap. If I missed breakfast, then I'm probably already late to training. Damnit!"

"I'd get dressed if I were you. Unless, of course, you plan on training like that," Shavon said, motioning to the Saiyan's barely there ensemble.

"Yeah, right," Saluna laughed. "The last thing I need is to give these morons another reason to stare at me." Shavon smirked and turned her back on the Saiyan. Saluna watched her disappear down the hallway before sinking back into her room. She quickly dressed in her battle armor, and left her room to head towards the training area. As she walked down the winding hallways, Saluna glanced out the windows. She was greeted by the by the darkness of a planet with no sun.

"Such a depressing planet," Saluna muttered to herself. The Saiyan continued walking, and before long, she found herself at the training center. Zarbon looked up as the girl approached and scowled.

"You're late, Saluna."

"My bad. I guess there's a first time for everything." Zarbon rolled his eyes, and waved his arm for Saluna to enter.

"Lord Frieza wants to see if you can fully control your abilities." Saluna smirked as she passed by the green man, and entered the room. Zarbon sealed the door behind her, leaving her in the desolate room. She moved to the center, and waited for the attack to come. A low rumbling reached her ears, and the girl spread her feet apart, dropping into her fighting stance. Saluna continually scanned the room, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the Saibamen. Soon enough, 9 of the rose from the ground. The girl gave a yell, powered up, and began her assault on the tiny green men.

Watching on monitors from the next room over was the space tyrant, Frieza. He smirked in satisfaction as his new Super Saiyan easily defeated each of the Saibamen thrown at her. Shavon entered the room and stood next to her master.

"The delusion is holding firm," she spoke out, causing Frieza's smirk to turn in to an evil grin. "She dreamed the false memories again, and truly believes them to be fact."

"Good. Excellent work, my dear," Frieza said. "Make sure it stays that way."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Shavon responded. "I happen to have an item that will amplify her strength, but it will also amplify my magic on her." Frieza reached out his hand expectantly, and the woman placed the necklace in his scaly hand. Frieza inspected it, and, once satisfied, nodded to Zarbon. The henchman pressed a button on the control panel and spoke into the speaker in front of him.

"Saluna, that's enough. Come to the control room." They watched as Saluna powered down, and exited the room. Within seconds, the door to the control room opened, and the Saiyan stepped inside. She gave a low bow to Frieza, who chuckled in appreciation.

"Fine work, my dear," the lizard praised the girl. "You are becoming stronger every day. I think it's time for you."

"Thank you, Lord Frieza. I have been waiting for this."

"Now, I have a gift for you," Frieza said, hold out the necklace in his hand. Saluna reached out and took the necklace, inspecting it closely. It was more of a collar, silver in color, and embellished with a single red stone set in the center

"It's beautiful," She said.

"It's for more than just beauty, my dear girl. That necklace will amplify your powers and make you stronger," Frieza explained. "I want to be certain that you will win your fight. Not that I have any doubt in your abilities," he added with a chuckle.

"Thank you, my Lord," the Saiyan said, giving another bow.

"Allow me," Frieza said, reaching his hand out. Saluna obliged and handed the piece of jewelry to him, turned her back, and lifted her hair to allow Frieza access. His hands make quick work of the clasp, and in no time at all, the necklace was securely fashioned to the Saiyan's neck. Saluna turned back around to allow Frieza a look at the collar on her neck.

"Ah, it suits you," Frieza smiled.

"Thank you, Lord Frieza. When will I know if it works?"

"Shavon," Frieza said, directing the question to the blue-skinned woman. Saluna turned her attention towards her friend.

"It will work," Shavon answered with a smile. "You will feel it when you power up."

"This came from you?" Saluna said, lightly touching the stone. Shavon smiled in response.

"Yes. It was a treasure of my people."

"Are you sure it's all right for me to have it?"

"Yes, of course!" Shavon smiled again. "I don't possess the amount of power to make it worthwhile for me to wear it. Please, wear it with pride, for me."

"I will," Saluna returned the smile.

"Now, we have some things to discuss," Frieza interjected, breaking up the conversation between the women. "You want revenge, and I think it's time you had it." Saluna's smile widened, and a determined glint shone in her eyes.

"I've been waiting for this!"

"I know, my dear, and you've been very patient. There is a specific way you need to go about this though." Frieza waited until he was certain that he had the girl's attention. "You want revenge for the killing of your people, and your brother. Going after Vegeta right away will not give you the satisfaction you desire. The Prince has allies though, and that is who you should focus on initially."

"Allies?"

"Earthlings and Saiyans. Go after them first, pick them off, kill them. The knowledge that he's losing his underlings will drive him insane, and when you have taken everything from him… That's when you shall strike and finish him off." Saluna smirked mischievously, enjoying the plan that her master laid out for her.

"I like it. It sounds perfect. How can I ever thank you for everything you've done for me? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"Your retribution will be more than enough for me," Frieza responded, placing his arms behind his back. "Now go. Get yourself ready. You will be leaving soon."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Saluna said, bowing low. Frieza waved his hand, effectively dismissing the girl. Saluna briskly exited the room, heading straight back to her bed chambers. She felt the fire burning inside of her, the excitement of impending battle. Saluna now felt impatient, and all she wanted to do was fight, kill, and finally have her vengeance.

Frieza waited until the Saiyan was completely out of ear shot before turning to his servants. Slowly, a truly evil grin spread across his face.

"This is going to be even more perfect than I imagined. Zarbon."

"Yes, Lord Frieza."

"Make sure she has a scouter, and make sure the communication device is on. I want to see and hear everything. I want to see the look on Vegeta's and all the nasty Saiyan's faces when Saluna shows up there and begins to kill them one by one."

"As you wish," Zarbon responded, bowing low. Frieza turned towards the window looking out at the dreary planet, his evil grin still plastered to his face.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta exited the back door of Capsule Corp, and looked around. The sky was clear blue, the sun was shining brightly, but inside all Vegeta felt was never ending darkness. It had been three weeks since he witnessed the horrendous act forced upon his mate, the Prince had decidedly hardened his heart, and his underlings had still failed to locate the tyrant bastard. Vegeta shifted his eyes towards the father-son sparring match of Kakarot and Gohan. The Prince watched as the two went at it, and he noted how far the half-Saiyan had come since the death of his mother a month and a half prior. He for a moment longer, before calling over to Kakarot.

"Kakarot." Goku looked away from his son, to which Gohan tried to take advantage. The boy came at his father, fist flying, but Goku easily caught the punch, smiling at his young son. He released Gohan, and walked over to Vegeta, noticing that his father and brother also exited Capsule Corp. Goku stopped a few feet in front of the Prince and waited for him to speak.

"We need to find Frieza's ship, but this planet lacks the technology to do so."

"So, what are you saying?" Goku asked. Vegeta folded his arms across his chest.

"How do these Dragonballs work?"

"You gather all seven, say the password, and Shenron appears to grant your wish."

"How many wishes does this Shenron grant?"

"Three in all. He can grant any wishes if they're within his power."

"We need to use them," Vegeta stated simply. "Do what Saluna had planned to do. Use the Dragonballs to wish back Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans. We need the technology of my planet to locate that bastard."

"That should cover two out of the three. What about the third wish?"

"Once the planet is back, it'll take too long to get there on my ship. Use the wish to have us sent back there."

"Who do you mean by us?" Goku asked curiously.

"The Saiyans on this planet, to include you and your son, and the blue-haired women and her father. Whoever else… I don't care. Just make it happen."

"Hey, Gohan," Goku called over to his son. Gohan looked up when his father called him. "Go tell Charm I need the Dragonballs."

"Okay!" Gohan called back, as he ran past the older Saiyans and back in to the house. In no time at all, the boy was back carrying Starr's back, with Charm and the others running after him.

"What's going on?" Charm asked, when she came to a stop. The rest of the teenagers gathering behind her, and the Saiyans moving to stand behind their Prince. Bulma and her father came running out soon after. Goku looked at the group.

"We're going to summon Shenron," he responded as Gohan handed him the bag. Goku took it, and quickly dumped out the balls, ignoring the confused looks. "Okay, everyone stand back." The Saiyans and earthlings did as he said, and a semi-circle was formed around him.

"Get on with it," Vegeta snapped impatiently. Goku nodded, and raised his hands in front of himself.

"Arise Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!" Nothing happened immediately, and Vegeta felt a scowl cross his face. Before he could speak, the balls began to pulsate and glow. The sky began to darken, and a beam of golden light shot up from the seven orbs.

"What the hell is that?" Saruka exclaimed, as the massive shape of a dragon began to form above them.

"That's Shenron," Charm responded.

"Who has summoned me?" the dragon spoke in a booming voice. "Speak, and I shall grant you three wishes within my power!"

"Shenron," Goku called up to the dragon. "Can you restore the Saiyan planet and the Saiyan race?"

"That wish is well within my power to grant," Shenron responded. Goku glanced over at Vegeta, and the Prince gave a nod in response.

"Alright! Shenron, for my first wish… Please restore Planet Vegeta!" The dragon's eyes glowed red, and after a moment, the booming voice sounded.

"It has been done. What is your Second wish?"

"Can you please revive the Saiyan race that was destroyed by Frieza?" Shenron's eyes glowed again before he spoke.

"Your wish has been granted. State your final wish."

"Our last wish," Goku said, taking a deep breath, "is to transport everyone currently standing here to Planet Vegeta." Shenron's eyes glowed once again, and after a moment, the Eternal Dragon spoke.

"Very well, it shall be done." Goku was grinning from ear to ear, but a sudden scream snapped him out of his happiness. Goku spun around, and a look of shock became plastered to his face.

"Starr!"

"Saluna!" Vegeta snapped, also seeing what his underling saw. Starr was suddenly standing behind the teenagers, but she wasn't alone. Charm looked horrified as she saw her brother trapped in a headlock, unable to break Starr's insane grip. Without so much as a word, or warning, Starr slightly twisted her arms, and an unmistakable, sickening crack could be heard. She released her grip, and Zell slumped to the ground, his neck broken.

"No!" Charm wailed. "Starr what the hell is wrong with you?" The Saiyan still refused to speak, and moved with lightning speed, uppercutting Squall in the chin, and delivering a swift kick to Seifer's stomach. She spun on her heels, and snapped Squall's neck. She spun towards Seifer just as Vegeta and Goku were moving to intervene. The group began to fade just as Starr fired a single ki blast directly through Seifer's heart. It seemed to happen in slow motion, but the last thing the group saw before disappearing completely was Starr standing over Seifer's lifeless body, a murderous look plastered upon her face.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The world came in to view around the Saiyans and Earthlings, and Vegeta instantly recognized that they were back on his planet. No one could speak, the shock of the deadly assault by their friend paralyzed the present company. Vegeta growled deeply, and slammed his fist into the ground, leaving a large hole in the ground.

"Damnit! Damn that mother fucking lizard!" Vegeta roared. He looked up as his father came running out of the front of the palace.

"What the hell is going on? I could've sworn we were all dead. Vegeta! What is the meaning of this?" The Prince stood up, glaring at his father.

"You're all alive, but it doesn't fucking matter. Fucking Frieza now controls my mate."

"What!" King Vegeta said, alarm showing on his face. The Prince narrowed his eyes, anger gleaming threateningly.

"Saluna is now part of Frieza's army."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I hope this long chapter makes up for the delay in updating. Please review so I know what your thoughts are.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I apologize for the delay, but I finally have the next chapter ready.**

 **And btw, if you're looking for a good B/V fic, check out** **surelysaiyangood** **fics called** _ **The 3 Year Gap**_ **and** _ **The 7 year Gap.**_ **They're fantastic stories.**

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, but it only contains the events of about 24 hours. Please enjoy!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 20

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How could you let this happen!" King Vegeta fumed, snapping at his son.

"I didn't LET anything happen," the Prince snarled, glaring at his father. "That foolish girl snuck off on her own, and Zarbon attacked her, using her humanity against her." Vegeta rubbed his temple, as his father turned away from him. Father and son stood in the throne room, each contemplating what was going to happen now. A low growl emitted from the Prince's throat, and, without warning, he slammed his fist in to the marble floor, breaking the floor apart on impact. The King sighed and turned to face his son once again.

"We need to fix this, and destroying my floor isn't going to help." The Prince eyed the King as he rose back to his feet.

"Yeah, well it makes me feel better," Vegeta muttered, watching as a little bit of blood began to stain his white gloves. King Vegeta sighed, and rubbed his temple in growing agitation.

"Tell me again how she acted when you saw her, right before you teleported here."

"I've told you a hundred times, Father," the Prince growled in annoyance. The King narrowed his eyes, causing Vegeta to growl further. "Fine. It's like she was there physically, but mentally it wasn't her at all. She killed three people she'd know since childhood without so much as blinking an eye. She snapped two of their necks, and sent a blast through her former lover's heart, and it didn't faze her in the slight. Frieza got in to her head. He changed her."

"Saluna is extremely strong willed, and has incredible mental strength. How the hell would that lizard find a way in to her mind? What are you not telling me, Vegeta?" The Prince sighed and scratched the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was explain to his father what he had felt and seen happen to his mate. The very thoughts made him physically ill. He knew the King waited expectantly, and there was no way out of it, but the Prince struggled to put it into words.

"She… Frieza had my mate… violated multiple times," Vegeta said in an uncharacteristically small voice. "The final straw that broke her… Broly's the traitor… He was what finally broke her… Frieza allowed him to have her during a transmission… and I was absolutely powerless to stop it." Prince Vegeta couldn't look at his father, and found himself staring out the large window. Vegeta had been thinking about his inability to do anything, but he hadn't expressed the feelings to anyone until that point. He sensed his father approach him, and felt the King lay a hand upon his son's shoulder. The Prince said nothing, and found himself unable to look at him.

"You are unable to get through to her using your bond?"

"I've tried more times than I can count. I am completely cut off from her."

"We will get her back, my son. If anyone is going to get through to her, I know it will be you," The King removed his hand, and placed both his hands behind his back. "Saluna will return to us, and I want Broly taken alive. He will not be allowed to have a quick death in battle. Once we have your mate back, the two of you will determine his fate. Now tell me, what is your plan to find Frieza?"

"Bulma and her father are already working on trying to locate that bastard. I have them holed up in the labs with strict orders to notify me immediately if they find anything."

"Good," the King said, nodding, "and what of you?"

"What about me?" Vegeta said, a scowl crossing his face.

"Sulking around is not going to fix things. Go train with Kakarot. There is nothing else you can do right now, and having another Super Saiyan around, although I still don't understand how we suddenly have another one, will only serve to help you. Focus on your training, and you will be the first to hear of any updates." Vegeta stared at his father for moment, before slowly nodding. The Prince realized the King was right. There was nothing he could do at the moment, and knowing that, Vegeta decided that punching something, or someone, was exactly what he needed. He gave another nod to his father, and left the throne room in search of Kakarot.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Forgive me, Lord Frieza," the young Saiyan said, dropping to her knees, and bowing before the space tyrant. "I failed. I only managed to kill three of the Prince's group. I failed you." Saluna kept her eyes on the ground as she sensed Frieza approach. Frieza placed his hand under the Saiyan's chin, and lifted her face upward. With his other hand, Frieza motioned for Starr to stand, and the girl quickly obeyed. The tyrant held her gaze for a moment before releasing her and turning his back.

"You didn't fail, my dear," he spoke after a moment. "You showed Vegeta that you aren't playing around; you went straight for the kill. You had no way of knowing those monkeys were going to vanish into thin are." Saluna said nothing as Frieza spoke, waiting for him to continue.

"We will locate them, and you will have your chance to finish what you started. Now go and prepare yourself for the next encounter."

"Yes, Lord Frieza. Thank you," Saluna bowed, and quickly turned to leave the room. Once she was gone, Frieza turned towards Shavon and Zarbon.

"Your powers and necklace held up," the tyrant spoke matter of factly. The blue woman said nothing, except giving a small nod. She was secretly relived. She feared her master above all others, and shuddered to think of what would happen to her should her hold on the Saiyan fail. Frieza directed his attention towards Zarbon. "Explain this!"

"I don't know what happened, my Lord. It simply does not make any sense. How does a group of people just disappear?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have asked you!" Frieza snapped, his tail flickering in agitation behind him. Zarbon began stuttering, unable to form coherent words in the wake of Frieza's growing anger. Frieza narrowed his eyes, but a small voice to his right caught his attention.

"Uh, excuse the interruption, Lord Frieza."

"What!" Frieza snarled, spinning towards the control panel, causing the worker to visibly shake with fear. "Out with it!"

"Ye-yes, my Lord. Th-there's something showing up on the radar that do-doesn't make any sense."

"Spit it out already," Zarbon snapped, eyeing Frieza's flickering tail.

"The Saiyan planet… It-it's showing back up on the galactic map."

"That's impossible," Zarbon said, pushing the scared worker out of the way. "You're obviously reading it wrong." The green man pushed a few buttons, and stared in shock at the screen. "No, this can't be right. There is absolutely no way this is possible."

"Well," Frieza said, tapping his foot impatiently. Zarbon, if possible, appeared to turn a sickly shade of green. He turned to face the tyrant, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"It's there," Zarbon said in disbelief. "I don't know how it's possible, but the planet really is there, and we're registering lifeforms. It doesn't make any sense!" Zarbon looked at his lord, afraid of the reaction from the lizard. Frieza said nothing for a moment, allowing the room to fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"No matter," he finally said. "It will only serve to add more fuel to the fire. We can use this to our advantage. We can have Saluna cut Vegeta even deeper by having her eliminate the Saiyans all over again. How fabulous that will be to watch! The downfall of the monkeys by the hand of the Prince's own mate! It's too perfect!" Frieza laughed while clapping his hands together. "Set Saluna's ship for the monkey planet. The sooner she leaves the better." Zarbon nodded, and directed the worker to set the coordinates. Frieza spun on his heel, and let the control room with a full feeling of eagerness to see the future events unfold.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna plopped down on her bed with her arms resting behind her head. She was beginning to feel impatient again ever since she was told it would take her approximately two weeks to reach the planet the Saiyans had retreated to. The girl had been informed that she would be leaving at first light. She growled out in to her empty room, anxious to finally get her long sought after revenge. The girl began to think about the fateful her day her family was murdered. She had been certain that she would become another casualty, but she had been rescued by Zarbon and Dodoria. Dodoria hadn't survived the fight, and Zarbon had gotten her out at the last possible second, causing injury to himself in the process. Saluna would be forever in Frieza's debt for rescuing her, but there was something nagging her in the deepest reaches of her mind.

She replayed the events over and over in her mind, but the girl had a strange feeling that something wasn't quite right. Saluna couldn't put her finger on it, and she wasn't sure why, but the tiniest instinct bothered her. She could've sworn that there were times that she heard another voice in her mind, a male voice. The Saiyan shook her head at the thought. She began to think about the day she landed on Earth. She performed an expert sneak attack on the group, effectively killing three of their numbers. Saluna closed her eyes as she thought about the blonde girl in the group. The had called out to the Saiyan, as if she knew her, but Saluna had never seen the Earthling before. Then there was the Prince. Saluna locked eyes with him before they disappeared, and she could've sworn that she saw a mix of shock and relief in Vegeta's eyes.

"That doesn't make any sense," the girl said out loud. "Why would he possibly feel relief? I was there to kill him. Gah! This is frustrating!" Saluna turned over on to her side and sighed.

~Why does something feel off to me?~

*Saluna?*

Saluna sat up suddenly as she heard the voice, looking around wildly. She confirmed that she was alone in her room. The girl swung her feet and placed them on the carpeting.

~What the hell? Where did that come from?~

*Saluna, can you hear me?*

~What the hell is going on? Who's there?~

*Come on, Saluna! You know who this is! What ever is going on, you need to fight through it!*

The Saiyan stood up, and dropped into her fighting stance. She was more confused than ever now, and she was certain she had heard that voice before. Saluna tried to form thoughts in her head, but a warm feeling began to surround her neck, and the girl suddenly felt drowsy. She plopped back down on her bed, curling in to a ball. The only thoughts that now filled her mind were thoughts of sleep. Without any hesitation, Saluna closed her eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

Unknowingly to the girl, Shavon was watching from the shadows. The woman had felt a slight disturbance in her magic, and used her ability of astro-projection to appear in the younger girl's room without her knowledge. She weaved her power of suggestion through the Saiyan's mind, and forced her to fall asleep.

"That was close," Shavon muttered, pulling herself back into her physical body. She ran her hand though her hair, and took a deep breath. "If she had managed to continue that mental conversation then I might have lost my control of her, and that absolutely cannot happen." The blue alien sighed, and retreated back into her own room, feeling drained from the events of the day, and knowing that she had a lot of work ahead of herself if she was going to survive the upcoming battle.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta felt the mental wall slam in place, but he realized that it was different from when his mate had shut him out in the past. The Prince could've sworn that there was a third person in the girl's mind, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to who it was. He growled in agitation as he powered down out of his golden form. Across from him, Goku took the hint, and dropped out of his Super Saiyan form as well. He looked at the Prince questioningly, but said nothing. Vegeta backed up against the wall, and felt his body slide down to the floor, his mind racing. He had finally made contact with her, but he could sense the was no recognition to his voice or his mental presence. And who was the other mind he felt? It was foreign to him, but instinct told him it was female, and that she was playing a significant role in what was happening. The Prince slammed his fist down in frustration, and a low growl rose from his stomach. The younger Saiyan took a step towards the higher-ranking man, and softly cleared his throat. Vegeta lifted his eyes expectantly.

"What is it?" Goku asked, his eyes locked on the Prince. He could see the Prince's mind going a mile a minute, despite how he tried to hide it. Vegeta closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. He slowly opened his eyes, while carefully gathering his thoughts. The Prince looked back up at Goku, and regarded him for a moment. The Saiyan before him knew his mate better than almost anyone.

"What ever is said in this room is to stay in this room," Vegeta finally said. "Understood?" Goku nodded in agreement, and waited for him to continue. "I made contact with Saluna."

"What! Is she okay?" Goku exclaimed. Vegeta put his hand up to silence him.

"It was brief. I'm not sure how I managed to get in, but once I slipped in to her mind, it was, I don't know, strange. It was as though she was an empty shell. It confirmed what I saw on Earth when she killed those friends of hers. She did not recognize me…" Vegeta trailed off. Goku maintained his silence, fully aware how difficult it was for the Prince to be sharing this with him.

"Someone is messing with her mind. I am certain of it. Before the mental wall was slammed to block me off, I know I sensed someone else there. Who ever that was is responsible for turning Saluna's mind. I am absolutely certain of it."

"We will get her back. I know we will," Goku said, finally speaking up. Vegeta said nothing in response, and focused his eyes on the opposite wall. The younger Saiyan continued speaking. "I'm not gonna lie, it was really weird seeing her with someone other than Seifer, but, I don't know, there's something that seems right about you guys. She's always been a sweet and kind kid, but she's got one hell of a temper when she gets mad, but I've never seen anyone calm her down the way you do. No one, so when I say I know we'll get her back, I mean it and I believe it, and I really think you'll be the one to do it." Vegeta took another deep breath, and slowly released it as he rose back to his feet.

"If we're done with the weakling display of emotions," the Prince said, turning his back on his underling, and powering up in to his Super Saiyan form. He turned back towards Goku and dropped in to his fighting stance. Goku grinned and did the same. The Saiyans charged each other, and Vegeta lost himself in the distraction of sparring.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma ran her hand through her cerulean hair, and rolled her eyes in frustration. She was exhausted from staring at the multiple screens for hours on end. The woman's body and mind were screaming at her to sleep, but Bulma refused to listen. All she could think about was finding her young friend and bringing her back to them. Bulma leaned forward on the control panel in front of her, hung her head, and sighed. She never heard a newcomer enter the room behind her.

"Are you all right?" Bulma jumped at the male voice and spun around with her hand on her heart. She glared at Bardock and Saruka as they watched her curiously.

"Damnit! Don't do that!" Bulma snapped. Bardock folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Perhaps you should learn to be more aware of your surroundings. That way you don't get startled so easily," Saruka replied, shrugging her shoulders and walking over to the adjoining control panel.

"I'm just tired, that's all," Bulma said defensively, standing up to her full, short height. "I still haven't found anything.

"Well, the King sent us to take over. He's ordering you to get some rest."

"I'm fine. I can go awhile longer still."

"No, you're not, Bulma. You can barely keep your eyes open, and you look like you're about to collapse. You're no good to anyone in your condition, and I plan to follow my king's orders. Now go, and do not argue with me." Bulma sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I guess some sleep wouldn't hurt," the blunette said, failing to stifle a yawn. Saruka turned towards Bulma and placed her hands gently on her hands on the Earthling's shoulders, and pushed her towards the door.

"All right, all right," Bulma snapped at the eldest sister of her friend's family, "I'm going. Damn Saiyans always being so damn pushy," Bulma muttered under her breath, knowing full well they could hear her.

"Good night, Bulma. We will let you know if we hear anything about my sister." Saruka closed the door in the woman's face, effectively ending any further conversation that may have occurred.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna awoke the next morning well rested, and ready to be on her way. She knew she wasn't due to leave for another few hours, but she was wide awake and anxious to get moving. The Saiyan thought about training, but decided against it, not wanting to hear any lecturing from Zarbon about potential injuries should could sustain that would push her mission back. Instead, the girl opted to take a long shower to relax her body and mind. As Saluna stood underneath the blazing hot water, she kept her thoughts focused on what she needed to do. Revenge would soon be hers, and she relished in the thought of causing pain to the one who had taken everything from her. The Saiyan stepped out, and took her time drying herself off.

~I'm coming for you, Prince, and when I do, you'll feel your life slipping away by my hands~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta tried to clear his mind as he laid in his bed. He knew beyond any shadow of doubt that Frieza had poisoned his mate's mind against him, the killings on Earth were proof enough, but he still found it difficult to comprehend. He had tried several times since the exchange in the gravity room to get though, but the Prince was only met with failure. Vegeta's warrior instincts told him that this was far from over, and he knew sooner or later his mate was going to show up. Frieza had vowed to use the girl against him, and Vegeta was absolutely certain that was a promise the tyrant was hell bent on keeping. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing sleep to take over his subconscious. Before long, the darkness took over, but the Prince did not get the luxury of a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **All right, there you have it! Chapter 20 is done! I'm really enjoying writing this one, and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. As always, thoughts/comments/suggestions are always welcome, and can only help me make my story better. Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I ended up losing half my chapter because my computer froze (NOOOOOOOOOOO!). I was so mad. Anyway, after being forced to rewrite it, here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 21

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charm cried out in anger as she began assaulting her mentor. Goku was barely breaking a sweat, but the sparring session wasn't about him. He focused his energy on being a punching bag for the younger girl. The blonde punched and kicked as hard as she could, not caring that she wasn't doing any real damage to the Saiyan.

"Wanna talk about it?" Goku asked, catching the girl's fist in his hand.

"What's there to talk about?" Charm snarled, throwing her other fist at the man's head. The Saiyan easily dodged as the blonde released another snarl. "She killed my brother! She snapped his neck like a twig, and she didn't even blink! She killed Squall like it was nothing, and she killed Seifer like he didn't mean anything to her!"

"That wasn't Starr," Goku said in an attempt to calm the Earthling down. "Her mind was messed with. She doesn't know what she's doing.

"I don't care!" Charm cried out. "She's supposed to be the strong one, the pure hearted one! She's not supposed to be the one to get corrupted and turn evil!" She ripped her hand from Goku's grip, and fell to her knees, hanging her head low. Goku lowered himself down, and placed his hands on Charm's shoulders.

"She's not evil, Charm. What is this really about?" The blonde said nothing for a moment. Charm slowly raised her head, and tears began to freely flow from her emerald eyes.

"It's all my fault," she whispered. "Zell… Squall… Seifer… Starr… What happened is my fault."

"No, it's not, Charm," Goku tried to speak, but Charm cut him off.

"Yes, it is!" Charm's voice rose, as she pulled away from her father figure. "Starr was taken to protect me! So, by default, those deaths are on me!"

"Enough!" an agitated voice broke in. The Earthling and Saiyan turned their heads to face the source of the voice. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed, a scowl plastered on his face. "The only person to blame here is Frieza, and you would do well to remember that. This is what that bastard does. He takes warriors and twists them to fit his own sick desires. Your time would be better spent focusing on something more productive than self-pity. It's unbecoming of someone who is supposed to be a close companion of my mate." The Prince narrowed his eyes, before turning on his heels to walk away back towards the walls of the palace. Charm watched his retreating figure, and once she thought he was out of earshot she spoke.

"I'm so angry at her," Charm said in a flat voice, refusing to look at Goku, "and I'm angry at myself. I can't help it. I'm not sure if I can forgive her for this." Before the Saiyan could respond, the blonde rose back to her feet, and briskly walking away before her emotions could take over again. Goku watched her, not attempting to stop the girl. He placed his hands on his hips, lowered his head, and released a sad sigh. When the Saiyan lifted his head, his eyes travelled upwards until they rested on the Saiyan Prince, who was leaning against the palace walls. Prince narrowed his eyes before fully turning away. Goku sighed again, rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is all a big mess," he muttered. "We have to find a way to fix this, before it's too late."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna groggily opened her eyes, the sound of a beeping alarm ringing in her ears. The Saiyan stretched her arms out in the tiny space pod as a yawn escaped her mouth. She pressed a tiny green button her left, and shifted her attention towards the control dash in front of her. The traces of sleepiness fading from her mind as she saw that she was fast approaching her destination. Planet Vegeta glimmered in from of her like a precious ruby. Saluna narrowed her eyes as she focused on the mission in front of her.

"Soon we will meet again, Saiyan Prince," the girl said darkly. "I will make you pay for everything you have taken from me, and you won't even know I'm there until it's too late. I'm glad Lord Frieza insisted on me taking the upgraded pod. They won't be able to track my movements as I land." The Saiyan pressed a few more buttons, and sat back as she prepared to make her landing. As far as the girl knew, her destiny was waiting in front of her, and, even if it meant her death, she would have her revenge.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Has anyone found anything yet?" Bulma said, turning to look at her father and the Saiyans in the room. Keaton, the twins, and Bardock each shock their heads in response. Bulma placed her hands on her hips, annoyance radiating from her. "It's been weeks. Where the hell is she?"

"Easy, Bulma," Dr. Briefs said. "Getting worked up isn't going to help."

"Yeah, well nothing is helping, so what's the difference!" Bulma exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. Keaton approached the bluenette and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. We will find my daughter." Bulma gave an exasperated groan in response, and pulled out of the man's grip, and turned her attention back towards her control module. Silence took over the room as everyone returned their focus towards their tasks. Lost in their own minds, no one took notice when the King entered the room. King Vegeta stood silent for a moment observing his subjects, before he decidedly cleared his throat to gain the attention of the room. The Saiyans immediately dropped to a knee with bowed heads, while the Earthlings hung their heads respectfully.

"Vegeta No Ou," Bardock greeted the royal. Vegeta motioned for his underlings to rise, to which they obliged.

"Where are we on locating the girl?"

"I wish we had better news," Bardock responded.

"I see," the King said, placing his hands behind his back. He approached the nearest screen, Bulma's work station, and lifted his head towards the various images. "What is this?"

"My father and I upgraded your security and tracking systems," the Blue-haired beauty answered. "Your systems were already impressive, but we did some tweaking to make them even better, but we still haven't seen any results. I'm sorry." Bulma lowered her head. The King placed his hand under the woman's chin, and gently lifted to make her look at him.

"Do not apologize. It is not your fault by any means. Frieza is… resourceful when it suits him. No matter how good your skills, or improvements to our technology, he seems to always be a step ahead."

"Well then," Dr. Briefs said cutting in, "I suppose we need to become more resourceful and make even greater improvements, don't we, Bulma?"

"Right!" Bulma agreed, the re-energized fire burning brightly in her cerulean eyes.

"I'll leave you to it then. Bardock, Keaton, join me," the King commanded. The elder Saiyans followed the King out of the room without a word, leaving the twins and the Briefs to continue their work. Bulma began focusing on her screens when the tiniest blip caught her attention.

"Oh?" the woman said, turning her full attention to the radar monitor. Saruka appeared at her side, and looked questioningly at the screen.

"What is it?" the female asked.

"I thought I saw something, but it's gone now," Bulma said slowly.

"It was probably just a meteor burning up in the atmosphere," Kessoro spoke up, not looking away from his own station.

"My brother is probably right. Anything else wouldn't have just disappeared in the blink of an eye, especially not a ship."

"Yeah, I supposed that is the most likely scenario," Bulma said, gingerly rubbing her temple. "I'm going to go take a short walk. I think all these screens are starting to mess with my eyes."

"Enjoy yourself, dear. Try not to get into any trouble," her father called from across the room. Bulma rolled her eyes in response, and exited the lab. The sun was shining, but an uneasy feeling had developed in the pit of the bluenette's stomach, and she could seem to shake the ominous feeling

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The space pod began to shake violently as gravity took hold, but the Saiyan contained inside took no notice of it. Her eyes were locked straight ahead, her mind consumed by the tasks ahead of her, and fully driven by her deep hatred of the Saiyan Prince. Saluna gripped the armrests of her seat tighter as she was hurled closer and closer to the ground and her enemies. All the training and guidance handed to her by her Lord Frieza was to prepare her for the fight ahead. The Saiyan closed her eyes and braced for the impact. The pod hit the ground at breakneck speed, but the beauty inside remained unharmed. The vessel performed automatic checks before the door opened, allowing the girl to step out and fully stretch out.

Saluna looked around at her surroundings. The planet was more beautiful than what she had expected from a blood thirsty race with a monster as its prince. The girl quickly fashioned her long raven hair into a braid, fixed a scouter upon her right eye, and pressed the button on the side to search out power levels.

"Let's see… Frieza said that the largest one would belong to Vegeta," The girl turned her head in all directions as the scouter beeped and numbers flashed on the screen before popping up with the highest reading. Saluna turned her head to the right and smirked. "I've got you. You can't hide from me, you bastard. I can see several other high power levels in that direction as well. I'm going to assume those belong to the assholes that were on Earth with the Prince Scumbags. Ready or not, here I come." Saluna's smirk turned into a grin as she took to the skies, following the scouter's direction. The wind whipped through her hair as she closed her eyes and took a moment to enjoy the feeling. She opened her eyes and stared straight ahead.

"Frieza said that I needed to weaken the Prince by taking out his strongest allies first. I just need to decide who's going to be first." The Saiyan continued flying while searching out her first victim. A smirk returned to her face as she settled on her first target. Revenge was a dish best served cold, a Saluna couldn't wait to give Vegeta a taste of it.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Huh?" Goku suddenly shifted his attention away from the Prince, earning a fist to the side of his face. His back hit the ground with a thud, and the Saiyan Prince stood over the younger man.

"What the hell, Kakarot?" Vegeta said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ow, that hurt," Goku said, rubbing his cheek as he climbed back to his feet.

"Well, maybe you stop getting distracted so damn easily then."

"Yeah, well, I thought I sensed something."

"What?" Vegeta said, dropping his arms to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"It was brief, and it's already gone, but it felt like Starr."

"Are you absolutely certain?"

"Yeah, but like I said, it disappeared as soon as I felt it." Vegeta closed his eyes, and tried to sense out his mate, but he was met with the same wall that had been in place for weeks. The Prince opened his eyes, and looked back at the other Saiyan.

"Where did it come from? Even if you felt it for a moment, it needs to be checked out. I will not take any chances when it comes to my mate." Goku nodded his understanding.

"It felt like it came from that direction," Goku pointed back towards the capital city. Vegeta looked over and nodded.

"Let's go." The Prince didn't bother waiting for a response, and took off to the sky, fully expecting Goku to be following. Vegeta narrowed his eyes as the wind hit him with force.

*Saluna… Is it you? Is Frieza having you make his move?*

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young Saiyan landed on a tall building in the middle of the city her scouter led her to. She dropped down a knee, and observed the streets below her. Saluna could see many moving forms, but the girl decided none of them warranted her attention. The stood back up, and the suddenly beeping of her scouter. She spun around to see what was setting it off, and a smirk found its way on to her face. Her sharp eyes made out the form that she recognized. Saluna carefully kept her power level at a minimum and leapt off the building, and began to follow at a distance.

~That's right, Prince. Lead the way. Soon you'll have nothing.~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you it disappeared," Goku said, land on the soft grass. Vegeta growled in annoyance as he landed next to the younger Saiyan.

"Shut up, you clown," the Prince snapped. "I told you that if there's even a chance that it has to do with my mate, it's going to be checked out."

"I want to find her too," Goku mumbled as Vegeta began to walk away. The Saiyan Prince climbed the stairs towards the entrance of the palace ignoring the guards, but he stopped suddenly as his warrior instinct kicked in as he had the suddenly feeling of being watched. He spun back around, and began to survey the courtyard, his eyes examining every tree that lined the perimeter wall and the forest beyond, looking for the slightest of movements.

"What's up?" Goku asked, reaching the step the Prince stopped on.

"Nothing," Vegeta said after a moment. The sound of the front doors opening caused the Prince to turn back around. Bardock and Keaton came out, and stopped to bow when they saw their Prince.

"Vegeta No Ouji," Bardock said, standing back to his full height.

"What is it?"

"Your father is requesting your presence in the throne room. You too, Kakarot."

"Very well," Vegeta said, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. He finished walking the steps and entered his palace without another word. Goku began to follow, but stopped when he reached Bardock and Keaton.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked his father.

"He's off somewhere with Saria," Bardock responded, before turning to follow Vegeta.

"Hopefully they aren't getting into too much trouble," Keaton chuckled, before following Bardock inside. Goku gave a small smile, grateful that his son was finding ways to enjoy himself, especially after losing his mother and the girl who was like a sister to him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna crouched down, balancing herself on a tree branch. She was studying the Prince's interactions with the taller man he flew with, as well as the two newcomers who came out of the palace. When she saw him turn around and look directly towards her, she worried for a moment that she would be discovered. She breathed a breath she was holding when he finally looked away. Even though he didn't see her, his eyes bore directly in to her. His eyes were something she could not forget, not after all the years that they'd been haunting her in her dreams. She wanted to attack, but the four together may have posed a problem for her. So instead she stayed in her perch and waited. Once the group disappeared from view, the girl was about to leave her hiding space when the sudden sound of laughter coming from the forest reached her ears. She decided to follow the sound until she came to a clearing. She climbed up in to a tree and squatted on a branch. What she saw were two children doing a mix of playing and sparring.

"I wonder if they are that 'Gohan' and 'Saria' the Saiyans were talking about," Saluna muttered to herself. She watched for a moment longer, unsure of what move she should make. The girl made up her mind, although she wasn't entirely sure the voice in her head was her own. She jumped down, and silently landed on the ground. She slowly walked up to the kids, who remained ignorant of her approach.

"You're pretty fast, for a half-blood," Saria laughed as she dodged a kick from Gohan. The boy lost his footing, and landed on the ground. He started laughing, but stopped short as he noticed they weren't alone. His eyes widened in shock as he realized who the stranger was. Saria followed his gaze, and the same shocked looked crept onto her face.

"Starr?"

"Saluna?"

"Let's play," Saluna said, ignoring the confusion she felt about the Saiyans acting like they knew her. Before either one could react, Saluna disappeared and reappeared in-between them. She delivered a swift punch to Saria's stomach, and spun to put a knee in Gohan's face. Both children when thrown backwards. Saluna went after Saria first. She began to assault the girl. Saria fell to her knees, breathing heavily, and bleeding freely. Saluna released the girl's neck, and spun around just as Gohan was coming after her. Saluna smirked as Gohan pulled his fist back. She easily ducked, and began unleashing an unrelenting barrage of punches to the boy's torso. When he fell to the ground, Saluna jumped back and observed the damage she had caused. Both children laid on the ground in pain, battered, bruised, and bleeding. The Saiyan had beaten both of them within an inch of their lives.

"Are you done already?" Saluna scoffed. "Pathetic." The young lady walked back over to Saria and Gohan. She picked each child up by the neck. She glanced down at them, and smirked again.

"I need to send a message, and you are going to deliver it for me." She shifted Gohan under her arm and reached up to press a button on her scouter. The device beeped, showing her a gathering of strong power levels, and her next target. Without any hesitation, Saluna took off into the sky, leaving the forest behind her, and heading straight towards the palace.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta growled in agitation as he listened to Kessoro speak about what Bulma had seen on the radar earlier. Starr's family, as well as friends, were gathered around the King's throne room. Bulma stayed silent, huddling with Charm and Rhinoa, allowing Kessoro to speak for her The Prince tapped his finger on his folded arms, listening to the report, but also getting lost in his own thoughts.

"It was probably just a meteor, but we're reporting it just the same," Kessoro finished speaking.

"It wasn't a meteor," Vegeta said softly.

"Sire?" Saruka asked.

"I don't buy that it was a meteor, not after what Kakarot sensed earlier." The Saiyans looked at Goku expectantly.

"I thought I sensed Starr earlier, but the power level disappeared," he said.

"We know, for a fact, that Saluna is very good at concealing herself," Keaton said. "Things are starting to add up. I think there may be a strong possibility that my daughter may have snuck onto the planet, mostly undetected." The King was about to speak, but the unexpected sound of glass shattering destroyed the conversation. The group stared in disbelief as the broken bodies of Gohan and Saria landed in the center of the room among all the shattered glass. No seemed to be able to find their voices, but the silence was soon broken by soft laughter. Starr Reku stood in the broken remnants of window with an uncharacteristic, evil smirk upon her face.

"The fun begins now."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **As always, please tell me what you thought! More chapters to come soon!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Quick update time! I tried to get this up as quick as I could! Enjoy!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 22

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The fun begins now." Starr stood with her feet firmly planted, shoulder width apart. The girl wasn't in her fighting stance, but she was prepared to act at a moment's notice. She looked around at the shocked faces that stood before her, and the reactions made a smirk creep on to her face. Finally, Goku broke the silence.

"Gohan?! What the hell did you do Starr?!" Starr chuckled in response, and raised her hand, forming a ki blast in the center. Without warning, she unleashed the blast directly at the fallen children. Goku and Saruka sprung from their spots at the same time, and when the smoke cleared, the floor in the center of the room was reduced to charred, broken bits of porcelain. Goku and Saruka appeared on the other side of the room holding Gohan and Saria.

"Starr, are you insane?!" Goku cried out, holding his barely breathing son close.

"She's not in her right mind, Kakarot," Saruka growled. Goku replied with a growl of his own.

"Right now, I don't really care. She nearly killed my son!"

"You'll all be dead soon enough," Starr whispered. She shifted her eyes towards the King, and settled on the Prince. "Catch me if you can." Starr smirked again, and turned and leapt from the window. She took off without another glance back. From in the room, a furious growl erupted from the Prince's throat. Before anyone could even attempt to stop him, Vegeta took off after his mate. An uncomfortable silence settled on the shocked room.

"We need to get them to the medical wing, now," Kessoro said, filling the emptiness with the sound of his voice. Saruka nodded in agreement, and motioned for Goku to follow. The two Saiyans took off out of the room without any hesitation, leaving another wave of silence in their wake.

"She's totally lost it," Charm whispered. "Starr is officially gone."

"Charm…" Bulma began speaking.

"No! Don't bother defending her, Bulma!" Charm snapped, anger coming out in her voice. "First it was Zell, Squall, and Seifer… Now she nearly killed Gohan and her own baby sister! There is nothing anyone can say that will change that! The girl that did all this is not Starr Reku! That girl was nothing more than a monster!" Charm was now visibly shaking in anger. Her friends were shocked by her unusual outburst, and the blonde used the uneasy shock of it to excuse herself from the room. Rhinoa glanced sadly at Bulma before running out of the room herself. As the door slammed behind her, the Saiyan Prince landed back in the room looking especially enraged.

"Lost her?" the King asked without any trace of humor in his voice.

"She completely hid herself," Vegeta growled. "She's still on this planet and I want her found, NOW! Kessoro, Keaton!"

"Sire," father and son responded at the same time.

"I wanted every Elite scourging this planet! Leave nothing unchecked! GO!" Vegeta commanded. Keaton and Kessoro nodded curtly to their Prince, before taking off to raise the Elites with Bardock, Radditz, and Nappa following closely behind. No one was sure of what to say, lest they receive the brunt of the Prince's unstable rage. No one, save for the female scientist from Earth.

"What do you need from us," Bulma bravely asked the Prince. Vegeta clenched his fists into balls, and took a deep breath before answering.

"Make another device to contain her energy, but make damn sure it's stronger than the last one you made, or else it will be your heads!"

"O-o-okay," Bulma stammered. She quickly turned away, dragging her father out of the room with her. The King stepped closer to his son and laid a hand on his shoulder. The Prince growled at the contact, but did not shake his father off.

"I know it is difficult, but you must calm yourself, Vegeta."

"Easy for you to say, old man. It's not your mate on a rampage in the name of Frieza."

"I know, son, but you need to keep a clear head. Frieza wants you to run on blind rage so that you cannot think straight. I shouldn't have to remind you of that. Saluna is the only Saiyan who is capable of taking you on."

"He's trying to mind fuck me by using my mate," the Prince growled dangerously. Vegeta took a deep breath, and turned to face his father. "I am going to the medical wing. I think it's high time I learned that little trick of sensing power levels without a scouter. Seems like Kakarot and Saluna could always detect the slightest ki that even the scouters could not."

"Go," the King said, nodding. "I will deal with the Elites. Do what you must to retrieve your mate. We cannot allow her continue unchecked on this planet, or we may end up losing more than just Saiyan lives." The Prince pulled away from his father, and exited the room, his mind racing with thousands of unspoken thoughts.

*Saluna… Come hell or high water, I will figure out how to break you free from that bastard's control*

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A firm frown was planted on Goku's face as he watched his son floating in a cylinder of clear, blue liquid. He had so many thoughts going through his head that he couldn't keep them straight. The only thing that he could grasp at the moment was that his son was currently healing from life threatening injuries that were handed to him by the girl who was supposed to be like a sister. Goku shook his head in disbelief.

"He will be fine," Saruka said, cutting into Goku's internal struggle. "They both will be."

"I know."

"You're thinking about Saluna."

"Yeah… I never thought she could be capable of… this," Goku said, motioning towards the comatose children.

"You know it's not on her, not really," Saruka said, folding her arms across her chest. "Her mind has been twisted, and distorted, and she has no idea what the truth is."

"I know, and I know I told Charm it wasn't Starr's fault, but after what happened to Chi-Chi and now Gohan… I'm not sure how I can look at her the same anymore. The sweet, kind-hearted girl I've always known would never have done the things that… It's almost too much to think about."

"Look," Saruka said, turning to face the other Saiyan, "I get it. I really do, but you don't know Frieza, you don't know what he's capable of, and we have no idea what he did to her to cause all of this. Vegeta's the only one that truly knows, and we may never the truth of the matter. The only thing I know for certain is that we cannot give up on her. The moment that happens, Frieza wins and we lose her for good. I may not have known my sister as long as you, but I am not willing to take that chance. Are you?"

"I will never give up on her," Goku replied after a moment, "but can you honestly tell me that you're not angry?"

"Angry? No. I'm in a rage. I am beyond pissed off. That's my youngest sister in the tank next to your son. Part of me is angry at Saluna for it was her hands that committed the act, but it was Frieza who pulled the trigger."

"And for that, he will die by my hand." Goku and Saruka snapped around to face the Saiyan Prince, who had entered the room without notice. "I'm not in the mood for proper courtesies." The Prince snapped, stopping Saruka mid bow. Vegeta took a moment to look at the healing children before directing his attention towards Goku.

"How do you achieve this skill of sensing power levels without a scouter?"

"What?" Goku asked, surprised by the question. Vegeta raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Oh, that. It's actually pretty easy. You just focus your mind, clearing it completely, and will yourself to feel the life force of others. The hardest part is completely clearing your mind."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I see. The brats will be fine in here. Saruka get out there the rest of the Elites. The moment Saluna is spotted I expect to be notified. Kakarot, you're coming with me." Goku hesitated, and looked back at his son. He gathered his thoughts and his resolve, and shifted his head back towards the Prince.

"What do you need from me?"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna was constantly moving around, not daring to stay in any one spot too long. The Saiyans were in a frenzy flying around, she assumed, looking for her. The dozen or some warriors that had stumble upon her had met their untimely demises, but it did not phase the girl in the slightest. This was war, and casualties were to be expected. She gently placed a hand on the collar around her neck and smirked. She was truly grateful for the gift from Frieza. It was allowing to take down her enemies without having to pull too much of her ki, and, by default, keeping her off the scouter radars. Saluna was about to move locations again, but a large, burly, bald Saiyan caught her attention. She instantly knew him as being one of the warriors in the throne room with the Prince. After several hours, she had finally found another one of Vegeta's close allies.

"You're next, ugly," she muttered softly to herself. Using only the ki that was necessary to fly, the girl took off from her hiding spot. The Saiyan, Frieza had called him Nappa before, was hovering in the air looking around. Saluna positioned herself above him, and in one swift, fluid motion, slammed her hands on top of his head. Her clasped fists hit with a sickening crack, and Nappa was hurtling towards the ground. The girl took off after him, and before he could recover, she landed with a hard knee to the center of his back. Saluna smirked as she her the unmistakable snap of his spine breaking. She jumped off him and landed a few feet away. Nappa groaned with pain as he strained to turn his head to look at the younger Saiyan.

"Sa…lu…na…" Nappa said with great effort. Blood began to seep from his mouth, and the brute began to show obvious signs of difficulty breathing.

"You know," Saluna said, crouching down to the ground, "for someone as close to the Prince as you are, I didn't expect it to be so easy to take you down. It's really kinda pathetic."

"We… just want to… help you," Nappa coughed, emitting more blood from his mouth. "You are one of us…. You belong with us…" Starr narrowed her eyes. Frieza had told her years ago that she was indeed a Saiyan, but that she was made an outcast as a baby because she was deemed to be a threat to the royal family based on her power level. She had been taken in as a baby by a loving family after she was sent away, and the memory of it invoked anger in the girl.

"I belonged with my family, the people that took me in when you bastards cast me out! My family that was killed by your asshole prince!" Saluna snarled in response.

"No… you are wrong…. You… are… being… lied… to…."

"Shut up! Your race are the liars, and I'm done listening to you! Go to hell!" Saluna raise her arm, and sent an energy blast at the man. She showed no emotion as he was engulfed in flames. Once it dispersed, a frown found its way to her beautiful face.

"Damn, that was more ki than I meant to use. I Better get out of here, because there's no way the scouters didn't pick that one up." As if on cue, Saluna's scouter beeped to indicate a figure fast approaching. The Saiyan growled, and began sprinting away. Once she thought she was at a safe distance, she took to the sky. She used her scouter to find a good location to move to. Saluna stopped mid-flight, hovering up high, and scanned her surroundings. She was lost in the task at hand, and never noticed another individual sneak up behind her.

"There you are." Saluna spun around as quick as she could, and was faced with another Saiyan from the throne room.

"Apparently I wasn't as careful as I thought I was," she growled in annoyance.

"No, you weren't. You gave yourself away just long enough for me to find you when you killed Nappa," Kessoro replied darkly. "Why are you doing this? Why are you allowing yourself to be Frieza's puppet?"

"I'm no one's puppet!" Saluna snapped. "I owe Frieza everything! He saved my life when you bastards were going to kill me after killing my family!"

"We are your family, Saluna! Your mind is being messed with! You have no idea what is truth and what is lie!" Kessoro said, trying desperately to get through to his sister. "I am your brother! The young girl you nearly killed is your baby sister, and the boy is the son of your mentor! You are stronger than this! Fight through the false memories!"

"Enough!" Saluna roared out. "You Saiyans are liars and murders! You are all blood thirsty savages, and I am only too happy to do my part to wipe you all out!" Saluna snarled, her ki beginning to rise, and her power beginning to flow through her. Kessoro narrowed his eyes as he saw the little red stone of his sister's necklace begin to glow softly the angrier she become. A sudden thought hit him, about the same time that Saluna's fist connected with his face. He flew backwards, but quickly righted himself. Saluna squared up with him, ready to attack again. Kessoro brought his fists up, and prepared to fight his younger sister.

'I need to get her closer to the city. I need to get Vegeta to her!' Kessoro thought to himself as Saluna flew straight towards him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is the status of your project?" The Prince snapped at the Earthling scientists. Bulma snapped her head up. The blunette was sweating, and had grease smudges across her forehead. She looked tired, but her face lit up as she smiled triumphantly.

"I think we're good," Bulma replied, "but we need to test it."

"Then test it! Use me."

"On you? Are you sure?" the Earthling questioned.

"We need to be sure it can handle a Super Saiyan's power, and I'm the closet thing we have to Saluna's. Give it to Kakarot, and let's go. I don't have time to argue this with you." Bulma nodded, and picked up a set of thick, golden bangles off the table that her father stood next to. As she turned back towards the Prince, Vegeta gave a yell, and his golden aura surrounded him. Bulma stood frozen for a moment. The golden light was both terrifying and beautiful, and Vegeta narrowed his now-green eyes at the Earthling. The woman cautiously, slowly began to approach him. Bulma moved maybe half a foot when Goku stepped in. He gently took the bangles from his longtime friend. The younger Saiyan turned towards the Prince. Vegeta stood with his arms down at his sides, and gave a curt nod. Goku stepped forward, and with no hesitation slapped the bands in one fluid motion.

"What are they supposed to do?" Goku asked after a moment.

"They are not doing anything," Vegeta growled.

"Just wait, they will," Bulma insisted. The Prince opened his mouth to speak again, but a strange pulse suddenly radiated through his body. The Prince felt another pulse, and the odd sensation of his power being pulled from his body. After a third pulse, Vegeta's Super Saiyan formed dissipated although. The Prince looked down at his normal colored hands, and with a yell, tried to power up again, but found that he could not.

"This will do," Vegeta said. "Good work." Bulma raised her eyebrow at the rare compliment from the Saiyan Prince.

"All you need to do is find Starr now," She responded, and before anymore words could be spoken, Vegeta's scouter beeped to indicate an incoming message. Vegeta pressed the button on the side, and Goku's ears picked up on the transmission the Prince was hearing.

"Sire," Kessoro's voice came through, "I've found Saluna. I'm leading her back towards the palace. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and shifted his focus back towards the younger Saiyan.

"Take theses off of me, and let's move," the Saiyan Prince commanded. Goku quickly removed the bangles, and the men were out the door without a single word.

"Out on the courtyard, Vegeta closed his eyes, and focused on finding the girls energy. After his a few minutes his eyes snapped open, and he looked towards the direction of the city.

"I sense her there too," Goku said, looking the same way. Vegeta growled, and shot up off the ground, expecting Goku to follow. They flew as fast as they could, and in super speed flight they reached the center of the city in only a couple of minutes. Vegeta and Goku hit the ground hard as they heard the unmistakable sound of Saruka's voice yell out, and were utterly shocked at the display before them. Starr Reku stood over her brother, seconds away from sending him otherworld.

The girl shifted her head to look at the newcomers, and a terrifyingly wicked smirk crossed her face.

"Look who finally caught up. Now it's time to really play."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it took forever to upload a new chapter. To say things have been crazy is a massive under statement. My stepdad ended up losing his leg, then we lost everything in a terrible flood, had to move twice because our land lords were total assholes, and then I had surgery. To top it off, all the work originally done on this chapter was lost because the file didn't save.**

 **Anyway, after much too long, here is the next chapter.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 23

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We are your family, Saluna! Your mind is being messed with! You have no idea what is truth and what is lie!" Kessoro said, trying desperately to get through to his sister. "I am your brother! The young girl you nearly killed is your baby sister, and the boy is the son of your mentor! You are stronger than this! Fight through the false memories!"

"Enough!" Saluna roared out. "You Saiyans are liars and murders! You are all blood thirsty savages, and I am only too happy to do my part to wipe you all out!" Saluna snarled, her ki beginning to rise, and her power beginning to flow through her. Kessoro narrowed his eyes as he saw the little red stone of his sister's necklace begin to glow softly the angrier she become. A sudden thought hit him, about the same time that Saluna's fist connected with his face. He flew backwards, but quickly righted himself. Saluna squared up with him, ready to attack again. Kessoro brought his fists up, and prepared to fight his younger sister.

'I need to get her closer to the city. I need to get Vegeta to her!' Kessoro thought to himself as Saluna flew straight towards him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyans clashed in the air, exchanging blows, although Kessoro wasn't as successful at landing them as Saluna. The girl's speed was unbelievable, but the man knew perfectly well that his sister wasn't using her full power. He grunted as Saluna's knee hit him square in the jaw, followed by a hard elbow to the chin, and a final double-fisted blow to the top of the head sent the older Saiyan slamming to the ground. Kessoro shakily got back to his feet, feeling dazed by the series of blows. He looked up, and saw Saluna circling him like a hawk in the sky. He could feel his sister's eyes boring down him, getting ready to pounce.

"This isn't doing any good," Kessoro growled to himself, wiping the blood out of his eyes. "I'm too far from the city. She hasn't tapped into her Super Saiyan abilities yet, but when she does I'm absolutely fucked." The Saiyan narrowed his eyes, and made up his mind. He called his full power and took off into the sky, speeding away from the younger Saiyan. He did not dare to look backwards, for he knew the girl was hot on his heels.

"That's right, little sister, keep following me. I'll lead you straight to the one person who can take you down." As Kessoro flew, he could see the city getting closer to him. He summoned more of his ki, and sped up faster. He reached up and pressed the button to access the communicator on his scouter. It beeped to acknowledge a transmission being sent.

"Sire, I've found Saluna. I'm leading her back to the palace." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Kessoro felt pain in the middle of his back, caused by the unmistakable force of Saluna's feet hitting him from above. The Saiyan cried out in pain as he hurtled towards the ground. He hit with a force that left a large crater in the ground. Before he had time to find his footing, a fist hit his face and he was being thrown, head first, into the nearest building. Kessoro groaned as he climbed out of the hole he made. The Saiyan growled and shook his head as he dropped in to his fighting stance. Across from him, Saluna smirked evilly while folding her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell me you're spent already. We're only just getting started. Don't quit on me now."

"You're my sister, and I will do whatever it takes to bring you back to us," Kessoro growled. "Even if I have to die to make it happen!"

"Oh, that can be arranged. Especially since you insist on continuing to lie to me!" Saluna snarled. The girl dropped her arms, and gave a yell, powering herself up, but still not touching the golden level. She sprung from her spot, and Kessoro followed suit, giving his own yell as he did. Blows were exchanged, and the elder Saiyan took advantage of a momentary distraction by the younger. He kneed the girl in gut, and grabbed her by the leg. He used his full strength and threw her to the ground. Without any hesitation, Kessoro fired a powerful energy blast, but his younger sister had already recovered and met the blast head on. Saluna swatted the ball away as easily as she would a bug.

"Not nearly good enough," the girl snarled before disappearing from view. Kessoro looked around, and his scouter beeped just as Saluna appeared behind him. She threw her leg at his head, and he brought his arm up to block, but the girl was already directing a punch at his torso. Saluna began a barrage of powerful hits, and Kessoro began to taste blood in his mouth. A quick ki blast to his face sent Kessoro flying back into the ground, creating yet another crater. The Saiyan began to weakly push himself on to his elbows, but a searing pain through his left arm made him cry out in pain. Saluna landed full force on the extremity, and she smirked as she heard the unmistakable sounds of bones snapping. The older Saiyan became vaguely aware that more Saiyans were beginning to line the streets, but all were too shocked by the sight of their Prince's mate pummeling her own brother.

"Oops, I think I broke it," Saluna laughed, bringing her foot back down on his arm, breaking it even further beyond repair. She dropped to her knees and began a vicious assault on her brother, leaving no part of his front untouched. The smell of blood filled the air, and Saluna could feel herself becoming more excited with each drop she spilled. Finally, the Saiyan stopped her attack to admire her handiwork. Frieza had told her to enjoy herself, and that's exactly what she was doing. Saluna gripped Kessoro by his hair, and effortlessly tossed him out of the crater. She slow levitated up to street level as Kessoro struggled to find his knees.

"Kessoro!" The man turned his head to the right to see his twin landing on the ground, horror etched on her face. Kessoro tried to respond, but his sister was greeted with the sight of her twin coughing up blood. Saruka's horror turned into rage as Saluna landed on the ground only a few feet from the man who claimed to be her brother, a grin plastered on the younger girl's face. Saruka made a move towards the younger Saiyan, but Saluna effectively stopped her in her tracks with a well-placed energy wall that cut through the ground like butter.

"Wait your turn," Saluna hissed. She turned her attention back towards Kessoro, and dramatically raised her hand level to his face. A wicked smirked spread across her beautiful face, darkening her features considerably. A blue ball of energy formed in the girl's hand.

"Saluna, NO!" Saruka yelled out desperately. The plea only caused to further fuel Saluna, but her hesitated to release the ki blast as she was suddenly distracted by the arrival of two more Saiyans. Saluna turned her head to her right, away from Saruka, and a dark chuckle came from her throat.

"Look who finally caught up," she said darkly. "Now it's time to really play." The shocked look on Vegeta's face made her laugh. She was no longer interested in playing with the broken Saiyan that kneeled before her. Saluna unwrapped her tail and turned to face the Prince and his companion. The girl's smirk turned into a grin as she snapped her tail towards Kessoro, hitting him like the force of a whip. A sickening crack was heard, and the man was thrown, sliding on the ground, towards his twin. Saruka caught him, but the younger Saiyan failed to notice. Her full attention was on Vegeta. She rewrapped her tail around her dainty waist, folded her arms, and looked at the Prince expectantly.

"Are you just going to stand that and stare at me? Or are we going to fight, Vegeta No Ouji?" Saluna asked, her voice flat with no traces of emotion. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and watching the girl unflinchingly. He was having a difficult time coming to grips with the fact that the girl that stood before looked like his mate, yet she did not sound or act like the girl he'd grown rather fond of. The Prince folded his arms, and held his head high.

"Tell me, girl," he said proudly, "what is it that I have done to warrant such revenge against myself and my people?"

"You know damn well!" Saluna hissed through clenched teeth, the anger growing more evident in her onyx eyes. The Prince narrowed his eyes, seeing clear as day that conversation was not going to get him anywhere.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said in a hushed voice barely audible to the Saiyan standing next to him. Goku turned his head slightly to acknowledge that he heard the Prince speak. "Do not interfere until you see an opening to subdue her." Goku gave a slight nod, and took a step back to show his understanding of the command. Saluna saw the movement, and smirked.

"Finally," she whispered, dropping into her fighting stance. Vegeta did the same without any further hesitation.

"I will not go easy on you," he said after a moment, readying his mind for battle.

"Don't patronize me," Saluna snarled. The girl sprung from her position, and began to attack the Saiyan Prince.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyans collided, and a vicious battle ensued. Goku disappeared from where the Prince gave him his orders, and reappeared next to Saruka and Kessoro. He dropped to a knee and frowned as he saw the extent of Kessoro's injuries.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she?" Goku mumbled.

"Yeah, she did," Kessoro replied, coughing up some blood. "She really fucked me up."

"Brother, stop talking. You need to conserve your energy," Saruka said sternly. She lifted her face to look at Goku. "I need to get him to the medical wing before it's too late." Goku nodded, and both Saiyans grabbed Kessoro under his arms and pulled him to his feet. Saruka shifted his body so that most of the weight rested on herself.

"I've got him, Kakarot. You need to stay here and assist the Prince. I saw him whisper something to you."

"Hang on," Kessoro coughed again, and pointedly ignored the warning look his twin gave him. "That necklace my sister has around her neck… you need to remove it. I think it is amplifying her powers, and probably has a darker role as well. I saw the stone glow red when her anger increased during our fight." Goku nodded.

"That's enough! You're lucky she didn't kill you! We're getting you in to a rejuvenation chamber before you really do die from your injuries." Saruka began to pull her twin away before any more delays could be made. Goku watched them slowly fly off towards the palace, and turned his attention back towards the fight that was continuing to become more brutal. It was obvious to the on-lookers that it would not be a match that was decided quickly. Goku watched, straining his eyes to see, but even was having a difficult time, but he was able to make out traces of blood on both warriors, further proof that this was no simple sparring match. Goku kept careful watch, waiting for his opportunity to spring in.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta and Saluna exchanged blows at a nearly undetectable speed. They were evenly matched as they went punch for punch with each other. If it wasn't a life or death situation, the Prince would be proud, and possibly irritated that his mate was holding out on him. Saluna snarled as she brought her leg towards Vegeta's face. The Prince dodged at the last second, grabbing the girl's leg, and throwing her at the ground. As soon as she made contact, the Prince came flying at her with his fist raised. The girl used her arms to block the punch, but the momentary distraction opened the younger Saiyan up to an assault to her torso. Vegeta held nothing back as he attacked, knowing full well he needed to take advantage of the current positioning to try and weaken his mate. A deadly growl formed in the girl's throat as she protected her face. A fraction of a second was all the girl needed, and her moment came as the Prince took an involuntarily hesitation when he saw the marks he was causing on his mate. Saluna slammed her knee into his stomach, and as his breath caught in his throat, the girl caught him with a hard elbow to the chin. The younger Saiyan slipped herself out from underneath the Prince, and jumped back to put some distance between them. Vegeta shook his head, and stood up to his full height, and glared at his mate.

"Enough fooling around," Saluna hissed. "It's time to get serious, and make you pay."

"Pay for what?" the Prince replied, raising an eyebrow. The girl narrowed her eyes, and the pulsating red stone on the collar around her neck did not go unnoticed.

"You took everything from me!" she snarled. Saluna gritted her teeth, and her snarl turned into a furious yell. The light from her golden aura took over, and Vegeta lost sight of his mate for a moment. The light faded, and the female golden warrior stood before him. The Prince felt his breath catch in his throat as the he allowed his eyes a brief moment to take in her unmistakable beauty. A moment was all he could spare before the girl lunged at him with unmatched speed. A ball of bright blue energy formed in her hand, and she hurled it at the Saiyan opposite of her. Vegeta barely had time to react, but he managed to dodge at the last moment.

"I guess it really is time to get serious," the Prince muttered as he slid to a stop to the right of the freshly made crater. A low growl came from Vegeta's throat. "I don't want to hurt you, girl, but I will do what I must!" The growl turned to a roar, and the Prince was shrouded by his own powerful golden light. Vegeta came back in to view, and Saluna touched down across from him. The Super Saiyans stared at one another for a moment, and a sickening smirk crept on to the younger's face.

"Finally," Saluna whispered, as she dropped down into her fighting stance. Vegeta said nothing as he did the same. "Don't hold back on me now." The girl launched herself at the Prince without a moment of hesitation, but Vegeta was ready for her.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The warriors clashed, and a flurry of fists and legs were nothing more than a blur to the on lookers below. The common Saiyans who watched who openly shocked at the appearance of the Legendary Super Saiyan, but even more so that they were witnessing the clash of two. Goku carefully kept his eyes trained on the on-going battle, searching for any tiny opening that he could take. He knew his former pupil was strong, but she was exceeding even his imagination. He was filled with awe, but also with the unmistakable fear for the girl's safety. Goku knew that she needed to be subdued, but, in his heart, he was secretly glad that he wasn't the one having to face her. He had never known Starr Reku to hold so much malice, so much hate, but he was seeing it firsthand.

"That is not my sister," Surleena spoke from his right, appearing out of nowhere. Goku did not remove his focus from the fight at the sound of her voice. Surleena continued speaking, almost as if she was pulling the thoughts from Goku's mind. "You must remember that she is not currently the girl that you knew. Frieza sank his slimy claws in to her. We must do what ever is necessary to bring her back. Are you fully prepared to do that? The Prince is, but you must also be ready." Goku gave a small nod in agreement.

"One way or another, we will get her back," Goku spoke. "The question is, how much of her is still left in there, and will she be able to live with the things that she's done?"

"That I do not know," Surleena admitted. "What I do know is that you had better not fail in the task that Vegeta has handed you. Everything depends on it."

"I know," Goku replied, still watching the fight like a hawk. Both Saiyan's were showing battle worn injuries, and it still remained unclear who truly had the upper hand. Goku's eyes followed as Starr and Vegeta land blow after blow on each other, and the scent of blood reached his nose. he took an involuntary step forward as he saw Starr land a solid hit on the Prince, which caused Vegeta to be thrown backwards in to a nearby building. Goku gasped as he saw the girl's hands drop her sides with a familiar pinkish-purple glow to them.

"Starr! No!" Goku cried out.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta grunted in pain as a careless mistake resulted in the Prince slamming in to a building. He shook his head to clear the moment of dizziness. His eyes began to refocus as he looked back up at his mate. Saluna hovered twenty feet away with an evil glint glittering in her green eyes. The girl felt the familiar warmth of Ki building in the palms of her hands. The Saiyan lowered her hands to the sides of her body as the pinkish light became stronger. The Prince narrowed his eyes and she drifted away from the desecrated building. He knew what was coming, although he had never actually seen his mate's ultimate attack in person. As Vegeta watched her movements like, he allowed his mind to drift back to a previous memory of a training session. The training had been intense, and during a break, the Saiyans were discussing their strongest attacks.

"It's called Celestial Arrow," the voice of the Prince's mate drifted through his head. "I focus my energy in to the palms of my hands, and when I combine and launch it, it forms an arrow that can pierce anything and is extremely destructive. That's assuming, of course that my opponent doesn't have an attack that can rival its power, and, so far, Goku is that only one who has been able to do it." The sound of Starr's sweet laughter faded from Vegeta's mind as he heard Goku yelling from below. He turned his full attention back to his changed mate in front of him.

"I am going to kill you," Saluna growled, extending her arms out in front of her, the heels of her hands touching and allowing the separate energy to form in to one powerful ball. "You destroyed my home, killed my brother, and defiled me!"

"Defiled?" Vegeta responded, genuinely shocked by the statement.

"Lord Frieza told me what you did to me, you disgusting monkey!" Saluna roared. "I will never forgive you! Your death is the only thing that will bring me any peace!"

"You can try, Little One," Vegeta replied softly. Vegeta raised his arms to the side of his head, twisting his body slightly. A fierce purple energy formed in the palm of his left hand, while his right cupped the back of the left.

"I'll do more than try," the female hissed. "Celestial Arrow!" Saluna screamed out, launching the razor-sharp arrow of energy towards the Prince.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled out, sending his own energy to meet his opponent head on. The attacks collided, and the Saiyans became engaged in a power struggle of gigantic proportion. Both struggled to maintain their holds, and resist giving up any ground to their other. Saluna grunted by the force being pushed against her. She growled, and gave a yell, pushing her Super Saiyan to the max. Vegeta, sensing the increase in the girl, followed suit, and increased his own power to counter. The Saiyans were locked in a deadly stalemate, but Saluna was slowly gaining more footing, and slowly taking control of the game.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku watched in horror as the struggle continued. Beside him, Surleena was rendered speechless by the sheer display of power. Goku kept his eyes trained on the warriors, still searching for his opening. His eyes darted back and forth between the fighters, but his full attention was on his former pupil. He narrowed his as the girl pushed herself further, but it was a pulsating red glow at the base of her neck that drew his eyes to her.

"That necklace…." Goku said, trailing off. Surleena followed where the other Saiyan was looking.

"There's something strange about it," she muttered in agreement.

"I got it!" Goku said suddenly.

"Got what?" Surleena asked, snapping her head towards him, but only finding an empty space. The Saiyan shot her gaze back towards the sky, and gasped lightly as Goku was now off to the side of her sister, unnoticed by either fighter.

Goku snuck up to Saluna, thankfully, without her sensing him. She was so focused on the power struggle with Vegeta, that she was blind to anything else. He put his hands together and formed a bright blue ball of light. Without any hesitation, Goku released his Kamehameha Wave. The blast hit its mark, and it was enough to distract the female Saiyan. Saluna dodged out of the way at the last second to avoid being hit by the combined attacks, which hurtled past her with sickening force. Goku powered up to his golden form, and waited for the attack to come.

"How fucking dare you intrude on my fight!" Saluna snarled, her face darkening considerably. The girl charged at her former mentor, but Goku was expecting it. He met her head on, and it didn't take very long for Saluna to take control of the bout and Goku was sent flying to the ground. The female was about to charge again when her former teacher was regaining his footing, but stopped suddenly when she saw his hand wasn't empty. Instantly, Saluna's had went to her neck, which was now missing something important.

"I had a feeling this was important," Goku said, holding the choker up in front of him.

"Give it back!" Saluna snarled. Goku shook his head, and the girl cried out in rage as the older Saiyan crushed the necklace in front of her. She formed a Ki blast and was about to hurl it, but Vegeta suddenly appeared and grabbed her wrist.

"I thought I told you to never turn your back on an enemy!" Vegeta snapped. Before she could utter a response, the Prince slammed his fist in to her stomach, sending his mate flying in to a building. As several pieces settled on top on her, Vegeta landed on the ground near Goku.

"What the hell was that about?" the Prince demanded.

"That necklace was bothering me," Goku answered, "and I think my instinct was right. Her power has already dropped slightly."

"Hmm," was the only response Vegeta gave. He was focused on the now shifting pile of rubble. "Just be ready with those things the woman made." Goku nodded and moved away, leaving the Prince to continue his fight with Saluna, who had made her way out of the broken building remnants.

"Shall we continue?" Vegeta asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" Saluna charged, and the Saiyans were quickly caught in another deadly sparring match. Punches and kicks were exchanged, and it didn't take long for Vegeta to realize that Goku spoke the truth about his mate's power level. As the fight continued, it became apparent that Saluna's power was indeed dropping. The more Vegeta felt it, the more he pushed forward, sensing that an end was near. Saluna was a strong, powerful, and extremely gifted fighter, but she did not have the battle-hardened stamina that the Prince possessed. Vegeta picked up the pace, and began landing several critical blows to the younger girl. Saluna jumped backwards, putting some distance between them. Vegeta took a moment to fully examine the extent of the injuries that he had inflicted, not that the Prince was without his own battle scars. He didn't give his mated more than a few seconds before he made another move. He disappeared and reappeared behind the girl, and locked her in a bear hug, making sure her hands were out in front of her.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She snarled. "Let me go!" Saluna struggled against the Prince's hold, but to no avail. Vegeta tightened his grip and looked over towards Goku, but the younger Saiyan was already on the move. In a matter of seconds, Goku was in front of Saluna, and in one fluid motion, the bangles Bulma created were securely fastened around the girl's wrists. Goku took a step back, and Vegeta relaxed his grip enough for his mate to break free. Saluna jumped away from both men, and gave them death stares as she faced them. Goku and Vegeta watched her expectantly, involuntarily holding their breath. Saluna made a move to attack but stopped dead in her tracks, and her golden aura suddenly dissipated.

"What the hell?" she said, confusion etched on her face. She looked down at her hands, and she tried to call her power back, but she found that she couldn't. She tried again, but was met with the same results. She attempted a few more times, but she was only getting that same feeling of her energy being pulled from her body. Saluna glanced at her wrists and saw the metal gleaming in the sun, and it clicked together. She desperately tried to pull the bangles off her wrists, but found the task impossible. Vegeta's voice floated over to her ears, causing her to look up.

"You might as well stop trying," the Prince said, walking towards the girl and dropping out of his Super Saiyan form. "You're not going to be able to get them off."

"What the hell did you do to me," Saluna whispered venomously. Vegeta looked her directly in the eyes, and he could see fear mixed in with her anger. He stopped in front of her, and the younger Saiyan made a desperate attempted to throw a punch at his face, but the Prince caught it easily in her weakened state. He pulled her towards him, and spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. Saluna stiffened as hard as a board, waiting for what she was sure would be the end of her life. Instead she felt his warm breath on her ear.

"This is for your own good, Little One. When I get you back, you will see that." And with that, all Saluna felt was a stabbing pain on the side of her neck, and she was thrown in to total blackness.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **There you go guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Another chapter will be coming soon, I promise!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this next chapter put out. Life got in the way. This chapters shorter than normal, but I just wanted to get it out. I really hope you guys enjoy it.**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 24

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna growled as she struggled against the restraints that held her to the wall. Her frustration grew with every attempt and failure. The young Saiyan released an agitated groan as she allowed herself to slump to the floor. She was bound at the wrists with just enough slack for her to sit, but there was no room for anything else. She sighed, pulled her knees to her chest, and placed her forehead against her knees. Saluna's body was sore, battered, and bruised. She lifted her head slightly and examined her hands. Her once smooth skin was rattled with cuts and dried blood. The Saiyan sighed and lowered her head back down.

"Why didn't he just kill me?" Saluna groaned. "I'm sure it would be better than what ever than monster has planned…"

"I'm not the monster in this situation." Saluna looked up, and got to her feet as quickly as possible. A low growl rumbled in her throat as she glared at the Saiyan Prince, who now stood in the doorway of her cell.

"Leave us," Vegeta commanded to someone outside the cell. Saluna heard the sounds of retreating footsteps, and Vegeta waited until they were gone before fully entering the cell. The younger Saiyan rose to her feet, and put herself in a defensive position, and waited for him to make the first move.

"Relax," the Prince said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Not gonna happen," Saluna snarled. Vegeta came forward until he was directly in front of her. His eyes bore into hers, and the girl, despite feeling uncomfortable, refused to look away. Vegeta searched her face, looking for some sign that his mate was still in there. He narrowed his eyes, and frowned slightly as he looked at the injuries that he inflicted on her beautiful face, but a scowl quickly took over as he saw the faint scars that were no doubt inflicted by space tyrant. Saluna finally allowed her unease to take over, and she shifted her head away. Vegeta, seeing the motion, place a hand under the girl's chin, and forced her to look back at him.

"What the fuck did he do to you?" the Prince muttered.

"He saved my life," Saluna growled, instantly knowing who the Saiyan was referring to. "He saved me from you!"

"Frieza has fed you a pack of lies."

"A pack of lies?!" Saluna spat, her anger growing. "I remember exactly what happened! You killed my people and my family. You beat me, and then forced yourself on me! You probably would have killed me too, if it weren't for Frieza sending his men to come rescue me!" The anger was beginning to consume the young Saiyan, and she began to visibly shake.

"No, none of that is true," Vegeta emotionlessly said. "He's found a way to manipulate your memories. Your people and family are here."

"Liar!" Saluna hissed. "Just kill me and be done with it!"

"No," Vegeta said sternly.

"If you don't, then I promise you that I will kill you as soon as I break out of here," the young girl growled dangerously, "and I will break out of here."

"And I promise you that I will bring you back to us. You are my mate, and I refuse to allow Frieza to keep his control of you," Vegeta released his hold on the girl's chin, and spun on his heels. As he was walking out of the room, Saluna's barely audible voice reached his ears.

"Mate? That is ridiculous! I would slit my own throat and jump off a cliff before I would allow that to happen!" Vegeta said nothing in response as he left the cell. Once the door closed, Saluna slumped back to the ground, trying to figure out how she was going to make good on her threats.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyan Prince stood in the throne room, staring out the window, and lost in his own thoughts. He was vaguely aware of voices coming from behind him. His mind kept replaying what his mate had said, the lies that Frieza was passing off as her memories. He now knew what the delusion was, but he needed to figure out how to break through them. Vegeta thoughtfully placed him hand under his chin. Being caught in his own internal dialogue, the Prince failed to hear that he was being addressed.

"Vegeta."

"What?" the Prince snapped. He turned around to see it was his father addressing him. The friends and family of his young mate watched him expectantly, which only fueled the Prince's agitation.

"What is your plan?"

"I don't know," Vegeta said softly, folding his arms across his chest. "The web of lies that Frieza wove in her mind runs deep. It's not going to be easy."

"Let me talk to her," Charm spoke up suddenly. Vegeta raised his eyebrow as he examined the blonde.

"And what makes you think that you could get through to her?"

"She's my best friend since we were kids."

"I don't think it's a good idea right now," Goku said, earning a shocked look from the girl.

"What? Why the hell not?" Charm snapped.

"You said it yourself, Charm. You said you have a lot of anger towards her, and I don't think you'll be able to keep it in check."

"Of course I have anger!" Charm exclaimed. "She killed my brother, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to help bring her back!" Anger was beginning to shine in the girl's eyes, and the Prince studied her carefully.

"No," Vegeta said finally. "Not yet at least. She is my mate, and I will do whatever I need to get through to her." Charm made a sound of protest, earning a glare from the Prince, but it was Rhinoa who stepped in.

"Charm," the raven-haired girl said, "just let it go for now. Come on, let's go for a walk." Charm sighed in defeat, recognizing that she had no chance of winning. She turned her back on the group, and headed for the door with Rhinoa following behind her.

"I know how Charm feels," Bulma said. "It's hard to be expected to sit back and do nothing, especially when it comes to someone we all care about." The Prince turned his back on the group and uncrossed his arms. He tightly clenched his fists as he became lost in his thoughts again. The King, seeing his son's distraction, addressed the group.

"We will take this is stride," King Vegeta said, commanding the room. "The first step was to capture Saluna; that has been done. The next stop is bringing her back to us. For now, however, I think it would be best for everyone to return to their duties, and deal with things as the come up. My son will focus on Saluna. Saruka, Kessoro, and Kakarot, stay behind." The King turned his back on the group as a way of dismissal. Footsteps and the sound of the door opening and closing signaled the room was empty, except for King and Prince, and the three named Saiyans.

"Saruka, Kessoro," King Vegeta said, turning back around to face them, "I want one of you stationed outside of Saluna's cell at all times. I don't want any mishaps. Keep a close eye on her. Do not let anyone near her that is not specifically authorized to be there by myself or Vegeta."

"As you command, Sire," Saruka bowed her head respectfully, and her twin followed suit.

"Kakarot," the King turned his attention towards the Goku. "You are to assist my son with whatever he needs. You know Saluna quite well, and I believe you may be of great assistance."

"I'll do whatever I have to," Goku quickly agreed. "I've known her since she was a kid, and that girl is not the Starr that we all know and love."

"Kakarot," the Prince suddenly spoke up, turning to face the younger Saiyan. "Keep the blonde girl away from my mate. I don't trust her to do as I say. I don't trust her to not find a way to get near Saluna, and the last thing I need is someone setting her off. Keeping her contained is precarious as it is, and I will not take any unnecessary risks."

"Don't worry, I'll keep Charm away from her."

"Make sure of it," Vegeta demanded, giving Goku a pointed look. Goku nodded his head, and the room fell in to silence.

"Has anyone considered the mental state Saluna may be in once we get her back?" Kessoro spoke up, breaking the minutes long quiet.

"We will deal with that when the time comes," the King responded. "Just focus on the task at hand. Now go." The twins bowed to the royals, and Goku nodded his head. The group of three left the throne room, leaving father and son alone. Rather than speak, the Prince opted to leave the room himself. He headed towards his training room, deeply lost in his thoughts, and wracking his brain to figure out a way to bring his mate back.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna's body was physically exhausted, but her mind was racing. Vegeta's words kept replaying in her mind, and while her stomach turned at the thought, she couldn't stop a place deep in the back of her mind from wondering if there was any truth. She didn't know why the place existed, and the young Saiyan groaned in agitation and shifted her eyes towards the door. The last several days she had been accompanied by a set of Saiyans, twins from what she gathered. Today's guard was the male that he had beaten to a bloody pulp and nearly killed. She narrowed her eyes as he stood with his back to the door, making a definitive point of ignoring her. She looked down at her wrists that were sitting on her lap, and examined the bangles that glistened dimly in the low lights. Saluna shifted her eyes back towards Kessoro, and smirked slightly.

"You seem to have healed up pretty well from when I kicked your ass," the girl said in an icy tone. She was feeling bored, and wanted to see if she could irritate him, and he seemed to somewhat take her bait.

"More than I can say about you," he replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Let me heal up and take these damn bracelets off, and we can go another round," Saluna snarled.

"Not going to happen, not unless the prince commands it."

"What a good little lap dog you must be," the girl spat venomously. "Do you always do exactly what your murderous master tells you to do?" Kessoro said nothing for a moment.

"The sooner your mind gets put right, the better," Kessoro said, before falling back in to a stony silence. Saluna realized the conversation was over, and retreated back in to her mind. She looked up in surprise when she heard a voice enter her mind.

'Saluna are you there?'

'Shavon?'

'What is going on down there? Frieza has grown angry with not knowing what is going on.'

'They took my scouter, broke the necklace, somehow managed to seal my power away, and I'm currently chained to a wall in a dungeon. I think I'm pretty fucked right now.'

'I'm going to find a way to help you out here. Just be ready for when it happens, and finish the task that was given to you.'

'Oh I will be, I promise you that!' Saluna's mind fell silent, and she leaned against the cold stone wall. She closed her eyes and a small smirk played on her lips.

~Soon enough I'll be out of her, and I will happily rip all of them a part. Shavon needs to hurry the hell up with whatever she's planning~

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta froze mid attack as the words echoed in his mind. The last thing he was expecting was to hear was his mate's voice, but she was there clear as day. Vegeta focused his mind on reaching out, but he was met with a wall. The wall, he noticed, had a different feel. Over the past weeks his mate's mind was essentially an impenetrable stone wall, but this time it seemed softer. The wall was still there, but the Prince could tell that the girl was sleeping. What was really nagging at the Prince's gut was that he distinctly heard the name 'Shavon'. Vegeta walked over to the control panel to shut the system down, feeling the weight of the intense gravity lift from his body.

"Who the fuck is Shavon?" the Prince growled out loud to the empty room.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're absolutely certain about what you heard?" the King asked, directing the question to his son.

"Without a doubt," Vegeta responded.

"Hmmm," was all the King offered as he glanced around the room. The meeting taking place was a closed session, with very few people in attendance. The King and Prince were joined by Goku and Saruka, and no one else.

"So, I assume the next is what are we going to do about this new development?" Saruka said, placing a hand her hip.

"I want to know who the Shavon person is, and what her connection to everything is," Goku said softly, almost to himself.

"I think we should, perhaps, let things play out and see where it leads," King Vegeta said after a moment.

"Meaning what?" Vegeta snapped at his father.

"Meaning," the King replied, "that we back off a little bit and see what this Shavon plans to do. Perhaps this person is the key to unlocking Saluna's mind. At the very least we can get some information out of her." The Prince growled in response.

"So be it, but this idea of yours had better not come back to bite us in the ass." Vegeta growled once more before turning on his heel. The Saiyan Prince decided that punching something was better than the current conversation, and, wisely, no one tried to stop him.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charm wandered through the palace gardens, trying to clear her head. The blonde's mind was going a mile a minute in an attempt to wrap her mind around all everything that had been going on. She wasn't lying when she told Goku she was angry. Charm felt a rage like she had never felt before, and when she thought about her brother, the girl's heart shattered. The hurt would quickly turn back to anger when she remembered that Starr snapped Zell's neck without a second thought, and then killed Squall and Seifer without blinking an eye. The same girl who nearly killed her own brother and was currently chained in palace jails.

' _You could reach her, break her free.'_

Charm froze mid-step as the words suddenly popped up in her head. Charm frowned as she heard the voice in her mind that was not her own.

' _You are the only one who could do it. You can break her free. You have to do it.'_

Charm turned and faced the direction she knew the holding cells were. The blonde felt herself starting walking again, almost without her conscious knowledge. Charm just felt the sudden urge to go see Starr. Despite Vegeta's orders to stay away, Charm decided to listen to the voice in her head, decided to believe that she was the only one who could get through to Starr. She didn't come across a single person on her walk to the dungeon, but with her mind in a slight haze, Charm didn't dwell on it. Before long she found herself in front of the only door that separated herself from her brother's killer. The blonde stepped over the slumped form of Kessoro lying in front of the door, thinking nothing of it, and entered the cell. The Saiyan looked up, and a sly smirk appeared on her face.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saluna sighed and closed her eyes, trying to attempt a few minutes of sleep in her uncomfortable, bound position. She had nearly succeeded, but she was quickly brought back to reality when she heard a loud thud, like a body hitting the floor. The Saiyan opened her eyes, and a smirk played on her lips as she saw the door swing wide and the blonde she recognized from Earth stepped in. Saluna looked at the girl and saw the foggy glossed over look in her eyes, and the Saiyan's smirk grew a little wider as she realized that the currently situation had Shavon's magic written all over it. Charm approached the bound Saiyan, and without a word, began to undo the chains around Saluna's wrists. The chains dropped to the floor, the sound echoing in the empty cell.

"I see Shavon came through," Saluna said. Charm gave no reaction. The Saiyan held up her wrists to the Earthling, the bangles glimmering dully in the low light. "Now, take these off." Charm did without question, and as soon as the bracelets hit the floor, the Saiyan's hand found the blonde's throat. Saluna watched as the traces of Shavon's magic faded.

"What the…?" Charm said, suddenly realizing where she was. Genuine fear showed on the pretty Earthling's face when she realized she was staring at her friend's face, and that said friend had her held by the throat.

"Thank you for releasing me," Saluna smirked again. "I promise I'll kill you quickly to repay you for this." Charm, from pure instinct, brought her knee up to Saluna's stomach. In her still injured and weakened state, released her grip. Charm knew the danger her friend still posed to her, and took the momentary distraction run out of the cell as fast as she could.

Within seconds the blonde her footsteps running behind her, and all she could think about was getting to Goku. She didn't understand how she came to be in the cell, didn't remember making the trip down there, but Charm knew that Starr was still stronger than her, and she had no intention of adding her name to the list of people killed by the Saiyan's hands. So Charm ran.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something's not right," Goku said suddenly, interrupting the status report his father was giving the King. The Prince snapped his attention to the younger man.

"Explain."

"I just felt Charm's ki flare up, but I can sense it's different from when she's fighting." Before anyone could respond, a scream ripped in to the room, floated up from the gardens outside the bay windows.

"That sounds like Rhinoa!" Bulma exclaimed, running over to the windows. "Oh my God!" Bulma looked horrified as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Without waiting for an explanation, Vegeta threw the glass doors open and looked at the scene unfolding on the grounds below.

Saluna, his beaten and battered mate, was standing over her best friend. One had was gripping the blonde's shirt collar, and the other was poised to make a killing blow. Rhinoa, obviously horrified, was collapsed on the ground mere feet away. Vegeta leapt off the balcony, landing on the ground next to Charm. He caught his mate's hand mid strike, and as he gripped her wrist, Saluna's eyes snapped up to him. The younger Saiyan's eyes filled with hate and loathing, and the mated Saiyan's became locked in a deadly staring contest.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I promise to try to get the next chapter posted soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello my lovely readers. I'm back with another chapter. I had some serious writers block with this chapter, and I kept changing things to try to make it flow better. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 25

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something's not right," Goku said suddenly, interrupting the status report his father was giving the King. The Prince snapped his attention to the younger man.

"Explain."

"I just felt Charm's ki flare up, but I can sense it's different from when she's fighting." Before anyone could respond, a scream ripped in to the room, floated up from the gardens outside the bay windows.

"That sounds like Rhinoa!" Bulma exclaimed, running over to the windows. "Oh my God!" Bulma looked horrified as she brought her hand up to her mouth. Without waiting for an explanation, Vegeta threw the glass doors open and looked at the scene unfolding on the grounds below.

Saluna, his beaten and battered mate, was standing over her best friend. One had was gripping the blonde's shirt collar, and the other was poised to make a killing blow. Rhinoa, obviously horrified, was collapsed on the ground mere feet away. Vegeta leapt off the balcony, landing on the ground next to Charm. He caught his mate's hand mid strike, and as he gripped her wrist, Saluna's eyes snapped up to him. The younger Saiyan's eyes filled with hate and loathing, and the mated Saiyans became locked in a deadly staring contest.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charm ran as fast as her feet would carry her, and each breath was starting to feel like an intense burning in her chest. She had run out of the dungeons, and out through the palace. She now was sprinting through the massive maze that was the palace gardens. Charm didn't dare glance over her shoulder, but she knew Saluna was hot on her heels. The Saiyan may still be injured, but damn was she still fast! The blonde's only thought was getting to Goku and fast. Charm let her feet carry her physically, but mentally she locked on to Goku's ki. She was about to jump up to take to the skies, until she was sliding forward, face first, on the rough gravel.

"Damnit!" Charm snapped, wincing from the sting of the ki blast that had hit her in the squarely in the center of her back. She got to her knees and turned to look back at the Saiyan. Saluna stood with her feet apart, a murderous look planted on her face. Charm rose to her feet as the Saiyan's voice rang out.

"You stupid little bitch," she snarled. "I was going to give you the gift of a quick death, but not anymore. Now I am going to take my time and enjoy ending your life." Saluna lunged for Charm, but the blonde was ready for her. Charm twisted to the side, evading Saluna's grasp. She began to throw punches at the Saiyan's side, taking advantage of the momentary distraction. Charm landed several hard blows, but the advantage was short lived. The Saiyan roared in anger as Charm threw another fist towards her. Saluna grabbed the blonde's hand before it made contact. She twisted the Earthling's arm in a single, fluid motion, and held it firmly behind her back. With Charm restrained, Saluna released her own barrage of punches, nailing Charm in the kidneys and back until the girl cried out in pain, blood spitting up from her mouth. Saluna snarled, pushed the blonde away, and phased out. Before Charm could catch her bearings, the Saiyan reappeared in front of her. Even in her much-weakened state, the Saiyan was stronger than the Earthling ten-fold. Saluna began viciously assault Charm, growling in anger as she went. Saluna paused for a moment, allowing Charm to weakly fall to her knees. Saluna looked at the blood that splotched the blonde beauty's face and clothes.

"Do it," Charm snapped, spitting more blood out in to the ground. "Kill me, just like you killed my brother, and Squall, and Seifer. Put me out of my misery, because I can't stand the sight of you!"

"Pathetic," Saluna growled, stepping up to Charm. She reached down with her left hand and grabbed the blonde by the shirt collar, lifting her up slightly. "You are a sorry excuse for a warrior, and maybe if you and your friends had chosen a better race to ally yourselves with, then you none of you would have to die. You sided with Vegeta, so you must die!" Charm narrowed her eyes, and gave the Saiyan a hard look, refusing to show any fear to the girl in front of her.

"You'll be doing me a favor," the blonde whispered harshly. "I don't care if you're some brainwashed mental case, things are already seriously fucked up."

"As you wish," Saluna emotionlessly said. Before any other words could be spoken, a sudden scream ripped through the air. The Saiyan and Earthling both shifted their eyes in the same general direction. An evil grin spread on Saluna's face as her onyx eyes found the dark brown pair that belonged to Rhinoa. The Saiyan's grin widened as she observed the look of terror on the other girl's face.

"Oh, don't worry," Saluna cooed without any hint of emotion, "I'll give you my attention once I'm done with this one." To add to the threat, Saluna used her free hand to fire a small ki blast at the raven-haired girl's feet. Rhinoa yelped in surprise as she fell backwards and landed on her backside. The Saiyan turned her attention back to the blonde still held in her grasp. She raised her first, preparing to strike. Saluna studied the Charm for just a moment before she let her fist fly. The Saiyan was mere inches from making connecting, but she was suddenly stopped. Saluna growled in anger when she saw the Saiyan Prince had a grip on her wrist. Saluna glared at Vegeta, her growl deepening, and Charm slipped out of the Saiyan's grip.

"Go," Vegeta snapped at the blonde. Charm didn't need to be told twice. She quickly scurried away and headed straight to Goku waiting on the sidelines. Saluna kept her eyes locked on the prince, refusing to back down. The Prince held her stare, not allowing any emotion to show in his onyx eyes.

"Let me go!" Saluna hissed venomously.

"Not a chance. Kakarot," Vegeta snapped at Goku, not daring to take his eyes off his mate for even a moment. "Take the blonde to the medical wing."

"On it," Goku responded.

"The rest of you- no one follow me on pain of death," the Saiyan Prince commanded to his underlings still standing up on the balcony. No one uttered a word, and Vegeta took it as a sign of understanding. Without warning he took off in to the sky, dragging the younger Saiyan by her wrist. Once he was certain they were out of view, Vegeta shifted his hold on his mate, and pulled her close to him. Saluna growled in anger as she was suddenly pressed up against him, her back to Vegeta's front. The girl struggled to break free of the Princes grip, but she found it to be of no use.

"Quit struggling, girl," Vegeta growled into her ear. "Or else I may accidently drop you."

"Go right ahead!" Saluna snarled in response. "Get your filthy fucking hands off of me! I'd rather fall to my death than feel you touching me."

"Enough!" Vegeta snarled angerly, with enough force that the girl decidedly kept her mouth shut for the time being. Vegeta continued flying until the jade forest came in to view.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Saiyans landing on the ground, and Saluna felt herself being abruptly released. She stumbled forward a couple of steps on impact, and quickly surveyed her surroundings. The girl was trying to formulate a plan in her mind when Vegeta's voice cut through the silence.

"Don't bother trying to fight me or flee. You won't get very far. You are too weak to do either."

"If you brought me out here to kill me, then just fucking do it already!" Saluna spun her heels to face the Prince. She narrowed her eyes and darkly growled.

"I'm not going to kill you, little one," Vegeta responded. "I am going to make you remember who you are." Saluna bared her teeth and charged at the Prince in response. Despite being at only a fraction of her strength, she attacked like her life depended on it. Saluna threw punch after punch, all which were easily blocked and dodged by Vegeta. The girl growled in annoyance as it become abundantly clear that the Prince wasn't even trying. Annoyance turned to anger, and Saluna roared out in frustration. Saluna threw her knee up, aiming for Vegeta's stomach, but found an empty space. The Prince phased out and reappeared behind the girl. He wrapped one arm around the girl's neck in a chokehold and reached for her tail with the other. Saluna, sensing what he was attempting, snarled and threw a hard elbow behind her. Vegeta grunted at the contact, and the younger Saiyan slipped out of his grip.

"This is pointless, little one," the Prince said, standing back up to his full height.

"What's pointless is all this stupid talking!" Saluna snarled, facing towards him and squaring off. "I don't care if it kills me! I will bring you down and avenge my family!"

"You are beyond misguided Saluna. Your family is here. Frieza has completely twisted your mind."

"Shut up!" Saluna hissed. "Lord Frieza saved my life! He saved me from you!"

"That piece of shit lizard messed with your head and planted false memories!" Vegeta snapped back, anger beginning to shine through. "He kidnapped you and tortured you until you broke! And when you finally did, he gave you false ideas and set you loose on the people you care about! He had you murder your friends! You nearly killed your own sister! Snap out of it Saluna! You are stronger than this!" Saluna roared in anger, but before she could say anything, the girl found herself hard-pressed up against a tree. She snarled dangerously as she felt the Prince up against her front with zero room to move. Saluna tried to push his off, but her effort was in vain. Vegeta reached up and gripped the younger Saiyan's chin.

"I will not allow you to continue being under Frieza's control." The prince muttered in to the girl's ear. "You are my mate, whether you remember it or not, and we are not leaving this forest until you are back on the side you belong on." Saluna's growl was suddenly cut off as she felt a sharp pain radiate throughout her body. Vegeta sank his canines into the base of the girl's neck, cutting in to the scar he had previously given her. Saluna cried out in pain as she struggled to pull away, but Vegeta's grip on her was too strong. Her knees began to buckle as she became lightheaded. She felt her blood run down her neck, but the Saiyan Prince refused to unlatch himself from her. He bit down harder and pushed her back more against the tree once he felt the shift in her posture. Saluna whimpered as she suddenly felt a ripping sensation course through her mind.

Saluna's pain was replaced but a wave of nausea as the tearing of her mind continued. Duel versions of the same events began playing in her head. The girl whimpered again as a nausea gave way to a pounding in her head. She heard two voices battling for dominance in her mind. One belonged to Shavon, fighting for superiority, against the other she knew to be the prince's. Both were trying to pull her in opposite directions, but only one began to grow increasingly stronger. With a final cry of pain, the girl slammed a mental wall up, completely shutting out of one the painful voices

Starr Reku blinked her eyes as realization hit her, and it hit her hard. She let out a chocked sob as events from the past weeks came flooding back to her. Images of battle with Zarbon came racing back, followed by the painful torture sessions and the humiliation of her body being violated over and over again. The knowledge of what she did to her friends and family hit her like a ton of bricks being hurled all at once. Tears sprung up in her eyes as another sob escaped from her throat. Vegeta felt the total change in the girl's posture, and he slowly released himself from her soft flesh. He pulled his face away from her neck and shifted his eyes to her face. The prince nearly sighed in relief as she saw the recognition in the young girl's eyes, but there was something else there as well. His mate's onyx eyes held shame and pain, and the sudden wave of emotion coming through the neglected bond nearly knocked him backwards. Vegeta held his ground, and his kept his body tightly up against his mate's.

"Vegeta," Starr croaked out, a pained sob coming from her as her body lost its strength. "What have I done!" The younger Saiyan collapsed into her mate, and Vegeta shifted his body, allowing him to scoop the girl up into a cradling hold. Starr buried her head in to the prince's shoulder, and all Vegeta could do was hold her as the tears continued to flow. After a time, the girl became silent. Exhaustion took its toll of the Saiyan's body, and she allowed the darkness to claim her. Vegeta looked down at his now unconscious mate, carefully observing the numerous faded scars the now marred her once smooth skin. Without a word, he rose up off the ground, and began to fly back towards the palace.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight nearly blinding her. She stifled a sob as the dreaded memories of her horrendous deeds slammed back in to her. The girl rolled over on to her side and pulled the heavy blanket up to her chin as she curled up in to the fetal position. She heard the sound of the door hissing open, followed by footsteps, and then the sinking of the bed as someone sat. Starr refused to acknowledge the arrival of the Prince, and instead chose to close her eyes. After a few moments, Vegeta spoke.

"Saluna," Vegeta said, reaching his hand out to touch the girl's shoulder. Starr recoiled at his touch.

"Don't," she whispered meekly. "Please don't." Vegeta pulled back his hand, unsure of how to direct the conversation. The prince was at a loss of words at the situation. He knew he did what he had to do to bring his mate back, but he was dumbstruck on how to deal with the aftermath.

"Saluna," Vegeta tried again. "You are back where you belong, at my side. We have to get you back in proper shape." The prince realized he said the absolute wrong thing when his mate growled.

"Proper shaped?" Starr snarled, sitting up. A fierce anger was gleaming in her eyes. "I was raped over and over and over again! I was tortured within an inch of my life, just to be healed and go through it all over again! I can't show my face to anyone! I'm in no condition to fight! I'd be better off dead! I killed some of my best friends in cold blood! I murdered Squall, Zell, and Seifer! I nearly killed Gohan and Saria! My own brother almost died because of me! Death is no less than what I deserve for my crimes!"

"Enough!" Vegeta growled. "Those crimes do indeed deserve death as a punishment, but those crimes do not belong to you! Frieza will die for it! He will die for everything that has happened, and he will suffer for daring to touch my mate!" An uncomfortable silence fell up the room.

"What am I supposed to do, Vegeta?" Starr said softly, her anger disappearing. Starr was feeling completely defeated. She slumped forward, pulling her knees up to her chest, and rested her forehead on top of the soft blanket. "How can I face everyone after everything I did?"

"You have to be strong," the Prince responded. "Frieza already broke you once. Do not allow him to win again by being unable to rebound. Your friends will fine."

"I'm not so sure," Starr whispered. "I killed Zell. The way Charm looked at me… I don't think she'll ever forgive me…" Tears threatened to surface in the girl's onyx eyes. Vegeta shifted and moved closer to Starr. To her surprise, the Prince grabbed the girl by her shoulders, and gently pulled her in to his chest. This time Starr didn't recoil at his touch. She took a deep breath and slowly released it as she relaxed slightly against Vegeta. The Prince wrapped his arms around the girl protectively.

"Give it time, Saluna. It won't be easy, but the others will come around. Until then, focus on recovering. We need to kill Frieza for what he has done. I promise you, as your mate, I will kill the mother fucking lizard. He's as good as dead." Starr said nothing as she nuzzled her head in to Vegeta's chest.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How did this fucking happen?!" Frieza shrieked, his terrifying energy sending powerful waves through the room. "How the fuck did the stupid monkey break her free of your mind control! You told me you had her completely under! Explain this now!" Frieza scream out in anger.

"L-Lord Frieza, I-I-I don't know," Shavon stammered. "I-It doesn't make any sense. I-I had her mind completely under my control."

"Clearly that was not the case!" Frieza snarled. "Find a way to fix it! I cannot allow the two of them to team back up against me!" Frieza screamed out again and raised his pointed finger. With no warning, the tyrant sent an energy beam through the heart of an unsuspecting worker. The unfortunate soul crumpled to floor.

"Consider that a warning," Frieza said threateningly, spinning towards the door with his tail flickering in agitation behind him. "and clean that trash off my floor before it stains something." Shavon released the breath she'd been holding as the door closed signaling Frieza's departure. She shakily took in a breath as she tried to steady her shaking hands.

"How did he do it?" Shavon said out load. "How did Vegeta break my hold? I have to get her back, or else Frieza is going to kill me!" Shavon shook her head, and quickly walked out of the room. She had work to do, and very little time to do it. Failure meant losing her life, and that simply wasn't an option.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr sighed nervously as she stood on the balcony of the bedroom. For the last week she had been refusing to leave the room , and she also refused to see anyone other than Vegeta. While the Prince was being unusually understanding of Starr's situation, she knew he was growing impatient with her hesitation to leave the room. She was doing a solid job of keeping him out of her mind, which only added to his frustration. Starr sighed again as she surveyed the garden below her.

"Baby steps," she muttered to herself. The girl took a break and jump off the balcony, landing on the soft path below. Starr looked in both directions and, once she was satisfied she was alone, she began to jog. She was getting lost in her own head after jogging for a while and didn't see the blonde round the corner in front of her. Starr skidded to a halt a mere five feet in front of her. Charm looked up, suddenly realizing who was there, and her face darkened considerably. The Saiyan look at the Earthing with an unease, not knowing how the blonde would act towards her. Charm turned and began walking towards the Saiyan. Starr stood her ground and didn't bother to block or duck as the Earthling threw a hard punch at her face. Starr's head snapped to the side, and a thin line of blonde drew from the corner of her mouth. The Saiyan slowly turned her face back towards the blonde, emotionless onyx eyes staring in to furious blue ones.

"How could you fucking do it?" Charm snarled. "How could you kill them?! Squall… Seifer… my brother…." Starr stood there saying nothing, which only fueled Charm's anger more.

"You're not going to say anything?" the blonde growled as another person joined the commotion.

"Charm, stop!" Goku said, putting him in between the girls. "This isn't helping anything!"

"I don't care, Goku! And how can you defend her? How the hell can you forgive the person who almost killed your son!"

"I didn't say I forgave her, and who knows if I'll ever be able to," Goku snapped back, "but this, right now, isn't helping anything!" Goku's words hit Starr in the gut like a ton of bricks. She had known the recovery road wouldn't be easy, but actually hearing that her mentor speak the words cut deep. She pushed up off the ground before any could stop her, and she hurtled herself through the sky towards the one person who didn't hate her. Starr landed on the grass in front of the gravity chamber, and the door opened as she approached. Vegeta stood in the doorway, arms crossed, slightly surprised that he had sensed his mate out of their room.

"What is it?" Vegeta growled.

"I need to punch something," Starr snapped, angrily walking towards the older Saiyan. Vegeta stepped aside and allowed her access.

"Yes, you clearly do." The Prince closed the door, sealing the two Saiyans in the room together.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **As always, please tell me what you think! I've already started on the next installment, so I'm hoping to have that out soon!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Just a quick reminder:**

 ***blah* is Vegeta**

 **~blah~ is Starr**

Chapter 26

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr closed her eyes and focused on her surroundings. She felt the sparring bots before they released the balls of energy. The blast hurtled towards her, and with her eyes closed, the Saiyan easily dodged out of the way. More blasts were fired, and Starr continued to dance around them, even with the weight of the increased gravity pulling on her body. She gracefully leapt around the bots, pressing the hidden buttons, and turning them off one by one. Starr stood in the center of the gravity room, even breaths came from her, and she slowly opened her eyes. They Saiyan looked at the bots frozen in mid air, bots that Bulma created for her while she kept herself in self-imposed isolation. Another week had passed since her confrontation with Charm, a week since Goku's words had cut her deep. She sought refuge in the gravity chamber and had taken to locking herself in every day since, going in before the sun was up and leaving after the sun had long disappeared. Vegeta sparred with her, but the last few days she'd been alone since he'd been called away to deal with things with his father. She lowered her head and sighed deeply.

"I guess it's time to head back." Starr walked over to the control panel and pressed a few buttons. The gravity machine whirred, and the Saiyan felt the increased gravitational force released its grip on her. She spun on her heals and headed towards the door. It opened, and she stepped out in to the cool air of night. Starr lifted her head, closed her eyes, and breathed deeply. The scent of the night, the grass, and the palace gardens filled her nose and helped calm her anxious nerves. That's one emotion she had become very familiar with other that last couple weeks- anxiety. She did her best to hide it, but in the back of her mind she knew things were far from over. The Saiyan very clearly could remember how Frieza looked at her, like she was a prized possession, and Starr knew that he wasn't going to just let her go so easily. Starr felt it in her soul that he was going to come back to her, and the thought scared the shit out of her. Despite all Vegeta's promises and attempted words of encouragement, she was terrified of the tyrant. The Saiyan's once perfectly smooth body was now marred by numerous scars from injuries from the torture sessions. As the girl thought about it, her right hand gripped her left forearm, and she could feel the raised skin that was the result of a knife in Zarbon's hand.

"No," Starr groaned as wave of nausea hit her as she tried to block the memories. She took another breath and tried to clear her mind, forcing the dark thoughts back in to the box she created for them. The sick feeling passed, and the Saiyan opened her eyes. She released her breath and began to walk back towards the palace. When she got closer, Starr floated up and landed gracefully on the balcony of her room. Well Vegeta's room, but he had her belongings moved in since they were mated, as he put it. She pushed the doors open and stepped inside to an empty room. The Prince hadn't returned from what ever it was his father had him doing. Starr stripped out of her training clothes, and headed towards the bathroom, pointedly ignoring the full-length mirror as she walked by it. A hot shower was something she was in need of.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How is she doing?" King Vegeta asked, lounging in his chair. The Prince stood across from him, arms folded.

"As well as can be expected," he responded. "She's taken to locking herself up and training. Can't really say I blame her for not wanting to be around anyone." At that he glared at Charm, but the blonde returned the look, refusing to back down. The defiance from the Earthling was agitating the Saiyan Prince.

"I'm not going to apologize," Charm said flatly. "She deserved it."

"Stay away from her, or you'll deserve what I decide to give you," Vegeta growled back in challenge. Charm rolled her eyes and looked away.

"She murdered my brother, and I don't really care about the circumstances right now."

"Much worse was done to her," Vegeta snarled. "If you pull some shit like that again, if you approach her like that again, I will personally blast you in to another dimension."

"Enough," the King waved his hand in dismissal. "As much as I would like to continue to give Saluna space, that is a luxury we do not have. We need to deal with Frieza. He went through all the trouble of capturing and turning her in the first place, so I highly doubt he will just let her go so easily."

"Agreed," Saruka said, speaking up for the first time. "Saluna needs to rejoin us so we may formulate plans to deal with this." The King remained silent for a moment, while a scowl was plastered to his son's face.

"Vegeta, you are to bring her to the morning meal tomorrow," King Vegeta directed his son. "No excuses. Earthling," Charm was now being spoken to, "you will be there, but you watch what you say and who you say it to. Is that clear?" Charm gave a curt nod of understanding.

"Are we done here?" Prince Vegeta impatiently asked. Without waiting for a response, he briskly turned and stalked out of the room. He searched through the bond for Starr and found that she was in their room. Soon enough he was in front of the door and entered his bed chambers. He glanced over at the bed, and found his mate lying face down, naked and breathing evenly, asleep. Vegeta stripped out of his gi, took a quick shower, and after pulling on a pair of loose pants, climbed in bed himself. The Prince rolled over on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow to give himself a better look at her back. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and he visually traced a long scar that now resided along the center of her back. He growled softly as he mentally renewed his vow to make Frieza pay for the crimes against Starr. The younger Saiyan moaned lightly in her sleep and began to visibly shake. Vegeta reached over and placed a hand on his mates back as she began to lightly whimper. Upon the contact, Starr's eyes snapped open and she flipped over, effectively pinning the Prince on his back with her fist poised to strike. Starr growled fiercely, not registering her surroundings.

"Saluna," Vegeta growled just as forcefully, grabbing her fist in his own hand. Starr blink her eyes a few times, breathing heavily, and slowly realizing where she was. She closed her eyes and tried to take control of her ragged breaths. After a few moments of silence, the girl opened her eyes and looked at her mate.

"Sorry," she muttered. She realized the position she was in, straddling the prince, and tried to move herself off him. Vegeta held firm, despite Starr's sound of protest. The Prince moved his free hand to the back of the girl's neck and pulled her down closer to him.

"Vegeta," Starr lightly growled in warning. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"You are my mate," he growled back. "I told you I would not allow anyone else to touch you. Never again. You are mine."

"Someone else already did," Starr snarled back. "I feel so disgusted by it."

"That was not on you. I will take the greatest pleasure in ripping their heads off one by one. You need to trust me."

"I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore," Starr muttered, looking away. "No one trusts me, not that I can blame them." Vegeta shift his hand and grabbed the girl under the chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't worry about them. I am the only one you should be concerning yourself with." Vegeta sat up to bring his face closer to Starr's. "If you can get over this part, then everything else will be easy." With that, Vegeta captured the girl's mouth with his own. The Prince felt the resistance, but he refused to let go. After a few moments, Starr relaxed, and allowed herself to let him in. Vegeta deepened the kiss, and exploratory turned in to hunger as the girl began to forcefully kiss him back. The Prince wrapped his tail around his mate's waist, and released her fist, allowing her to dig her hands into his hair. Vegeta used his now free hand to reach down to Starr's tail. He began to slowly stroke it and his mate began to purr deep in her throat. Vegeta felt the shiver run through her body, and he took the momentary distraction to break the kiss and flip her over on to his back. Starr looked up at him with lust filled eyes, but Vegeta still saw the pain and hesitation hidden in the black depths.

"You really don't blame me?" she asked slowly. The Prince studied her carefully for a moment.

"If there's anyone here who knows what that fucker is fully capable of, it's me," Vegeta growled in response. "I have suffered at his hands, and I how much he loves watching warriors break. I do not blame you at all. You held on longer than most ever do." Starr's face lightened slightly.

"I have two requests."

"And they are?"

"I want to be the one to kill every single one of those assholes that touched me," Starr growled. "And when they're all dead, we kill Frieza together."

"I would not deny you that," Vegeta smirked, leaning his face back towards his mate's. "The second thing?"

"I want you to help me collect the Dragon Balls so I can fix what I've done."

"Consider it done." Vegeta purred in to Starr's ear. He began to trace the girl's ear and neck with his tongue. When he got to the base of her neck he smirked as his mate began to squirm beneath him. In a flash the Prince's pants her gone, and he tightened his tails grip on Starr as he spread her legs open with his knee. Starr moaned as he slowly pushed himself inside of her.

"First things first," Vegeta growled huskily. "I intend to fully reclaim you, over and over again." Starr growled in anticipation, and that was all the encouragement the Prince needed.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr shifted uncomfortably on her feet as she faced the door to the King's Dinning Hall. She bit her lip nervously. In front of her, Vegeta turned when he felt her hesitation coming through their bond. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"I don't know if I can do this," Starr muttered, tugging the sleeve of her shirt.

"Knock it off, it's unbecoming of my mate," the Prince responded with annoyance in his voice.

"Easy for you to say," Starr growled. "You're not the one that tried to kill pretty much everyone in that room." Vegeta walked up to Starr and, in a rare display of public affection, wrapped his tail around the younger Saiyan's waist and pulled her close. Starr caught herself and put her hands on Vegeta's chest in surprise.

"One step at a time," Vegeta purred in to her ear. "Last night was progress, and I fully intend to continue that progress later." Starr shivered at his words and at the memory of the previous night.

"Fine, but you're sitting next to me!" Starr demanded in a challenging tone. Vegeta simply smirked in response, and quickly released his hold on the girl. In one fluid motion the Prince spun towards the door and pushed it open to reveal the room behind. Starr took a deep breath and followed her Prince as he entered. Starr felt all eyes on her as she approached the table that was covered with food. The Saiyan shifted her eyes as her father stood up and moved towards her.

"I'm glad to see you here, Saluna," he said. Starr nodded her head slightly and took her seat without saying a word. All her closest friends and family were present, but the young Saiyan couldn't bear to look any of them in the eye. She could feel Goku, Bulma, and Charm watching her closely, and it only made her want to retreat in to the far corner of her mind. Vegeta gave a slight motion of his head and Keaton went back to his seat. The Prince gave the table a once over, and upon seeing Charm in the seat across from Starr gave her a warning look, before taking his own seat. He used to the bond to search Starr's feelings, and what he found was a whirlwind of emotions; guilt, hurt, anger, and sadness.

*Calm yourself, Saluna*

~I'm trying~

*Just get through this and we can go train*

~Fine, but I'm going to kick your ass~

*You can try*

Vegeta smirked at the last thought, but his attention was diverted as his father finally made an appearance. The King took his place at the head of the table.

"Good, everyone's here. Eat." At the command plates began to fill, all except for Starr. She stared at her empty plate and it did not go unnoticed. She felt a squeeze on her thigh that managed to break her out of her thoughts. She glanced at Vegeta and saw him watching her.

"Eat," the Prince commanded in a hushed tone that only reached the girl's ears. Starr slowly reached out and began putting food on her plate. While she began to slowly eat she lifted her eyes to observe the faces around her. Charm gave her a hard look before turning her head and avoiding any further eye contact. Goku frowned a little, which caused the younger Saiyan to look away. Further down the table she saw Bulma, and while the blunette gave a small smile, her eyes held a sadness and a slight distrust. Starr frowned and looked back at her plate. She refused to look at her family members, but her head snapped up when she heard the King say her name.

"Saluna, I trust you are on the mend."

"I guess," Starr replied softly. "One step at a time." King Vegeta nodded.

"We need to discuss what our next move will be," the King directed to the rest of the table.

"We can assume Frieza will make an appearance, or at least send one of his elites, once he realizes Saluna is no longer under his control," Saruka spoke up, stating the thought on everyone's mind. Starr shuddered at the thought, and try as she might, dark memories wormed their way to the forefront of her mind. Prince Vegeta, sensing the darkness, spoke up.

"It does not matter who he decides to send," he growled. "They will die a painful death by my hand, and there is a list of names that belong to Saluna to handle as she sees fit." Starr shifted her eyes to glance at the Prince and gave a small nod in response. She didn't dare look at any others for fear of the looks she might see.

"So be it," the King said. "Until that time, I do not want to take any unnecessary risks. Saluna, you are not to go anywhere alone. Do I make myself clear?" Starr gave a small sound of protest, but upon seeing the seriousness in the king's face, simply nodded in agreement. The last thing the Saiyan wanted was to be babysat by the people that she was convinced despised her, but she also knew that there would be no arguing it. Starr looked back at her plate and began to pick at it again. Conversations and planning continued, but it sounded like distant sounds as Starr's mind began to be overrun by her own thoughts. Vegeta slightly raised his eyebrow as he sensed the multitude of his mate's mind.

*What is it?*

~Nothing~

*Do not lie to me*

~After I can finally escape from this hell hole of a meal, I need to speak with Bulma~

*About?*

~I just want to talk to her~

*You're not going to tell me anything, are you? Fine, but I will be escorting you*

~I really don't like being babysat~

*If you have a problem with it, I can always order your brother to do it*

~What the fuck, Vegeta!~

*Watch your tone with me, Saluna. This isn't up for discussion. Either I take you, or I order someone else to. Take your pick*

~Grr, fine, you then~

*So be it*

~That was seriously a low blow…~

"You all know what needs to be done," the King's voice cut in, ending the mental conversation. "Take care of it." King Vegeta stood from the table and motioned for Bardock and Keaton to follow him. The men stood and obliged their king while the other diners, except for Starr, began to make their way out of the hall. Saruka stood with her brother, and the older female looked at her younger sister. Vegeta gave her a curt motion of his head, and she proceeded to leave the room at the sign of dismissal. The Saiyan Prince moved towards Bulma and pulled her aside. Hushed words were said, and the bluenette shifted her eyes towards Starr before giving a small nod. Bulma quickly left the room, leaving only Vegeta and Starr.

"Let's get this over with," Vegeta said looking over at his mate. Starr nodded, and followed Vegeta out of the hall.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr looked at the giant while door in front of her. Beside her Vegeta folded his arms impatiently. He looked at her expectantly and bobbed his head towards the door.

"Quit stalling, and let's go." Starr swallowed hard and nodded. She forced her anxiety to the back of her mind and willed her legs to move. The door opened as she neared, and the girl took a deep breath before entering the Lab. Vegeta stepped up behind his mate and Starr glanced back over her shoulder. The female Saiyan gathered her resolve and stepped in.

There were several Saiyans working at various stations. Starr looked across the way and saw the blue-haired scientist engaging in a conversation with Keaton and Bardock. The girl began nervously chewing on her bottom lip as her presence was slowly noticed by the others in the room. Eyes turned towards her, but a well-placed scowl and snarl by the Saiyan Prince forced all eyes to be averted. Back across the way, Starr's and Goku's fathers looked over at the noise. Bulma looked in the same direction as the elder Saiyans bowed their heads respectfully, and her eyes widened slightly when she saw Starr, but the young Saiyan had seen the brief facial change. Starr took a deep breath and forced her legs to move in the blunette's direction with the Prince following closely behind her. Stopping a few feet in front of trio, Starr cleared her throat.

"Umm…Bulma, can I talk to you for a minute… alone?" Starr asked, glancing at her father and Bardock. Bulma looked at Vegeta, who responded with the smallest of nods.

"Yeah… of course. This way." Bulma turned and began walking towards a set of glass doors. Starr followed, and after the Earthling pushed the simple doors open, the Saiyan found herself on a balcony overlooking the busy streets of the city below. Bulma closed the doors behind them, and faced the girl, waiting for her to speak.

"Bulma… I… I'm sure you don't really want to talk to me…." Starr said softly.

"Stop," Bulma interrupted, holding her hand up. "I know what you're going to say, and you don't need to say it. Just tell me what you need."

"I don't deserve it, but I need your help. I need you to make me something." Bulma nodded her understanding and listened to the Saiyan explain.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What was that all about?" Vegeta asked suspiciously as he escorted his mate back to their room.

"I told you, I just wanted to talk to her," Starr replied while keeping her head facing forward. Vegeta raised an eyebrow and tried to look inside her mind but found the younger Saiyan was keeping her thoughts carefully hidden. Vegeta growled in annoyance, and in the blink of an eye he had his counterpart pushed up against the wall with his hand wrapped around her throat. Starr gasped at the force, and fear began to cloud her eyes. Flashbacks of the never-ending pain filled days became all that she could see. Vegeta saw the terror flash across her eyes and felt it in the bond. The far away look on her face caused Vegeta to loosen his grip, but not entirely drop it.

"Saluna," the Prince said trying to reach her. To Starr, his voice was a faint whisper. All she could hear was Frieza's cruel laughter, and she could feel Zarbon's hands tearing in to her flesh. Nausea, an all too familiar feeling, crept through the girl's body.

"Saluna!" Vegeta said more forcefully, causing Starr to snap out of her own thoughts.

"What?" she replied meekly.

"Do not lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you blocking me with the bond?" Starr's anger began to rise at Vegeta's question, and in response she slapped the Prince's hand away from her neck.

"You don't have the right to see everything that's going on in my head!"

"Now is not the time for secrets, girl!" Vegeta snarled. "Not with all the shit that's going on!"

"There are some things that need to be kept private, Vegeta! I don't need someone digging around in my head. Enough bad shit happened that I don't need everyone knowing about!"

"I'm not everyone, Saluna. I am your mate, and what affects you also affects me."

"Oh my God!" Starr growled, unable to keep her anger in check any longer. "Seriously! I went through so much shit and I don't need to take any from anyone else!" Starr pushed Vegeta away from her and began storming down the corridor.

"Get back her, Saluna!" the Prince angrily yelled after her. Starr turned her head to look back, and Vegeta saw the anger shine brightly in her onyx eyes.

"Just leave me the hell alone, Prince Vegeta!" she spat out venomously. "You clearly don't understand what I'm going through!" The tone in Starr's voice caused Vegeta to halt mid-step and, as he walked her stomp down the hallways, he scowled knowing that her words were untrue. She was not the only one to suffer humiliation, pain, and suffering at the hands of the tyrant; She just didn't understand the true extent.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that this has literally taken a few months to write and post. I was having a hard time figuring out what to write. Plus, I was in Louisiana for month doing training, and I could have any of my electronics. No phone, no iPad, no lap top. It was horrible.**

 **Anywho….**

 **I wanted to use this chapter to kinda show what's going on in Starr's mind. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 27**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Searing pain ripped through her side, soon followed by the warmth of her blood. A foul laughter rang in her ears, finding joy in her misery. Another tear of flesh, another cackle, and Starr gasped for breath. Her body shook violently, causing the chain and shackles to creak above her, but the young Saiyan refused to cry out. She refused to give Zarbon the satisfaction of hearing how the pain was affecting her. Slowly Starr lifted her head and gave Zarbon a small smirk. Zarbon growled in agitation at the act of defiance._

 _"What is it going to take to break you, you damn monkey!"_

 _"More than what you've got," Starr cooed in response, earning another growl from the alien in response. He scowled as he approached the hanging Saiyan. In one quick motion, Zarbon's knife found it's way in to the girl's stomach._

 _"You are really starting to piss me off," Zarbon snarled, as he slowly twisted the blade._

 _"Good, I wouldn't want to make this enjoyable for you or anything," Starr spat back, refusing to wince against the pain. Zarbon growled again and yanked the knife roughly out of her sore flesh. Blood seeped out of the fresh wound, and the man looked at his handiwork. He roughly grabbed Starr's face and forced her to look at him._

 _"You are a stubborn and foolish girl. You will suffer many times over before this is done, but the result will still be the same." Zarbon released her, and before turning to leave the room, gave the girl a hard fist to the stomach. Starr waited until the door shut behind the man before she released the breath she was holding, and she allowed her pain to envelope her._

 _"Someone has to come for me soon… they have to…" Starr whispered aloud before allowing the pain to bring about a sweet darkness._

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Starr bit the inside of her cheek to stop from crying out as another energy beam ran through her. Frieza's high pitched laughter rang in her ears. A beam pierced her left thigh, then her right shoulder, with several more hitting a variety of places. The young Saiyan clenched her jaw and glared at the tyrant through defiant eyes. Frieza's laughter stopped, and it was quickly released by a nasty snarl. He wrapped his tail around her slender neck and squeezed tightly. Starr's lungs cried out for breath as her airway was sealed off. Black spots began to show themselves in her peripherals, but the girl fought to hang on. Frieza pulled the girl closer to himself._

 _"Tell me, does Vegeta cry out in your mind? Does he enjoy the agony you're being inflicted with? Does he relish in your pain?" The tyrant relaxed his tail grip slightly to allow the girl to speak._

 _"I wouldn't know. I haven't heard from him. He's probably sleeping," Starr snarled._

 _"There's that smart mouth of yours again," Frieza whispered venomously. "That mouth is something that must be squashed." With the flick of his tail, Frieza forcefully flung the Saiyan at the wall. Starr grunted on the impact the rattled her to her bones and slid to the floor. The girl painfully pushed herself up on her knees. She spit some blood out on the floor and lifted her eyes to glare at the space lord. Frieza snarled at the act of defiance, and his anger caused the young girl the to smirk in satisfaction at the small victory she claimed. Frieza snarled again and lifted his hand towards the girl._

 _"You try my patience, girl," he growled, a ball of energy forming in his hand._

 _"Then just kill me and be done with it then," Starr snarled back. A foul grin formed on Frieza's face._

 _"No," he whispered in an evil tone. "I'm not nearly done playing with you yet." The tyrant launched the ball of energy. It slammed in to the Saiyan's chest, but not with enough force to kill her. Starr hit the wall behind her, and before she faded in to unconsciousness, Frieza's high-pitched laughter reached her ears._

 _"Death is too easy for you and your monkey Prince."_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Starr lay on her bed, in tattered clothes, with her knees pulled to her chest. She squeezed her eyes tightly to fight against the tears that threatened to fall. The most recent assailant that Frieza sent in had left a few minutes prior, and the young Saiyan was left an emotional mess. Her body was racked with pain, and tried to keep the pain to herself, to keep it away from the bond. Starr was overcome by an intense feeling of shame and based on the pressure she was feeling in her mind, Vegeta felt it too. She quickly put a stronger mental block. The pressure disappeared, and Starr was once again alone in her pain and misery. The Saiyan curled up further and allowed her tears to finally flow._

 _"Someone has to be coming to get me," the girl whispered to herself. "Someone has to…"_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Day after day Starr suffered the cruel fate that she was forced to suffer. Her body and soul screamed in agony. Starr turned her head to the side to avoid looking at the man that was rocking her physically back and forth while she was shackled in a spread-eagle position. She refused to allow a single sound to escape her lips. The man, who's name she didn't care to know, roared out in climax and his heavy body pressed in to the Saiyan's. After a few moments, the stranger pulled himself off the girl, and Starr heard the door open and shut, and she was once again alone with her thoughts._

 _"Please…" Starr cried softy to the empty room while keeping the bond firmly blocked. "Please, someone help me… I can't take this much longer…"_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" _I think we need to move things up a notch," Frieza drawled in his high-pitched voice. Zarbon repositioned his undergarments and turned away from the strung-up girl. Starr hung limply, refusing to utter a single sound. Her enemies had figured out a way to break her down, but she held on to her stubborn pride, resisting the attempts to utterly destroyed her mentally and physically._

 _"Lord Frieza?" Zarbon questioned._

 _"Think about it, my dear Zarbon. She's been used like a cheap whore for weeks, yet she still refuses to break," Frieza explained. "I think I have the perfect idea. Go fetch Broly."_

 _"Broly, my Lord?"_

 _"Yes. I think a little display of my power is in order. Now go!" Frieza commanded. Zarbon bowed his head and quickly scurried out of the room. The tyrant turned to face the defenseless Saiyan. He approached her, roughly grabbed her neck, and forced the girl to look at him. Starr glared at him with hate filled eyes._

 _"I can't wait to kill you," she snarled hoarsely, and Frieza laughed in response._

 _"Big promised coming from a weak monkey, but let's see how strong you really are for this next chapter of this game. I'm sure Vegeta will enjoy it immensely." Starr snapped her eyes up in alarm at the tyrant's words. Frieza cackled at the look on the young Saiyan's face._

 _"Oh yes, my dear. It will be exactly what you think. I hope you're camera ready," Frieza laugh manically as two of his underlings ripped the Saiyan down out of her chains and dragged her from the room._

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Starr was strung up in an all too familiar position, but this time it was in the room she recognized from when she was first taken. She lifted her head slightly as the door opened and the Saiyan she knew as Broly entered the room, quickly followed by Frieza and Zarbon. Broly stopped in front of the girl and looked her up and down. Her torn clothing barely concealed her body, and Starr shifted her head in shame. Broly smirked as Frieza came to a stop next to him._

 _"Here is your reward for your fine work," Frieza said, motioning towards Starr. "I will allow you to have your way with the Prince's mate, but there is one condition. You will do it in front of the Prince himself." Broly smirked wickedly._

 _"I'd be honored, Lord Frieza." Broly move to position himself behind Starr, and the younger Saiyan began to involuntarily shake out of fear for what she knew was coming. Frieza stepped in front of the camera and motioned for the transmission to begin._

 _*Saluna?*_

 _~Vegeta, thank God! Please don't watch!~_

 _*Don't watch what?*_

 _~Please, I'm begging you~_

 _*You're not making any sense*_

" _Hello again, my dear Vegeta, it's been too long," Frieza's high pitched voice rang out. Starr lifted her eyes in alarm as Vegeta's face filled the giant screen in front of her. She looked at her mate with pleading eyes and saw as the Prince snarled as Frieza continued addressing him. Her eyes darted back and forth as she saw others in the background and heard her eldest sister snarl._

 _~Vegeta, please. Don't let them see. Please don't watch~_

 _"Get out," Vegeta snarled to the room behind him. "All of you, get out now!" Starr watched as the Prince's companions barely had time to scramble out of the room before she was suddenly filled with a horrible pain as Broly slammed himself in to her. He rocked her body with rough motions, and the girl released a strangled cry. Starr felt Vegeta's emotions race through the bond, and the young Saiyan hung her head in shame. She felt the yanking of her hair and she was suddenly being forced to look back at her mate. Tears welled up in her onyx eyes as she saw the mix of rage and despair flash in his own onyx pair._

 _~Vegeta…~_

 _*Saluna, I…*_

 _~I can't take it anymore. Forgive me~_

 _*This is not on you*_

 _~I just want it to be over~_

 _*Don't you dare give up! That is not who you are*_

 _~I'm sorry~_

 _Starr cried out in pain again as Broly's thrusts became harder and faster until he roared in climax. The younger Saiyan felt her hair released and heard the fury in Vegeta's voice. Her tears flowed freely, and the sound of Frieza's rang in her ears. Starr's body slouched forward, only being hung up by her chains. The Saiyan felt completely broken, and all she could do was retreat to the furthest depths of her mind. She allowed the darkness of despair and shame to swallow her whole, and the world around the tormented Saiyan faded away._

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

' _Kill them… Kill them all… It's what they deserve…. It's what_ HE _deserves… He wants to kill you, you know… You are a threat to him… always have been… and always will be… Protect yourself… align yourself with Frieza… He will help you… He will protect you… Do not trust the Saiyan Prince… He will betray you and kill you the first chance he gets…'_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _So much pain, so much agony… a fight? Yes, a fight, but against who? She was fighting alongside Goku, her mentor, against Zarbon. A punch to her stomach sent her flying. She blinked her eyes to clear the pain as she climbed to her knees, and when she reopened them a figure was crouched down next to her._

 _"Saluna, are you alright?" Her brother, Legace. "Get up! We must fight to save our people." The girl looked across the way and saw Vegeta stalking towards them with a murderous smirk plastered upon his face. As he advanced forward, everything went blurry, and suddenly she saw Zarbon as well. The double vision was making her head spin._

 _"Something's not right!"_

 _"What is it?" A combination of her brother's and Goku's voices asked. The girl snapped her head to the left and saw the figures of Goku and Legace smashed in to one, like a science project gone horribly wrong. An intense high-pitched buzzing filled the Saiyan's sensitive ears, and she covered them in response. All the girl could do was cry out in confusion and agony, so scream was what the Saiyan did._

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Saluna crept up on the group completely unnoticed. She shifted her eyes upward to see the giant dragon in the sky, but the creature was not her concern. She saw the Saiyan Prince standing in front, and meant to make an attack on him, but her attention was drawn towards a blonde man that suddenly realized she was there. He made a surprised noise, but just as quickly the Saiyan grabbed him by the neck and put him in a death hold. A raven-haired girl gave a small shriek, and the rest of the group spun to face the young Saiyan. Saluna gave a slight twist of her arms, and the resulting crack made her smirk._

 _"No! Starr what the hell is wrong with you?" the other blonde, a female, cried out. The Saiyan didn't recognize the girl who dared to speak to her in such a familiar manner, but she didn't dwell on it. Instead she flung herself between two males. She threw a hard fist in to one's chin and then slammed her foot in to the other's stomach. The first male struggled to get back to his feet, and the Saiyan spun on her heel to greet him by breaking his neck. Saluna raised her arm back towards the still breathing male and formed a ki blast in her palm. She shifted her eyes towards the Prince as he began to move towards her. She released her attack, hitting her mark in the chest, and turned her body to fully face the prince. She felt her face darken considerably as he, and the others, faded suddenly from sight._

 _"NO!" the Saiyan screamed out in frustration. Saluna felt a murderous rage simmer deep in her soul. "I WILL find you, and when I do, you're all DEAD!"_

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Starr blink her eyes and look around at her surroundings. She was in a scene less expanse. The other thing that surrounded her was silent blackness. Confusion crossed her young face. Was this a dream? A memory? The Saiyan wasn't sure. She didn't recognize it, so she mentally crossed 'memory' off the list. Was it a dream, and if so, what kind of dream was it? She'd been having messed up dreams ever since Vegeta had woken her up from her haze. Starr looked around again, a voice from behind her made her hair stand up on the back of her neck._

 _"Saluna." The girl spun around to face the source of the voice. Her face darkened, and a growl erupted from her throat as she dropped into a defensive stance._

 _"Shavon!" Starr snarled. The pale-blue skinned woman was unfazed by the threatening sound and began to approach the Saiyan. Starr growled again and took a step back._

 _"Stay the hell away from me. How the hell are you even here to begin with?!"_

 _"You need to come back to us. You need to return. You do not belong with the Saiyans, not really. You belong with us."_

 _"No," Starr took another step back. She could feel the familiar warmth of Shavon trying to weave her magically web in her mind again._

 _"Saluna, you will return to us. It is inevitable. Stop fighting it. It is going to happen anyway."_

 _"NO!" Starr cried out, more forcefully. She dropped to her knees, terror quickly taking over. She closed her eyes and repeated the two-lettered word over and over again, willing herself to wake up, willing her subconscious to pull itself out and back in to her waking body._

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No!" Starr scream out as she awoke from her sleep. The Saiyan was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Beside her, the Saiyan Prince was wrenched out of slumber and, in a flash, leapt out of bed at the sound of his mate's terror. He looked around wildly before determining that there was no danger and sensed that the fear came from Starr's own mind. Vegeta shifted his attention to the female and watched as she pulled his knees to her chest. Starr began rocking back and forth and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, while muttering softly to herself.

"No, no, no, no, no…"

"Saluna," Vegeta said. Starr ignored him and continued to mutter to herself.

"Saluna," the Prince tried again, "look at me." The girl continued muttering to herself, completely oblivious to the voice speaking to her. Vegeta moved his focus over to the shared bond. He dove in, and the strength of the emotions he felt nearly made him gasp. He closed his eyes and tried to enter his distracted mates mind. He felt anger begin to rise in the pit of his stomach at the images as he found a solid wall greeting him.

"Damn it, Saluna! Let me in!" Vegeta growled forcefully. The girl stopped rocking and slowly lifted her head. She closed her eyes and took a long, deep breath. She opened her eyes and found her mate giving her a hard look.

"I'm fine," she said meekly.

"Saluna…"

"I'm fine," she said softly. "Just a dream… a nightmare…"

"I don't believe you."

"Vegeta, don't push me," Starr said in a pleading voice. Vegeta paused and studied his mate for a moment.

"Very well, but there is something you need to hear from me, about me."

"What?" the girl asked, feeling emotionally exhausted.

"I know more about what you're going through than you think. He abused and tortured me too," Vegeta said in a harsh whisper. The sudden admission caused Starr to focus on the Prince.

"What?" Starr whispered. Vegeta paused a moment and took a deep breath before continuing.

"I told you before that I know full well what that fucker is capable of. I wasn't lying about that. I was taken by him when I was a young child. For years I suffered. For years I wished someone would come take me away. It never happened, not until that freak decided he was bored of playing with me. When I say I understand how that son of a bitch works, I mean it." The Prince dropped his eyes, suddenly overcome with the feeling of shame at admitting the words out loud. The younger Saiyan stared at her mate with wide eyes, once again fully conscious of her surroundings. Starr slowly reached a hand out, and gently placed it on her mate's cheek. Vegeta returned her gaze and a silence drifted through the room.

"You kept that hidden from me," Starr stated, fully aware by how much she sounded like a hypocrite.

"The same way you keep your current thoughts, and dreams, hidden from me now. I will not push you, but I do understand what that fucking lizard is capable of." Starr nodded her understanding.

"I get it, and I promise that when I am ready, I will let you in." Vegeta grunted, not wanting to show any more emotion than he already had. Starr sighed and shifted her body to allow herself to stand up out of the shared bed. Vegeta watched her intently, and Starr lifted her eyes to meet his. The sun was still a couple of hours from rising, but the girl had no intention of going back to sleep.

"I'm going to go for a jog. Please let me do this alone. I will stick to the paths, and I will keep myself within viewing distance from the palace," she added quickly after seeing the Prince narrow his onyx eyes. After a moment, Vegeta gave a curt nod of consent.

"You get an hour, and not a second longer."

"Thank you." Starr turned away from her prince and quickly found some clothes to train in. Before Vegeta could decide to change her mind, the younger Saiyan jumped off the balcony and landed gracefully on the ground. Vegeta watched as she glanced back up at him before she began to lightly jog down the path. He would allow her this small concession, this small amount of privacy, for her own sake. He himself was now too awake to allow sleep to take him again. He folded his arms across his bare chest, and silently watched the girl run her laps, and getting lost in his own thoughts.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The small pod touched down far from the outskirts of the city. The door opened, and the woman with the pale-blue skin stepped out in to the faint light of the rising sun. Shavon glanced around, observing the new planet. Frieza gave her the order to fix the current situation, or else it would be her body being cleaned up in his throne room next. Shavon shivered at the thought. She looked in the direction of the city and took a deep breath. She could feel through the dream communication that all was not lost. She could feel the remnants of her magic still held in the deepest parts of the Saiyan's mind. All she had to do was get close to her again, and she could bring her back to the fold.

And Shavon could not, would not fail. The one thing she held above all else was her own life, and she refused to forfeit it because of a Saiyan.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the wait, but here is the next installment of False Pretenses. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Chapter 28**

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr sighed as she leaned back in her chair as she lounged on the patio of her room. She was irritated that she was confined to her quarters, but Vegeta absolutely forbade her from leaving since no one was available to escort her anywhere due to various meetings that she wasn't included on. Starr groaned as she sank down further in to the chair, but a small smile played on her lips. Her irritation softened slightly since this was how Vegeta showed he cared, in his own messed up, over protective way. She rolled her eyes at her own thought.

"I'm not defenseless," Starr muttered out loud. "I'm just a little broken." An unexpected knock on the door drew her attention. Starr focused her mind and sensed that Bulma was on the other side of the door. The Saiyan kicked herself up from her comfy spot and walked over to the door. She opened it and motioned for Bulma to step inside.

"Hey," Bulma greeted her, walking in to the room. Starr shut the door behind her and headed back out to the balcony. She took a seat and invited the Earthling to do the same. Starr remained silent, waiting for the Blunette to speak.

"How are you doing?" Bulma asked after a moment.

"I'm ok, I guess," Starr lied. Bulma raised her eyebrow at the girl. "Okay, I'm not. I'm not even remotely close."

"Okay, so talk to me," Bulma said. Starr shook her head.

"I can't…"

"Look, I'm not asking what happened to you. I'm asking you to talk to me."

"Do you really care?" Starr snapped, sounding way harsher than she meant to. Bulma studied her for a moment, unfazed by the tone.

"All right let's get this out in to the open right now. You need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"This self-loathing pity party," Bulma held up her hand to stop the girl from interrupting her. "No, you're going to listen to me. I know you feel like shit because of everything that happened, and to be honest, you should. But you also need to find a way to forgive yourself. You can't expect others to forgive you if you can't start the process yourself." Starr was speechless at Bulma's sudden outburst and the tone that it was delivered. The girl bit down on her lip.

"I don't even know where to begin."

"Well, for starters, you can't force the others. There's a lot of mixed emotions about everything's that happened. Charm's beyond pissed at you, Rhinoa wants to avoid you like the plague, and Goku's angry at everything. Do not try to make them forgive you. It will come in time. What you can do is stop hiding yourself away. Start coming around. I know it'll be uncomfortable, but you need to do it."

"If you were me, who would you start with?" Starr asked, biting down on her thumb.

"Honestly, I would say Vegeta, but since I'm guessing that's already started, then I would start with your siblings. They know Frieza, they've dealt with him. The others don't and haven't, so they aren't going to understand."

"What about you?" Starr asked timidly. "I've seen the look of distrust in your eyes. Please don't try to say it hasn't been there."

"You're right, but that's only because I haven't been sure how you are. Everybody was worried about your mental state when we got you back, because there was never a doubt that Vegeta would find a way. Now that you are, everyone is still uncertain, including me. We don't know if you'll snap or what."

"I get it," Starr said. "I don't even know where I stand myself right now. I'm just trying to take it day by day. I don't want you to not trust me, Bulma." The Earthling reached over and gently placed her hand on the Saiyan's arm.

"Take it day by day, that's all you can do, and things will eventually get back to normal. I don't want you to think you can't talk to me. No matter what, I will always be here. Hell, I've known you since you were 3!" Bulma gave her a smile, and Starr responded with a miniature version of her own.

"Anyway, that's not the whole reason I came over. I finished that project you asked me to do for you." Starr held out her hand, and Bulma placed a small gold object, that she produced out of her pocket, in to her outstretched hand. The Saiyan held the object up to her face and examined it. It was a gold ring with a simple band, and it was the perfect size to fit on to her index finger.

"You're sure that it'll work?"

"I'm positive. I used the same concept from my ki suppressor bangles. I promise you, it will work."

"Thank you Bulma."

"No problem, Starr-chan. Why did you want this?"

"I need to protect myself."

"That's all you're going to give me?" Bulma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For right now, yeah," Starr gave her a small smile. Bulma glanced at her watch and stood up. Starr followed suit.

"I need to get back to the lab." Starr stepped towards the Blunette and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you again. You don't know how important this is." Bulma returned the hug. After a moment the women separated, and Starr walked Bulma to the door. After a Quick squeeze of the hand, Bulma left leaving Starr alone once again. The Saiyan looked at her new piece of jewelry again, and, thanks to Bulma's tough love, found a new resolve to start piecing things back together.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kessoro walked down the mostly empty hallways with his little sister in tow. Starr was mostly silent, save for her soft footsteps. The elder Saiyan knew better than to try to push her, so he decided to not engage her in conversation. Starr, however, was feeling uncomfortable at the silence, and soon stopped walking, falling several paces behind her big brother.

"Umm… Kessoro?" She asked, uncertainly. Kessoro stopped at turned at the sound of his sister's voice.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly. Starr bit her lip, and he frowned at her show of vulnerability.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I attacked you. I'm sorry I almost killed you. I'm sorry that I almost killed Saria," the younger Saiyan blurted out breathlessly. As soon as the words left her mouth, the girl hung her head in shame. Kessoro said nothing for a moment, taking in the words that his sister had vomited out. Starr was biting back the tears when her brother was suddenly in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Starr looked up in surprise.

"Don't apologize," the elder sibling said simply. "It's unbecoming of a member of the royal family, and that's what you are now." Starr shifted her eyes downward again, assuming her brother was refusing to accept her apology. Defeat was starting settle in the pit of her stomach until her brother spoke again. "But as your brother, you don't need to apologize. It makes me proud that my little sister is as strong as she is."

"Nani?" Starr snapped her head up in surprise. Kessoro smirked before turning on his heels to continue walking towards their destination. Starr ran to catch up to him, a small smile playing on her lips. Bulma was right and, for the first time in a long time, the young Saiyan felt a small amount of hope playing in her heart. Before long the corridor opened into an elegant atrium, and the siblings kept on walking through until they felt a cool breeze across their faces and the sounds of fighting hit their ears. Starr's feet touch the soft grass as she looked around at the training arena in front of her. The girl glanced around at the various fighters sparring across the field. She lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"Are walking across or did you change your mind?" Kessoro asked, leaning down and speaking in hushed tone.

"No, I didn't change my mind," Starr responded. She took a deep breath and lifted her head high. "Let's go." The younger Saiyan purposely began walking, leaving her brother smirking behind her.

"As you wish, Your Highness," he chuckled before quickly catching up to her. Starr walked at a brisk pace, trying her best to ignore the faces of the Saiyans that paused their training as she moved by them. Try as she might, she could see the various looks she was receiving, ranging from intrigue and wonder at her power, straight down to disgust and distrust at attacking their prince and killing several of their own kind. The young Saiyan swallowed the lump forming in her throat, shifted her shoulders back, lifted her head higher, and continued walking. To her front, Starr could see where she was headed to. A group of children, including her baby sister, were gathered around her father, with Vegeta standing on the outside observing. Keaton shifted his head towards his adult children as they approached.

"Ah, Saluna, I didn't think we would see you here," Keaton said. He nodded towards his children, and Starr gave a small nod of her own in return. She shifted her attention over to Saria, but the child gave Starr a hard, dirty look before focusing her attention on anywhere except her older sister. Starr frowned slightly while she moved herself to her place at the prince's side. Vegeta, arms folded across his chest, narrowed his eyes as his mate approached him.

"Nice to see you decided to show up," he muttered, clearly annoyed by the look on her face.

"I wasn't sure I was," the girl responded, still frowning from the interaction with Saria.

"Knock it off," Vegeta growled causing the girl to look directly at him with a confused look. "The look that's currently on your face. Remove it."

"Easy for you to say," Starr muttered, but she obliged her prince, and forced herself to erased the small frown from her lips.

"Hmph," Vegeta sounded, shifting his attention back towards the huddled group.

"What's going on here anyway? Why was I asked to be here?" Starr asked, following her Prince's gaze.

"They're being tested, and you, as my mate and future queen, should be here to witness it."

"Tested? I thought you said all Saiyan babies were tested at birth."

"They are, but now is the time to find out where they will end up, to make sure that the initial readings reflected how they grew," Vegeta answered uninterestedly.

"I see." Starr watched as her father began explaining things and giving directions to the younglings. Both Saiyans began to zone out, fully ignoring what was being said. After he finished, Keaton looked up at the royal couple. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the elder Saiyan.

"What?" the prince asked in an annoyed voice.

"The younglings are highly interested in the Legendary transformation."

"Oh really?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow further.

"Prince Vegeta," one of the children spoke up, bowling low to the Saiyan, "could we see it?" Vegeta chuckled and smirked.

"I don't see why not. Saluna, do it," Vegeta commanded, taking his mate by surprise.

"Wait, what?" Starr asked, her eyes wide.

"Everyone knows about it now anyway. Show them."

"O…okay. I guess." Starr moved away from the children, and after a nod from her father, called upon her power from the center of her being. With a powerful, effortless yell, the girl powered up, and her blinding, golden aura surrounded her. After a moment, Starr took a deep breath and closed her eyes. when she reopened them, she saw the younglings are staring wide-eyed in awe and wonder. The Super Saiyan looked around, surprised to see all the training in the arena had stopped. She had to stop herself from biting her lip in nervousness. Vegeta smirked as he looked at all his subjects watching his mate.

*That's right, be in awe of my mates power*

~Did you do this purposely? Did you plan for me to transform in front of everyone?~

*No, but I did take advantage of the situation to show all these idiots that you're fully in control*

~It's kinda uncomfortable having everyone stare at me~

*Get used to it. You are royalty*

Starr mentally stuck her tongue out at him, and visibly smirked as she recalled her power back in to herself. The Saiyan took another breath, placed a hand on her hip, and waited for her father to say something. Keaton crossed his arms and stared at his daughter with pride. Starr tilted her head to get a better look at Saria. The younger girl still had her head turned away from her sister, but Starr caught the tail end of a smirk playing on the youngling's face. Vegeta cleared his throat to signal to move the process along. Keaton caught the unspoken meaning, and motion towards Starr.

"Younglings are you satisfied?" The children nodded vigorously. "Good. Let us begin." Keaton pulled the children towards the obstacles, and Starr moved back towards her Prince. The royal couple stood together and watched the exercises in silence.

But in the back of the female's mind, a nagging feeling loomed. A scratching of someone trying to get in.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shavon opened her green eyes and surveyed the city stretched out in front of her. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was a vibrant ruby red. She could taste her success on the tip of her tongue. She smirked at the confirmed knowledge that her magic still held a place in the back of the Saiyan's mind. The alien closed eyes once more and began to focus her power into the young Saiyan's mind.

"It's only a matter of time now," Shavon muttered. "Come to me, Saluna. I am here waiting for you. Come to me." Shavon drew a slow breath, focused her mind, and waited for the inevitable.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Come to me, Saluna. I am here waiting for you. Return to us._ Starr opened her eyes and sat straight up. She heard the voice clear as day. The Saiyan looked around the room, but she saw and sensed no one except for the sleeping Prince lying next to her. Starr carefully shifted her weight, as to not wake her mate, and slowly stood up from the bed, swiping a small object from her bedside drawer as she moved. As quiet as a mouse, the girl put her armor on, and crept over to the balcony. Starr took one last glance at Vegeta before she took to the skies. The cool night air rushed against her face, but Starr didn't mind it. She was using the sensation to clear her thoughts and quiet her mind. She was trying to enjoy the isolated silence before dawn quickly approached. Before long the city faded from view behind her. As Starr approached the outskirts she began to descend. Saiyan feet softly land on the ground. Starr narrowed her eyes as she began walking towards a figure that seemed to be waiting for her. The Saiyan, almost with no movement, slipped the tiny gold ring on to her left finger. Starr stopped just short of the blue-skinned woman and folded her arms across her chest. A low growl emerged from the girl's throat, and a look of contempt form on her beautiful features.

"What are you doing her Shavon?" the Saiyan hissed, giving a hard look. Shavon studied her for a moment, trying to read her thoughts. The alien focused her magic on the girl's mind and began to weave her web of deception once more. She concentrated as hard as she could and willed her influence to overtake the girl. Shavon nearly sighed in relief when she didn't feel any resistance.

"It has been weeks and you have not checked in at all. Frieza is not pleased with the lack of communication. Where the hell have you been?"

"I was trapped in that damn dungeon for, I don't even know how long. After I escaped, thank you for that by the way, I've been having to lay low. The monkey prince has all available Saiyans out searching for me. It's a little hard to kill if I can't get close to my target." Shavon smiled at the Saiyan's words.

'Thank God,' Shavon thought to herself. 'My magic has a hold on her again. I may live through this after all.'

"Well I'm here now," Shavon responded out loud. "Allow me to lend my assistance. I can't help you deal with these search parties."

"Very well, but Vegeta is mine! His life belongs to me, and me alone. I will be the one to kill him." Starr growled dangerously, daring the other woman to challenge her.

"I wouldn't dream of denying you that pleasure, Saluna. Now, where do we begin?"

"He's been holding himself up in the palace. I will kill him within his own walls."

"As you wish. Lead the way." Shavon motioned that she would follow the Saiyan. Without another word, Starr took to the skies. Shavon followed closely behind, and the alien was congratulating herself for once again securing the dangerous Saiyan. The women flew in silence, heading straight towards the palace.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where the fuck is she!" Vegeta yelled angrily. The Prince fumed as he glared around the room. The Saiyans stood stoically, but the Earthlings shifted uncomfortably on their feet. Vegeta growled dangerously as he heard Astra speak.

"Sire, the elites are searching for her high and low."

"Clearly the elites are incompetent!" Vegeta shifted his attention over to Charm. "You. What the hell did you say to her this time?"

"Me? I haven't even spoken to her!" Charm snapped defensively. Vegeta growled and, in a flash, was in front of the girl and lifted her off the ground by her neck.

"I don't believe you," he snarled. Goku made a motion to intervene, but Radditz grabbed his arm and shook his head. The Prince tightened his grip and the blonde began to struggle to breath. Vegeta was seeing red, but the sound of his father's voice caught his attention.

"Vegeta calm yourself," the King said. The prince scowled at his father but released Charm and she fell roughly to the ground. The Earthling glared up at Vegeta as the king spoke again. "I want everyone in this room out searching for her. The includes the Earthlings too."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Charm muttered to Bulma. The blunette gave a small nod in response. Vegeta snarled again.

"Get out there and find her! I will not have a repeat of events! Go!" Vegeta roared. The occupants of the room wasted no time in following the command. Vegeta growled again as he folded his arms across his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to reach his mate telepathically but found himself closed off.

'Damn it. Where the fuck are you?'

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The women hovered in the sky, careful to remain hidden from all prying eyes.

"They're searching for me," Starr said emotionlessly. "We need to move before one of the monkeys gets lucky and finds us." Shavon nodded in agreement and motioned for the Saiyan to lead the way. Starr narrowed her eyes and headed towards the back side of the place. They landed on the soft grass, and Starr scanned the area with her sixth sense. After she was satisfied that no one was around, the Saiyan entered the back door that led to the servant's corridor. Starr led the way, careful to avoid any of the staff. The narrow hallway soon ended, and Starr pushed open another door. It opened up in to a large atrium. Shavon stopped next the girl and looked around.

"Do you know where he is?" Shavon questioned, referring to the one and only Saiyan Prince. Starr nodded.

"Yes, I can sense him. Let's go." Starr began moving again without another word, Shavon following closely behind. Right, left, forward, and about to be another left, but the appearance of another presence emerged from the hallway.

"Saluna," a surprised Surleena said. "What the-…" Before her older sister could finished the sentence, Starr disappeared and reappeared behind her. She delivered a swift blow to the neck, and Surleena dropped to ground.

"You didn't kill her," Shavon stated accusingly. Starr turned her head and glared and the blue-skinned woman.

"And you obviously don't know a damn thing about Saiyans," Starr snarled. "The moment I kill her is the moment the Saiyans would have smelled the stench of death in the air. Now quit questioning me and let's go." Starr searched for Vegeta's ki again and began to follow the path her senses laid out. After a few min Starr raid her hand up to halt the movement. Starr's sharp eyes followed the movement of a Saiyan walking with a blonde woman. With no hesitation Starr darted forward and promptly knocked Astra out in a similar fashion as her sister. Charm tried to turn to face the commotion but found herself secured in a tight headlock.

"Hello again," Starr snarled in the blonde's ear.

"You!" Charm gasped through the grip on her. "I fucking knew it! I fucking knew you couldn't be trusted!"

"Boo-hoo. Let's go cry to the prince about it," Starr growled, forcing Charm to start moving forward. The Saiyan continued to shove the Earthling forward, Shavon towing behind, until they found themselves in front of the doors to the throne room. Starr chuckled in to the blonde's ear.

"Make yourself useful, and announce our arrival," Starr snapped. She gave a hard shove and released Charm, effectively throwing her through the solid door. The wood clattered noisily on the floor, and the occupants looked across the room in alarm. Charm coughed as she struggled to her feet.

"Charm!" Goku exclaimed.

"Starr," Charm coughed, kneeling on the floor. "She's been playing us."

"What?" Vegeta snapped. He growled as Starr entered the room, stepping around the shattered door and the injured Charm. She locked eyes with Vegeta as she slowly came to a stop in the center of the elegant room. Shavon stood behind her, an evil smirk plastered on her lips.

"Who the hell is this?" Bardock asked. "What the hell is going on?" Starr never took her eyes off of the Prince.

"Do it, Saluna," Shavon said from behind her. "Take your revenge."

"Yes," Starr said softly. "And it will start with you." Starr spun to face Shavon. The alien barely had time to allow the surprise to cross her face before Starr grabbed her by the neck. In a quick motion the Saiyan slammed her on the ground, on her back. Shavon grunted from the surprise, and she became slightly disoriented from the impact.

"Explain this now!" Vegeta growled.

"This bitch is the one who fucked with my head, and she tried to do it again," Starr snarled. "She didn't know I had some protection this time." Starr held up her left hand, and the tiny gold band glinted in the light.

"She's one of Frieza's cronies," Kessoro said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," Starr replied while glaring and the woman beneath her. Legitimate fear crossed the alien's beautiful features.

"Saluna, please…"

"No, you don't get to speak!" Starr growled, cutting Shavon's words off. "The only thing you get is a one-way ticket to Otherworld!" Shavon tried to make a sound of protest, but it was cut off and turned in to a sound of pain. The room stared in shock as they watched the girl ram her fist through the alien's chest. Blood began to seep out on to the floor, and Starr leaned her head in close to the dying woman.

"You fucked with my head. You manipulated me in to killing people that I love. You are the cause of your own death, and right now my only regret is that I can't kill you repeatedly for what you did to me."

"Saluna…" Shavon gagged on her own blood in the attempt to speak.

"Go to hell bitch!" Starr ripped her hand out of the other woman's chest and watched as the life faded from her green eyes. The Saiyan closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She slowly rose to her feet, reopened her eyes, and glanced around the room.

"I owe you all an explanation…" Starr said slowly. Vegeta stepped forward, disbelief written on his handsome face.

"What in the fuck just happened?"

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	29. Chapter 29

**Next chapter! Looks some secrets will be spilled, and there is some citrus in this chapter (but after previous chapters its really not bad LoL).**

 **As always-please enjoy! And I would really appreciate some feedback! I want to know what you guys think. I have a could ideas about what direction to take this story in, but some help narrowing it down would be extremely helpful.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Chapter 29**

 **~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Starr looked around the room at the stunned faces of her family and friends. She could feel the fresh blood of Shavon dripping off her right hand. The girl locked eyes with the Saiyan Prince, who stood a few feet in front of her. Vegeta's look of disbelief turned in to rage as a growl erupted from his throat. Goku took a tentative step forward, and Charm rose to her feet while staring daggers at her at the girl.

"Starr…" Goku began to say, but the blonde Earthling cut him off.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Charm exploded. The young Saiyan shifted her eyes over to Charm.

"I'm sorry," Starr whispered.

"No! I don't know who the hell you are, but you are not the girl I grew up with! The Starr I knew would never have hurt a friend, and she sure as shit would not use them, or straight out murder anyone!"

"Charm…"

"No! I can't do this! I can't stomach being around you!" Charm interrupted the Saiyan. "Just leave me alone!" Charm stormed out of the throne room, and Starr didn't bother to stop her.

"Did you have to kill her?" Goku asked, frowning as he looked at the lifeless woman laying in the center of the floor. Starr glared at Goku.

"Yes, I did," the girl responded with no remorse.

"Enough!" Vegeta roared, his anger taking over. "I could care less about the death of a piece of trash. How could you be so fucking stupid as to risk yourself by setting up this little fucking game? Your little fucking scheme could have failed just as easily as it succeeded. Stupid, stupid girl!" A growl emitted itself from the girl's throat.

"I did what I had to!" Starr began to rage. "I don't regret it at all, and I would do it again! I told you, Vegeta, I will make them pay for what they did to me! She was only the first one I got my hands on! And don't you dare look at me like that, Goku! You have no idea what happened to me, so you do not get to judge me. I am not the same girl anymore, I can't be! That girl is so far gone that I wouldn't be able to recognize her even is she was standing in front of me!"

"Starr…"

"No, Goku! I don't care if you approve or not! I will kill everyone who had some part in what happened!" The anger, shame, and hurt began flowing out of Starr, and she found herself unable to stop the flow of words that were rushing from her mouth. "They hurt me, Goku! I was tortured within an inch of my life, healed, and then it would start all over again! Frieza is a sick, sadistic bastard who was enjoying my pain! For weeks I suffered, all because he wanted to see me break, and when that failed repeatedly he decided to switch it up! He had his men rape me! Every fucking day he sent his favorite soldiers to come have their fun with me. Zarbon, Ginyu, Broly… I will kill every single one of them, and there is not a damn thing you can say that will make me change my mind. If any of you have a problem with that then you can take your ass back to Earth!" Starr was breathing heavily by the time she finished her tirade. The weight of the words she spewed out suddenly dawned on her, and she, horrified, clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to let it all spill the way it did, but now it was out there and there was no taking it back. The sickening admission settled on the room and the silence was deafening. Nausea began to build up in the girl's stomach. King Vegeta cleared his throat.

"Get someone in here to clean this mess up," the king ordered. Starr crouched down back by Shavon's corpse and brought her blood-soaked hand up to the woman's face. She removed the scouter that was covering the alien's right eye, and as the Saiyan stood back up, the fixed it over her own. Without waiting for anyone to stop her, Starr pressed the call button located on the far side of the device. It beeped a few times, and then a voice spoke in the girl's ear.

"What is it, Shavon?" Zarbon's voice rang in her ear loud and clear.

"This isn't Shavon," the girl said sharply.

"Saluna? Why are you on Shavon's scouter?"

"Mine was destroyed. Shavon is dead. The monkey prince is stronger and has more allies than I anticipated. I need your assistance," Starr swallowed the bile that rose to her throat as she uttered the words. Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously as his mate spoke.

"Very well," Zarbon's voice drawled in his ear. "I will be there in a few days. Be waiting on the outskirts of the city."

"As you command." Starr pressed the button to end the comms and removed the scouter from her face.

"What the fuck was that?" Vegeta hissed angerly. Starr's face became unreadable as she locked eyes with her Prince.

"I'm ending this. One way or another, I'm going to finish it." Starr turned on her heels, dropping the scouter in the pooling blood of the dead woman, and walked out of the room. The Saiyans and Earthlings stood in silence once again, until Vegeta finally spoke.

"Get the Elite's ready for battle," the prince softly commanded. "Saluna is bringing war to us." The Saiyan Prince did not wait for a response before storming out of the throne rom himself.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr leaned on the railing of the balcony, allowing herself to feel the cool night air on her skin. Her freshly washed hair moved gently with the breeze. She closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath in. She knew she had acted rashly, but in heat of the moment all she could think about was that she just wanted it to be over. Vegeta, thankfully, had not followed her after she left the throne room, but hours had passed and Vegeta had still not returned to the room. He was pissed at her. Starr could feel the emotion clearly through the bond, and because of it, she had made no attempt to contact him. Starr took another deep breath as she heard the door of the room opening. She made no attempted to turn around as she heard his soft foot steps stop behind her.

Vegeta entered the living quarters and saw Starr standing on the balcony. The moonlight illuminated the right side of her body, making her look like a ravishing young queen. Vegeta began to approach her, pulling his gloves off as he moved, until he stood behind his mate, not saying a word, observing the view her backside was giving him. She wore a silk, light blue nightie that was short in length and had a low back, and her tail was hanging loosely behind her. Vegeta frowned as he once again took notice of the scars that covered her back. Anger rose in the pit of his stomach at the thought of others touching his mate, and that anger is what drove him to locked himself in his gravity room for the last several hours. The Prince moved forward until he was at the balcony next to the younger Saiyan. The couple said nothing to each other for a few moments.

"How pissed are you at me?" the girl asked softly, still staring out at the gardens in front of her.

"At you? I'm not, not entirely anyway," Vegeta responded, placing his hands on the railing and leaning forward. "I still stand by my previous statement. You are incredibly stupid."

"I'm not stupid," Starr responded still in her soft tone. "I had no choice but to do it. Shavon can read minds. I couldn't let anyone know what I was up to. Bulma didn't even know the reason behind the ring."

"I understand that. I was referring to calling Zarbon."

"I'm tired of waiting for everyone else to come up with a plan. I'm tired of waiting for someone to show up to try to capture me again. I'm tired of these fucking nightmares… I just want it to stop…" Starr lowered her head and tried to calm her shaking body. Vegeta turned his head to look at his mate's profile view. He snaked his arm around the girl's waist and pulled her into him. She gave no resistance and allowed her body to lean into his.

"I have to admit, I was rather surprised when you killed that woman the way you did," Vegeta purred into her ear. "You acted like a true Saiyan. Killing with no hesitation, taking vengeance for the wrongs committed against you. I would never fault you for the actions you took in that regard. But next time notify me of your plans. I do not like being blind sided or kept in the dark. And for the love of the gods, start using your damn brain. I know you have one."

"From here on out, I'll keep you in the loop," Starr said, keeping her eyes focused on the sky above her. "At least I'll try to." Starr lowered her head and rested it on her mate's shoulder.

"Good," the prince stated simply.

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier, in the throne room," the girl continued. "I'm not the same girl I was before. I can't be, and if my friends don't think they can be around me anymore, then so be it. I'm done apologizing for what I've done and what I still have to do. I can't believe I let it all out like that. I didn't want anyone to know what happened to me," Starr added softly.

"No, and you shouldn't. Retribution is your right. Take it and do not think twice about it. And if any of those idiots know what's good for them, they won't breath a word of what you said to anyone." Starr said nothing in reply. After a moment of getting lost in her own thoughts, she began to pull away from the prince. She tilted her face upwards, and Vegeta easily caught the unspoken meaning. He eagerly captured her mouth with his own and pulled his mate closer. The Saiyans used their tongues to fight for dominance, neither one willing to submit to the other. After a while Starr broke from the battle first and she leaned away, Vegeta still had her by the waist, and a sly smirk plastered to her face. she wrapped her tail around the prince's leg, and a devious smirk of his own appeared on Vegeta's face. Vegeta scooped his mate up in his arms and starting walking towards their bed.

"You're in trouble now, little one," Vegeta purred as Starr seductively rubbed her furry appendage where it was positioned on his leg.

"That's a situation I don't mid being in?" Starr replied as her mate deposited her on the bed, waiting expectantly.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charm leaned on her own railing, her emotions raging inside of her. She was still furious about her brother's death at the hands of her best friend, happy Starr was back with them, and betrayed and hurt by the Saiyan's antics today. Her mixed feelings kept running in circles in her mind. She would cycle through them only to start all over again. Despite the whirlwind, the one thing that the Earthling was sure about was that she knew she couldn't trust the girl. Charm sighed as she arched her back and lowered her forehead down to the cool metal of the railing. Charm sensed that she was no longer alone but didn't bother lifting her head to see who was there.

"Hey Goku," Charm said, not bothering to look up.

"Hey Charm, I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok."

"Eh."

"Talk to me. What's going on in your head?"

"I'm not even sure anymore."

"Charm-"

"I'm sorry, Goku, but I don't even know where I stand with anything right now. I told you before- I'm angry. I'm still pissed off about my brother. And then that shit she pulled today… What the hell was she thinking pulling that stunt?"

"You should've stayed instead of leaving."

"I couldn't. She could've very easily killed me. She wasn't exactly gentle when she man-handled me, or when she knocked her sister out," Charm was looking at Goku now, the anger she spoke of shone brightly in her eyes. Goku, however, could see a hint of sadness and hurt hidden in the blue depths, despite how hard she tired to hide it.

"You should've stayed," Goku repeated. "She finally broke down, and the things she said… The things that were done to her… It's sickening…"

"What are you talking about?" Charm asked.

"Talk to her. You need to. I was angry too, but now…"

"Goku, what happened?"

"Talk to her, Charm," Goku repeated. "I don't have the stomach to repeat it." Goku placed a hand on the Earthling's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Before the girl could say anything else, the Saiyan took the skies to head back towards his own balcony. Charm contemplated his words until she managed to reach a decision. The blonde swallowed her pride and quickly turned towards her bedroom door. She knew it was late, but if she didn't go now, she was never going to be able to speak to her friend. A face-to-face, good or bad, was long overdue between the Earthling and Saiyan.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr stretched out on the bed, feeling worn out but so much better than she was. Vegeta laid on his back next to her, naked, with his hands resting behind his head. Starr turned her head to her left and observed his face. he had his eyes closed, but the girl knew he wasn't sleeping. She rolled over on to her stomach and used her tail to trace the length of his leg. Starr smirked when she heard her mate growl lightly.

"Damnit, woman, can't you lay still?"

"Nope. As far as I'm concerned, I still have some making up to you to do." Starr scooted herself over so that her bare chest rest on top of Vegeta's. The younger Saiyan began to trace light kisses along her prince's jaw line, down to the base of his neck. Vegeta's breathing became slightly quicker as the girl's lips hung over his bite mark. She slowly began to trace it with her tongue. Her lips touched down at the sensitive spot and she smirk before sinking her canines into her mate's flesh. Vegeta growled again, but this time it was more feral. He wrapped his own tail around Starr's upper thigh. One hand grabbed around her waist, and the other shot up to her neck. Vegeta growled again and pulled her away from his neck and moved her face to directly in front of his. The desire and lust shone brightly in her onyx eyes and was reflected in his own. Starr's tongue slipped out of her mouth and cleaned the blood off the corner of her mouth. The little motion set the prince's blood on fire, and he pulled the younger Saiyan down to crush her mouth once more. Starr moaned against her lips and was urging him on. At least she was until a knock was heard on the door.

"I swear to the gods," Vegeta snarled as Starr pulled away, "I am going to kill whoever the fuck is on the other side of that door."

"No, you won't," Starr frowned as she sensed the ki on the other side. "It's Charm." Starr pulled herself off Vegeta, grudgingly, and grabbed her nightie from off the floor. She slipped it on and headed towards the door.

"You'd better be putting something else on before you open that damn door," Vegeta growled from the bed. Starr rolled her eyes and grabbed her robe from the closet. She threw it on and tied it before sliding the door open. Starr tried to hide her surprise as she at the blonde.

"Umm… hi?" the Saiyan said, not sure what the nature of this visit was to be.

"Hi…" Charm shifted nervously on her feet. "Can we talk? Privately?"

"Yeah. Let me change real quick." Charm nodded, and Starr closed the door. She turned to her closet to grab a pair of black, loose fitting pants and a tank top. The Saiyan changed her clothes and looked over at Vegeta.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled, still spread out on the bed.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go talk to Charm, and before you ask… Yes, this is something I need to do."

"Fine, hurry up. We have unfinished business to attend to." Starr smirked in response and turned back towards the entryway. She slid the door up and walked out past the Earthling.

"Follow me," Starr said, not once slowing her pace. Charm followed in silence.

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starr pushed open the heavy doors and stepped in to the atrium. The large, white-walled room was empty, just as the Saiyan knew it would be at this time. Charm followed, not too closely behind her. The Saiyan walked towards the other end of the room, towards the window, and stopped. She lifted her head to look out at the twin red moons. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Starr released it and slowly turned around to face the Earthling. Charm had her fists clenched and her head tilted downward. She appeared to be struggling to find words.

"What did you want to say to me that you haven't already," Starr said suddenly, her tone harsher than she meant for it to come out. Charm lifted her head at the Saiyan's voice and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like you right now."

"If you dragged me out of my room for this-"

"Just shut up!" Charm snapped, cutting her long-time friend off, earning an eyebrow raising look from the Saiyan. "Look, I… this is hard for me to say, so just listen. I'm so angry at you for killing my brother. I know you weren't in your right mind, but it still doesn't change it, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over it." Starr watched Charm with emotionless eyes. The Earthling was shaking with anger, and the Saiyan could feel her trying to control her ki.

"I don't expect you to," Starr said softly, catching the blonde off guard. "I had no control over mind own mind, but it doesn't change the fact that my own hands are responsible."

"Starr-"

"No. Now it's your turn to listen. Did you know that I have nightmares every night because of what's happened? Did you know that Vegeta wakes me up every single night because I start screaming in my sleep? You have no idea what I went through. You have no idea how much guilt I feel about everything. I'm constantly terrified because I don't want to be sucked back in to that! I'm sorry that I attacked and used you earlier today, but I did what I had to. If you really can't stand me, then maybe you should just leave. I don't need you constantly around me, reminding me about how badly I fucked up."

"Starr, what happened to you?" Charm asked softly, not truly wanting an answer. "What did they do to you?" Starr bit the inside of her cheek in debate over whether she should say it. Starr growled as she tried to decide.

"I was tortured and… and raped over and over again for weeks," the Saiyan said, not wanting to think about it, shifting her head to the side. Charm's mouth hung open and the Earthling couldn't find her ability to speak. "I eventually broke. I couldn't take it anymore, and I broke. That bitch I killed twisted my mind and my memories until I was the warrior Frieza wanted. She filled my head with lies. I couldn't let her live after that. I had to kill her to make sure she couldn't do it again. I honestly don't care if you agree with it out not. But I can promise you she won't be the last. You have no idea how sorry I am about Zell, Squall, and… and Seifer…. All the Saiyans I've killed since then… Their faces all haunt me…. I have to kill the ones who did this to me, to us. I have to…" Tears began to swell in the Saiyan's onyx orbs, threatening to surface, but that's not what Starr wanted. She tried to hold them back, but a sudden pair of arms around her shoulders destroyed her will power. Charm embraced her friend in a tight hug, unwilling to let go. Starr lowered her head on to the Earthling's shoulder and released the pain she had been holding on to for so long, that she wouldn't allow anyone to see, not even Vegeta.

"I'm so sorry, Charm," Starr sobbed, now holding on to Charm.

"Starr, I really am angry still, but we can get through this. Let me help you, and then we can figure it out from there. Everyone's already lost so much and…. And I don't want to lose you too. You're my best friend, no matter what. I want to help you fight. I'm sorry that I blamed you for everything. It wasn't all your fault. I am going to fight with you. Those bastards will pay for what they made you do to my brother." Charm pulled away from Starr. She placed her hands on the Saiyan's cheeks and forced her to look at her.

"Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Don't use me as a rag doll anymore. It's really not fun." Starr laughed slightly at the Earthling's words.

"I promise."

~~~~~~o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
